


State of Euphoria

by DaveighMustaine



Series: Persistent Euphoria [1]
Category: Anthrax (US Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anxiety, Band Fic, Beach Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cowgirl and Indian, Doggy Style, F/M, Falling In Love, Groupies, Insecurity, Love, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool & Billiards, Pool Table Sex, Porn with a very weak plot, Reverse Cowgirl, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tour Bus, Touring, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 90,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveighMustaine/pseuds/DaveighMustaine
Summary: Anthrax is on the rise in the metal world. One night Joey sees someone that catches his eye. Will he be able to balance a relationship and being in one of the pioneers of thrash metal?Written 8/2/2019 - 12/31/2019 - Reposting it on here for safe keeping and due to the sketchiness of Wattpad.
Relationships: Frank Bello/Original Female Character(s), Joey Belladonna/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Persistent Euphoria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116962
Kudos: 6





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Starring the “Classic” line up of Anthrax
> 
> Joey Belladonna- Lead Singer  
> Dan Spitz- Lead Guitarist  
> Scott Ian- Rhythm Guitarist  
> Frank Bello- Bassist  
> Charlie Benante- Drummer
> 
> I do not own Anthrax, though I would not complain if I did!
> 
> Also Starring
> 
> Lizzy Graves- A 22 year old college graduate who currently works as a bartender at a concert venue in New York. She is a tall, natural redhead with green eyes and fair skin. She catches the eye of a certain singer one night prior to an Anthrax show.
> 
> Co-Starring
> 
> Maureen “Mo” Seymour – Roommate of Lizzy. Tough, take-no-shit New York native. She works as a personal trainer. She is strong, tough, and can be a little intimidating. However, she is a sweet, caring person who is fiercely loyal and protective of her friends. She has dark brown hair and light brown eyes, olive skin, and prides herself on being extremely fit.
> 
> Melanie Daniels- Lizzy’s other roommate. She is a curvy blonde that looks like she might belong in a hair metal music video. Though she might fit the stereo type of a “dumb blonde” she is extremely sharp and witty. She has dreams of becoming a DJ on the radio. She currently works as a secretary at a local radio station.  
> Guest Appearances by-
> 
> James Hetfield- Singer/Guitarist of Metallica  
> Kirk Hammett- Guitarist of Metallica  
> Lars Ulrich- Drummer of Metallica
> 
> I do not own any of these guys either, though I would not complain if I did!
> 
> Author’s Note: Hello and thank you for coming to read my first fanfiction. I was kind of bummed that I couldn’t seem to find any featuring Anthrax, so I thought I would write my own. This story takes place in an alternate universe with an alternate timeline. It starts off roughly in the year 1985. At the moment I am planning that in this story Joey never gets fired from Anthrax. No disrespect to John Bush, he is great in his own right. Also, some dates might change in relation to reality. Example- the dates or years of record releases or tours might be different, etc. I will adjust for story purposes. I hope someone actually reads this! I’m still debating whether or not this is a good idea, lol!

Joey was backstage just out of view during sound check. He was vaguely paying attention as the roadies were testing and tuning all the instruments and equipment. He had just recently joined the band and had spent the past few months learning both old material and new material of the band. The guys had really been great to him and embraced him like a long lost brother during the past several months as they prepared to embark on a local tour. He had to admit that the first couple of shows that they played together had been pretty intense, full of rugged, boisterous men ready to get their pent up aggression out together in some kind of bizarre brotherhood ritual.

That is why he was somewhat perplexed as well as intrigued by what had caught his eye moments before.

Across the venue he could see a redhead girl setting up a beer station, cleaning taps and setting out plastic ware for the patrons who waiting to enter to venue. Clearly she worked there. Not a whole lot of chicks attended Anthrax shows.

"Joey!" A voice called snapping Joey out of his trance. He turned to see guitarist Scott Ian looking at him with an amused, knowing smirk on his face. "See something you like, buddy?"

"Cute redhead," Joey shrugged. No point in lying about it he supposed.

"Maybe you should go talk to her before sound check is over," Scott said as he nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I don't know. Girl like that gets hit on by every concert goer that comes within a foot of her. I'm sure she's trying to focus."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Come on, man! Just do it!"

Joey let out an apprehensive sigh, "If she is still around after the show, maybe I will."

Scott rolled his eyes as he watched Joey walk away. "Christ, I have to do everything myself."

Scott waited until Joey turned his attention to something else before he jumped off the stage and scurried his way over to the drink stand.

"Hey there," Scott piped once he arrived, leaning his elbows against the stand.

The redhead straightened up from the cooler she had been filling with ice. She turned and smiled at him, "Hello."

Scott smiled back, "Do you think I can get a couple of cups of water for our singer? It'll help him keep his voice hydrated."

"Sure, no problem," the redhead remarked as she turned to fill a couple of plastic cups with water.

"That's him over there," Scott gestured toward the stage to a dumbfounded Joey standing in the middle where he had come to test out his microphone before spotting Scott.

The redhead looked, nodded with an amused look, and turned back to Scott, "Yeah, I kinda already knew that."

Scott furrowed his thick brows, "You did?"

"Not my first time working one of your shows," She responded with a shrug. "His vocals are amazing. You guys are all incredible, though. Some of the craziest shows I've ever seen and I've seen quite a few bands."

Scott smiled, impressed, "He'd love to know your name."

The redhead turned her head to look over a Joey again then back to Scott with a smile spread across her face, "So...tell him to come ask me himself."

"Feisty!" Scott nodded with approval. "I'll definitely tell him."

Scott thanked her for the waters and headed back to the stage. He wriggled his brows at Joey who was giving Scott a murderous look.

The show was brutal. Moshing, crowd surfing, stage diving, all of what makes an Anthrax show an Anthrax show. The band played with incredible energy, running around and jumping on stage. Joey would occasionally try to look in the direction of the drink stand where the redhead was tending bar but he couldn't make her out in the sea of people and the house lights being out. He hoped she was having a good time. The band played their encore and took their leave of the stage all drenched in sweat.

"Good show tonight, guys!" Charlie proclaimed as the others vocalizing their agreements.

Scott then shot Joey a look, "When are you going to make your move, man?"

"Well, she's gotta close down her stand and everything, right? So I thought I'd let some of the crowd leave before I headed over there," Joey reasoned. It wasn't like he wanted to make his first actual impression by crowd surfing over to her....not that he ever actually did that anyway.

"Who are we talking about, now?" Frankie asked, looking back and forth between Scott and Joey.

"No one knows her name, because somebody is too big of a pussy to go ask her," Scott playfully taunted Joey, which was in turn met with a glare.

"Am not," Joey grumbled. He let out a sigh before he made his way over to the side of the stage. A lot of the crowd had already made their ways out the door. Joey decided this would be as good of a time as any. He grabbed a towel from the side of the stage to at least dry of some of his sweat (maybe waiting until after the show wasn't such a great idea after all) and then jumped down from the stage. He could hear his bandmates whooping in encouragement from the back. A smile crept across his face but he remained focused. A couple of lingering fans yelled his name and even came up to pat him on the back to voice their enjoyment of the show the band had just put on. Joey smiled appreciatively and normally would spend time to talk to as many people as he could, but tonight he was on a mission.

He made it to the drink stand. No redhead.

'Fuck, I waited too long,' he thought to himself.

"Great show tonight," a female voice came from behind him.

Joey turned to meet a pair of gorgeous soft, jade eyes. He smiled, "Thanks."

"I was wondering if you were actually going to come over to talk to me. I thought after a while your friend might've been busting my chops," the redhead said with a laugh as she moved back behind the drink stand. She had left to retrieve a broom and dust pan.

"For the record, I didn't send him over," Joey explained. "I did want to come over to talk to you, though."

"Oh, and why is that?"

Joey shrugged his shoulders, "You just caught my eye. What's your name?"

The redhead smiled, "Elizabeth. But, I go by Lizzy."

"Lizzy," Joey repeated with a smile and then winked, "I'm Joseph...but I go by Joey."

"It's good to actually meet you." The redhead smiled.

"The guys and I are going to go get something to eat from this little late night diner down the street. Would you want to join us?" Joey asked. Then he wondered if that was the right thing to do. He could tell the girl was cute from stage but up close he saw that she was absolutely stunning, especially when she smiled.

"Are you talking about Luna's?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, that place," Joey responded.

"Well, I gotta clean up and close out. Tell you what, how about I meet you guys there?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, that would be great. It's gonna take us sometime to tear down the stage and load up our equipment, too. We'll see you over there!"

Joey turned and smiled as he walked away. As confident as he was on stage it had been awhile since he had really taken interest and approached a girl. And she was a stunner.

* * * * *

Lizzy watched as the raven haired singer walked away from her stand. Butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach, "Holy shit," she said to herself. She quickly cleaned up her stand and turned in her register to management. She made out well on tips for the night. Lizzy stopped into the restroom to check herself out in the mirror. She did her best to straighten up her hair and touch up her make-up. She didn't wear a whole lot anyway. She wished she had a change of clothes so she could wear something other than the black pants and black tank-top she had worn underneath her work shirt, but shrugged it off. It's not like she knew that the lead singer of the band that was playing that night would come over to not only talk to her but invite her out after the show.

Lizzy wasn't going to go without female reinforcement. She walked back over to the management office.

"Hey, Phil," Lizzy said knocking on the door.

"Back so soon?" Phil asked with a smile. Phil was a great guy. He was a little overweight with a graying beard, receding hairline, and glasses. Though he might not look like it, he was a hardcore fan on hard rock and heavy metal. He liked to tell anyone who would listen that he had seen Black Sabbath thirty times.

"Can I use the phone real quick?"

Phil nodded at Lizzy, "Of course!"

Lizzy dialed the number of her apartment. After three rings the phone picked up.

"Hello?" A voice answered on the other line.

"Mo! Is Melanie there too?" Lizzy inquired.

"Yeah," Mo responded. "Are you ok?"

"You will not believe what happened to me...."

Lizzy filled Mo in one the events that had taken place that night and thirty minutes later Mo and Melanie met Lizzy outside of Luna's. Lizzy saw that the band's van was already parked in the parking lot. Lizzy figured that between packing up and loading their instruments into their van the band couldn't have been there long.

Mo was super athletic. She worked as a personal trainer at a local gym. She had dark brown hair that she usually wore tied up in a ponytail, with light brown eyes and a half sleeve tattoo on her right arm. She looked tough and intimidating, which she could be, but also had a sweet, loving side to her.

Melanie was a curvy blonde with tanned skin and blue eyes. She looked like the type you might see in a hair metal video. She worked at a radio station as a receptionist, hoping to one day make it on the air.

Both Mo and Melanie were Lizzy's roommates.

"So, are we going to do this or what?" Mo asked.

"I'm nervous," Lizzy said. The tension was building in her chest. She let out a sigh, trying to relieve the pressure she was feeling from her nerves.

"Hey, we're here! No reason to be nervous!" Melanie said, putting a comforting hand on Lizzy's shoulder.

Lizzy nodded, "Okay then."

The three girls walked into the diner. Lizzy glanced around when she caught Scott's eye from across the diner. He smiled and waved but then eyes widened.

"Hot chicks travel in packs!"

The three girls laughed as they approached the table.

One of the guys from the band called for extra chairs. The group stood up and re-situated the seating area to accommodate more people. Joey made sure he sat next to Lizzy.

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind that I brought my room mates." Lizzy explained with a shrug.

"No," All five guys responded with over exaggerated head movements.

The group sat at the diner chatting about music, movies, and even comic books. It was almost five in the morning before they decided to call it a night.

"Where do you girls live? Maybe we can all cram into the van and take you home," Charlie suggested.

"Literally up the block," Mo replied. "We walk here all the time."

Joey then nodded understanding then why Lizzy was so familiar with the place when he had mentioned it earlier in the night.

Lizzy then leaned over to Joey.

"Do you want to walk with me?" She whispered.

"Yeah," Joey nodded. He then turned to his bandmates. "We're gonna walk. Won't be so crowded in the van that way."

"Okay, well we'll meet you over there then." Scott responded with a slight smirk on his face.

The band insisted on paying the girls' bill. They only had coffees, after all so it wasn't a big deal. Still it was nice.

Joey and Lizzy left before everyone else figuring it would take them longer to make it to the apartment.

"Your friends are really cool," Joey said.

"Does that mean you regret meeting me first?" Lizzy asked slyly.

Joey met her with his own grin and shook his head with a laugh, "Not at all. So did you grow up here?"

"No, I'm actually from Cleveland, Ohio. I moved here for college."

"Ah, college girl. What are you going for?"

"Well, I was a college girl, anyway. I graduated last spring. I got my degree in Museum Sciences with a minor in Art History. Hence, why I am currently bartending concert venues," Lizzy let out a self-deprecating laugh. "I so do want to work at a museum, though."

"Very cool," Joey said, impressed.

"It is, but the field is super competitive," Lizzy sighed, "Especially here in New York. But, I really don't want to leave. So, I figured I'd keep plugging away, volunteering at all the local museums every chance I get to try keeping my foot in the door just in case there is an opening. Bartending concerts are fun, anyway. I get paid to see some pretty rad bands."

"Oh yeah? Any favorites?" Joey asked interested.

"I would say that Anthrax is pretty much at the top of my list right now," Lizzy turned and Joey wink.

"Good answer." Joey nodded with a pleased smile.

Lizzy turned to face a tall brick apartment building, "This is it." She suddenly realized how tired she was. Her eyes were burning from the lack of sleep. Joey looked up at the building and nodded letting out a sigh. Neither of them was really ready to have the night end and say goodbye. Lizzy seriously considered asking Joey to come up stairs but then thought maybe that would be too much. She had to leave some kind of mystery, right? Lizzy turned to Joey and smiled warmly at him, "I really had fun tonight. Thanks for coming over to talk to me."

Joey sighed a little. He didn't want to say goodnight yet. He felt drawn to her for some reason, even though they had just met, and wanted to keep talking to her. He really liked her and figured he had to play his cards right. Plus, he still had no idea if she was single. He hadn't asked because he thought the answer might be one he wouldn't like. 'Oh, what the hell,' Joey then thought and then asked, "Can I call you sometime?"

Lizzy smiled, "Absolutely." She dug into her black purse and pulled out a pen. She dug around, for a piece of paper but couldn't find one. She looked up at him and shrugged apologetically.

Joey smirked and offered his hand. Lizzy giggled and carefully steadied his hand as she wrote her phone number feeling like she was in a movie or something, hoping she was writing clear enough. It was still pretty dark outside.

Just as this was happening the van pulled up. Mo and Melanie jumped out of the side door, laughing, "This was so much fun!"

"Hey, yo, ladies," Scott called from the driver's seat, "anytime you wanna hang let us know!"

"Come on, Injun Joe! I gotta pee!" Charlie yelled from somewhere in the back.

All three girls laughed and Joey shrugged.

"I'm coming!" Joey turned to Lizzy, "It was great meeting you. Goodnight."

Lizzy realized she was still holding on to Joey's hand. She released it quickly and was then glad it was dark out so he couldn't see her blush. Lizzy stepped back as he hopped into the van. He turned, took one last look at Lizzy and closed the door behind him. The van sped off down the street.

Lizzy stood watching for a moment before a voice cleared behind her. She turned to see both Mo and Melanie grinning behind her expectantly, "We need to know everything!"


	2. Neon Knights

It had been three days. Three days since that night that shouldn't have ended. Every time the phone rang her heart would jump into her throat only to be let down. She couldn't help but wonder what went wrong.

Did she write her number clear enough? Did she talk too much? Was he even really that interested? Or was he interested in something she hadn't offered?

Lizzy tried to push the thoughts out of her head and focus on pretty much anything else. She had the apartment to herself at the moment. Mo and Melanie were both working. Lizzy had the night off so she figured she might make some popcorn and watch an old horror movie or maybe and episode of I Love Lucy. How romantic. Being alone meant that she was alone with her thoughts though, so naturally her brain would return to over analyzing everything that may have gone wrong the other night.

"Oh, just forget about him!" She growled to herself.

As if on cue the phone rang. Lizzy stared at it for a moment. It rang again. Finally on the third ring she picked up.

"Hello?" She said as casually as she could. Her heart was beating frantically as she braced herself for disappointment.

"Is Lizzy there?" A male voice asked. Lizzy nearly dropped the phone.

"Yeah, this is Lizzy," She responded trying to not sound too excited.

"Hey, it's Joey. Remember me?"

"Oh, you know, vaguely," Lizzy responded coolly, "I actually thought you might have forgotten me."

"Not a chance!" Joey laughed, "Anyway, are you doing anything tonight?"

Lizzy froze and thought carefully. She didn't want to come off as sounding desperate or anything, "You know, I'm not really sure yet."

"Well, then, I thought maybe we could do something. Maybe go to a movie and get a drink after or something. What do you think?"

"Sounds fun to me. What movie were you thinking?" Lizzy asked as she did a little dance of excitement.

"You pick."

"Well....Do you like scary movies?" Lizzy asked. There was a pause. For a second Lizzy thought they had been disconnected.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that question. Yeah, sure."

"Okay, well I'd really like to see Nightmare on Elm Street 2. I loved the first one."  
  
Joey and Lizzy decided on a theater and time. Joey offered to pick Lizzy up but she assured him that she would meet him at the theater. Then she wondered if maybe she should have let him pick her up. Maybe she was putting him off. Lizzy shrugged and decided she would worry about it later.

* * * * *

Joey hung up the phone, overall feeling pretty pleased with the result. He had waited to call her for a couple of days, partly because things had been busy with the band. They were planning a cross country tour and new album, along with doing all the local shows they had already agreed to. Also, he wanted to give her a little space and not come off too strong. He didn't want to mess things up.

He thought a little about why Lizzy declined him picking her up. He figured maybe she was just playing it safe. They had just met after all so he didn't worry too much about it. He wasn't even sure if he could really call it a date, even if they were going to be doing date type things. He figured the label didn't really matter; he just really wanted to see her again.

Joey decided to dress casually, jeans and an Iron Maiden shirt. He contemplated wearing a hat but decided against it. He arrived at the theater shortly before seven.

As Joey waited outside the theater he was approached by a few people passing by, clapping him on the back and shaking his hand telling him how much great Anthrax were and how much the band meant to them. He took the time to chat with them and thank them for the support. He really didn't mind being approached, as long as they weren't being annoying (which happened on a rare occasion. One time a fat guy had begged him to sign his man boob which weirded him out). The fans moved on. Joey leaned up against the brick building as he casually glanced around the crowd of people starting to form for the next showing of movies. Joey's head turned and saw as she walked up to the theater.

Lizzy was wearing a green tank top, black jean shorts, and black combat boots. The color of the tank top brought out the green in her eyes. Her fair skin appeared to be glowing under the light of the marquee. Her long ginger hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She hadn't spotted Joey yet. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her.

"Hey, there," Joey said. She turned and looked up at him.

"Hello again," She smiled at him. He couldn't believe just how pretty she was. Pretty in a total girl next store kind of way. Real natural like.

"Ready to go in?" He asked.

They went into the theater. Joey insisted on buying her ticket for her. They got drinks and a tub of popcorn to share from the concession stand. Then they found seats in the theater.

"So, you're a horror movie buff?" Joey asked casually, making small talk.

"Oh, yeah," Lizzy responded, "It's my favorite genre! Even the classics like Frankenstein and Dracula from the 30's. I have a whole collection on VHS of old horror movies. Why, does that surprise you?"

Joey shrugged and grinned, "In a good way, yeah."

The lights went out in the theater as the previews started. Joey considered holding her hand but decided not to. Maybe let her make the first move.

"Well, that was...disappointing," Lizzy sighed as she and Joey walked out of the theater after the movie was over, "Nowhere near as good as the first one."

"Ah, yeah, that was pretty bad. I'm sorry you didn't like it," Joey said.

"Well, at least I had good company," Lizzy winked at Joey.

"How about that drink?" Joey asked. Lizzy nodded and they walked across the street to a local bar. They sat at the bar and ordered a couple of beers.

"So, has it always been music or bust for you?" Lizzy casually inquired.

Joey nodded, "Oh, yeah, definitely. I couldn't imagine doing anything else."

At that moment a song came on the radio. It was the song 'Magic' by the Cars.

"Oh, I love this song!" Lizzy exclaimed.

Joey looked at Lizzy thoughtfully and the remarked, "You know, I really have no idea what music you like. I just kinda assumed you like heavy metal."

"I like pretty much all things rock. Some heavier stuff and some more classic stuff," Lizzy explained. "You know, I love the Beatles. I love Alice Cooper and Kiss too. I adore David Bowie. I also really like Sabbath. And don't get me wrong, I love Ozzy and think he is amazing, but I loved Heaven and Hell that they did with Ronnie James Dio. It was so good!"  
  
At that moment Joey felt his heart being stolen. Right then and there. He was beyond smitten, "That is a really great album! What track was your favorite?"

"Oh, that's a great question," Lizzy giggled, "I hate having to choose. Probably Neon Knights, though. I can't even pin point why. Something about the first time I heard it, practically knocked me off my feet."

Lizzy glanced over at some pool tables. She looked at Joey and nodded back in the direction of the pool tables. "You play?"

"Sure," Joey said.

They played pool until last call and were kicked out of the bar. Joey would carefully watch as Lizzy would lean over the table, checking out her soft, sensual curves. He would be careful not to leer, though he could find it really easy to do.

After being kicked out of the bar they walked back to Joey's car. He insisted on giving her a ride home since she had taken the bus to the movie theater.

"You know, you didn't have to let me win," Lizzy teased Joey referring back to their pool game from earlier in the night.

Joey scoffed, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, come on! I could tell! I bet you're actually really good. Me, heh, not so much. Ah, here it is," Lizzy commented as he pulled up to her apartment building.

"Wait right there a second," Joey said as he jumped out of his car. He walked around and opened the door for her.

"Oh, my, you are such a gentleman," Lizzy gushed. She could not get over how sweet he was.

Joey shrugged and smiled.

"I had a great time," Lizzy said softly.

"So did I," Joey responded quietly.

For a moment Lizzy looked into his deep brown eyes. She wondered again if she should be inviting him up to her apartment.

Joey wondered to himself what was going on in that pretty head of hers. He wanted to kiss her but he wasn't sure if it was the right time. He then reached for her hand and pulled her closer.

"Sweet dreams," Joey said. He kissed her hand.

Lizzy was once again glad it was dark out so he couldn't see her blush. "Drive safely, Joey," She said and turned and walked into her building absolutely smitten. He watched her disappear behind the door.

"Definitely should have kissed her," Joey commented him to himself. Still, he thought he did alright. He wished he was taking her home to his place though.

* * * * *

The next day the band was rehearsing newly written songs for an album they were planning. Juggling the plans for recording the album, the upcoming cross country tour, as well as all their local gigs had proven to be both overwhelming and exhilarating at the same time.

Joey was reviewing some lyrics for a song called A.I.R. when Scott came up to him.

"Come on, man, you got that song down already," the guitarist said, strumming some random chords the echoed throughout the rehearsal space.

"Yeah, I was just double checking somethings," Joey responded as he folded up the paper and slid it into the back pocket of his shorts.

Dan and Frank were also tuning up their instruments. Charlie from behind his kit started doing some drum beats.

"Hey guys, before we start," Scott called and all the instruments went silent, "I was talking with the guys at the record label and we are looking at studio time in the next two weeks. After that, they want us to tour right away. So let's get this ironed out so we are ready."

After rehearsing for a few hours going through dozen of songs, tweaking and refining things the band decided to go out for pizza.

"Maybe we should have a get together to celebrate the upcoming album," Joey suggested to the rest of the guys.

"Wmf dof youf haf em mhnd?" Frankie asked as he chowed down on a mouth full of pizza. Joey looked at him puzzled, and then to the rest of the band for a possible translation.

Charlie, stared blankly at Frankie then turned to Joey, "I think he was trying to ask what you had in mind."  
  
Frankie nodded and pointed at Charlie indicating he was correct.

"Oh, you know something small. Just us, maybe some friends," Joey responded. "We could do it at my place."

"Sounds good to me," Charlie stated.

"You just want to invite Lizzy to your place, don't ya?" Scott asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Well..." Joey smiled, "I mean that's not the only reason. I would definitely invite her though."

"Have you talked to her at all?" Frankie asked Joey, finally chewing and swallowing the pizza in his mouth.

"I saw her last night." Joey responded. The band all looked at Joey expectantly.

"Well?" Scott finally asked, hoping to get some more information from Joey.

"We saw a movie and played pool," Joey said, "She is so cool. I can't even really put it into words."

"Well good," Frank said, "Invite her and tell her to bring all her hot friends to your party."

Charlie, Dan, and Scott all agreed with Frank's sentiment.

"I'll see what I can do," Joey said with a laugh.

* * * * *

"Then, he opened the door for me and even kissed me on the hand like in all the old movies," Lizzy said with a sigh as she and her roommates hung out on the balcony of their apartment. The three of them were sipping wine and taking it easy. It wasn't often that they all had the day off at the same time.

"Wow, you don't see that too often these days!" Melanie exclaimed, "You really like him, don't you?

Lizzy nodded, "Oh, yeah. I do. I just hope I'm not reading things wrong though. Like, what if he really just wants to be friends or something? I mean, he didn't, you know, 'kiss me' kiss me. I'm not even sure if last night was really a date."

"I don't know...he strikes me as being kind of old school. Kind of an old soul with romance and stuff. Honestly, it's refreshing to hear. I tell you, some of the dudes at the gym where I work think that if they flex their muscles they'll get instant access to being in my pants," Mo said with a slight laugh, "then they get all pissed when they can't out lift me."

"Um, yeah, I'll definitely take Joey's approach over those guys," Lizzy said with a laugh.

"How about the approach of the guys at the station?" Melanie asked, "Seriously, all the guys there think they have some weird secretary fetish fantasy going on with me. One day, when I run things they'll all be fired!"

"I'll drink to that!" Mo said and clinked her glass with Melanie's.

"Me too!" Lizzy said and did the same.

Suddenly the phone could be heard ring from inside of the apartment. Mo stood up first. "I'll get it."

Mo disappeared into the apartment. Lizzy and Melanie both sipped their drinks, "I'm glad you're finally moving on," Melanie stated. She was referring to Lizzy's relationship with her ex-boyfriend, Drew. They had dated for six months and Lizzy had found out that he had cheated on her for the entirety of the relationship. Melanie and Mo had never liked Drew. He was always being mean and condescending to Lizzy. Mo had offered to beat him up on numerous occasions but Lizzy politely declined, preferring to put the past behind her and leave it alone. The relationship had unfortunately taken a toll on Lizzy and her self-esteem. It was refreshing for Melanie to hear that Joey was a sweet guy.

"Oh, Lizzy!" Mo said in a sing-song taunting type of way, "it's for you."

"Is it him?" Lizzy whispered with a look of excitement. Mo just shrugged her shoulders with an innocent look on her face. Lizzy just pushed past Mo, rolling her eyes in a playful manner. She picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hey there," a familiar voice responded.

Lizzy bit her lip, "Hmmm, a call back within twenty-four hours?"

"Yeah, I know, huge foul," Joey said, "but I think I have good cause. I'm having a get together at my place on Friday. Can you come?"

"Oh, sure, I'd love to," Lizzy responded then remembered that she was probably scheduled to work. Oh well, she'd figure that part out later, "is there a special occasion?"

"Well, we're getting ready to record an album and go on tour so we wanted to do something to celebrate. Oh, and I have a request from the guys in the band...bring all your hot friends."

Lizzy couldn't help but snort with laughter, "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I not enough for you then?"

"Hey, I said that was from the guys in the band. Believe me; I'd be happy if just you showed up." Joey thoughts then went slightly into the gutter. Oh, the things he would do if it would just be him and Lizzy.

"Well, tell them I will see what I can do," Lizzy said slightly breathless. She really couldn't wait to see Joey again.

"Will do. See you on Friday," Joey said. He gave Lizzy the address which she wrote down on a piece of paper and stuck on the refrigerator.

"Oh, ladies! Clear your calendars! We have a part to go to on Friday!" Lizzy said triumphantly walking back onto the balcony. 


	3. I Saw Her Standing There

The week absolutely dragged by. Every time she would work she would watch the band and would try to imagine that it was Anthrax playing again so she could try and relive the night in which she had first met Joey. Lizzy had been able to successfully switch shifts with one of the other bartenders at the concert venue so that she would be able to go to his party on Friday.

She couldn't believe she was actually going to be able to see the house where Joey lived. Mo and Melanie made sure they would be available to go as well.

Friday night had finally arrived. Lizzy spent extra time getting ready. She decided on wearing jeans and an off shoulder black top. That way she could show some skin and be suggestive without being too obvious. She also decided to curl her normally wavy red hair.

"Does this look stupid?" Lizzy asked coming out of her bedroom and looking at Mo would was standing in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. Her long ginger hair was curled in soft, large ringlets.

"No, you look super cute!" Mo responded between bites of cereal.

Lizzy went back in to her room, messed with her hair some more, and then came back out saying, "Are you sure? I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard. And I don't want to look like Shirley Temple."

Mo snorted into her bowl of cereal, "Lizzy, I'm telling you that you look cute...and not in a Shirley Temple way."

Lizzy narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Mo.

"Well, if you don't believe me ask Melanie!"

Melanie emerged out of her own room, "Ask me what?"

"Doesn't Lizzy look good?" Mo asked, gesturing at Lizzy with her spoon.

Melanie looked at Lizzy up and down, "Hot mama!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes, "Fine then!"

Mo set her cereal bowl in the sink. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into her usually pony tail. She wore a t-shirt with cut off sleeves to help show off her toned arms along with jean shorts.

Melanie on the other hand had her blonde hair styled up in much more wild, dramatic curls. She wore cherry red lip stick and dark, smoky eyes. She wore jeans and a red halter top. She looked like she could easily star in a music video.

The trio then piled into Mo's car, which was an old Volvo that her dad had handed down to her. They headed on outside the city to Joey's house.

* * * * *

Joey meandered about his house. He had made sure there was plenty of food and drinks to go around. He had chosen to wear jeans with a plain black button up shirt. The whole band was already there along with some close friends. No Lizzy yet. He hoped that she would find the place ok.

Frank had hooked his Atari up to Joey's TV in the family room which seemed to be entertaining everyone well enough for the time being.

"Joey, would you sit down and quit pacing around?" Scott snarled at the raven haired singer, "You're making me nervous."

Joey grumbled and sat down on one of his lazy boy chairs and absentmindedly watched as Frank played Dig Dug. Finally there was a knock on the door.

Joey jumped to his feet and casually went over to the front door. He opened it only to be greeted by some friends, none of whom were Lizzy. He still pleasantly greeted them all and welcomed them to his house before returning back to his previously vacated chair.

A short while later there was another knock at the door. Joey again hopped out of his chair to go answer the door. This time he was not disappointed.

"Wow," Joey said when he first laid eyes on Lizzy standing on the porch. He nodded politely to both Mo and Melanie who greeted him, thanking him for the invitation. Mo and Melanie walked past Joey into the house.

"Hi," Lizzy said.

"Hi," Joey returned, "Did you guys have trouble finding the place?"

"Oh, no, not at all. Mo knows her way around," Lizzy responded stepping into the doorway. Joey pushed the door closed, not taking his eyes off of her.

Joey studied her for a few moments before inviting her to see the rest of the house. Lizzy was greeted by the rest of the band members.

"Alright, it's time for me to kick some ass!" Melanie proclaimed as she took the Atari controller from Frankie. Frankie had a look of both bewilderment and amusement on his face.

"Careful there, Frankie," Lizzy warned, "She is super competitive!"

Melanie flashed a devilish grin on her face and stared intently at the TV.

Lizzy stayed near Joey as he mixed and mingled with guests. He introduced her to some friends of the band, some of whom actually worked as roadies and would travel around with the band. Lizzy would chat with them all, even though she would feel a little shy and flustered meeting so many new people at once.

Well, there wasn't a ton of people around, but still...she was a little nervous. She took Joey's hand in her own and held it. He gave her hand a small squeeze in response.

"Let me show you around," Joey suggested.

Joey led Lizzy over toward the kitchen area. He turned and looked down at her.

"Are you doing ok?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry," Lizzy laughed a little nervously as she released his hand from her grip, "I'm just a little shy around new people sometimes, so just ignore me."

"Ignore you?"

"Well, not literally. Just don't mind me," Lizzy laughed and corrected herself. She realized she was starting to get flustered again as Joey gazed at her. Lizzy turned, she could feel herself starting to blush and this time she didn't have the dark of night to hide behind. She then spotted a door. "Where does that lead?"

"Hmmm? Oh, just the basement. Want a drink?" Joey asked as he opened the refrigerator.

"Oh, I would love one," Lizzy responded without looking at him as she tried to will the blush away from her cheeks. She heard the opening of a beer can. Joey held it before her before she accepted it. "So, what do you got down there?"

"Oh, uh, just some records. Pool table, stuff like that."

"Really, a pool table?" Lizzy said suddenly feeling a little more confident with herself. She then glanced up at him with a smile, "Care for a rematch?"

Joey raised an eyebrow, "You're on!"

Joey and Lizzy descended the stairs. Lizzy then realized that she was being pretty selfish distracting Joey away from everyone else at the party. Still, she figured he hadn't argued or put up any kind of resistance about coming down to the basement, so she figured it was ok. She looked around the room. Sure enough there was a pool table with a couch, a book case that housed a lot of records and a record player, and something that Joey hadn't mentioned before....a drum kit.

Joey was picking up some pool cues that were leaning up against the wall when Lizzy turned to him, "Do you play?" as she gestured toward the drum kit.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Joey responded.

Lizzy then mischievously made her way behind the drum kit and sat down on the stool. She picked up the drum sticks that were discarded on one of the drums. She raised the sticks above her head and clacked them together four times as she had seen plenty of drummers do before and acted like she was going to starting drumming before she paused, sticks in midair. Joey was watching her expectantly before she laughed, "I don't."

Joey laughed, and set the pool cues down and walked in her direction, "Well, how about I teach you something?"

"Oh, I don't know, I kind of lack rhythm and coordination, soooo..."

Joey pulled a chair behind the stool and sat behind close behind Lizzy, each of his legs on either side of her, "I'll help you."

Lizzy swallowed thickly and her palms became sweaty. She was afraid that the sticks might slip out of her hands, and she felt herself starting to blush again.

"Ok, so, get your foot on the pedal of the kick drum," Joey directed, "and we're gonna hit that on a four count, so one, two, three, four," Joey counted and Lizzy, very nervously, followed his counting pattern, "Yeah, that's good. So now I want you to hold the stick like this over the snare," Joey took Lizzy's wrist and positioned it over the snare, "and hit it on all the even numbers."

Joey began counting again and Lizzy tried her best to follow, he continued holding her wrist and assisted her in hitting the snare as she worked the kick drum. They both laughed as Lizzy still ended up messing the beat up anyway....mostly out of nervousness, "I told you, I'm hopeless."

Joey went quite than asked, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Lizzy asked.

"Cut yourself down like that? I mean, I've been kind of noticing it's a pattern with you."

"Oh, uh, I guess it's kind of a defense mechanism," Lizzy responded, continuing to look straight forward, blushing even more, "I guess trying to avoid embarrassment with humor."

Joey then began to brush Lizzy's hair from the side of her face. He reached a finger under her chin and guided her gaze towards him. She held her breath. Joey's brown eyes studied her again from beneath his raven colored bangs.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed in front of me," Joey said softly and looked at her thoughtfully.

Lizzy tried to flinch away. Joey gave her a quizzical look. "I...don't want you to see me blush," Lizzy said, her voice was barely a whisper.

"I like it. I think it's sexy."

He ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it completely off her face and shoulder, exposing the bare skin. He then leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers in a quick kiss. Lizzy sat frozen for a moment, which made Joey a little nervous, but she then tilted her head up towards his inviting him to do it again. Joey covered her lips again with his and she let out a soft moan. The drum sticks dropped from her hands and clanked to the floor. Joey either didn't notice or didn't mind. Lizzy turned her body around in the drum stool to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

Lizzy pulled away suddenly from him slightly. A look of confusion briefly came across Joey's face. Lizzy stood from the stool and straddled Joey in his chair. Joey wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He pushed his lips against hers again, his tongue pushed against hers begging for entrance. Lizzy parted her lips with a moan and her fingers tangled into Joey's jet black curls, her tongue wrestling with his. She pulled herself as close to him as she could.

Joey's hands traveled from Lizzy's back to underneath her thighs, he gripped her tightly as he stood. Lizzy's arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs around his waist as she felt lift and him carry her. Lizzy tensed up for a moment until she felt herself being lowered onto the softness of the couch that was in the room. Lizzy's head lay on one of the arm rests. Joey looked down at her for a moment before lowering himself in for another kiss. Lizzy wrapped her legs tightly around Joey's waist. She could feel as his hands traveled along the sides of her waist and up along her thighs. He broke the kiss from her lips and began trailing kisses along her jaw line and down the slope of her neck as Lizzy squirmed in excitement beneath him, breathing rapidly.

Suddenly a voice broke from upstairs, "Joey!"

Joey ignored the called as Lizzy's eyes snapped open, in a slight panic.

"Joey! You got any more beer?!" The voice again shouted. Lizzy would put money on the voice belonging to Frankie.

Joey raised his head up and yelled in the direction of the stairs, "Check the garage!"

Joey quickly caught Lizzy's lips with his own before she could say anything.

"What was that?!" The voice yelled again.

Joey broke this kiss with Lizzy and cursed under his breath, "Check the fucking garage!"

"Joey, go help them," Lizzy said softly from beneath him.

"Unh-uh," Joey mumbled as he lowered himself back into the space between her neck and shoulder.

"Joey," Lizzy then pushed him slightly, "Come on, they're your guests. It's ok."

Joey propped himself up with a wild look in his eye, watching her in disbelief. Lizzy nodded in the direction of the stairs and gave him a reassuring smirk.

"Fuck," Joey grumbled as he sat up, "Don't move." Joey stood up, stretched, and adjusted himself. Joey then looked down at her again before taking the stairs, "Stay there. Don't move." Joey then grumbled as he ascended the stairs, "Somebody better be dead."

Lizzy listened as she heard a bunch of raised voices and shouting erupted upstairs and the sounds of people running around. She stifled a giggle. She then sat up and stretched herself and adjusted her clothes. Her off shoulder top had ridden down, exposing more cleavage than she had intended to show this night....not that she thought Joey would complain.

Lizzy then gazed back over at Joey's record collection. She stood from the couch where she sat and strode over to the collection. She kneeled down to explore the bottom shelf. She was looking at the vinyl for Black Sabbath's Paranoid album when she heard footsteps descending the stairs quickly. She resisted the urge to look up. She could feel him approach her and squat down behind her.

"You moved," He murmured into her hair and gently brushed his hand down her back.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check out your records," She said, voice soft, still not looking at him as she felt her face beginning to flush again.

"Mmm-hmmm, great, aren't they? Now come back to the couch," Joey pushed her hair aside and kissed her temple.

"Uh, Joey, I..." Lizzy felt the tension building in her chest. She felt torn. Part of her wanted to throw herself at him but part of her wanted to run and hide. The conflict was almost unbearable, "I think I need to slow down a little." Her voice came out timidly.

Joey rested his head gently against hers and he hummed for a moment, "I can do that."

Joey sat behind her, against the wall. He pulled her towards him so her back was against his chest. His legs stretched out on either side of her. He rested his hands on his own knees, "Is this ok, though?"

Lizzy bit her lip and giggled as she took his hands in hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I do want you to hold me, though."

"So, there is something between us," Joey sighed happily.

Lizzy leaned her head back onto his shoulder, "I really like you a lot. I'm just a little...nervous."

"Ok," Joey whispered, "We'll take it a slow as you want."

They sat quietly for a moment before Lizzy broke the silence, "Joey?"  
  
"Hmmm?"

"What made you want to come and talk to me that night?" Lizzy asked timidly.

Joey began softly singing lines from the Beatles song 'I Saw Her Standing There.' Something about his singing voice nearly made Lizzy melt on the inside.

_"The way she looked was way beyond compare...so how could I dance with another when I saw her standing there..."_

Joey found himself brushing her hair aside and nuzzling back into the softness of her neck. Particularly the spot just beneath her ear and behind her jaw seemed to be an exceptionally sensitive spot for her and she began to squirm.

"Joey..." She whined and pulled away.

"Sorry," Joey said with a grin on his face. "It's really hard to resist when you are this close to me."

"Okay, then," Lizzy stood up. Joey whined as he looked up at her in an effort of protest. Lizzy smirked slightly then walked over to his pool table, "I believe we came down here for a rematch."

Joey leaned his head against the wall as he watched her pick up a pool cue. He would have rather resumed their previous activity but was going to respect her desires. At least he knew she felt something for him, which was a relief in itself. Still, he wanted more. But, he would wait.

Joey got to his feet and joined Lizzy at the pool table, "So do you want to rack or break?"

"I'll rack," Lizzy said, grabbing the triangle shaped rack. She leaned over the table as she positioned the pool balls within the rack. Joey paid careful attention.

Footsteps came down the steps. It was Mo and Scott.

"Hey, now, what's going on down here?" Scott asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Just playing a little pool," Lizzy said nonchalantly, as she smiled innocently. Mo's eyes blazed, wanting to know more.

"Well, how about two on two?" Scott asked, puffing up his chest.

"Ok, but guys and against girls," Lizzy said with a smirk. She and Mo exchanged grins. Mo was a phenomenal pool player.

Scott and Joey looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Not only was Mo able to beat everyone, Lizzy made it her mission to distract Joey at every possible moment. She would lean over the table certain ways, bit her lip, pull the shoulder of her shirt down subtly, always in the range of the corner of his eyes. The display was absolutely driving him wild to the point he wanted to kick Scott and Mo out of his basement so he could throw Lizzy on top of his pool table and teach her a lesson.

"Wow, it's late," Mo said, looking at the clock on the wall. The only people left in the house were the band and Lizzy and her roommates.

"You could crash, if you want," Joey suggested.

The three girls exchanged looks with each other before Lizzy said, "We should probably go."

Joey nodded, but couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment in his gut. He walked the three girls out. Mo and Melanie went straight to the car, but Lizzy lingered on the door step with Joey.

"I wish you'd stay," Joey said softly looking down at her.

"Slow, remember?" Lizzy said with a soft smile on her face.

Joey nodded, resignedly. Lizzy stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He returned by closing his arms around her waist.

"Sweet dreams," Lizzy whispered. Joey smirked and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll call you soon."


	4. Truth or Dare?

It had been almost a week since the party. Joey called Lizzy almost every day, but they hadn’t been actually able to see each other in between him being in the studio and Lizzy’s work schedule. It was about to drive Lizzy nuts. She couldn’t stop thinking about him and was longing to be in his arms again.

Lizzy was able to find out the location of the studio. She figured that she would take matters into her own hands and go see him. She didn’t want to put any of the guys off, especially since they were working, so she figured she’d bring them something to eat. She had made out well on tips the past few nights so she had some extra cash on her anyway.

Lizzy stopped at a corner deli and had some subs made for the guys. She wasn’t exactly sure what any of them liked so she got a variety of subs. Then she caught a cab and headed to the studio.

Lizzy walked into the studio and saw a lady with chocolate brown sky high curls, blue eyeshadow, and burgundy red lips sitting behind the desk loudly chewing gum.

“Um, excuse me?” Lizzy asked politely.

The lady glanced disinterestedly up at Lizzy and asked in a thick Staten Island accent, “Yeah?”

“Um, I’m here to see Anthrax.”

The lady rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Yeah, sure. Band isn’t to be disturbed.”

“Oh, well can I-“

“She’s okay,” She heard a voice interrupt behind her. Lizzy turned to see Danny walking in the door from behind her. “Hey, Lizzy! I didn’t know you were stopping by. I was just out getting some air.”

The secretary just rolled her eyes and chewed her extra-large wad of gum and pretended to be busy again.

“Well, I wasn’t sure if you guys got any lunch breaks or anything so I thought I’d bring something by for you to eat,” Lizzy holding up the paper bag from the deli.

A look of excitement spread across Danny’s face, “Hell, yeah! We’re starving! If you weren’t already with Joey I’d ask you out myself just for this! Follow me!” Lizzy followed Danny down the hallway to a door. Danny swung the door open, “Yo, Joey, your girl is here and she brought us food!”

All of the band whirled around and looked at Lizzy like a bunch of ravenous wild animals at the word ‘food.’ For a second Lizzy didn’t know if she should laugh or run away in a panic.

“Uh, here,” Lizzy said and held out the bag. “I didn’t know what you guys liked so I just got a whole bunch of stuff.”

Soon Lizzy was surrounded, handing out sandwiches. Each band member thanked her profusely as they selected a sandwich from the bag. She guessed they all needed a break.

Lizzy then felt an arm wrap around her waist from the side and then a kiss to her temple, she looked up to see Joey who whispered, “Come with me.” He took her by the hand and led Lizzy back out the door, calling over his shoulder to the rest of the band that he’d be back. They went through another door which led to a flight of stairs. The ascended the stairs until they reached another door, which lead to outside, on top of the roof. Lizzy followed Joey around the door until he stopped and then backed her up against the outside of the building. He leaned down and kissed her, “God, it’s good to see you.”

“I’m sorry,” Lizzy said breathlessly as Joey kissed her again.

“Sorry for what?” Joey murmured into her hair.

“Well, I know you’re working. I just wanted to see you. Maybe I should have called first.”

“You can come by anytime you want,” Joey said, “It’s a very pleasant surprise.”

Joey captured Lizzy’s lips again. Lizzy snaked her arms around his shoulders as she felt his hands trail down her waist and then to her thighs. He then surprised her, causing her to let out a small squeak, when he bent down and lifted her up, pinning her back up against the wall.

“Joey…” Lizzy broke the kiss and gasped, trying to catch her breath.

“Fuck, I know, slow down. Sorry I keep getting carried away,” Joey apologized and carefully set her down.

“Um, that wasn’t what I was going to say,” Lizzy said. Joey raised his eyebrows interestedly, his brown eyes blazing. “Do you want to stop by my place later tonight? I have the place to myself. Mo’s out of town and Melanie is working the night shift.”

The corners of his lips curled up into a smile, “Yeah, I definitely do.”

“Okay, I figured I could make us dinner and we could watch a movie or…maybe play a game.”

Joey leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, “I look forward to it. I might not be able to stop by until late though. I’m not sure how long we’re going to take today.”

“That’s ok, just call when you are on your way. You could even…stay the night if you want,” Lizzy’s voice trembled a bit at the end of her sentence.

Joey didn’t exactly respond, he just pulled her close and growled into her neck and stole another kiss.

“Uh, you might want to go down and eat you sub before one of the other guys do,” Lizzy laughed as she tried to push away.

“I’m hungry for something else,” Joey mumbled into her neck.

“Joey…”

“I know, I know, slow down. You’re killing me, though, you know?” Joey raised his hands and backed away.

“How about I just tell you to save it for later?” Lizzy winked to which Joey grinned.

The pair walked back down the stairs to the recording studio. Lizzy hung out for a while, as the band enthusiastically showed off what they had been working on. Lizzy held on to Joey’s hand as she watched in awe as she felt and heard a song coming together almost like pieces of a puzzle, between Scott’s rhythms and Charlie’s beats that were complimented by Frankie’s bass. Then there were Danny’s leads, which were so carefully constructed, yet seemed completely effortless.

“Of course, it really isn’t finished until Joey does his part,” Scott explained after the group had played an instrumental the first verse of a song called Medusa. “Joey, wanna show her what we mean?”

“Yeah, sure,” Joey responded. He stood from the chair where he had been sitting next to Lizzy. Joey went and shuffled up to the mic.

_“Endless curse, blood runs cold  
Evil stare, will turn your flesh to stone  
Land of doom, world of sin  
All subside, don't venture near  
The island where she lives  
Oh, she'll suck you in…”_

“Holy shit,” Lizzy said. Something about Joey’s soaring vocals over the rest of the band’s thrash sound really stood out and made them special. Working at the concert venue she saw dozens of bands trying to capitalize on the new movement that was being referred to as “thrash metal,” but none of them sounded quite like Anthrax.

“So, you like it?” Frankie asked, waiting for more feedback.

“Hell yeah!” Lizzy laughed, “You guys sound amazing! Plus, Classical Greek was one of my favorite periods to study when I was school so I might be a little biased with that song.”

Lizzy realized she had been taking up way too much of the bands time, though none of them really seemed to mind. Charlie mentioned it was good to get the insight of a nonparticipant so she guessed it wasn’t a total waste of their time. Joey walked Lizzy out of the studio.

“I’ll call you when I’m ready to head over. Thanks for…everything,” Joey said, and pulled Lizzy close to him. They kissed and Joey headed back inside as Lizzy head back to her apartment.

*****

Several hours later Joey was finally getting out of the studio. It had been a pretty productive day, even though tensions had been running kind of high. Mostly everyone was tired and hungry. Lizzy had somehow managed to show up at the exact right time. Not only did he get the chance to spend time with his girl, she fed him and even indulged them all by listening to their songs and ideas that they had for their upcoming album.

He didn’t know how he had managed to get so lucky to find such a sweet and thoughtful girl that happened to be hotter than hell, but he was determined to not screw things up with her.

One of the things that also struck him was that Lizzy clearly had no idea just how attractive she was. And that was part of what made her so attractive, at least in his opinion. Danny kept teasing Joey that he was going to steal her. _‘Yeah, right, buddy,’_ Joey thought to himself.

Joey had called Lizzy and then cabbed it over to her place. He reached her building and entered the front door. He traveled up the flights of stairs until he reached her floor. Joey rapped his fist against the door. The door opened to the welcoming scents of garlic and other spices, as well his girl in a black dress and an apron. He wasn’t sure if it was intentional but he couldn’t help but think she looked a little like a French maid.

“Hey, Joey,” She greeted him warmly, “Come on in.”

Joey walked into her apartment, surveying the place. It was a pretty standard apartment with a tiny kitchen, a living space, and four different doors. He assumed those doors belonged to the bedrooms and bathroom. He glanced and saw that there was a balcony with some chairs.

“Go ahead and make yourself at home. Dinner is just about ready. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I made some spaghetti and meatballs,” Lizzy said turning to the stove. Joey snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face into her neck and breathed her in. He loved her scent….and the feeling of her soft, ivory skin.

“Still hungry for something else,” He whispered in her ear. Then he looked at the pots on the stove, “but that does smell really fucking good.”

Lizzy giggled, “I hope it turns out ok.”

Joey and Lizzy decided to take their plates out onto the porch and eat so they could watch the sun set. Even though the apartment wasn’t anything fancy it still had a pretty decent view over the city. Joey talked to Lizzy about growing up in upstate New York and how different it was from being in the city. He also shared about playing hockey throughout high school.

“You know, I’ve never been to a hockey game,” Lizzy commented.

Joey raised an eyebrow, “I’ll definitely take you sometime. Probably after the tour.”

“Do you know when you guys are leaving yet?”

“We got another couple of weeks in the studio then we are hitting the road. We are going all the way out to California actually. There’s a pretty happening metal scene out there. We’re going to play some shows with the guys from Metallica.” Joey responded. Of course he was excited about going on the road. A small part of him was dreading leaving Lizzy behind for several weeks. He was not looking forward to that particular part.

“Did the guys like the subs a brought?” Lizzy inquired.

Joey let out a laugh as his eyes widened and nodded his yeah, “Oh, God, yeah. I think I have some competition with Danny now, actually. He couldn’t shut up about how sweet you are and how good his sub was.”

“Oh, really?” Lizzy raised an eyebrow and looked out at the sunset thoughtfully. Joey cocked an eyebrow as he watched her expectantly. “I think he might be a little too short for me.”

“Saved by my height. I’ll take it!”

Lizzy cleaned up the dishes and then she and Joey snuggled up on the couch to watch a movie that Joey was absolutely not paying any attention to. It was one of the Friday the 13th movies. Lizzy had gotten a blanket out because was cold. She wrapped it around them and snuggled into his side as he snaked an arm around her. He wanted to rip the damn thing off her body along with her clothes and absolutely ravish her, but he knew that that would not exactly be taking things ‘slow.’

It didn’t help though that he could feel her under the blanket absent mindedly running her fingers along his chest. She shifted slightly and felt her hand trail lower down his torso. It was about to drive him wild.

Then he felt her hand trail down along to his thigh. Joey swallowed hard, “That’s driving me nuts.”

“Hmmm?” Lizzy looked up innocently.

“Lizzy…”

“Joey, I want to ask you a question,” Lizzy said casually as she turned back to the TV, her hand was rubbing the inside of his thigh underneath the blanket.

“You can ask me anything,” Joey breathed out, trying to keep his senses. He could feel himself getting hard.

“Do you like me?”

“Lizzy…”

“Come on, I want to know,” Lizzy said softly, in a teasing voice.

“I like you _a lot_ ,” Joey answered, shifting around. He wanted more contact with her.

“How can I know that for sure?” Lizzy asked looking back up at him innocently.

“Lizzy, please…”

“I want to know,” Lizzy said, shrugging.

“Please fucking touch me,” Joey gasped out.

Lizzy’s hand moved from his thigh to the bulge on his crotch. Joey moaned, tilting his head backward, as he felt her rub his hand along his length over his black pants. She then withdrew her hand, eliciting a groan of disappointment. She shifted her weight, moving from her position at his side to straddling him. She wiggled her hips slightly in circles on his lap. Joey moved his hands to her hips and ground his up, as his eyes burned with desire.

“I want to play a game,” Lizzy leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

Joey really just wanted to continue what they were doing and groaned in protest.

“I think you’ll like it,” Lizzy said, kissing Joey on the neck a wrapping her arms around him, she moved her hips around again as Joey breathed heavily, pulling the hem of her skirt up and moving his hands along her milky thighs.

“What game?” Joey asked, huskily.

Lizzy kissed Joey on his check then whispered in his ear, “Truth or Dare.”

Suddenly the possibilities flooded Joey’s mind and a wide smile spread across his face.

“Come with me,” Lizzy said as she stood up quickly. She took Joey by the hand and led him to her bedroom. She opened the door to reveal a small room with a book shelf, dresser, night stand, and bed. On her book shelf she had an assortment of college textbooks but also a small record collection that Joey mentally noted that he should look through later. He then took notice of the posters on her walls. Kiss, Alice Cooper, David Bowie. Then he noticed a poster of just Paul Stanley. Lizzy noticed him looking at the poster, “Starchild is your only actual competition.”

“Great,” Joey grumbled with a laugh.

Lizzy closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed where she sat. She patted the bed next to her, inviting Joey to sit. Joey obliged. He sat close to her. He ran his fingertips up and down along her arms.

“Truth or dare?” Lizzy asked casually.

Joey smirked slightly. This was going to be interesting.

“Truth,” Joey grinned.

“Ok, did you have Scott come talk to me the first night we met?” Lizzy inquired.

“I already told you, no. He is just nosy as fuck and saw me checking you out from back stage,” Joey responded causing Lizzy to giggle. “Ok, Lizzy, truth or dare?”

“Hmmm, truth,” Lizzy said excitedly.

Joey thought carefully, and then smiled, “Have you thought about me?”

“Of course I think about you, that’s why I came by today,” Lizzy said. Joey narrowed his eyes at her, indicating that he knew that she knew that wasn’t quite what he had meant. Lizzy inhaled and exhaled nervously, she clasped her hands to prevent them from shaking from a combination of excitement and nervousness. Joey noticed on placed his hands over hers, “Yes, Joey. I have. It scares me a little though.”  
  
“Why?” Joey inquired as he leaned forward and softly placed a kiss on her forehead.

“No fair. Only one question per truth!” Lizzy quipped. Joey opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted, “Truth or dare?”

A smirk curled at the corner of his lips, “Dare.”

Lizzy inhaled and exhaled, attempting to get her nerves steady, then said, “I dare you to go down on me.”

Joey stared at Lizzy dumbfounded, “Are you serious? What happened to taking things slow?”

Lizzy stood up from the bed and stepped away. She faced him as she reached underneath the skirt of her dress and slowly pulled a pair of black, silky panties down her fair legs. Joey swallowed hard; suddenly feeling like he was back in high school. Lizzy then sat down next to him and leaned back so she was lying against her pillow, “Well?”

Joey crawled in between her legs. He was nose to nose with her and planted a long kiss on her lips, “Are you sure?” Lizzy nodded and squirmed slightly underneath him. He kissed her lips again. His hands trailed along her legs on either side of him. He moved down leaving a trail of kisses behind, kissing her neck, the tops of her breast, and along her clothed torso. He paused and looked at her one last time before hooking her legs over his shoulders and peered beneath the skirt of her dress. He felt his dick grow harder than before as he looked at her tight, pink pussy that was already wet. “Fuck,” He cursed and then gently flicked her slit with his tongue. He heard her moan. _‘Fuck, that tastes good,’_ he thought as he ran his tongue along her slit again. He then pushed it in and moved his tongue around, exploring. His grip tightened on her thighs as he heard her moan gain and her legs flex, pulling him even closer. He then moved his tongue to her clit, flicking it several times before sucking in into his lips. He rolled his tongue around as he sucked. Lizzy began bucking underneath him and he could feel her fingers tangle into his curly black hair. He released her clit from his lips before sitting up suddenly. Lizzy moaned in protest, “Truth or dare, babe?”

Lizzy whined, wanting his contact again, she wasn’t finished, damn it! “Joeyyy!” Lizzy looked up as he smirked slightly, “Ok, Dare.”

Joey then quickly moved up and lay next to her on the bed. She looked at him confused before the words fell from his lips, “Ride my face.”

Lizzy sat up and quickly, but carefully as to not kneel on his long hair, straddled his face. She pressed her hands against the wall to balance herself as Joey resumed working his tongue against her, “God that feels so good!” She cried as she circled her hips, cause more friction. She could feel the heat building in her lower abdomen. She turned and glanced behind her over her shoulder and noticed that he had a hand on his crotch, stroking himself over his pants.

With as much restraint as she could muster she lifted herself off of Joey. He attempted to catch his breath as he looked at her confused. She hadn’t come yet, had she?

“Joey,” Lizzy asked breathlessly as she reached below the skirt of her dress and rubbed herself, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Joey moaned out.

“I dare you to let me suck you off,” Lizzy said. She reversed her position and lowered herself back onto his face before he was able to process what was going on. She then leaned forward and pushed his unzipped his fly and pushed his pants down, revealing his rock hard cock. She flicked her tongue against the tip, causing Joey to moan out from underneath her. She ran her tongue along the shaft and then sucked the tip into her mouth. Joey bucked underneath her. She then pushed her mouth all the way down his dick and then back up.

She felt her heat rising again and she rolled her hips as she continued to suck. Then she felt herself reach her peak. She released his cock from her mouth as she cried out. Joey’s grip tightened as she rode out her orgasm on his face. She caught herself as she nearly fell forward, breathing heavily. She shifted her weight so she was beside him. She took Joey’s cock into her hand and began pumping as she caught her breath. She sucked the tip back in. She continued pumping until he released himself in her mouth, cursing and bucking.

Lizzy and Joey both lay on her bed, breathlessly. After a few moments she felt as he ran his fingers along her legs, “You’ve got a great pair of legs but could you please turn around and come back up here?”

Lizzy giggled as she crawled around, repositioning herself so that she was lying next to Joey, facing him. They lay silently, looking at each other. Lizzy bit her lip as Joey brushed his fingers through her hair, “Now wasn’t that fun?”

Joey grinned and nodded vigorously, “I like this game!”

“Whose turn was it?” Lizzy asked.

Joey had a look of disbelief spread across his face before responding, “Mine. Truth or dare?”

Lizzy sighed, feeling relaxed and happy, “Hmmm, better go with truth for now.”  
  
“Why does this scare you?” Joey then asked, referring back to his earlier question.

Lizzy sighed, looked at him with a sad look that made him regret bringing the subject back up. He absolutely did not want to see his girl sad, “It’s just been a long time. And, well, I got hurt in the past really bad.”

Joey cupped her cheek and placed a kiss on her lips, “I won’t ever hurt you.”

Lizzy smiled slightly, “I don’t know why but I believe you.”

Joey smiled then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him on her bed. He kissed her deeply.

Lizzy whispered, “Truth or dare, Joey.”

Joey thought for a moment, “Dare.”

Lizzy kissed Joey softly, “I dare you to stay with me all night.”

Joey nodded with a smile, “Alright.”

Lizzy and Joey shuffled around so they could get underneath the covers of her bed. Joey took his jeans off so he could be more comfortable. She lay with her back to him as he held her close, spooning together. She felt herself drifting off to sleep as she felt safe in his arms.


	5. Enter the Madhouse

Lizzy woke the next morning feeling pleasantly well rested. It was the first time in the longest time she could remember she hadn't woken up from a nightmare. Then she noticed the feeling of some kind of weight resting around her waist. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked down, seeing it was Joey's arm resting limply around her. She could hear his steady breathing from behind her, apparently still asleep. She bit her lip and smiled, remembering the previous night.

She wondered if there was a way to get out of bed without waking him. She wanted him to sleep as much as she wanted. She also wanted to have coffee ready for when he did wake and maybe figure out something for breakfast before he had to leave. She wanted to take care of him before he left, but she also wanted to delay his departure as long as possible.

Lizzy started to slowly skootch out of bed, carefully trying to lift his arm as to not wake him, but then his grip tightened and pulled her back on the bed toward him, "Where you going?" Joey mumbled not quite fully awake.

Lizzy turned and faced him, his eyes were still closed, "I thought I'd make coffee."

Joey smiled slightly, eyes still closed, "I like coffee."

Lizzy kissed him on the cheek and then got out of her bed, still wearing her black dress from the night before. Her bare feet padded against the floor as she made her way towards the kitchen. She prepared the coffee maker and switched it on and it began brewing.

Joey meandered into the kitchen. He walked up behind her and hugged her from behind and left a kissed her on the neck. Lizzy turned to him, feeling happy yet nervous at the same time due to the events of the night before.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Lizzy asked Joey.

"Hmmm, yeah, let's do that," Joey smirked, "Lead the way."

Lizzy laughed nervously, "Oh, no, I just meant you." Joey pouted at her, "Sorry, I'm shy."

 _"Shy?"_ Joey repeated with a laugh, "After last night?"

Lizzy bit her lip, and looked away blushing. Joey touched her chin and guided her gaze back towards him gently.

"Okay, sure, a shower would be great," Joey responded honestly. Lizzy led Joey to the bathroom, which she had tidied up the previous afternoon when she found out he would be coming over, and gave him some fresh towels.

Lizzy left Joey in the bathroom. She heard him turn the shower on. Now she could figure out breakfast.

Lizzy was making eggs and bacon when she heard the door open. Melanie was back after her night shift.

"Hey, girl," Melanie greeted. "Something smells good!" Melanie looked in the direction of the bathroom when she heard the shower running. "Is Mo back? I didn't see her car."

"Um, no..." Lizzy said, looking at Melanie shyly.

Melanie and Lizzy stared at each other for a few moments before it clicked, "Is that Joey?" Melanie whispered.

Lizzy nodded and Melanie giggled excitedly.

"Okay, I'm hiding in my room to give you guys some space. When he leaves you have got to tell me everything!"

Melanie quietly went to her room and closed the door, giving Lizzy some privacy, which she appreciated.

Soon Joey emerged from the bathroom. Since he hadn't planned on staying the night he hadn't brought a change of clothes with him. Still, he felt clean and fresh. He began sniffing the air and walked to the kitchen, "Smells good!"

Lizzy gave Joey a plate which he gratefully accepted. They ate breakfast together in the tiny dining area of the apartment.

"I gotta go," Joey said, looking at the clock. "I gotta get back to the studio."

Lizzy felt her heart lurch. She hadn't wanted things to end. She sighed a little and nodded, "I know. I'll walk you out."

Joey took Lizzy by the hand and they walked out the apartment and down the steps and to the street. Joey turned to her and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips against hers.

"I had fun last night," Lizzy said with a smile, looking up at Joey.

"Hell yeah! Me too! We are doing that again real soon!"

Joey hailed a cab back to the studio and Lizzy went back to her apartment, already missing him. As she entered her apartment she found Melanie standing there waiting expectantly.

* * * * *

Later that week...

"We're looking at an album wrap party this weekend," he said, "Why don't you come by on Friday so you can hear it before everyone else?"

"Is that allowed?" Lizzy asked into the receiver of the phone as she lay in her bed. She missed him lying next to her, touching her, kissing her, holding her. Joey's voice comforted her, but still it just wasn't enough.

"I told you, you can come by anytime you want," Joey said with a bit of a laugh. "You know we go on tour after this and I definitely want to see you as much as possible before that happens."

"Okay, Friday then. What time?" Lizzy inquired, feeling a pang of excitement in her stomach.

"Anytime. We're going to be here pretty much all day anyway, putting on finishing touches, fine tuning some things, that sort of thing," Joey responded.

"Joey..." Lizzy began but trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"I miss you. Oh, God, does that make me sound clingy?" Lizzy then sat up in a slight panic.

"I miss you, too. Tour is going to be absolute hell."

Lizzy tried to push the thought of Joey being away for months at a time out of her head. She could barely stand being away from him for days at a time. How was she supposed to deal with weeks or even months? Lizzy figured she would worry about that when the time comes.

Even thought it was only a few days it felt like it took five months for Friday to arrive. Lizzy arrived at the studio around noon. She decided to dress extra cute that day. Black knee high boots, with black pantyhose, black pencil skirt, and pink top. And, she even brought donuts.

"I'm here to see Anthrax," Lizzy told the same secretary from before, who again was sitting at her desk chomping on an over-sized wad of gum. The secretary waved her on nonchalantly. Lizzy walked down the same corridor and up to the same door she had followed Danny to previously. Lizzy knocked softly on the door.

Scott opened the door with a threatening look on his face, but once he saw Lizzy his face softened to a smile. Then he saw the donuts, "Holy shit, you are the best! Come on in!"

Lizzy walked in to the room.

"Hey, baby!" Joey exclaimed. He was sitting in a chair nearby. He reached for her and then pulled her in his lap and kissed her as Scott relived her of the donut box.

"Get a room!" Frankie snarled.

"Don't mind him, he is in a shitty mood," Charlie said to Lizzy from across the room. He then glared at Frankie whose eyes blazed with rage.

"It's your fucking fault," Frankie growled back at Charlie, standing up, fists clenched.

"They have been at each other's throats all day," Joey said softly into Lizzy's ear.

"Why?" Lizzy turned, asking Joey.

"You want to know why?" Frankie snarled, towards Lizzy, "It's because of this piece of shit right here always trying to control everything!" Frankie pointed directly at Charlie. Charlie just looked back at Frankie stoically.

"It's really not my fault if you can't keep up with my beats, man," Charlie responded with a shrug.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Frankie roared, rising to his feet, "I'm going to kill you!"

Lizzy jumped off of Joey's lap in alarm. She backed as far away as she could as the tension was rising like a volcano about to erupt. Joey also got to his feet as he saw emotions spiraling out of control. Danny and Scott looked on in mid-bite of their donuts. It almost would have been a comical sight if emotions weren't running so high.

Frankie bent down and then stood, wielding a skateboard like some sort of battle weapon, "How 'bout you keep up with this, asshole?!" Frankie hurled the skateboard at Charlie's head. Charlie was able to successfully dodge the skateboard which slammed into the wall behind him leaving a dent in the wall. He turned with a glare, picking up the very same skateboard and hurling it back toward Frankie. Frankie was also successfully able to dodge the skateboard. He then lifted a chair and let out a growl in Charlie's direction.

"Holy shit," Joey yelled as shielded Lizzy with his body. He backed her towards the door and exited the room quickly. Joey turned to her and pulled her toward him, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, but, what was all that about?" Lizzy asked, shaking, nerves shot from the scene they had just left.

Joey continued to hold Lizzy tightly, and kissed her cheek, "They do this sometimes. I mean, you would think they were brothers. They are uncle and nephew, though, so maybe-"

"Wait, what?" Lizzy interrupting, pulling away from Joey and looking at him perplexed.

"Oh, yeah, Charlie is actually Frankie's uncle. They are only a few years apart, though," Joey explained. Lizzy looked at him like her brain had just exploded, "that might be part of why they get so pissed at each other though. They were basically _raised_ like brothers."

Raised voices could be heard from the other side of the door along with the sounds of furniture being slammed around. Joey looked at the door, and then back at Lizzy, "I should probably go back in there to try and help out. Listen; meet me back at my place. I'm sorry about all of this." Joey took his keys out of his pocket and slid a key off of his key ring which she assumed his house key.

"Please be careful," Lizzy said apprehensively.

Joey nodded, "I will be. I'm sorry, baby. I can't let you get hurt though. I'll be home as soon as I am able. Do you need cab money?"

Lizzy leaned up and kissed Joey, "No, I'll be okay." He pulled her in tightly, before letting her go and ducking back into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Lizzy watched the door for a moment. She heard more shouting and slamming. She stood there for a moment before turning and leaving. She figured Joey would want her to follow his instructions even though she really didn't want to leave him there.

Lizzy felt strange walking through the front door of Joey's place by herself; sure, she had been there once before, but that was during a party. Now she was completely alone. She meandered around his living room and kitchen, trying to get a feel for him and his presence. She so badly wanted to be in his arms again. The few minutes she actually got to be with him didn't even count as far as she was concerned. She looked toward the door of the basement where very fond memories had occurred a few short weeks ago. Part of her wanted to venture back down there to reminisce and maybe even practice her pool skills, but she refrained, knowing it would make the longing for him even worse.

Lizzy sauntered back to the living room. She switched on the TV as she took off her boots and pantyhose. She actually really hated wearing pantyhose; she just wanted to get Joey's attention with them. Lizzy flipped through the channels before settling on MTV. She watched videos as she dozed off on the couch.

Late that night Joey walked into the house. He was a little apprehensive. He had invited her over to the studio for a purpose, and had to almost immediately ask her to leave...for her safety of course...but he still felt like shit about the whole thing.

He heard the sound of the TV coming from the living room. He walked over to find Lizzy slumbering peacefully on the couch. He watched her for a moment. Her thick red hair was spread about contrasting with her fair skin. To him she looked like an earth-bound angel. Joey quietly sat beside her on the couch. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the check. Lizzy stirred slightly.

"Baby," Joey whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Lizzy rolled over, facing him and smiled a sleepy smile, "Hey, Joey. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Frankie says he is really sorry and hopes you don't hate him," Joey pressed his lips against her forehead, "You know my bed is a lot more comfortable than the couch."

"I've never been to your room," Lizzy responded with a shrug and the snuggled back down into the couch.

"Do I need to carry you?"

Lizzy grinned up at Joey devilishly, but relented and stood up from the couch, "Oh, no, I'll be good. Please lead the way."

Joey led her back past the kitchen to his bedroom. Lizzy flopped down onto his bed. Lizzy looked up at Joey, biting her lip. "Now that you have me in your bed what _are_ you going to do with me?" She had a flirtatious tone to her voice and a daring look in her eye.

Joey leapt on to the bed next to her next to her. He pulled her up close to him, spooning her, "Anything you want."

Joey began kissing the back of her neck. He smiled as he spotted goosebumps forming all the way down her arms. He trailed his fingertips down along her arms, feeling the bumps that had formed on her soft, fair skin. He trailed his hand back up to her breast that he began to massage with his fingers over the material of her shirt. He listened as she let out a soft moan. Joey kissed her neck again, "Tell me what you want."

"Joey," Lizzy moaned out, "Touch me."

Joey's hand moved from her breast, slowly down her side. He then reached down beneath her skirt and slid his hand underneath her panties. Lizzy spread her legs slightly giving him easier access to her pussy. He could already feel the heat building. He continued kissing her around her neck and shoulders as he rubbed his hand over her pussy. He could feel his cock starting to get hard. He pushed himself against her.

"Do you like that?" Joey whispered.

"Joey, please!" Lizzy cried wildly writhing against him.

Joey inserted a finger into Lizzy's wet slit and began moving it around, exploring her.

"Ohhh, right there!" Lizzy cried when she found her spot. She squirmed around and moaned, asking him for more. He then withdrew his finger and then inserted two into her slick folds. She was so tight and wet he could barely stand it. He moved his fingers around inside and began rubbing his thumb around on her clit. He then slid in a third finger causing her to cry out. Her body began to stiffen and writhe around even more as she moaned. Joey held her tightly in place, "I love getting you off," He whispered into her ear, causing her to squirm even more. He ground his pelvis into her ass as she writhed around.

"Joey!" Lizzy cried as she felt herself lose herself in an orgasm. Joey pumped and rubbed his fingers and she rode out her orgasm. Lizzy fell back on the pillow of his bed as she felt his fingers pull out of her. He brought them to his lips and sucked them clean. She caught her breath as she came down from her peak of ecstasy. One she caught her breathe she noted to herself that there was a significant bulge in his pants.

Lizzy rolled over on top of him, catching Joey by surprise. She kissed him and then kissed along his shirt down to the waist of his pants. Lizzy unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down, revealing his erection. Joey gasped at the fact that his dick was released from the confines of his clothes. Lizzy gripped onto his dick. She began to pump up and down his shaft. He cursed as she worked her hand firmly up and down. Lizzy then leaned down and ran her tongue along the underside of the head of his cock before sucking it in between her lips. She rolled her tongue around the head of his dick while inside her mouth. Joey moaned louder, "Fuck, baby!"

Lizzy then pushed her mouth down around his dick and worked her mouth up and down his shaft, cupping his balls in one of her hands. She could he as his heat rose and veins pulsed as he came inside of her mouth. Joey was gasping for breath as she licked him clean. She then turned and flopped down beside him, head next to his hips.

"Come up here," Joey softly requested as he caught his breath.

Lizzy smiled as she scooted her body up. She lay beside him and he pulled her close into his arms.

"I want you so bad," Joey whispered.

Lizzy responded with a smile, "I think you have me, Joey."

"I want all of you. All night long."

Lizzy's smile faltered slightly and she sat up, turning her back to him. Joey's brow furrowed by her change in demeanor.

"I need some air," Lizzy explained. She adjusted herself as she walked out of his room. She found her way back to his kitchen. There was a door that seemed to let outside. She opened it and stepped onto a small...porch maybe? She wasn't really sure. There was a bit of a stoop that she sat down on as she caught her breath. Things were moving so fast and it was making her head spin as if she had spent too much time on a merry-go-round. She knew she was the catalyst for things moving so quickly. She had believed him when he had said that they would take things as slow as she wanted, but damn it part of her (a very big part) didn't want to take things slow at all. But things were now moving so fast, almost out of control. And...sex? Sure, she thought about it. She wanted it. When they were apart for days at a time she would lie in bed wondering to herself about what it would feel like, but she was scared to find out. When she was with her ex, Drew, she always felt like she was doing things wrong. He would just want her to lay there for him and basically use her to get himself off. Joey, though, was so attentive to her and her wants and needs, ever since this thing had started between the two of them. But she wasn't even sure what 'this thing' was between her and Joey. Other people referred to her as his 'girl' and he would call her 'babe' and 'baby,' but what did that mean? Could she assume that she was his girlfriend? She was afraid to assume.

She heard the door open behind her as her thoughts raced. She hugged her knees into her chest and didn't' look up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Joey asked and sat beside her. Lizzy nodded quietly and looked away. Joey studied her. He gently placed his fingers beneath her chin to guide toward him but she resisted and continued to look away. "Lizzy, what's going on?"

"I'm just, uh, trying to wrap my head around things," Lizzy said, continuing to look away.

"Babe, I wasn't trying to pressure you," Joey explained. He leaned over and tried to catch her eye, "Believe me. I just...want to make you feel good. All the time. In every way. Anyway that I can," Joey kissed Lizzy's check bone and then continued to watch her, "Anyway that you'll let me."

"Um, it's not just that. Sometimes I just don't feel like I really know what I'm doing..." Lizzy trailed off as she looked into the distance.

"Lizzy, I think you're amazing," Joey said with a kiss on her temple. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, but she continued to look away. "But, I mean, I do want more. I go out of my mind when I'm not around you."

"I don't think I'm ready for that," Lizzy said with a sigh, her vocal pitch higher than normal from nerves.

"Then I'll wait. I only want you to do what you want to do," Joey then suddenly slapped his arm, "Fucking mosquitoes!"

Lizzy stole a glance at him and giggled a little, as she watched him as he waved his arms around, attempting to take them all on.

"Let's go back inside," Lizzy said with a grin on her face.

Joey smiled gratefully to her as they went back in. Lizzy stood in Joey's kitchen against the counter. She glanced away as Joey approached her, placing a hand on either side of the counter boxing her in his frame.

"Look at me, would you?"

Lizzy shyly looked up at Joey deep brown eyes. A smiled tugged at the corners of his lips and then pressed them to hers.

"You mean a lot to me, okay? I'm not going to do anything to hurt you," Joey murmured into her hair.

Lizzy let his words sink in and then wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by pulling her towards him and nuzzling in her shoulder, "I'm sorry I am so neurotic. I just get a little scared sometimes."

Joey hummed into her shoulder, holding her tight. "Stay with me tonight," Joey whispered softly.

Lizzy laughed and asked, "You still want me to?"

Joey stared back at Lizzy for a moment and then picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bedroom. Lizzy let a squeak out when he lifted her...he was stronger than he looked. She guessed it was from his past hockey experience. Joey then tossed her on the bed and then flopped down next to her.

"That answer your question?" Joey asked with a wink. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Joey?"

"Hmmm?"

"I...want you too," Lizzy whispered. Joey's eyes snapped open and he focused on her bright green eyes as she breathed slowly, "I'm just afraid."

"I'll wait until you're ready," Joey reiterated. He pulled her closer and nuzzled down into his pillow. "Just try not to run away from me all the time. It freaks me out a little when you do that because I feel like I might have hurt you somehow. Talk to me instead."

"I'll work on that," Lizzy responded. She then shifted around so that her back was to Joey and he was spooning her again.

The next morning...

"I feel kind of weird," Lizzy commented to Joey as they stood in line at the bagel shop.

"Why's that?" Joey asked as he was looking up reading the menu.

"I haven't worn the same outfit two days in a row since....I think I was a freshman in college."

"You look hot in that outfit. I like the fact that I was responsible for it being all wrinkled," Joey turned and smirked at her as she felt her cheeks grow bright pink. "Bring some stuff with you next time you come over to keep at my place. I'll make you some space." Lizzy bit her lip as she felt her heart leap. Joey turned and looked at her again. He gently kissed her temple and then went back to deciding what he wanted on the menu.

They ordered their bagels, their breakfast for the morning and ate them as they walked down the street. It was the day of the album release. There would be a party and Lizzy was feeling even more self-conscious about wearing the same outfit two days in a row. But, then she thought they were a thrash band, so maybe it didn't matter that much. Not like any of the guys would notice anyway. Only Joey would notice but that was because she was with him all night.

"Maybe I should have picked up breakfast for everyone else," Lizzy said thoughtful.

"You know you don't _have_ to feed us all the time, right?" Joey asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know, but I want your band to like me and not get mad when I come and visit you and steal your attention," Lizzy said with a shrug.

Lizzy followed Joey into the recording studio, walking straight past the same brunette secretary who barely glanced up. Frankie and Charlie were already there. As soon as they saw Lizzy they both looked at her bashfully.

"Hey, Lizzy," Charlie started.

"We're both really sorry about yesterday. Especially me. I'm a fucking hotheaded asshole sometimes," Frankie said.

"Can you forgive us?" Charlie asked.

Lizzy looked back and forth between the two of them and then at Joey who gave her a shrug.

"Of course, you guys," Lizzy said. She then went and gave them both hugs that they both gratefully accepted.

She then returned to Joey's side and clasped her hands around one of his. Lizzy felt him give her hands a gentle squeeze.

"So, uh, how do album release parties work?" Lizzy asked. She realized she had no idea what to expect.

"Jonny Z and his wife will show up with some guys from the record company and we will give the album a listen to," Charlie commented, "It's already been pressed, though, and will be in stores at midnight. Oh, then we have a music video to shoot."

"Oh, wow, that is really exciting!" Lizzy replied. "Do you know which song?"

"Madhouse," Frankie had answered.

Scott and Danny entered through the door at that moment.

"Hey guys," Scott said. "Fuck, I can't believe today is finally here."

Danny plopped into the chair on the other side of Lizzy, "Hell, yeah, man! We worked for it!"

Eventually more people began to arrive in the studio, including Jonny Z who Joey introduced Lizzy to.

"Oh, so _this_ is Lizzy," Jonny said with a nod, "It's good to finally meet you. Thanks for feeding my boys!"

"The pleasure is all mine," Lizzy said with a laugh. She felt Joey's hand trail up her back and onto her shoulder reassuringly. He knew how shy she could get when meeting a lot of new people all at once and was determined to help make her as comfortable as possible.

She then saw that food and beverages had been squeezed into the small studio space. Lizzy moved closer to Joey.

"It'll start soon," Joey said. "Then we'll all go back to Jonny's place and have sort of an after party."

Lizzy nodded quietly, but was starting to feel a little claustrophobic.

Scott then hopped onto the table, "May I have your attention, please?" He said loudly. The room quieted down. "Thanks. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, 'Spreading the Disease!'"

The opening riffs of 'A.I.R.' then began to play. Lizzy glanced up at Joey who had a hyper-focused look on his face as he listened to the finished product. The aggressive, fast paced music paired with Joey's melodic tenor sent chills up Lizzy's spine. She knew what they had been working on must have been amazing, but she was completely blown away by the finished product.

When the track 'Madhouse' came on Joey squeezed Lizzy's hand and whispered to her, "This is the single."

Lizzy nodded, listening closely and looking around at the reactions of others. Everyone seemed to be pleased by what they were hearing.

"That's gold right there," Jonny Z commented.

Lizzy saw the band members exchanging knowing smirks and nodding at each other. This was going to be big.


	6. A Girl Like You

What happened next was a bit of a blur. Drinks were flowing and people were whopping and yelling with glee upon finishing the listening party. The energy in the room was too much to be contained. Lizzy wasn't even sure when and from where most of the people had come from as they hadn't been present in the tiny studio at the beginning. Soon they were all spilling out of the room and running out of the building into the street. People began hoping into random cars that zoomed out the parking lot. Lizzy had lost track of Joey or anyone familiar for that matter and for a moment and in the commotion until she felt and arm catch her around her waist from behind, "Come on, babe!" Joey shouted and ran to a car. They slid into the back. Lizzy had no idea who the person was in the driver's seat but Joey seemed to recognize him. Frankie got into the seat on the other side of Lizzy and Danny jumped in the front passenger seat. The car zoomed forward into the street. Lizzy braced herself. Joey noticed and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, both in a protective and reassuring manner.

"Just think, in two weeks we're going on fucking tour!" Danny shouted out the window into the darkness of the street. Frankie and Joey whooped in response.

"We're gonna play everywhere!" Frankie yelled, "We will spread the fucking disease!"

"And we got our fucking video to shoot!" Danny yelled shouted again.

The car pulled up at a house, Lizzy assumed it belonged to Jonny Z. Danny and Frankie leapt out of the vehicle almost before it had even stopped moving. The driver also jumped out and ran to the front door.

Lizzy turned to say something to Joey but before she could even get a sound out he pressed his lips against hers and pulled her as close as possible, crushing her to him. Lizzy was startled at first, but returned the kiss. Then she pushed away from him and scooted across the seat toward the other car door. Joey furrowed his brow before Lizzy turned and gave him a wink and bit her lip.

"Tease!" Joey laughed and moved closer to her. "Come here."

He pulled Lizzy onto his lap so she was straddling him in the back seat of the car and they made out like teenagers. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Joey had one hand on Lizzy's tit and the other massaging her ass. Lizzy ground her hips on Joey's lap and tangled her fingers in his raven curls.

"Let's go back to my place," Joey suggested, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily.

"But, Joey...the party," Lizzy responded breathlessly.

"Fuck it, I just want to be alone with you," Joey responded.

"You will be," Lizzy answered, "But come on, right now you have to go celebrate with the rest of the band!"

Joey grunted in disagreement but relented, "I'm gonna need a minute."

Lizzy noticed how steamed up the windows had gotten from their make out session. She could see silhouettes of people as they passed by. She then moved off Joey and sat next to him on the seat and rested her head on his shoulder. She trailed her hand up along his thigh and over to his crotch and massaged the bulge in his jeans. He moaned, "What are you doing?"

"Let me take care of it," Lizzy said shyly, but continued the rubbing motion. "Then we can go in."

Fire burned behind his eyes as they bore into hers, "Where did you come from?"

Lizzy smirked slightly, "I told you. Cleveland."

Lizzy then unzipped the fly of Joey's jeans, releasing his cock from the confines of his pants, causing a sigh of relief to escape Joey's lips. She then began pumping her hand up and down his length. She gave Joey a kiss on the neck. He began to reach for her but she stopped him.

"Just relax. I want to do this for you," Lizzy whispered and then leaned down. She licked the head of his dick up and down and then traced circles just beneath the head with her tongue all while pumping her hand steadily. She then pushed her mouth down as far as she could while letting out a muffled moan, deep throating him and then sucked her way back up. She repeated the motion multiple times before licking circles around the head again. She continued until he came in her mouth. She swallowed his load and then sat up breathlessly. Joey's head was tilted back as he caught his breath. He turned to her, looking at her with a mesmerized gaze.

"I'll meet you inside," Lizzy giggled and quickly exited the car.

Joey hurried and adjusted himself and zipped his pants back up. He jumped out the other car door and ran after her. He caught her in his arms as she shrieked with laughter.

"What did I tell you about running away from me?" He playfully growled into the back of her shoulder.

Lizzy spun around in his arms and kissed him on the lips, "Maybe I just like it when you chase me."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Joey grinned.

They walked into the house where people were drinking and chatting and music was blasting. Joey looked around at the familiar faces then caught Lizzy's hand in his. She looked back at Joey and he nodded in direction of a tall man with long blonde hair and athletic build. She followed his gaze.

"That's James. He's in the band that we are going on tour with."

"Ah, sure, Metallica. Yeah, I've worked their shows before," Lizzy said with a nod.

Joey nodded, "Come on. I'll introduce you."

Joey led her over where they talked to James for a few minutes. For as gruff as he looked Lizzy surprised to see how sweet and quiet he was. But man, could that guy drink or what. Lizzy and Joey walked about, socializing with different people. Joey knew pretty much everyone there since he was naturally so personable. Lizzy started feeling a little overwhelmed by all the new people until Scott wandered over.

"Well, gee, glad you guys could join us," Scott said dryly with a knowing laugh. Lizzy blushed and bit her lip.

"We had our own celebrating to do," Joey said with a shrug and gave Lizzy a kiss on the temple.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Please, you might make me puke."

"Fuck," Danny said walking in in the room, "Frankie and Charlie are fighting again."

Scott rolled his eyes again, "Christ, can't they go one day...?" He and Danny walked back toward the living room where shouting was coming from.

"I'll be right back," Joey said, turning to Lizzy and giving her hand a squeeze. He followed Scott and Danny.

"I'm going to kill you!" Lizzy heard Frankie shout from the other room.

"Yeah, sure! I'd like to see you try!" Charlie had retorted.

"Want a drink?" Lizzy head a voice from behind. She turned to see a gorgeous, lean man with long dark curls, not too different from Joey's, standing behind her.

"Um, sure," Lizzy said with a shrug.

The man, who was so gorgeous he almost looked effeminate, smiled and handed her a beer, "I'm Kirk."

"Lizzy," She responded. She clinked cans with him.

"They do that a lot?" Kirk asked, nodding his head towards the other rooms where shouting could still be heard.

Lizzy smiled and shrugged, "Um, sometimes."

Kirk nodded taking a sip of beer, "This is going to be an interesting tour. I play guitar in Metallica, by the way."

"Yeah, I've seen you guys before. You are great," Lizzy nodded. Kirk nodded appreciatively.

"So, are you here with someone, or are you just hanging out?" Kirk asked curiously.

"I'm with-" Lizzy began before she was interrupted.

"Ah, fuck! He bit me!" Lizzy's head snapped back to the doorway. The voice sounded like Joey.

"Joey!" Lizzy called as she ran into the room. Scott and Joey were attempting to hold of Franke while Danny was attempting to guard Charlie (which was slightly comical due to their size difference). Joey was shaking his one hand off while still gripping one of Frank's arms with his other.

"Let me fucking go!" Frankie snarled loudly thrashing his head around.

"Alright now, boys, break it up!" A voice called from behind. Jonny Z was walking in. James and smaller, brown haired man that looked a little like an elf, were behind him surveying the situation.

"Let's get him outside," Scott said, strain in his voice. He and Joey pulled him in the direct of the door.

Lizzy walked over to Charlie and Danny. As pissed off as Charlie look he didn't seem to be actively trying to go after Frankie.

"Danny, maybe help with Frankie. I'll hang out with Charlie," Lizzy said.

Danny shrugged and nodded and went over to help push Frankie out of the house.

Charlie was glaring daggers. Lizzy's breath hitched in her throat. She wanted to try talking to him but didn't want to sound like a complete idiot when doing so.

"Great work on the album. It really rips," Lizzy said nervously. Charlie looked at Lizzy stoically for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks," he grunted gruffly.

Lizzy and Charlie starred back at each other blankly for a moment.

"Good talk, Charlie," Lizzy said sarcastically.

Charlie smirked slightly, "I'm just pissed. Don't mind me."

"Fucking asshole," Joey snarled stomping back into the house. Lizzy realized she had never seen him angry before. She excused herself from Charlie who rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Let's get some ice on it," Lizzy said as she caught up with Joey, touching his arm gently, trying to see.

"It's fine," Joey snapped jerking his arm away from her. Lizzy flinched slightly and her step faltered. She then timidly approached him. Lizzy took his hand gently in hers and studied the bite mark that Frankie had left in Joey's hand. Joey started to relax and face softened as he watched her. She gently kissed the mark.

"Please, let me-"Lizzy's tried to keep her voice from trembling but failed.

Joey pulled Lizzy to him and rested his chin on her head, "I'm sorry, baby. I'll be fine though. I didn't mean to yell." Lizzy's body stiffened and she didn't respond. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Okay," Lizzy nodded and she pulled away from him. She started to walk away before Joey caught her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Let me hold you," He said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled and kissed her neck. Lizzy relaxed in his arms and wrapped her arms around him too.

"Let's go back to my place," Joey uttered into her hair.

"Joey..."

"Come on," Joey mumbled, "We did the party thing. Now I want you all to myself."

"I can't wear this same outfit again tomorrow," Lizzy said with a laugh.

"So, let's go to your place," Joey suggested with a shrug.

"Mo and Melanie are both home tonight, so..."

"Then we'll stop by your place and then go back to mine."

"That wouldn't make sense. It's totally out of the way."

A look of frustration formed on Joey's face, "Then I'll lend you something to wear. Who cares? I just want to wake up next to you."

Lizzy bit her lip and looked away nervously. There were other people in the kitchen but no one seemed to be paying them any attention. She then glanced back at Joey who was watching her expectantly.

"Okay," Lizzy said with a nod.

Joey took Lizzy by the hand and bid a good night to everyone on the way out.

Joey and Lizzy walked for a bit towards a main street where they could hail a cab. During the cab ride Lizzy felt Joey play with her hair and gently brush his hand down along the soft skin of her arm affectionately. When they reached their destination they got out of the cab. Lizzy took the steps of Joey's porch ahead of him. Joey took her by the arm and spun her around.

"I'm crazy about you. You know that?" He murmured and backed her against the house just to the side of the doorway. He pressed his lips against hers. Lizzy moaned out slightly. Joey continued to kiss her as he attempted to unlock his door. It took a little longer than usual since he wasn't quite paying attention but he managed. Lizzy pushed Joey off of her and walked into the house. He followed her in, locking the door behind him.

Lizzy stood in the foyer looking at him timidly.

"Tell me you feel the same way," Joey whispered. He moved to grab her to pull her towards him but she backed away. "Lizzy..."

She raised an eyebrow at him and her timid look morphed into a mischievous one, "Catch me." She darted away and Joey cursed, running after her. She rounded the corner into the kitchen and then darted down the steps to his basement and hid behind the pool table, adrenaline pumping.

She heard Joey descend the steps and she froze, covering her mouth trying to keep quiet.

She crawled around the corner of the table trying to spy on him, but he swiftly caught her in his arms, pulling her up as she shrieked with laughter.

"Stop your teasing, woman," He grumbled and then kissed her neck from behind as he held her around the waist as she playfully tried to pull away. "Lizzy..."

Lizzy stopped pulling and turned around in Joey's arms to face him. She kissed him sweetly on the lips, "Joey."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Lizzy asked, leaning up and kissing him again.

"Feel the same way I do?"

"Joey, you know I do," Lizzy said and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders.

Joey picked her up and sat her down on the edge of his pool table. She wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand trailed up her thigh over the material of her pantyhose. They kissed each other passionately.

"Lay back," Joey whispered.

Lizzy swallowed thickly but obliged. She felt him unzip her boots and pulled them off her legs. He then reached up and slowly pulled the pantyhose down, exposing her pale flesh. He trailed kisses along the exposed skin. He gave the pantyhose a gentle tug, removing them completely. He then reached back up her skirt and removed her panties in a similar manner. He ran his hands all the way down her smooth legs and back up again, along the insides of her thighs, pushing them further apart. Lizzy bit her lip apprehensively as she watched him. He paused and reached up and began to push the hem of her shirt upward. Lizzy squirmed and pushed it back down. Joey stopped, looking slightly confused, but he accepted her direction and withdrew his hand from her top and returned it to her thigh. He wrapped one arm underneath her knee to hold her steady and the other he brought to her entrance where he could feel her heat building. He slid a finger into her wet folds eliciting a moan from Lizzy. He watched her reaction intently with a smile on his face. Her body squirmed on the pool table as he moved it around. He added a second finger that caused her to moan louder and arch her back against the table.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Joey whispered. Lizzy's eyes opened half lidded and looked up at him lustfully. Her lips parted into another moan as she felt his thumb rub against her swollen clit.

Joey disappeared from Lizzy's view as he bent down. He continued to work his fingers inside her as he flicked his tongue against her swollen nub. He heard her moaning his name as her tension was building insider her. He swirled and flicked his tongue against her most sensitive region. Soon he heard her voice rise and her muscles contract as she climaxed against him. Her body writhed. Joey removed his hand from her dripping pussy and wrapped it around her thigh. They then very gently licked the juices from her pussy, eliciting small gasps and flinches from Lizzy as she was extremely sensitive. Joey licked his lips and his fingers as he stood up. He looked at her feeling satisfied he had gotten his girl off. Lizzy lay on the table, breathing heavily, hair wild, and skin flushed.

"That's what you get for teasing me all night," Joey smirked. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Are you ok?"

Lizzy looked up him, still catching her breath. She reached her arms up to him, indicating that she wanted him to help her up. Joey smirked. He took her hands and pulled her back up into a sitting position.

"I think I need a shower," Lizzy said, her voice was slightly hoarse.

"Okay, let's go!" Joey said in agreement.

"Um...I mean, by myself," Lizzy responded shyly.

Joey gave her a look of disappointment.

"I'm shy."

Joey looked at her confused, "I'm having a little trouble understanding your definition of the word 'shy.' I mean, you know I won't make you do anything that you don't want to do, but I'd kind of like to understand a little more about where you're coming from. I mean....the back seat of the car earlier tonight....the pool table just now..."

"I'm shy about being...naked in front of you," Lizzy said and shrugged a little.

Joey stared back at her, "You know I think you're beautiful."

Lizzy shrugged and looked away.

"Lizzy..." He touched her chin and guided it back toward him, "Whatever you want. You don't have to hide anything from me though."

Lizzy nodded slightly. Joey kissed her lips, and indicated for her to follow him back upstairs. She collected her discarded clothes and followed him. He showed her to the bathroom where he gave her a towel and shirt to change into that was slightly over sized. She showered quickly and dried off, putting the shirt on....which turned out to be a Rush shirt. It covered just below her ass. Joey was sitting on his bed wearing only shorts looking at some papers when she walked in and sat next to him.

"That shirt has never looked better."

Lizzy lay down as she watched him shifting through the papers and asked, "What's that?"

"Tour stuff. Schedule, rider, that kind of crap," He set it aside on his night stand and then flopped down next to her and pulled her close, "I'm going to miss this."

"You should be excited," Lizzy responded.

"I am," Joey mumbled, "It's all I've ever wanted to do." Joey and Lizzy laid in silence for a while. Joey gently played with Lizzy's hair and held her tightly, "It just sucks you won't be there with me."

"I wouldn't want to get in the way. You need to be focusing on the band and all that. Anyway, I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunity for you to...have company."

Joey's eyes popped open and his brow furrowed. He propped his head up on the palm of his hand and looked down at her with a frown, "What exactly does that mean?"

"Oh, you know..." Lizzy said and shrugged, looking away.

"No, I don't. I'm just a simple country boy. Explain what you mean by that."

"I'm sure you'll meet plenty of other girls on the road."

Joey's eyes flickered as he studied her for a moment, "I'm sure I will. But, there would be one problem..."

Lizzy felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. She tried to steady her breathing, "What's that?"

"None of them would be you." Joey said softly.

Lizzy bit her lip as she watched him; butterflies were forming in her stomach. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled pulled herself as close to his lean, yet athletic frame as she could and gave him a kiss on the lips. She then rolled on to her side and he moved closer, wrapping his arm around her. Spooning her seemed to be his favorite position to sleep in. She liked sleeping with him best. It was like her kept the nightmares away. He hummed a familiar melody to her as she started to fall asleep, but she had trouble placing it. As her eyes grew heavier she identified that song as "Waiting for a Girl like You" by Foreigner. 


	7. We Can Work it Out

“Will you requiring anything else, Mr. Belladonna?” She asked in a sophisticated, posh accent.

Joey nearly spit out his water as he laughed. He grabbed Lizzy by the waist and pulled her onto his lap, “I’ve got everything I need right here.”

She was wearing a new ‘Spreading the Disease’ shirt that the band had gifted to her for being so supportive of them and feeding them as they had made the album, paired with jeans and black converse high-tops. Her red hair was down in its long, natural waves. Joey had let it slip that it was how he liked her hair the best, and she aimed to please him as long as she had him.

They were on the set of the video shoot for Madhouse. Lizzy had never been on any kind of video set before. There were some delays; she wasn’t quite sure why or what exactly was going on but she decided to start acting as Joey’s personal assistant, much to Scott’s chagrin. _“He’s going to get lead singer’s disease!”_ Scott had whined at Lizzy. Lizzy shrugged and went on with the game anyway. At least she was keeping Joey mildly entertained while he waited around.

“Alright guys, we’re ready to roll!” The director called.

“’Bought time,” grumbled Charlie.

Lizzy hopped off of Joey’s lap, letting him up off his chair. He joined the rest of the band as Lizzy sat back down in his vacated seat. Extras were congregating off set, waiting for their cues. The band had told Lizzy she could participate in the video as an extra if she had wanted, but she had politely declined indicating that she was camera shy.

_“A girl that hot is shy?” Danny had turned and asked Joey._

_“You have no idea…” Joey said with a private smile, shaking his head._

Lizzy watched as the set came to life before her in some kind of structured chaos. People were running and dancing around like maniacs as the band played. Multiple cameras would swoop about catching the same scene at different angles.

Lizzy watched Joey intently. There was something so sexy about him when he was performing. His voice alone would send chills up her spine, but watching him work the room made her want to pounce on him.

As they were filming Joey would steal glances over in Lizzy’s direction. He was worried that she might get bored. She didn’t have to come to the video shoot, but she said she wanted to. Of course he was happy to have her there, but he didn’t want her sitting around being bored. At least if she had taken them up on their offer for her to be an extra she would have something to do, but she had refused.

“So, what are you gonna to do, man?” Danny asked Joey in between takes.

“About what?” Joey asked, shifting his weight from one foot to another and fiddling with his microphone as he waited for the next direction from the director.

“The tour and Lizzy,” Danny answered.

Joey glanced over at Lizzy again, who was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest in the chair that he had been sitting in earlier. He then turned back to Danny, “Just make it work.”

Danny nodded, “Right on, man. You’re not worried though?”

Joey raised an eyebrow at Danny, “About what?”

“Being away for so long. She is hot and she might get lonely.”

Joey scoffed and shook his head, “Lizzy isn’t like that.”

“We’ll be gone for like two months, dude,” Danny stated.

“Two and a half,” Scott interjected as he had been eavesdropping.

“I know. She and I have talked about it. It’ll be hard but she knows how I feel about her and I know she feels the same way,” Joey said, glancing again over at Lizzy and shrugged, “We’ll make things work.”

The director called quiet on set to do the next scene of the video. The band refocused, ready to try and bring the raw energy they were known on stage for to their video.

The shoot lasted for hours, but finally the director called it a wrap. The guys in the band, normally a rowdy and lively group, were all exhausted. Lizzy was curled up in the chair dozing off when Joey knelt down and nuzzled her awake.

“Mmmmm,” Lizzy mumbled.

“Come on, babe. Let’s go,” Joey said softly.

“Mmmkay,” Lizzy said and she stood and stretched.

“I’m fucking starving,” Charlie grumbled as the band was packing up and getting ready to leave.

“Let’s get some chow,” Frankie suggested.

The band conversed for a few minutes deciding a place to go and get something to eat before they decided to back to Luna’s Diner again.

“You guys are coming, aren’t you?” Danny asked Joey and Lizzy.

“Uh, maybe I should get going,” Lizzy replied as she rubbed her eyes. She had hung out all day on the set of the video and thought maybe she should let the band of Joey to themselves for a while. She didn’t want to come off as the clingy Yoko Ono or Nancy Spungen type. Joey turned to Lizzy giving her a look of disappointment.

“Come on, you must be hungry, too,” Scott insisted in a knowing manner. “We’re all kind of like family here, and you’ve become part of it thanks to this guy,” Scott nodded his head in Joey’s direction.

“Well, since you put it that way…” Lizzy laughed. Joey wrapped an arm around her with a wink and a grin.

“Come on, babe,” He said.

*****

“So,” Frankie said between chomps of waffle, “tell me somfin’. Haf Melanie said anyfing about me at all?”

Lizzy was watching Frankie in amazement. She had never seen anyone shove so many waffles in their mouth all at once before.

“Um….why? Are you looking for a date or something?” Lizzy asked and winked at Frankie.

Frankie’s full mouth turned up in a smile making Lizzy laugh.

“Well, you know, when you dedicate so much of your time to music like we do, it can be hard to get out and meet chicks,” Danny said and sucked his chocolate milk through his straw.

“This isn’t a job, it’s a life style,” Scott agreed. He had also been staring at Frankie in bewilderment moments before thinking to himself he might have to perform the Heimlich maneuver if the bassist began choking on his food. “’Cept Danny here. He’s got game,” Scott gestured at Danny who continued slurping his chocolate milk and winked at Lizzy.

“And then there’s Joey getting lucky with you,” Charlie chimed in. Lizzy looked at Joey who also winked at her. His hand was resting on her thigh beneath the table which he gave a gentle squeeze.

Lizzy looked at Joey thoughtfully then back at the rest of the band, “Hmmm, maybe I picked the wrong guy.”

“OHHHH!!!!” Frankie howled and laughed (he had thankfully swallowed his food moments before). Charlie, Scott, and Danny joined in nearly falling out of their seats in tears of laughter as Joey’s jaw dropped, causing him to look crestfallen.

“Just teasing,” Lizzy giggled as Joey pouted at her. Lizzy turned back to Frankie who was practically wiping tears out of his eyes, “I’ll see what I can find out about Melanie. It’s weird though. I mean, I thought guys in bands always had girls throwing themselves at them.”

“We’re not Motley Crue,” Scott said dryly. “Maybe if we changed our style and image they would, but that’s not us. Nah, our crowd is mostly just a bunch of sweaty, hairy dudes.

Lizzy nodded in understanding. Lizzy glanced at Joey again who was still pouting. Lizzy rested her head on his shoulder.

“I think you hurt his feelings,” Danny snickered.

“I’ll make it up to him,” Lizzy said sweetly. Joey perked up at the sound of that.

*****

Joey and Lizzy arrived at his house. Lizzy had since brought a few belongings to his place for nights when she stayed over, which had been happening quite frequently, especially since he would be leaving on tour soon. Lizzy dreaded him leaving and feared that he would forget about her when he was on tour. It hurt her heart but she tried not to show it or talk about it, but sometimes she felt the anguish would consume her.

Lizzy followed Joey into his house. He whirled around and his eyes blazed, “ _Picked the wrong guy_?”

Lizzy let out a squeak of surprise. “Joeyyyy , you know I was just teasing!”

“You know what happens when you tease me,” Joey whispered as he backed her up against the wall. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her, boxing her in his frame. He leaned forward but Lizzy ducked beneath his arm and darted away giggling. “Lizzy…” Joey growled and ran after her. He rounded the corner into the kitchen. He stopped and listened. He noticed that the door to the basement was open but he hadn’t heard her run down the stairs. He sneaked forward into his bedroom. He looked around carefully, looking for any shadows or reflections that might give away her location. His eyes shifted to the closet. He ripped opened the door. Lizzy let out a squeal and attempted to run. Joey caught her in his arms and tossed her playfully onto his bed. He then pounced on top her, his arms and legs planted firmly on either side of her body, again boxing her into his frame. “Baby…why must you torture me?”

Lizzy bit her lip and shrugged, “It’s fun.”

Joey smirked down at her. He then attempted to shift his weight around and move so his legs would be between Lizzy’s but she crossed her legs tightly at the ankles and continued looking up at him devilishly. Joey sighed and began kissing her down her neck, “You mean….wicked….tease of a woman,” punctuated his words with kisses.

Lizzy sighed and tilted her head back giving Joey easier access to her neck, “You like it.”

Joey chuckled, “ _Sometimes_.”

Joey continued kissing Lizzy down her neck as he unzipped and removed his leather jacket, tossing it aside. He brought one of his hands to one of her tits and cupped it, rubbing his thumb over where her nipple was. He would see it get hard through the fabric of her shirt. Lizzy let out a shivering sigh. Joey brought his lips up to meet hers but he noticed that she was looking away.

“Lizzy?” Joey asked softly, “Are you okay?”

Lizzy didn’t respond right away. Joey moved off her and sat up on the bed, concerned.

“Did I do something?” Joey asked and rubbed her arm.

“No,” Lizzy said and shook her head. She sat up facing away from Joey.

“Well, what’s wrong? I mean, you seemed okay before,” Joey said quietly.

“I just…I’m not really sure,” Lizzy responded quietly.

“It’s the tour, isn’t it?” Joey asked.

Lizzy paused then nodded slightly, “Part of it.”

Joey moved so that he was sitting next to her on the bed and rubbed a hand along her back, “What’s the rest of it?”

Lizzy continued to look away. Tears were brimming in her eyes. She was feeling emotions she hadn’t felt in the longest time and she didn’t know how to talk to him about them. She had spent so much time packing ice around her heart, trying to protect herself from ever being hurt again, but somehow he had managed to break through the wall of ice almost effortlessly. She wanted to tell him how she really felt but was afraid of getting hurt.

“Maybe, I should go,” Lizzy suggested as she stood up and walked out of his room.

Joey sat, stunned. What the hell had just happened? One minute they are chasing each other around like kids, the next they were making out like teenagers, and now….? He wasn’t even sure.

“Lizzy!” Joey called after her. He stood up and followed her, “Come back here.”

Lizzy was in the foyer when she stopped. She didn’t turn around.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Joey insisted. He took her by the shoulder and spun her around. Lizzy looked up at him, blinking away tears, “Baby...”

Lizzy held her breath for a moment and then let if out in a sigh, “I’m just….I guess it is mostly the tour.”

Joey looked at her skeptically.

“I don’t know, I just am feeling a lot of emotions right now,” Lizzy sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

“Let me see if I understand so far,” Joey said calmly, his hands resting on her shoulders, “You are feeling a lot of emotions right now, some of which are tied to me leaving to go on tour, and your answer to this is to run out on me while I’m still here?”

Lizzy looked away from Joey, “I wasn’t running out on you.”

“What would you call it then?” Joey asked, dropping his hands from her shoulders in a defeated manner.

“I don’t know,” Lizzy said quietly. “I’m not even sure what this even is.”

Joey blinked and looked at her in disbelief, “Lizzy, what the hell? What do you mean by that?”

“I should go,” Lizzy whispered and opened the front door.

“Why are you always trying to run away from me?” Joey asked, exasperated. “You know I’m crazy about you. What do I need to do to make you believe me?”

Lizzy didn’t respond and walked out closing the door behind her. She didn’t even know what she was doing. It’s better to do the leaving and be left she figured. She knew she’d just get hurt in the end so it’s better to nip this in the bud. Soon Joey would be on tour and would soon forget about her. He’d meet someone else. Someone amazing. Maybe another singer or an actress. Maybe a model. Someone with some kind of talent to speak of. Not some average girl, like she was. Lizzy had to will her feet forward as they felt like blocks of cement. She reached the bottom step and then stop and sat. She felt like she had run a marathon.

She couldn’t do it, though. She couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him like that. She had to go back and try to explain herself. He had had been nothing but kind and wonderful to her since they met. She owed it to him to at least try and be honest with him and tell him how she felt. She inhaled deeply, stood back up and turned around and walked back up the steps. She reached for the door but Joey opened it causing Lizzy to gasp. Joey grabbed her up in his arms and pulled her back inside, slamming the door behind him. He pinned Lizzy against the door, kissing her feverishly. Lizzy wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked one of her legs around his thigh.

“Never do that again,” Joey said between kisses. Joey slid his hand along the thigh that was wrapped around him before he picked Lizzy up. She wrapped both of her legs around his waist as he carried her back to the bedroom and tossed her back on his bed.

Joey climbed on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. He pushed his lips against hers and parted them slightly. His tongue pushed against her lips, begging for entrance. Her lips parted and his tongue wrestled against hers as she moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss and kissed her down her neck.

“Never walk out on me like that again,” He said in a husky voice.

“Joey,” Lizzy moaned as she tangled her fingers in his charcoal curls.

His eyes met hers again, “Promise me.”

Lizzy was struck by the almost desperate look in his eyes. Lizzy nodded, “Okay.”

Joey went back to kissing her, not as feverishly as before, but still passionately. She felt his hands trail up and down her body as if he was trying to memorize how every part of her felt. He ground his hips into hers slowly causing her to moan.

“Don’t you understand how much I want you?” Joey whispered into her ear. He kissed her just behind her ear, the spot that always gave her goosebumps. He trailed kisses back down her neck. She felt one of his hands move to her breast and the other rubbing her crotch over her jeans. 

“Joey…”Lizzy moaned out, she arched her hips up, seeking more contact with him. He removed his hands from her completely, causing Lizzy to whine. Her green eyes opened and she saw Joey sitting up and watching her intently. “Joey, please…”

“Am I what you want?” Joey asked, “Because I’m not so sure after tonight and I’m about to lose my mind over it.”

“Joey, please, I want you,” Lizzy whispered. She brought her own hand to her crotch and began rubbing herself over her jeans.

“Tell me how you feel, in your own words,” Joey said, his brown eyes blazing down at her, watching her hungrily.

Lizzy swallowed, eyes pleading with him. She could see his expression waver slightly, but he stood his ground, “No one has ever made me feel the way you do…and…I’m afraid to lose you.”

Joey moved back on top of her and kissed her passionately again. He moved down and unlaced her high-tops and let the shoes plop to the floor. Joey then unbuttoned her pants and roughly yanked them and her panties down her legs and off her body simultaneously and threw them unceremoniously over his shoulder. His brown eyes bore up into her green eyes as he began running his tongue along her slit and flicked her clit causing Lizzy to jolt. He roughly grabbed her legs and pushed them apart, holding them steady. Joey ran his tongue along her pussy again, and raised his head and looked at her, “Keep your eyes on mine.”

He lowered his mouth back to her pussy, sucking her clit between his lips as his brown eyes bore into hers. Lizzy’s eyes were wide with apprehension as well as pleasure. She squirmed as he watched her. Her instinct was to look away but she didn’t dare. Joey released one of her legs from his grasp but didn’t break his rhythm. He reached down to his own pants and began unbuttoning and unzipping them. He shifted them down and began stroking himself. Lizzy tried to shift her position, with the thought she would take care of him, but he held her in place, his eyes blazing up at her. Lizzy titled her head back as she felt her heat buildup. She then heard a disapproving grunt from Joey as she had accidentally broken eye contact. She looked back down at his narrowed eyes. She felt a mixture of bewilderment, amusement, and excitement at his dominance. She then felt his tongue flick repeatedly against her clit that was just enough to send her over the edge. Her muscles tensed up as she felt herself come undone against his rhythm. Lizzy cried out as she bucked against Joey, not taking her eyes of his. He raised his head, a smile on his face, lips smeared with her juices. He then came up to his knees and let out a moan himself as he came, shooting his cum onto the bare skin of her lower stomach. He flopped over, collapsing as they both caught their breath and he licked the juices from his lips. After a moment Joey moved up so his head was on the pillow next to hers. His brown eyes softened as he studied her intently.

“Lizzy,” He said, his voice was barely a whisper. She turned her head to him as he gently traced a finger along her cheek, “You aren’t going to lose me. Why would you think that?”

“I just think you’re really special,” Lizzy said, she smiled softly at him with a shrug of her shoulders.

“I think you’re special, too.”

Lizzy shook her head, and shrugged, “I’m not, though.”

“Yes, you are,” Joey said and nuzzled into her shoulder.

Lizzy sighed resignedly and then looked down at herself, “I think I’m going to need a shower.”

Joey smirked slightly, “Yeah, sorry about that. I got a little carried away.”

Lizzy smirked, “I liked it….a lot. That was hot.”

Joey chuckled, “Come on, babe. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 


	8. Separate Ways

Lizzy bounded to the door of her apartment when she heard a knock on the door. It would be the last time she would see Joey before he left that afternoon for his tour. She opened the door.

"I have something for you," Joey said in a singsong voice with his hands behind his back.

"A present?" Lizzy asked excitedly, to which Joey nodded with a grin on his face and walked in to the apartment. Lizzy tried to reach around his back to see what he was hiding, but he twisted and turned teasingly. "Joeyyy!" Lizzy whined at him.

Joey smirked back at her for a moment, taking pleasure in being the teaser for once, before he said, "It's not much. My mom used to hang these above our beds when we were kids. Supposed to keep bad dreams away," Joey said. He presented Lizzy with a dream catcher. "Hopefully this will give you sweet dreams while I'm gone."

"Oh, Joey, it's beautiful!" Lizzy exclaimed as she gingerly took the dream catcher from his hands. The dream catcher was comprised of a dark brown wood bent into a hoop, with an intricate webbing design with beads woven in, and three dark brown feathers dangling down. 

"Just a little something to help keep the nightmares away while I'm gone," Joey said with a nod and a wink. She had told him about her nightmares...and how they seemed to go away when he was there. It was part of why she dreaded him leaving. No one else had ever seemed to keep the nightmares away like he did.

"I'm gonna hang it up right now!" She ran into her bedroom and found a push-pin and pinned it to the wall above her bed. "Is it centered?"

Lizzy turned to see Joey sitting on the bed behind her, "Come here."

Lizzy crawled onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Joey kissed her deeply and pulled her close to him.

"Lizzy," Joey whispered.

Lizzy buried her head into his shoulder and let out a sigh. She was determined not to cry. They had never really talked about what was bothering her the other night at his house when she nearly walked out on him...at least not in detail. Joey was still concerned about it but quit pushing the subject as long as she promised not to run out on him again. Lizzy inhaled his familiar scent, an earthy almost musky scent, and sighed again. She felt him rubbing circles on her back.

"Do you have any pictures of you?" Joey asked, "I want to take one with me."

"Hmmm, I don't know, I don't really like pictures of me," Lizzy said thoughtfully. Then she thought of something and jumped off his lap and ran to her closet. She reached up at the top shelf and pulled down a polaroid camera. "I have this, though!"

"Ah, perfect!" Joey exclaimed.

Lizzy pointed the camera at Joey and snapped a picture. She waited a moment for the picture to pop out and set it aside. She handed the camera to Joey who started to aim it at Lizzy but Lizzy turned around, "Oh, geez, I hate having my picture taken."

"Come on, baby. Relax. Sit here," Joey patted the bed. Lizzy obliged and sat down and smiled a forced, uncomfortable smile. Joey snapped a picture and waited for the picture to pop out. "One more..." Joey said softly, "God, you are so fucking beautiful."

Lizzy smiled genuinely and Joey snapped the picture again.

"Let's try to do one together," Joey said and pulled Lizzy close. They squeezed together closely and snapped a few different pictures hoping one of them would come out alright.

Lizzy nuzzled into Joey's neck and gave him a kiss, "I'm going to miss you."

Joey squeezed her close, "I'm gonna miss you too. I'll call you every chance I get. I'll also give you a copy of our schedule with the hotels we're supposed to stay at and Jonny Z's number just in case."

"Jonny Z isn't going with you?" Lizzy asked curiously.

"No," Joey responded, "We have a tour manager named Robin who will be with us. Jonny stays here but he'll know how to reach us just in case something happens or you need to get ahold of me for some reason."

Lizzy nodded quietly. She looked away, afraid that the tears were coming.

Joey wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her tightly, "Baby, it'll be okay."

Lizzy nodded again, "I know." She stood up but Joey caught her by the wrist and pulled her back to him.

"I'm crazy about you," Joey whispered and grabbed Lizzy's ass with both his hands causing her to shriek. Joey lay back on the bed, pulling Lizzy with him. Lizzy bit her lip and then pushed her lips against Joey's. Joey hummed, approvingly as he ran his hands up her ass to the waistband of her shorts. He trailed one of his hands to the front and unbuttoned her jean shorts. He then grabbed onto her and rolled on top of her. He began to tug her shorts down when Lizzy tightened her legs together, stopping him. He looked down at her, "Baby, don't tease me today."

"I want to do it for you, though," Lizzy said softly as she moved out from under him and stood. Joey sat up, suddenly interested. Lizzy stood up. She turned her back to him and slowly lowered her shorts from her waist to the floor, revealing sheer nude colored thong. Joey began to reach for her, but she wagged her finger at him, and then slowly took off her green tank top, revealing a matching nude bra. She tossed her tank top aside and let her red tendrils tumble down her shoulder and her back as Joey took it all in. She stepped closer to him. He gazed at her and pulled her close to him. He placed his hands on her hips as he kissed her along the line of her thong. She dug her fingers into his black curls and let out a soft moan. She had never felt so vulnerable and yet so turned on in front of him before.

Joey hastily ripped his shirt off and tossed it aside before pulling her back onto his lap, kissing her soft, bare skin. He then smiled and commented, "I didn't know you had so many freckles."

Lizzy shifted uncomfortably, "Um, yeah, I hate them." She began to pull away and try to cover herself with her arms.

"Mmmm, I like them," Joey smiled as he gently pushed her arms back down, and rolled her over again. "I'm going to kiss them all."

Lizzy started giggling as she felt him trail feather light kisses along her neck and shoulders, down her waist and anywhere he could find freckles. He came back to her line of her thong. He grabbed her knees and pushed them up and then placed a kiss on the soft lips of her pussy through the sheer fabric causing Lizzy to gasp. Joey eyed Lizzy and then yanked the flimsy piece of fabric down her legs and held it up.

"Babe, seriously, why even bother?" He asked, playfully studying it. Lizzy gave Joey a bashful smile. Joey tossed the thong over his shoulder and returned to his position between her legs. He flicked his tongue along her folds and looked back up at her. She was laying back, mouth slightly parted, with her eyes closed and her vibrant hair spread about her. "Look at me." Lizzy's green eyes fluttered opened and watched him intently. "I want to see you before I leave."

Lizzy swallowed thickly, "I..." She stopped and sighed and then sat up. She reached around herself and unclasped her bra. She folded and arm around her breasts, shielding them from him, as she tossed her bra aside. Joey sat up and crawled closer to her and kissed her jaw.

"Babe...relax," He pushed his lips against hers. He felt her trembling so he rolled to his side and pulled her close against his body, "Too much?"

Lizzy breathed for a moment and said, "No, I want to do this for you." She relaxed her arm from covering her tits, and wrapped it around Joey so their bare skin was pressed up against each other. Joey ran his hand along her bare back as he pushed his lips against her again. He then held her tightly and rolled her on top of him. Lizzy kissed Joey again, before sighing apprehensively before sitting up, eyes closed as if that would help prevent him from seeing her.

Joey gazed at her naked body that was straddling him. He gazed at her freckled, ivory skin, with her long, wavy ginger main falling about her shoulders. Her tits were full in a natural way with pale pink nipples. "Lizzy, look at me." Lizzy apprehensively opened her eyes and looked at Joey shyly. Joey sat up so that he could hold her, sitting cross-legged. Lizzy wrapped her legs around his waist. Joey kissed her lips gently, "You have no idea how beautiful you are. It drives me crazy."

Lizzy didn't answer but wrapped her arms around his neck. Joey kissed her gently again. She then unwrapped her legs from him and began kissing him down his lean body toward the waist band of his jean where she saw a sizeable bulge. She stroked her hand firmly over the bulge as she gave a daring look up into Joey's eyes before unzipping his fly. Joey's breathing intensified as she released his length from the confines of his jeans. Lizzy licked along the tip of his dick before circling the head with her tongue. Joey cursed as he leaned his head back. Lizzy repeated the motion before drawing his length into her mouth completely, sucking on his member. Joey moaned as he felt her repeatedly suck his cock in and out of her mouth. His hips began to squirm involuntarily as he felt her pleasuring him. She cupped his balls into her hand as she increased her speed. Finally he felt his released into her mouth as he moaned loudly. He breathed rapidly as he came down from his orgasm.

Lizzy stood up, licking her lips. Joey, elated, watched her, "Come here. Let me take care of you."

Lizzy shook her head softly and said, "Today is just about you."

"Hmmmm," Joey said, "But my favorite thing is getting you off so..." Joey patted the bed pointedly as he watched Lizzy. Lizzy looked back at Joey shyly and lay down next to him. "Lizzy..." Joey rolled on top of her. Joey kissed her down her neck and between her tits. He cupped one in his hand and ran his thumb along her nipple, making it hard. The other he kissed before sucking it between his lips, causing Lizzy to squirm. Her back arched when she felt a finger on his other hand slide between her welt folds.

He pushed a second finger in and moved it around until her found her spot, to which Lizzy moaned, "Right there!" Joey released her nipple from his lips before moving down to her swollen clit. He flicked the clit rapidly with his tongue causing Lizzy to buck against him. He continued until he felt her muscles contracting, juices flowing, and she screamed his name with her fingers tangled in his raven locks. Lizzy's muscles were still contracting as he withdrew his fingers and lips and propped himself up so he could gaze down at her as he sucked his fingers clean.

"This...is what I really need a picture of. I never want to forget this," Joey smirked as he watched her. Lizzy's eyes opened and she laughed nervously. "I won't actually take one, I promise. But, damn, you are so beautiful when you get off."

Joe flopped down and pulled Lizzy's naked body up to him so that he was spooning her. They lay next to each other for a long while before he sighed slightly, "It's about time for me to go."

Lizzy sighed too. She nodded sadly. They got dressed. Joey gathered up the polaroid pictures that he had taken of Lizzy. She was embarrassed but he insisted they were beautiful and he was going to keep them with him. Then they walked out the door together. They hailed a cab outside her apartment to the studio where the band and crew were to meet to get on the bus and go on the road. When Joey and Lizzy arrived the bus was already there. Joey had already dropped off his bags and gear before going to Lizzy's earlier that day. Frankie, Charlie, and Scott were already there looking over the schedule one last time.

"Ah, finally," Scott said when he saw Joey and Lizzy walked up. "You see Danny yet?"

Joey shook his head, "Been with her." He nodded his head slightly at Lizzy.

"You coming with us, Lizzy?" Frankie teased. Lizzy bit her lip and shook her head.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out, boys."

Joey held her hand tightly. Jonny Z and Robin, a young woman with light brown hair, strong jaw, and a tough demeanor rolled up to the tour bus. She reminded Lizzy a little of Mo.

"Alright boys, it's about that time," Jonny said, approaching the band, "Who's missing?"

"Danny," Charlie grunted, "Got lucky with some chick last night."

Almost as if on cue a cab rolled up. Danny seemed to spill out the side door of the cab. He meandered to the back, popped the trunk, and pulled his guitars and bags out the back. Joey released Lizzy's hand to go help Danny load his items onto the bus. Jonny rolled his eyes.

"Well, now that that's settled, make it a good tour, boys."

Goodbyes were said. Hugs were exchanged. Each band member gave Lizzy a hug and she wished them all luck. Joey pulled her aside and held her close one last time.

"I'm going to miss you," Joey said softly. "I'll call as much as I can....and I'll write."

Lizzy nodded and she felt the tears swell up in her eyes that she had been fighting off for the entire day. She attempted to blink them away but she lost that battle as they streamed down her cheeks. Joey noticed and kissed the tears away.

"No, none of that, I can't stand it when you cry," Joey held Lizzy tightly again and in took a deep breath in, inhaling her scent. He let it out in a sigh.

They kissed one last time. Joey walked onto the tour bus. Lizzy waited and watched as the bus pulled away. She let out a sigh and wondered to herself what would happen next as the bus disappeared into the sunset.


	9. The Road's a Lonely Place

"We look forward to you joining our team," the woman said standing up from her chair and shaking Lizzy's hand.

Lizzy felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest. She had finally scored an interview with a local art museum. Sure, she would just be working at the wine bar inside the museum, but still she felt it was a step in the right direction. At least she would be inside a museum and have her foot in the door for when a more respectable position would open.

Lizzy shook the woman's hand firmly as she held her breath for a moment. The woman's name was Rebecca and she was the director of dining services, "Thank you for this opportunity! I look forward to starting!"

Lizzy left the museum feeling elated. She skipped down the steps and briskly walked to the bus stop. She couldn't wait to tell Joey the good news the next time he called.

It had been hard. He had been on the road for almost a month and her heart ached for him. He sent her post cards from almost every city he had stayed in. He kept the messages brief, but to the point. He was having a good time but missed her being in his arms and couldn't wait to get home to her. She realized that this might really be the real thing. Practically all of her doubts had been washed away. He hadn't forgotten about her.

His phone calls were the best, though. She would answer the phone and he would usually start singing to her over the line. Often it would be the chorus to "Oh Sherrie" but he would change the name Sherrie to Lizzy. He called about once a week. With the tour schedule and changes in time zones it could be difficult, though.

Lizzy's high began to falter slightly. She would have to turn her resignation in to Phil at the concert venue. She hated the idea of leaving the venue, she had been working there since she was in college, but she was sure it was the right move for her career. And, Lizzy was sure that Phil would be supportive of her. He always was. She could not have asked for a better boss.

Lizzy sighed resignedly. It was for the best. She was sure of it.

Lizzy sat at the bus stop until the city bus pulled up. She boarded and decided to head directly to the concert venue to see Phil and tell him in person.

When she arrived Lizzy went straight for the manager's office and knocked gently on the door. She heard Phil's raspy, soft voice call for her to come in. She walked in.

Phil looked at her with a smile on his full face, "Well, if it isn't Lizzy! I wasn't expecting you in tonight!"

"Phil," Lizzy breathed with a sigh, "I have some news."

Phil nodded with a knowing smile on his face, "The museum called me for a reference yesterday. I'm sorry for you to go."

Lizzy smiled sadly at Phil, "Thank you for understanding and always being there for me."

Phil nodded and stood. He took Lizzy's hand in his, "It has been my pleasure. We will be sorry for you to leave. If you every need anything, you know where to turn to!"

Lizzy gave her last day of work for the day for the Megadeth show in two weeks. She then departed the venue feeling both a sense of relief and sadness. Sad to go, but relieved she was able to move on to a new adventure.

Later that night Lizzy was at home with Mo. Melanie was working the night shift again at the radio station. They were watching late night MTV, which was when MTV would air more of their heavier music videos. Otherwise, it was usually occupied with hair bands and pop music. The VJ was terrible though. Mo turned and commented to Lizzy, "Melanie should really look in to doing this. She would totally kick this guy's ass!"

Lizzy nodded in agreement but quipped, "She would be worried that she would only be hired for her looks though, not because of her love of music."

Then the VJ began announcing musician birthdays coming up in October. Lizzy sat stunned when she heard Joey's name announced for October 13th.

"His birthday...?" Lizzy gasped.

"You didn't know?" Mo asked turning to Lizzy.

"No, I had no idea," Lizzy replied. She jumped off the couch and ran to her room. She came back with the tour schedule in hand. She looked at the cities and dates. "He will be in California it looks like. Shit. That's all the way across the country. What could I do for him all the way across the country?"

"Well, what do you think he would ask for?" Mo asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, geez, I don't know. Let's see, he likes music and hockey. Hmmm, maybe hockey tickets? He told me he would take me to a game after the tour. Maybe I should take him instead?"

Mo turned and looked at Lizzy doubtfully. Lizzy furrowed her brow. She agreed with Mo, that would be kind of stupid...sending him hockey tickets all the way across the country.

"Shit, I have no fucking idea what to do! Should I send him a stripper or something?!" Lizzy asked exasperated.

Mo shook her head slightly. She then got up and went into Lizzy's room. She returned with the small pile of postcards that Joey had sent Lizzy.

"Read them."

"I have!" Lizzy snarled, slightly insulted.

"Well? What does he keep saying, dumbass?"

Lizzy glared at Mo but then began leafing through the pile of postcards.

"'I miss you...'" Lizzy read on one, "'I wish you were here'... 'Can't wait for you to be in my arms again'..."

"That's what he wants," Mo said matter-of-factly.

Lizzy stared at Mo like she was going to punch her, "Mo, I can't just drop everything and fly across the country like that."

Mo looked at Lizzy skeptically, "Why not?"

"I have responsibilities here!" Lzzy exclaimed, starring at Mo in disbelief.

"You turned in your resignation to Phil, right?"

"Yeah..." Lizzy responded.

"When is your last day?"

"October 10th...the Megadeth date."

"And when do you start at the Art museum?"

"October 20th..."

"Well, holy shit! Joey's birthday happens to fall in that window! Perfect opportunity!" Mo snarled sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"I can't do that!"

"Why the hell not?"

"I have responsibilities! So does he! I can't just...impede!" Lizzy exclaimed. Mo looked at Lizzy doubtfully. "Also, I mean, flying out there would be expensive."

"Lizzy, please. First of all, I know what kind of tips you have been making and saving for a rainy day. Also, the sooner you admit how you actually feel about this guy, the better."

"Joey knows how I feel about him..."

Mo stared at Lizzy doubtfully, "You've told him?"

"No, he just knows..."

Mo sighed and shook her head, "Not every guy is Drew. I've seen the way Joey looks at you. He's the real deal."

"He knows," Lizzy insisted, shifting uncomfortably.

"Okay," Mo crossed her arms in a challenging fashion, "How do you feel about him? Hmmm? Tell me!"

Lizzy and Mo stared at each other for several moments before Lizzy hissed, "You are an asshole."

"My point exactly."

Lizzy crossed her arms and sulked down in her spot on the couch. Of course she knew how she felt, she was just afraid to admit it....both to herself and to Joey. She was afraid if she told him she would jinx things and ruin everything.

Lizzy could see Mo sitting with a smug look on her face and thought about how she would love to punch Mo in the face at that particular moment, but that was a fight she would in no way be able to win.

They sat in silence for several long moments before the phone rang. Mo and Lizzy both turned at stared at it before Mo turned back to Lizzy, "Well...? I'm sure that's for you!"

Lizzy glared at Mo but stood up and briskly moved to the phone.

Lizzy cleared her throat before picking up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hey, baby," Joey hummed sweetly yet sleepily into the phone.

Lizzy could feel her heart flutter as the pushed strands of hair shyly behind her ear. She then glanced back at Mo who was still smirking behind the couch. Lizzy flicked Mo off and stepped out onto the porch, thankful that the phone cord reached that far, "Hey, Joey."

"I don't even know what city I am in anymore, we drove all day and night," Joey laughed slightly. Lizzy noted how tired he sounded, "Did you get my last postcard?"

"Oh, yeah! I have a whole collection," Lizzy replied as she leaned against the rail of the balcony, "I might be able to wallpaper my room with them by the end of your tour!"

"That would be awesome...especially if it forces you to take down that Paul Stanley poster!"

"Hey, now!" Lizzy laughed defensively, "You be nice to my Starchild! He came first!"

"I'm pretty sure I've made you come harder," Joey purred into the phone.

Lizzy blushed at his play on words. She breathed for a moment before whispering, "Joey....I think I made a mistake..."

"What? What's wrong, baby?" Joey asked with slight alarm in his voice.

Lizzy inhaled again, feeling the apprehension build in her chest, "I wish I knew how it felt..."

It was Joey's turn to pause. Lizzy thought maybe they had been disconnected before he asked, "How...what felt?"

Lizzy inhaled and exhaled once more before she whispered, "For you to be...inside me."

Lizzy was pretty sure she heard Joey drop the phone. After a moment Joey murmured, "What part of me?"

Lizzy smiled slightly, "Your cock."

Joey's breathing deepened slightly, "Where do you want it?"

"Inside me."

"Where?"

"In my...pussy," Lizzy moaned softly into the receiver, being careful not to be too loud since she was outside. She looked around, seeing if anyone else was out on their balcony. "What are you doing right now?"

"Keep talking dirty, babe."

Lizzy smiled into the receiver, "Joey, I want your fucking cock inside me."

"Oh, baby," Joey hissed. Lizzy could picture him laying on his bed jerkin g himself off at the thought of them together.

"I wish I could be with you right now so I could ride your dick all night long. I want you grabbing my ass, sucking my tits, and cumming all up inside me."

Joey moaned out loudly. Lizzy was sure he had climaxed at that moment. She heard him steady his breathing before he said, "God, I wish you were here."

"I do, too," Lizzy responded trying to hide the sadness in her voice. But, Joey knew better. He always seemed hyper sensitive to her feelings.

"Baby-"

Lizzy interrupted, "Do you guys play tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, I probably should try to get a quick nap and shower in..."

"Well, I'll let you go then. Have fun tonight. Tell the guys I said hi."

"Lizzy..." Joey murmured into the phone, "I-"

"I'm crazy about you too, Joey," Lizzy giggled into the phone.

Joey paused for a moment, "Tell Mo and Melanie hi for me."

"I will," Lizzy responded.

Lizzy walked into the apartment off the porch and hung up the phone. She realized as she walked just how wet she was listening to Joey over the phone. She then glanced over a Mo who had an amused look on her face as Lizzy sat down on the couch next to her.

"So, how is he?"

Lizzy blushed, "Oh...he is fine. He says hi."

Mo rolled her eyes and looked back at the TV. "You have got it so bad for him, you know?"

Lizzy nodded, "I know." They sat in silence for a few moments before Lizzy's widened and she looked back over at the phone, "Fuck, I forgot to tell him about the museum."

* * * * *

Joey hung up the phone after the line had gone dead and let out a sigh. Fuck, he wanted his girl so bad.

Her voice echoed in his head, the way she said, 'I'm crazy about you, too.' Well...that wasn't exactly what he was going to tell her. He wanted to say something a little deeper...but maybe it was for the best to wait so he could tell her in person.

He hopped into the shower to clean himself off. He hadn't exactly planned on any phone sex type activities that night...they had never done that before. One thing he could always say is that Lizzy always kept him guessing...and he found that exhilarating. And now he couldn't get the thought of her riding his cock out of his head. He didn't realize just how much she could tease him from all the way across the country. The rest of this tour was going to be torture.

After showering and a quick nap he met the rest of the guys down in the hotel lobby.

"Ay, Injun Joe!" Charlie exclaimed upon seeing him.

"Lizzy says hi," Joey stated as he walked up to the rest of the band.

Scott smirked, "Somebody missing their girl?"

"You have no fucking idea," Joey said with a shake of his head.

"She say anything about Melanie?" Frankie inquired casually.

"Uh, no, we didn't get to that. Sorry," Joey said with a shrug as a smile crept across his face.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Jeez, Frankie. You aren't even going out with that girl."

Frankie furrowed his brow at Danny's animosity, "I was just asking!"

It was Charlie's turn to roll his eyes, "We got get going to the venue for sound check. Can we come back to this little soap opera later?"

Scott and Joey both nodded in agreement, though they noticed the buildup of tension between Frankie and Danny.

"They're probably just tired," Scott reasoned, talking to Joey as they boarded the tour bus.

Joey yawned, still feeling tired even after his nap. He was sure he would perk up once he got on stage, "Yeah, make sense. What day is it, anyway?"

Scott laughed, "Uh, Tuesday I think."

* * * * *

"Look, man!" Lars exclaimed, throwing an arm cheerfully around Danny, squeezing him to him. "Look at all that pussy coming our way!"

"Shit, you really get all this action all the time?" Scott asked scratching his head as he looked out the back window the venue. There were women standing there. Sure, they all seemed to fit the stereotypical 'groupie' look...bleached blonde hair, too much make-up, and what he suspected were artificial enhancements...but hey, they were chicks!

"Welcome to California!" Lars exclaimed, "They don't care here as long as you are in a band!"

Danny shrugged Lars' arm off his shoulder and stomped away. Scott and Lars both watched him slightly confused. Lars turned to Scott, "What's wrong with him?"

"Fuck if I know!" Scott said with a shrug, "He's been in a mood all day."

Joey then walked in and looked back and forth between Scott and Lars, "What's up?"

"Just checking out all the pussy!" Lars said nonchalantly.

Joey looked confused and then looked out the window that Lars was and then nodded, "I see."

"You're in luck, dude! Front men always get the cream of the crop."

"Nah, not me!" Joey retorted and backed away.

Lars looked at Joey quizzically and asked, "The fuck is wrong with you guys? I mean, are you-"

"He's pretty serious about his girl back home," Scott snarled abruptly, taking Lars aback.

"Oh, fuck, man, why?" Lars asked with a laugh looking at Joey amused.

Joey stared at Lars stoically before responding, "Because she is fucking amazing."

"Lizzy is pretty awesome," Scott nodded in agreement.

Lars rolled his eyes, "So, just pretend one of them is her. What color hair does she have?"

"You met her, jackass!" Scott laughed humorlessly. "She was the redhead hanging out with Joey at Jonny Z's party, ya dick!"

Lars thought for a moment, "Oh, shit, the tall cute redhead? Okay, let me see if I can spot a redhead..."

"No, thanks," Joey grumbled turning to leave.

"Come on, dude, what she doesn't know won't hurt her!" Lars called. Joey's pace quickened as he walked out of the room. Lars turned and watched Joey leave quizzically.

"The fuck is wrong with him?"

"I told you, he's serious about Lizzy," Scott responded with a shrug.

"I dunno, man!" Lars said with a bemused grin, "The road is lonely place! And if he thinks it's hard now, just wait 'til we go over to fucking Europe!

* * * * *

The next morning Lizzy woke in a cold sweat. She felt her muscles tightening as her heart raced. She had awoken from a nightmare. She couldn't quite remember it, but it was about her mother.

Her mother's cancer treatment. 

Lizzy sat up catching her breath with tears in her eyes before turning back and looking at the beautiful dream catcher that Joey had gifted to her. Why wasn't it working?

"It's not strong enough," Lizzy whispered after a few moments.

Lizzy scrambled out of bed. It was early, but not too early she thought. She began making coffee as she searched for Jonny Z's phone number. She then dialed it. The line rang a few times before a male voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Jonny, it's Lizzy."

"Ah, Lizzy!" Jonny said with a slight laugh, "What can I do for you my dear?"

"I need to book a flight and thought you might be able to help me with some details..."


	10. Surprise

Lizzy felt her stomach lurch as the plane landed. There had been a lot of turbulence on her flight from New York to Los Angeles. Mo had dropped her off at the airport earlier that afternoon. With the time zone difference Lizzy figured that she should be landing just as Anthrax was doing their sound check that night.

Jonny Z had helped her arrange everything…with the help of his wife. Lizzy wanted to surprise Joey for his birthday but remained apprehensive about how he would react when he saw her. She hoped he’d be happy and not think of her as being some kind of a nuisance or burden since he was working. She also hoped the rest of the band wouldn’t mind her presence for a few days. It was hard keeping the secret from Joey. He’d ask her if everything was alright since she would be so quiet when he called, and she would just tell him she missed him…which was true. But, not the full story.

Lizzy walked off the plane and looked around her, feeling her anxiety build up. She had no idea who or what to look for.

That was until her eyes landed and a tall, skinny guy with long light brown hair wearing an Anthrax shirt.

“Yo, Lizzy!” The guy called waving her over.

Lizzy walked briskly up to him. She approached him and recognized him vaguely from Jonny Z’s party. He reintroduced himself as Max, and he usually worked as Frankie’s bass tech, “Don’t worry, no one knows I’m here,” He assured her. “You check any luggage?”

“No, just have my carry-on,” Lizzy replied. She had a bag hoisted over her shoulder.

“Good deal,” Max nodded. “Follow me.”

Lizzy followed Max out of the airport.

*****

Joey was absent mindedly testing out his microphone, meandering about the stage as the roadies and techs were setting up and the tuning the instruments. He shifted around as he spoke and sang into the microphone halfheartedly as the sound engineer made adjustments. Joey sighed. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was up. The past few times he had called Lizzy just felt off…distant almost. Ever since the time she basically initiated phone sex and told him she wanted him things had felt completely different. He racked his brain, what could have happened? Did her feelings change? Did she meet someone else? Was the distance just too much?

He couldn’t figure it out. Anytime he tried to get her to talk to him about it she would simply say she just missed him and kept everything short. And yet he still craved her. Her touch, her smell, her taste, her soft skin, he just wanted to be around her and bury himself inside her…in more ways than one.

He loved her. He had known it before he had even left, but the distance (and now the silence) made the fact even more profound.

He had been waiting for the right time to tell her. Over the phone just didn’t feel right to him. Also, he had made a point to try and let her take the lead in what happened between them since sometimes their relationship seemed a little overwhelming for her…he didn’t mind. He was passive by nature anyway. But, now he wondered if he waited too long.

He had to try and find out what was wrong so he could try to make it right. They’d be back in New York in four weeks and would have a three week break before heading over to Europe. He’d have to use that time to do whatever he could fix whatever problem there was between them.

“Yo, man, what’s eating you?” Joey heard a voice. He turned to see Danny looking up at him slightly concerned.

“Nothin’” Joey said with a shrug and then went back to testing out his microphone.

“You don’t got the stomach flu, do ya? Max had to stay back because of it,” Danny said, nodding toward Frankie who was checking his own bass.

Joey shook his head and sighed, “I think maybe you were right.”

Danny smirked slightly, “Well, even a broken watch is right twice a day. What was I right about?”

Joey sighed, “I think I’m losing her.”

Danny watched Joey closely for a minute before piping up, “You and Lizzy had a fight or something?”

Joey shook his head, “No, not really. The past few times I called she hasn’t talked a lot. I can’t help but think that maybe….maybe she’s bored or something...or maybe…”

Danny sighed, “Did you ask her?”

Joey nodded, “I’ve been asking her if anything is wrong. She just says she misses me, and then gets real quiet again. I just…don’t know. It just seems like she is keeping something from me.”

“Look, man, I mean I don’t know her that well or anything, but I’ve seen the way she looks at you. That is rare. I could only hope someday…” Danny trailed off and sighed. Joey looked at Danny quizzically inviting him to continue, but Danny just shook his head. “Anyway, the sound guy really needs you to try here so he can make the right adjustments for the show tonight.”

Joey nodded, knowing that Danny was right and belted the intro to ‘Oh Sherrie’ into his microphone,

“ _You should've been gone  
Knowing how I made you feel  
And I should've been gone  
After all your words of steel  
Oh, I must've been a dreamer  
And I must've been someone else  
And we should've been over…”_

“Oh, Lizzy!” Scott faked swooned at the side of the stage as he and Charlie chuckled.

Joey glared in their direction.

“Ignore, them,” Danny said, giving the singer a friendly nudge. Joey grumbled as he went back to testing his microphone wishing everyone would just leave him alone for a few minutes.

*****

“So, I’m guessing you will be staying in Joey’s room?” Max asked, turning to Lizzy as they rode in a taxi to the hotel. Max explained that he had been sent by Robin to pick Lizzy up from the airport so that she could keep a close eye on the boys. Apparently they would cause a lot of mischief when they were left to their own devices. But, Max assured Lizzy that no one except he, Robin, and Jonny Z knew about Lizzy’s arrival in the Anthrax camp.

“I hope so,” Lizzy said, voice wavering slightly.

Max nodded, “Okay, we’ll stop by the hotel to drop your shit off then we’ll head over to the venue. It isn’t far.”

Lizzy nodded. The cab came to a stop and Max instructed the driver to wait for them. He and Lizzy and walked into the hotel lobby. Max walked to the front desk and gave instructions for the hotel staff to take Lizzy’s bag up to Joey’s room. He then turned and walked back out the door with Lizzy following behind.

“We could actually walk, it’s just like a couple of blocks that way,” Max nodded, “But we’ll ride over. I was given specific instructions to deliver you safely to the venue.”

They sky was starting to get dark as Lizzy blinked her eyes and yawned, “What time is it?”  
  
“8:00, but you’re still on New York time. 11:00 for you,” Max smirked. “Welcome to life on the road.”

“What time does the show start?” Lizzy inquired.

“Now,” Max nodded. They got into the car and Max gave the instructions to the cab driver to get to the venue.

“Here,” Max said, handing Lizzy a lanyard and pass to wear around her neck.

They got out of the cab and Max paid the cab fare, telling Lizzy not to worry about it…it was Jonny Z’s treat. They then went to the back door. Lizzy looked around noting as women, scantily clad, were hanging around the back door.

“Um…” Lizzy started, her breath hitching in her throat.

Max looked, smiled, and nodded, “Hey, some of us like to have that kind of fun.”

Lizzy frowned, and sighed.

“You’re the only chick I’ve ever seen Joey with, though,” Max reassured Lizzy. Lizzy smiled slightly.

They walked up the steps and into the back door. Lizzy could hear a high-pitched nasally voice whine, “Now, how did _she_ get in?!”

Lizzy meandered around back stage, trying to get a view of the stage. She nearly ran into a tall, lumbering shape with long blonde hair. She looked up to see James who nodded at her in recognition. Lizzy smiled embarrassedly and walked past him. She got to the side of the stage where she could see Anthrax doing their thing and immediately felt a tidal wave of energy wash over her as they performed “Gung-Ho.”

At one point Frankie had turned to look off stage as if to signal something to one of the techs when he noticed her. He gave her an over-enthusiastic smile and then turned back to the crowd, causing Lizzy to laugh.

But then she couldn’t keep her eyes of Joey. His raven hair cascading down his toned, tanned, shirtless body. Lizzy so badly wanted to run to him at that very moment, but of course didn’t. She watched in awe as he worked the crowd into a frenzy.

The band wrapped up their set and ran off the stage. Frankie walked straight past Lizzy, winking and smirking at her with a nod. No one else seemed to notice her standing to the side.

“Fuck,” Joey grumbled, trying to wipe sweat out of his eyes, “Anyone got a towel?”

Lizzy then noticed a towel sitting on a table next to her. She picked it up and casually handed it to him.

“Thanks,” He muttered, eyes still closed, accepting the towel blindly, assuming a crew member had handed it to him.

Lizzy looked past Joey. Scott’s jaw had dropped and Danny and Charlie were beaming and waving at her.

Joey finished wiping his face and turned to his bandmates and looked at them utterly confused, his back still to Lizzy, “What are you guys…?” Then Joey turned around to see Lizzy. He froze for a moment as he looked at her, dark brown eyes widening, taking her in, “…Lizzy?”

“Hey, Joey,” Lizzy said, smiling shyly at him, playing with her own hair.

“Damn, you must have some good ears! You heard him singing to you during sound check all the way in New York?” Scott laughed.

Suddenly Joey snapped out of his trance like state and grabbed her in his arms, pulling her to him, “Baby, what are you doing here?” He nuzzled his face into her hair, just like he always did, the way that she had missed.

Lizzy started to answer but he pressed his lips against her in a deep, passionate kiss as he held her tightly in his arms. He broke the kiss and pushed her hair back, off her shoulder, running his fingers through it as he looked at her, eyes dancing, “I can’t believe you’re actually here. What _are_ you doing here?”

“Well…I heard your birthday was tomorrow.”

Joey starred at Lizzy, shaking his head slightly with a smile on his face, “You flew all the way across the country to be with me on my birthday?”

Lizzy nodded and shrugged, “Surprise!”

Joey nodded and pulled her close to him again, “Best surprise, ever!”

Lizzy smiled and then looked over at his shoulder and saw the rest of the band making ‘barfing’ motions at them. Joey glanced back and noticed and jokingly flicked them all off to which they all laughed.

“Hey, Joey, mind if we all say hi to her now?” Frankie laughed, walking up to the pair.

Joey grumbled slightly and reluctantly released his hold on Lizzy. He watched as she went and hugged Frankie, Charlie, Danny and Scott. She was wearing a black tanktop and cutoff jean shorts with combat boots and her hair down- the way he liked it best. He casually checked her body out as she gave each band member a hug. The way her curves moved, the way she tossed her hair over her shoulder. He couldn’t wait to get her alone so he could really show her how much he had missed her.

Upon their little reunion the roadies, including Max who revealed to Frankie why he was actually missing in action, were tearing down the instruments. The band then turned to help move everything off stage so Metallica could get ready for their set.

“Stay here,” Joey said and kissed Lizzy’s temple. He clasped her hand in his and kissed it as well before he released it as he walked away to help pack the gear onto the bus.

As Anthrax moved their gear off stage Metallica pushed theirs forward, doing last minute tweaks before they began. James, Cliff, Kirk, and Lars all walked past Lizzy. James gave her a friendly nod as he walked past. Lars paused, looked her over for a minute, then said, “Oh, I see now,” and then walked away. Lizzy looked at him strangely and then shrugged it off. That was…odd.

Lizzy watched the stage as she felt arms wrap around her from behind. Joey nuzzled back down into her shoulder and he breathed in her scent, “Baby…”

Lizzy smiled and turned her head and kissed him on the cheek, “Joeyyy.”

“Wanna get out of here?” Joey purred into her ear softly.

Lizzy glanced at him and shrugged, “I don’t know, I kinda want to watch this set.”

Joey narrowed his eyes, pulled her close to him as he held her tightly from behind, “Don’t tease me right now, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

Lizzy bit her lip and turned around in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, then whispered, “I’ve missed you, too.”

“Let’s go. I wanna be alone with you,” Joey murmured nuzzling into her shoulder again. Joey took Lizzy by the hand and began leading her to the door.

“Yo, Joey, you guys coming out with us?” Scott yelled at Joey as they walked passed. Joey shook his head ‘no’ as Scott smirked knowingly back at him. Then Joey paused and turned back to look at Scott and then at Lizzy.

“Wait here,” Joey instructed as he pushed past Lizzy. Joey grabbed Scott and pulled him over to where Frankie and Charlie were. Joey looked around for Danny but shrugged it off when he couldn’t find him. Lizzy watched perplexed as she watched them talk quickly out of ear shot. She saw Joey gesture back at her. The guys all nodded, shrugged, smiled, and Charlie rolled his eyes.

Joey then turned and ran back up to Lizzy, grabbing her by the hand again and led her out the door.

“What was all that about?” Lizzy asked curiously as he led her out the door.

Joey laughed and explained, “We’ve been having prank wars ever since the tour started…I told them we are off limits tonight.”

Lizzy laughed, wondering more about these prank wars, but figured she’d probably find out about them first hand soon enough.

The same group of hopeful women were all standing around outside and tried to call and get his attention and he lead Lizzy away. Lizzy looked back at them as some of them glowered at her.

Joey looked back at Lizzy and then back at the groupies, “Don’t mind them, I don’t.”

“Not even once?”

Joey stopped in his tracks and pulled Lizzy up to him, wrapping his arm around her, “Not when I have you to go home to.”

“Um, Joey…?”

“Hmmmm?”

“You still don’t have a shirt on,” Lizzy laughed a little.

Joey looked down, “Oh, fuck. Oh well, it’s California. The hotel won’t mind.”

“I mean, I sure don’t,” Lizzy giggled. She loved Joey’s lean, yet athletic frame. Joey smirked down at her. They continued walking as his arm was wrapped snuggly around her waist.

“How long do I have you, anyway?” Joey asked, as they got ready to cross the street, waiting for a car to go past.

“Six days,” Lizzy replied with a sigh.

“Six days,” Joey smiled and nodded, “I get my sweet Lizzy for six sweet days.”

Joey then removed his arm from around her waist and clasped her hand again as they ran across the street together. He then led her down the sidewalk, back to the hotel that Lizzy had seen the lobby of before. They briskly walked in and headed straight to the elevators. Joey hit the button impatiently as he looked at Lizzy then up at the floor indicator, cursing under his breath for it to hurry up. Soon one the doors opened. Lizzy quickly stepped in with Joey right behind her. He hit the button for his floor then repeatedly hit the “door close” button impatiently, again cursing under his breath, causing Lizzy to giggle.

As soon as the doors shut Joey pushed Lizzy up against the wall of the elevator while crushing his lips against hers. He held her hips as he pushed himself against her. She could feel his hardness through his pants. She felt his tongue pressing against her lips, begging for entrance. Lizzy broke the kiss and turned her head away from his, denying him.

“I want to unwrap my present,” Joey purred, pushing her hair off her shoulder and kissed along her neck. 

Lizzy shook her head, biting her lip, “You have to wait until your birthday. It’s not past midnight yet.”

Joey’s jaw dropped for a moment, but then grinned, “I was born in New York, though. It’s past midnight there.”

The door opened and Lizzy shoved Joey off of her and playful ran out the door and then stopped short and turned to him, “Which way?”

Joey smirked, “Can’t run away when you don’t know where you’re going, huh?”

Lizzy grinned and then reached for him, “Take me.”

Joey grabbed her around the waist with one his arms and lead her down the hallway, “You know I will.” He then reached down and grabbed her ass quickly, causing her to squeal. He then turned and “shushed” her with a finger to his lips. He stopped at a door and took a key out of his pocket. Lizzy leaned seductively against the door frame as Joey jiggled the key in keyhole.

“You know, this is hard enough to do without you doing all that,” Joey laughed, starring at her as she ran her hands over her own breasts as she licked her lips.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lizzy said, facetiously, “Does this help?” Lizzy leaned toward him, reaching down, and brushing her fingers along the bulge in his pants. At that exact moment the lock gave, door opened, and Joey pushed her inside. Lizzy stumbled backward and then turned and looked around the room. Her bag had been set in a small arm chair. The room was pretty standard with tacky hotel décor. Lizzy shrugged, didn’t matter. She was with Joey.

Joey hung the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the doorknob and threw the latch on the door, ensuring their privacy.

Joey turned and watched Lizzy for a moment. He still couldn’t quite believe she was really there. Joey walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, “I thought I was losing you,” he murmured into her ear.

Lizzy leaned back into his embrace slightly, “Why’s that?”

“You’ve been so quiet,” Joey nuzzled into her neck, “I was about to go out of my mind thinking...”

“Oh, I’m sorry Joey,” Lizzy whispered, tilting her head to the side, giving him more access to kiss her neck, “I was afraid if I talked too much I might ruin the surprise.”

“Mmmmm,” Joey moaned into her skin as he kissed along her neck, pressing his tongue along her skin. He reached one of his hands up to caress one of her breasts as the other grabbed her hip and pulled it back causing her ass to press harder against his crotch. 

“Wait, Joey,” Lizzy whispered, and pulled away from him. Joey began to open his mouth to protest but Lizzy gestured for him to wait and gave him a reassuring look, “I have a game I want to play.”

“Truth or dare?” Joey asked with a smirk on his face.

“Um, no, something else. It’s called the Journey game.”

Joey furrowed his brow as he looked at her, “I’m not familiar with that one.”

Lizzy bit her lip shyly, “I could explain the rules, but you probably would do a better job than me…”

Joey shrugged, shaking his head looking at her, “I really don’t know that game.”

Lizzy sighed and looked at him as he watched her, she could see desire in his eyes, “Um…well can you do something for me?”

“Anything, babe…”

“I know you’re probably tired, but do you think you can sing a song for me?” Lizzy asked shyly.

Joey tilted his head slightly as he watched her curiously but nodded, “Whatever you want.”

Lizzy walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled her close to him as she leaned up and whispered, “Anyway You Want It by Journey.”

“Yeah, okay” Joey nodded and began singing softly before a lightbulb went off and he looked at her as she smiled eagerly up at him. “Oh, hell, yeah! I like this game!” Joey then grabbed Lizzy up and tossed her on the bed as she giggled.

Joey pounced on top of her. His arms and knees were planted around her frame. Joey’s eyes blazed down at her before she wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling him down towards her so his body pressed against hers. Joey’s hand trailed up her thigh as he pressed his lips against hers. He pushed his tongue against her lips. Lizzy parted her lips and their tongues began to wrestle against each other. Joey ground his hips into hers as one of his hands gripped her thigh and the other massaged her breast.

Lizzy broke the kiss and gasped for air as Joey trailed kisses down her jaw and neck and all the way down to her cleavage.

“Joey,” Lizzy gasped as she ground her hips up against his, “Joey, please…”

“Please what?” Joey mumbled as he continued his assault against her cleavage, caressing her breast, and grinding into her.

“Please, tell me what you want,” Lizzy whispered and she tangled her fingers into his hair.

“You know what I want,” Joey whispered back as he looked down at her, his eyes boring deep into her with desire.

Lizzy moaned, continuing to grind her hips back up against his, “Unwrap your present."


	11. Passion

Joey's fingers hooked beneath the hem of Lizzy's tank top and pulled it up her body and off of her. He lowered himself down and kissed her newly exposed bare skin in between her breasts and down her abdomen, only her black bra separating them. He used one hand to massage one of her breasts and reached around to unhook her bra. Well, at least he tried. He fiddled with it for a minute before cursing under his breath. He pulled her upward into a sitting position and reached both hands around to attempt to unhook her bra as he snarled and cursed before Lizzy reached behind her and unhooked it with ease. She smirked at Joey as he narrowed his eyes at her in a mock glare as she lay back down on the bed. He then snatched the bra off of her, tossing it aside, and looked down at her, his face softening and he took her in as she lay topless before him, her soft tits staring up at him with pale pink nipples.

Joey's eyes met hers as he began to open her mouth to stay something, but she pressed a finger to his lips and whispered, "Finish unwrapping."

A smile crept across his face as stood back up from the bed. He took one of her legs by the ankle delicately and slowly began to unlace her combat boot. Lizzy was gripping the bedsheets above her as she squirmed slightly in anticipation biting her lip. Joey relished in how sexy she looked as he dropped the boot carelessly beside him and tugged off her sock before giving the same treatment to the other boot and sock.

Then, he came to her shorts. He unbuttoned them and slowly tugged them from her body, leaving her only in her black panties. Joey gazed down at her before he even more slowly pulled her panties from her legs leaving a very naked Lizzy in front of him. Joey watched her as he ran his hands up her thighs, along her sides, and cupped both her breasts and he lowered himself to kiss along down her torso down to her nether region. He gazed up at her face watching her reaction as he pressed a kiss against the lips of her pussy. Lizzy moaned as she arched her hips up towards him, seeking more contact.

He kicked his own shoes off and unbuttoned his pants, shifting them off his legs. His member was completely erect and oozing pre-cum. He let the tip of his dick brush against the lips of her pussy. He ached to push himself inside her but relented.

He brought one of his own fingers to his mouth and sucked on it, lubricating it before slipping it inside her folds. She was already nice and wet. She let out a whine as he moved his finger inside her tight pussy. He pushed another finger in and pumped them in and out, causing her to writhe around and moan on the bed.

Lizzy eyes opened as she looked up at Joey, her green eyes burning bright against his brown, "Make love to me, Joey."

The request was music to his ears. He pushed a third finger into her as she whined louder and arched her back even more. He slid his fingers back out and rubbed his dick, using her juices to lubricate it. He positioned himself against the lips of her pussy as he looked down at her. He then paused, "I wasn't expecting you, so what are we using for-?"

"I'm on the pill," Lizzy hissed impatiently. Well damn, apparently she was ready for this.

Joey pushed the tip of his dick inside, pausing to relish the sensation of her around him...even better than he imagined. Soft, tight, warm, and wet. He then pushed himself half way in, pausing to give Lizzy a chance to adjust to him inside her as she let out a gasp and moan. Then he pushed himself to the hilt. Lizzy moaned out even louder than before, and then turned her head away, closing her eyes and breathed rapidly. Joey realized that she was having some anxiety. He leaned down, kissed her, and whispered, "Baby, relax. I want make you feel good."

Lizzy steadied her breathing and looked up at him and nodded. Joey smiled at her and pressed his lips against hers again, slowly rocking himself back out and back in again in slow and gentle thrusts. Lizzy grabbed his shoulders as he moved inside her and pushed herself against him. As Lizzy seemed to match his rhythm Joey picked up his pace, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Joey," Lizzy moaned as he quickened his pace even more, "Wait."

Joey looked down at her wildly before starting to slow his pace, "Did I hurt you?"

"No. I want to be on top. Lay down," Lizzy whispered.

Joey looked down at her intrigued before her pulled out of her and laid down next to her. Lizzy rolled on top of him, straddling and positioning herself above him before lowering herself onto his shaft moaning loudly, head titled back. She then raised herself up and back down, bouncing up and down on his cock, riding him just like she said she wanted to on the phone all those weeks ago. Joey's breathing became more rapid as he watched his girl riding his dick like it was the absolute greatest pleasure in the world. That visual alone almost sent him over the edge. He grabbed onto her hips to help support her as she bobbed up and down on him as he felt the pleasure rise and his heat build. He felt his veins pulse as his cum shot up inside her. Joey moaned out as she rode out his orgasm. Joey's eyes rolled back and he closed them as he collapsed back onto the bed and caught his breath. He then opened his eyes gazing up at her, still straddling his hips.

"You didn't-"

Lizzy quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his then whispered in his ear, "Happy birthday, Joey."

Joey smirked and grabbed her and rolled her onto her back so he was on top, "Uhn-uh, nope, not acceptable. Getting you off is my favorite thing in the world and for my birthday...I want to feel you come all over my cock."

Lizzy gasped and bit her lip as she felt him start to grow hard again while he was still inside her.

"We're going to do this 'til we get it right," Joey whispered moving his hips against her again, getting harder and harder, "I don't care if it takes all night."

*****

The next morning Lizzy's eyes fluttered open. She startled for a moment, not recognizing the hotel room in the day light. But then, she remembered. She was safe with her Joey and they had shared a night of absolute passion. A satisfied smile spread across her face as she snuggled down into her pillow. She could feel the weight of his body on the bed next to her but felt a pang of disappointment as he wasn't spooning her like he normally did. Usually she would wake up with his arm still draped around her. She turned her head and then smiled again seeing him sleeping peacefully next to her. She decided she'd forgive him just this once. He had exerted himself the previous night, after all, between both his performance on stage and the one afterwards in the bedroom. And she was sore. Sore in the best, sweetest way possible, but definitely sore.

Lizzy realized it was still Joey's birthday and he was about to sleep through breakfast. She carefully sat up out of bed, making as little movement and noise possible. She stood and turned to see Joey was still slumbering deeply. She thought to herself breakfast in bed would be the perfect way for him to wake up. She could make him a tray downstairs in the continental breakfast and bring it back up to him before he even woke.

Lizzy crept across the room and carefully unzipped her bag, pulling out fresh panties, shorts, bra and a tank top and quickly got dressed. She slipped her combat boots on, not bothering to tie them, and snuck out the door.

Lizzy opened the door to find the hallway completely covered in unraveled toilet paper and balloons....no they were condoms blown up like balloons...thrown about. Lizzy stood perplexed but then remembered what Joey had said about the prank wars. Even though they had been off limits the previous night didn't mean that the guys hadn't left them something to wake up to in the morning.

In fact she had remembered hearing something outside the door that distracted her for a moment while Joey was thrusting himself into her while she was perched on the edge of the table in the room _. "Don't worry about it," Joey had said huskily as he delightfully watched her tits bounce with each of his thrusts, "It has nothing to do with us."_

Lizzy stifled a laugh. She threw the deadbolt so the door wouldn't lock behind her. This was definitely going to be an interesting trip. Lizzy walked to the elevator and made her way down to the lobby. She walked to the continental breakfast area where she saw Frankie standing in line for the waffle machine.

"Hey, Frankie," Lizzy greeted the bass player who looked up and then smiled devilishly at her.

"Tired him out, I see," Frankie laughed, acknowledging Joey's absence.

Lizzy blushed and smiled, "Well..."

"Oh, don't worry, we could hear you while we decorated outside your door," Frankie laughed even harder.

Lizzy blushed even more and clasped her hands over her mouth, "Oh my God..."

"I'm just teasing...well, kinda. But, it's good to see him happy. I think the distance from you had been bothering him for a while," Frankie said as he turned back to the waffle machine, eager for his turn.

"It had been hard on us both," Lizzy nodded. She then went about making a plate of food to take up to Joey along with a cup of coffee. She strategically balanced everything as she made her way back to the elevator.

Meanwhile, up in the room Joey began to stir. He sighed happily as he shifted around, thinking about the previous night's events. His Lizzy was with him. And they went at it all night long. On the bed, on top of the table, in the chair, on the sink counter, and in the shower. And she came for him. So many times. So many positions. It was fucking perfect. Definitely worth the wait.

Then a smile crept across his face as a thought came to his mind. He wondered if his sweet Lizzy would like morning sex. He grinned to himself as he blindly rolled to his side as he reached for where her body should have been but his arm was met with empty bed. Joey's eyes opened and he sat up abruptly as he looked down at the empty space next to him.

"What...?" He started to say completely confused. There was no way the previous night had been a dream. Joey looked over to where the arm chair was and saw Lizzy's bag sitting on the ground beside it where he had tossed it after he pulled her on top of him in the chair. It definitely hadn't been a dream. But where the fuck did she go?

Joey's attention turned as he heard the door swing open and saw Lizzy walking in carrying a breakfast tray. He let out a relieved sigh. Lizzy sat the tray on the table, and turned to Joey.

"Oh, shit, I didn't mean to wake you," Lizzy said, startled to see Joey awake.

"Come here," Joey said and reached for her.

"Hang on," Lizzy said. She walked back to move the deadbolt back and relock the door. She then walked up to him where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, only a bed sheet covering him across his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and tried to pull her back into bed. "Wait, Joey. I need....a little time to recover. I'm kinda sore."

"Wait, sore?" Joey asked, his voice raising in alarm, "Did I hurt you last night?"

"No," Lizzy said with an embarrassed smile, "It's just...it had been a long time for me and...you're...bigger than I'm used to."

"Oh," Joey said with a sheepish grin, "Alright...just let me hold you."

Lizzy sighed a little apprehensively but climbed into bed with him. He wrapped his arm around her, spooning her the way he normally did. He nuzzled into her hair and sighed happily before he whispered in her ear, "Never, ever let me hurt you."

"You're breakfast is going to get cold," Lizzy warned.

"Don't care," Joey said apathetically, "I'm right where I want to be."

"But...breakfast in bed...I was trying to make your birthday perfect..."

"You already did..." Joey whispered.

Lizzy sighed happily as she sunk into the bed and into his embrace and they lay quietly for a while.

"What do you want to do today?" Lizzy then murmured, as she felt herself on the brink of sleep again.

Joey purred behind her and snickered, "You know the answer."

Lizzy's eyes popped open and turned to face him, "Joey we can't just do... _that_ all day!"

"Why not?" Joey demanded with a laugh.

Lizzy sat up, grabbed her pillow and whacked him playfully. He blocked the pillow with his arm and continued to laugh.

Lizzy then rolled on top of him and attempted to whack him again. Joey grabbed the pillow, pulled it from her and tossed it aside as he grinned up at her. Lizzy stuck her tongue out at him.

Joey smile faded slightly as he watched her on top of him. He pulled her down by the arms to bring her closer to him, "Lizzy, I-"

He was interrupted by her pressing her lips deeply against his. She shifted around as she pulled her tank top off her and unhooked her bra. Joey watched her bewilderedly.

"I thought you were sore..."

"Shut up," Lizzy said and covered his lips again. She was just wiggling out of her shorts and panties when suddenly there was a loud banging at the door. Lizzy sat up startled. Joey sat up too wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ignore it," He whispered and began kissing along her neck. The banging came again, even more loudly. It sounded like more than one person beating furiously on the door.

"Ignore _that_?" Lizzy scoffed doubtfully.

Joey cursed under his breath as she dismounted him. He then grumbled as he got out of bed and found his discarded jeans from the previous night lying on the ground. He yanked them on and marched over to the door as Lizzy covered herself in the bed sheet. Joey yanked opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" Several voices yelled and he was promptly pied in the face. Scott, Charlie, Danny, and Frankie darted away laughing down the hallway.

Joey closed the door and turned to Lizzy, "I'm going to kill those guys."

Lizzy was covering her mouth attempting and failing to stifle her laughter. Joey stared at her for a moment, whipped cream dripping down his face. Lizzy then stood up, dropping the sheet to the floor and licked his cheek, "Yummy."

Joey's lips curled into a smile. He grabbed Lizzy up in his arms and carried her to the shower, "Help me clean up."

*****

After showering Lizzy and Joey decided to head on out to the beach where the rest of the band was hanging out. I was a beautiful warm, sunny day despite it being October. It felt like summer.

"Well, glad you could finally join us!" Charlie said dryly as he was being buried in a hole in the sand by Frankie and Scott as Danny watched.

"We were busy," Joey said with a smirk tossing is towel down on the sand next to Danny.

"Fucking?" Scott asked suggestively, waiting for a reaction of embarrassment from Lizzy.

Lizzy stared back at Scott for a moment and then smirked, "Unlike you."

"OOOOOH!!!!" Frankie howled as Charlie, Danny, and Joey roared with laughter as Scott sat with his jaw dropped.

"Well, damn...." Scott said slumping.

"I love it when you're feisty," Joey grinned at Lizzy as she settled her towel down next to his. Lizzy beamed back at him and leaned in to give him a kiss.

Lizzy then took her shorts and tank top off, revealing a green one piece bathing suit. She began rubbing sunscreen on herself to protect her sensitive skin from the sun. As she rubbed the lotion on the boys all took interest in watching her before she turned to Joey, "Get my back?"

"Sure babe!" Joey said all too eager. He then turned and glared at his band mates who all abruptly returned to their previous activities.

"This is like...sunscreen for babies!" Joey laughed looking at the bottle.

"Hey, I don't tan like you. I just burn," Lizzy quipped as she flopped down on her towel.

They lay out on the beach for a while before Lizzy started to get restless.

"I'm going out into the water. Want to join me?" Lizzy asked turn to Joey.

"Nah, I'm gonna catch some more rays. You go ahead," Joey responded.

Lizzy got up and walked out towards the waves. She was in about knee deep when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Water feels good, huh?" Frankie asked as he sloshed his way up to her.

"Oh, yeah. I don't even remember the last time I was at the beach. Feels real good!"

"So, Joey told me you're a Kiss fan..."

Lizzy and Frankie hung out in the water, jumping the waves together as they talked, getting nearly shoulder deep in the water. They found out that between music and movies they shared a lot of common interests.

They were in the middle of debating about the "unmasked" version of Kiss before Scott joined them, "The fuck you two talking about?"

"Kiss," Both Frankie and Lizzy responded.

"Oh, shit, what about them?" Scott asked, interest peaked.

"Their unmasking," Frankie scoffed, "Seems Lizzy is a fan."

Scott looked at Lizzy utterly appalled.

"Hey, now! I didn't say it is better than when they wore makeup! I just still like the music they are putting out," Lizzy said defensively.

Frankie and Scott looked at each other unconvinced.

"It's true!" Lizzy laughed.

"Whatever," Frankie teased, about to dunk Lizzy under the water.

"Hey, get your mitts off my girl," Joey snarled at Frankie coming up to the group.

"Joey, I thought you were tanning," Lizzy said as she swam up to him.

"I got lonely," Joey teased and pulled her up to him, "What were we talking about?"

"Kiss," Scott, Frankie, and Lizzy responded.

"What about them?" Joey asked, barely interested.

"Masked or unmasked?" Lizzy asked Joey, turning his chin to her as she stared at him intently.

"I mean, I don't feel that passionately either way as long as you take that fucking poster down!" Joey laughed.

"What poster?" Frankie laughed, suddenly interested.

"She has this fucking Paul Stanley poster in her room so every time I go over I have him staring down at me."

Scott and Frankie both laughed loudly as Lizzy glared at Joey.

"Leave my Starchild alone!" Lizzy growled at him.

"Is it Starchild though, or is it Paul Stanley unmasked?" Scott asked through his laughter.

"No, no, full make up," Joey responded, "Honestly, I'm not sure if that is better or worse for me."

Frankie and Scott both laughed again.

"Alright, I'm swimming away," Lizzy grumbled as she paddled away through the waves.

"Wait, babe, come back. I'm just teasing," Joey laughed as he followed her through the water. He caught up with her and picked her up bridal style as they bobbed through the ocean water.

"I'm a mermaid," Lizzy giggled as she kicked her legs together as Joey held her.

"Come here, little mermaid," Joey cooed sweetly pulling her close to him and giving her a salty kiss.

"Have you ever seen Splash? It's my favorite movie!" Lizzy said excitedly.

"Wait, my little horror movie buff's favorite movie is Splash?" Joey laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah, I love it so much! I need to get it so we can watch it together sometime!" Lizzy said excitedly.

"Ok, you want me to start calling you 'Madison' now?" Joey asked endearingly.

"...I like it best when you call me 'baby,'" Lizzy responded honestly.

"You _are_ my baby," Joey said softly and kissed her again, this time more deeply.

"Joey..."

"Back to the room," Joey said knowingly as he pulled her along walking back toward the beach. They were holding hands as they came out of the water as they came upon Danny sculpting a mermaid body in the sand over Charlie's buried form. Charlie had apparently fallen asleep. Danny grinned up mischievously at Joey and Lizzy as they stifled their laughter as they collected their belongings. "I think you might have some competition in the mermaid department!"


	12. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on October 20, 2019- Spreading the Disease's birthday!

"You see, this is exactly what I was afraid. Now all you want me for is sex."

"That's not true," Joey laughed and kissed Lizzy's shoulder from behind her. They had come in for an afternoon romp after spending time out on the beach with the rest of the band. "I mean, that is my favorite activity we do together now, but there's so much more than that. Besides, I'm pretty sure you enjoy yourself too."

Lizzy turned her head to steal a glance back at Joey and then shrugged, "Meh."

"'Meh?!'" Joey shouted indignantly, "What do you mean ' _meh_?'"

Lizzy sat up in bed, tossing the sheet from her body and then stood, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She turned and smirked at Joey with a shrug, "Meh."

Joey's jaw dropped as he sat up indignantly, "Get back in here!" He demanded as he patted the bed next to him, "Let's do this again and get it right."

Lizzy shrugged as she walked to toward her overnight bag, "Maybe later. We have your birthday party to attend."

"Damn it, Lizzy, get back here and quit teasing me!" Joey snarled.

Lizzy had pulled her panties on and was re-clasping her bra, as she turned to Joey and gave him a wink and a smile. She then sauntered back up to him and leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips, "I _am_ teasing. You are an excellent lover."

Joey grinned and growled, "Let just do this all night."

"And disappoint all you friends? I couldn't do that. Besides, I'm sore again. You have ridiculous stamina, by the way!"

Joey flashed a pleased grin, when he acquiesced, "Alright then. I'll save it for later."

Joey and Lizzy got dressed and headed down to the lobby to meet the other members of the band. The guys from Metallica were also going to join in on Joey's birthday celebration. The plan was just to bar hop around the sunset strip and then eventually bring the party back to the hotel for further shenanigans.

"There is also a strip club about a block away, we could always do that....that is if you don't mind your guy going to one, Lizzy," Lars had suggested.

Lizzy tossed her head back and laughed, "Hell, I'll buy him a lap dance!"

"Oh, I like her!" Lars laughed as he nudged James with his elbow who nodded and laughed along.

Joey pulled Lizzy closer to him and whispered, "I'd rather you give me one."

"Later," Lizzy kissed Joey lips before they headed out.

They spent the evening hopping around different clubs along the sunset strip, including the Rainbow Bar & Grill where they got drinks and then over to The Roxy where they watched a band that was fast on the rise called Guns N' Roses play.

"We should take these guys on tour sometime," James said as he watched the band impressed. Lars nodded in agreement.

"Come on, birthday boy, how about a shot?" Kirk yelled over at Joey.

"Ehhh, I mostly drink beer," Joey responded with a shrug.

"Ok, well I'm buying the first round!" Kirk yelled triumphantly as he slipped through a crack in the crowd heading over toward the bar.

"You doing ok? We can go back if you want to," Joey asked as he pulled Lizzy closer to him.

"Oh, no, I'm doing just fine!" Lizzy responded as she watched the band on stage.

Joey brushed her hair behind her ear, as he watched her carefully, "Lizzy...I have been meaning to tell you something..."

"Drinks all around!" Kirk proclaimed as he began handing drinks to everyone in the group. Joey sighed and shook his head, slightly annoyed that her had been interrupted yet again, but then accepted the beer from Kirk.

"To the birthday boy!" James bellowed as they all raised their plastic cups and drank. The guys from Anthrax all watched bewilderedly as the guys from Metallica chugged their beers.

"They are in a whole other league!" Scott said as he raised his eyebrows.

Joey didn't seem to mind trying to keep up though.

The crew eventually left the club and found themselves all running down the strip. The guys from Metallica were raging on ahead getting louder and drunker by the minute it seemed. Scott, sadly, would a occasionally try to pick up a girl only to get turned down much to his dismay but to the delight of Frankie and Charlie who would laugh their asses off at him. Danny mostly kept to himself. Joey and Lizzy mostly stayed toward the back of the group. Lizzy gripped onto Joey's hand tightly as he led her down the strip.

*****

"Okay, now it's time to have some real fun!" Scott announced. The guys from Anthrax along with Lizzy had ridden the elevator up to their floor of the hotel. "The rules are, there ain't no rules! Complete and total free for all. Every man...and woman...for themselves! Now on your mark, get set, and go!"

Before she knew it all the band member sprinted off in different directions. Joey firmly grabbed Lizzy by the wrist and pulled her down the hallway, "Come on, baby, you don't want to be a sitting duck!"

"What's going on?" Lizzy asked bewilderedly as she ran along beside Joey.

"Fucking prank wars!" Joey responded, "Come on, I got some stuff in my room."

They ran to Joey's room. He tossed Lizzy various items including cans of whipped cream.

"Whatever you do," Joey instructed, "Do NOT let anyone into the room. Last week they had completely turned Max's room upside down. Usually it ends up being Scott, Charlie, and Frankie against me a Danny against all the roadies, but we'll see how things go tonight."

Joey then poked his head back outside his door and looked back and forth down the hallway. He then turned and gestured for Lizzy to follow him. They made their way down the hallway before stopping at a door. Joey knocked in a specific beat to which the door opened. Danny emerged.

"Bought time, man! Lizzy, you ready for this?" Danny asked, hoisting a satchel over his shoulder. The satchel contained bottles of water that had holes poked into the tops of the caps. All of the bottles of water were dyed different colors. Lizzy wasn't sure if she wanted to know what Danny used for dye. "Works just the same as water guns!" Danny assured her.

Lizzy swallowed apprehensively as she followed Joey and Danny down the hallway, crouching down slightly over dramatically as they rounded a corner. Joey and Danny both paused as they looked back and forth down a supposedly empty hallway and then over and the door that lead to the stairwell. Everything went quiet before the door swung open and Frankie emerged.   
  
"Attack!!!!!" Frankie cried as he hurled what appeared to be a fistful of baby powder at the trio. Lizzy screamed out of both apprehension and surprise before she darted away. Joey and Danny both scattered into their own separate directions. So much for sticking together.

Lizzy rounded the corner of the hallway and quite literally nearly ran smack into Scott. Scott had an entire bucket of water in his hand but before he even had a chance to begin to raise it up Lizzy took one of her cans of whipped cream and sprayed it directly into his face. Scott shouted in surprise and dropped his bucket of water which splashed all over him. Lizzy giggled mischievously as she darted way.

 _'Hey, this is fun!'_ Lizzy thought to herself just as she rounded the corner only to get pied in the face by Charlie. Lizzy was momentarily knocked off her feet as she registered what had happened as she watched Charlie sprint away down the hallway.

Lizzy wiped the cream from the pie off her face and got back on her feet, "Oh, it is so on now!"

Lizzy charged down the hallway after Charlie.  
  
Throughout the night Lizzy and Danny would cross paths and would incidentally occasionally accidentally attack each other. Lizzy hadn't seen Joey since the start though and couldn't help but wonder what had become of him.

"Come on out here, Bello!" Lizzy shouted from around the corner knowing full well that Frankie was right around the other side.

"You first, ginger!" Frankie taunted back from around the corner. Frankie had another fist full of baby powder at the ready along with a water bottle just was Lizzy had a can of whipped cream ready to squirt. Lizzy was crouched down ready to pounce just as Joey stumbled around the corner and collapsed.

Lizzy and Frankie both stared at Joey for a moment before they both stood up and approached him.

"I think your guy might have had enough for one night!" Frankie quipped as he turned to Lizzy. Frankie had dried traces of food dye all over his face and shirt along with melted whipped cream dripping down from his hair.

Lizzy bent over and gently nudged Joey's arm, "Honey, come on, let's go back to the room."

"C'mere," Joey mumbled in response as he reached up and attempted to pull Lizzy down to the floor with him.

"Come with me, Joey," Lizzy responded tenderly, and attempted to pull him to his feet again only for him to try and pull her onto the floor with him.

Frankie watched momentarily slightly amused before he stepped beside Lizzy, grabbed Joey by the arm and hoisted him up, slinging Joey's arm over his shoulders. "Come on, man, let's get you to bed!"

Joey grumbled unintelligibly in Frankie's general direction as they made their way back to Joey's room. Lizzy followed Frankie. She fished the room key out of Joey's pocket and unlocked the door. Frankie guided the intoxicated Joey to his bed and let him down with a plop. Joey bounced on the mattress while letting out a curse at Frankie. Frankie cheerfully turned toward Lizzy.

"If he gives you any trouble I'm right across the hall," Frankie said as he gestured to the door across the way. "Hey, you can hang, girl! This was fun!"

Lizzy smiled in response and high fived Frankie, "Thanks for your help! Have a good night!"

Frankie walked over to his room and disappeared behind the doorway. Lizzy closed the door and turned to the bed where Joey was laying. He hadn't moved at all and she seriously wondered if he had passed out. That was until he spoke.

"Frankie's stealing my girl," Joey sighed somberly.

Lizzy gasped in surprise, "Oh, no, Joey! We're just friends. I mean, you want your band mates to get along with me, don't you?"

Joey stayed silent before responding, "Not that much."

"Joey, don't get jealous. I just don't want to be...you know...like a Yoko Ono type or something."

Joey stayed silent for several more moments. His eyes remained closed as he lay sprawled out on his back on the bed. Finally he spoke, "Come here..."

Lizzy timidly walked up to the bed and then perched on it next to him. Joey's eyes opened. They were glassy and he was having trouble focusing. Clearly he had too much to drink.

"Not Yoko," Joey said softly as he reached up and gently caressed her cheek with his hand, "Cynthia..."

Lizzy let out a gentle laugh and shrugged, "Well you better treat me better than John treated Cynthia..."

Joey's hand trailed from Lizzy's cheek to the back of her neck. He then pulled her down for a kiss. Just as their lips met Joey immediately let go and sat up, nearly knocking Lizzy backward off the bed. He jumped to his feet and ran for the bathroom.

"Oh, hell," Lizzy sighed. She followed Joey into the bathroom where he was hunched over the toilet. Lizzy quickly grabbed his hair and pulled it back away as he heaved into the toilet. She rubbed his back until he was finished.

"...Sorry...I'm sorry," Joey choked out as he sat back. Lizzy stood and flushed the toilet.

"Honey, come brush your teeth for me," Lizzy cooed, helping the intoxicated Joey up to his feet. He turned and attempted to pull Lizzy in for an embrace. Lizzy blocked him and sternly said, "Brush your teeth first. Then...we'll shower."

Joey's look of disappointment morphed into a smile as he turned and learned over the sink to brush his teeth. Lizzy started the shower, figuring the steam might help him sweat out some of the alcohol. She then went back into the bedroom area and was able to find some Tylenol in her bag along with a bottle of water. That should help him try and avoid a hang-over, she figured.

"Here, sweetie," Lizzy said, presenting the tablets and water to him after he had finished brushing his teeth. She smirked slightly amused at the fact there was still foam from the tooth paste smeared on his mouth, "Take this for me."

Joey grumbled for a moment but obliged, swallowing the tablets and washing them down with the water.

"Now, here is your favorite part," Lizzy smiled as she pulled her top off before him. Joey watched delighted as she stripped before him. He began wrestling his own shirt off before he got stuck inside and began snarling and trashing around, trapped in the confines of his shirt. Lizzy giggled as she helped guide him out of the shirt. "Now can you get your pants off?"

Joey grinned in response and shook his head 'no.' Lizzy rolled her eyes and unbuttoned his pants and then pulled them down. She then guided him into the shower, which was no easy task as he stumbled in nearly smooshing her into the side. She wondered to herself if maybe she should have tried giving him a bath instead but then figured it was too late to contemplate.

Lizzy felt Joey pull her close to him and she felt him gently caress her all along her body. He ran his fingers up her thigh, across her bottom, up along her back, and then around and gently cupped her breast. It wasn't exactly sexual, but more like he was studying her almost like artwork, appreciating the curves of her body and how they felt against him.

Joey then sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer. The steam of the shower made it hard to breathe, but she didn't try to pull away. "Mine," Joey whispered and nuzzled his face against the top of her head, "Mine."

Lizzy breathed against him, "I'm yours."

Joey hummed approvingly before he whispered, "Love you."

Lizzy froze and stiffened against him slightly before forcing herself to relax. She felt Joey's body start to respond before she quickly said, "Always."

Joey relaxed slightly, seemingly satisfied with that response. Lizzy's head began to race before she willed herself to push her thoughts aside. He was drunk after all.

"Come on, big boy, let's get you dried off," Lizzy said as she turned off the tap. Lizzy stepped out first grabbing a towel to wrap around herself. She then turned to see Joey stumbling out of the shower. "Careful!" Lizzy grabbed a towel and handed it to Joey. He grumbled slightly as he nonchalantly patted himself as he began to walk out the door toward the bed still dripping wet. "Wait, Joey!" Lizzy laughed. She took the towel from his hands and then wrapped it around his waist. She then grabbed another towel and walked up to him and reached up to attempt to pat dry his hair. He leaned forward for a kiss. Lizzy giggled and then took the opportunity to wrap the towel around his head. He then turned and ran out the door of the bathroom toward the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist and the other and his head. He belly flopped onto the bed and let out a grunt.

Lizzy shrugged to herself and finished drying herself off and combed and dried her hair. She then walked up to the bed where Joey was seemingly passed out still wrapped up in his towels. She looked down at him watching him sleep hoping he wouldn't be too hung over in the morning.

"Beautiful boy," Lizzy whispered and gently kissed his lips. She then shrieked in surprise when Joey grabbed her and pulled her into bed.

"I need you," Joey whispered pulling the towel off his head and tossing it aside shaking out his wet, midnight curls.

"Joey...you're drunk you should sleep."

"Baby," Joey pulled the towel from his waist to reveal his erection, "Please, I need you right now."

Lizzy starred back a Joey for a moment before she unwrapped herself from her own towel and tossed it aside. She then got on her hands and knees facing away from him. Joey moved behind her and grabbed her by her hips. She felt the tip of his dick brush her folds for a moment before he shoved himself roughly inside.

"Fuck," Joey cursed as he thrust inside, "You're always so fucking wet and ready for me."

Lizzy moaned as Joey repeatedly slammed his sizeable member inside of her, gripping her hips roughly, "Harder."

"Harder? You want it harder?" Joey grunted. He obliged, thrusting himself even harder into her repeatedly, relentlessly. Lizzy lost balance, falling forward, which caused her ass to rise up higher in the air. Incidentally, it gave Joey a better angle at her g-spot.

"Joey!" Lizzy then screamed as she felt her heat rise and she came undone in a mind blowing orgasm. Joey's rhythm didn't falter as Lizzy's body convulsed and she cried out in absolute ecstasy.

Joey's rhythm became more erratic and then released himself inside her in his own orgasm. He fell forward on top of her as they both caught their breath. Joey then rolled off of her and looked at her, "See what you do to me?" He wrapped an arm around Lizzy pulling her naked body toward him, "You drive me absolutely wild. It's like I'm addicted to you."

Lizzy bit her lip slightly and then leaned up and kissed him. She then rolled over settling her body against his. "I'm cold," She whispered.

She felt Joey shift around before she felt him covering them both with the comforter of the bed. Lizzy then felt herself drifting off into sleep. Even though Joey was drunk she still felt safest in his arms.

*****

Joey groaned slightly as the sunlight hit his closed eyes. He rolled over wondering to himself what time it was. He blinked his eyes awake and sat up looked around for the clock in the room, a little lost since he had fallen asleep the wrong way in bed...his head was at the foot of the bed. Then he felt a pang of alarm.

Lizzy was missing. Again.

"Shit," Joey said as he sat up. He knew he had overdone it last night. Both while they were out bar hoping and then when they came back to the hotel. In the middle of prank wars when he had initially gotten separated from Lizzy and Danny he had been running down the hall when he saw James who had grabbed him around the shoulders and invited him into his room for a few more drinks. He knew he should have declined and gone to find Lizzy, but he figured one more drink wouldn't hurt. It was his birthday after all, right?

But he had abandoned his girlfriend and he felt awful about it...especially since she had flown all the way across the country to be with him. He had to try and make it up to her.

But where the hell was she?

He then glanced over and saw that the door to the small balcony was cracked open. He jumped out of bed and pulled a pair of shorts on before walking out.

She was there. She was wrapped in a white bed sheet with her ginger hair falling in waves down her back.

"Lizzy," Joey's voice cracked. She turned to him with a smile. She looked like an angel to him.

"Hey, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?" Lizzy asked, green eyes glowing at him.

"Baby, I'm sorry..."

"Shhh," Lizzy whispered pressing her finger to his lips, "Don't be. I think everyone gets a little crazy on their birthday."

Joey let out a sigh, slightly relieved that she at least didn't seem mad at him. He still felt bad though. He then moved behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder from behind and looked out at the view. They could see the ocean from the balcony.

"Breakfast, Joey?" Lizzy asked as she pulled away from him and walked into the room.

Well, fuck, maybe she was mad...

Joey followed Lizzy back into the room as he watched he drop the sheet from her body. She then looked back at him and bit her lip before crawling back on to the bed and gesturing for him to come closer to him.

Okay, maybe she wasn't mad.

A grin spread over Joey's face as he crawled into be next to her and gave her a kiss and rolled on top of her. He then began kissing her down along her body before something caught his eye. He sat up alarmed as he gently brushed his finger along some bruises on her hips.

"Jesus! Did I do that?" Joey asked alarmed.

"Oh," Lizzy laughed, "Well, you were a little rough last night. But, I bruise easily so..."

Joey looked up at Lizzy, his eyes wild with alarm, "Babe, I'm sorry, I never-"

"Joey, it's ok! Honestly, I actually really liked it!"

"But...I hurt you..." Joey whispered sitting up and moving away hanging his head.

"No, honey," Lizzy whispered. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, "You didn't. We both got carried away. And like I said...I bruise easily. I liked it, honestly."

Joey turned away from her, "I fucked up a lot last night, didn't I?"

"No, Joey," Lizzy cooed. She kissed his on his cheek.

Joey let out a shaking sigh and stayed turned away, "Lizzy...I'm so sorry."

"Joey, honey..." Lizzy got up off the bed, and walked around to face him. Joey starred down at the floor, "Honey, look at me. I'm okay." Joey looked up at Lizzy sorrowfully. Lizzy caressed his cheek, "Make love to me. Please."

Joey raised his eyebrows, "Lizzy..."

"I need you," Lizzy whispered, echoing his words from the night before. She then placed a kiss on his lips, "I need you inside me right now."

Joey sighed apprehensively as he looked up at her. She leaned down again and kissed him passionately. Joey then grabbed Lizzy and pulled her on top of him in the bed.

*****

"We'll be at the airport soon," Sam, the bus driver called back at Joey and Lizzy. They were snuggled together in a seat toward the front with a large blanket wrapped around them. Lizzy had been fighting back tears all morning since it was the day she would be heading back to New York. Although she was excited about starting her new job with the museum, she absolutely dreaded the thought of leaving Joey.

She loved him. She had known it for a long time. She could admit it to herself now, but she still avoided saying it out loud even though she was sure he had tried to broach the subject several times. One step at a time, she thought to herself.

Still, she couldn't help the tears trailing down her cheeks as she laid her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

The bus came to a halt. Lizzy wiped her cheeks before standing.

"Bye, Lizzy!" Frankie yelled as he grabbed Lizzy up into a giant bear hug, "You are cool as shit! I can't wait to hang again when we're back home!"

Charlie, Scott, and Danny echoed Frankie's sentiments, though slightly less enthusiastically.

Joey looked at his bandmates, "I'm going to walk her inside."

"You want to say goodbye in private! We get it!" Danny nodded and waved Joey off.

Joey grabbed up Lizzy's bag for her and walked with her inside. They walked silently up until the approached her gate. Tears began to stream down her cheeks again as she turned to Joey. Joey sighed and shook his head, "You know I can't stand that," he whispered and wiped her tears.

"Joey, I..." Lizzy trailed off as Joey watched her expectantly, "Um...have a good rest of your tour."

Joey nodded his head slightly, "Yeah, I will. Listen, Lizzy, I've been wanting to tell you I-"

Lizzy kissed Joey, interrupting him. Joey let out a slight grunt of frustration but embraced her anyway.

"Why are you avoiding this?" Joey asked, pulling her close to him after their kiss broke, knowingly.

"I'll see you when you're back," Lizzy said, completely avoiding the question. Joey's deep drown eyes studied her, slightly hurt before nodding.

"Three weeks, babe, and I'll be back home to you."


	13. Heartbreak

Time seemed to be absolutely crawling by. Joey was staring at the clock above him. Internally he was stomping his feet, pulling his hair out, and screaming on top of his lungs at it. Of course he knew that the clock didn’t actually control time itself, but he couldn’t help but hold it responsible at the moment.

“Dude, would you please relax and have a good time?” Scott asked, giving Joey a nudge with his elbow attempting to bring Joey back to reality.

They were at a party at Jonny Z’s house to celebrate the end of the successful North American tour. All the guys from Anthrax and Metallica were there along with their crews along with other people Joey didn’t know or recognize and he wasn’t exactly feeling like a social butterfly at the moment.

“Hello? Earth to Joey!” Scott called when the singer didn’t immediately respond.

Joey rolled his eyes, “Fine, man. I’m just eager for Lizzy to get here.”

Scott rolled his eyes back at Joey, “Yeah, I gather that man. But standing around staring at a clock is not going to make the time move any faster. Come on, mingle a little.”

Joey shot an annoyed look at Scott but figured that he had point. He decided to move about to chat with anyone who was up for it.

“Hey, Joey!” James called in a boisterous manner as Joey entered the room, “Come hang out and have a drink!”

Joey looked at him apprehensively but shrugged, figuring it wouldn’t hurt. He walked up to James who passed a beer on over to him. Of course Lars was standing there too.

“Great tour, huh man? Europe is going to be even better!” Lars said after taking a sip of his own drink.

“Oh man, I bet! It’ll be my first time overseas too!” Joey said with a nod. “Hey, aren’t you from somewhere over there?”

Lars smirked slightly, “Yeah, Denmark. It’s on the schedule. It’ll be great because I have family over there so it will be good to see them.”

“Well, boys, looks like the party has kicked up a notch,” James said and nodded over in the direction of the doorway. A group of women had arrived, “Say, where is your lady at tonight, anyway?”

“Lizzy’s at work. She is coming over as soon as the museum closes,” Joey responded. He mentally kicked himself. He should have just gone over to the museum to see Lizzy so they could arrive to the party together. He missed her since he hadn’t seen her since she left California.

“Well, don’t forget what I said,” Lars said with a sigh and a wink at Joey, “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

“That’s….just not me, man,” Joey responded slightly shaking his head.

“Suit yourself,” Lars said with a shrug and took another swig of his drink, “That just means more fun for me!” Lars then departed from James and Joey and headed over to the group of women.

James and Joey looked at each other. James gave Joey a shrug, “Charming, isn’t he?”

Joey let out a slight snort, “Something like that.” 

Things certainly did kick up a notch though as music blared throughout the house and alcohol was flowing. More and more people showed up at Jonny Z’s house.

“He is going to flip when he sees this tomorrow,” Joey mumbled to himself.

“Hey there,” Joey heard a voice behind him. He turned to see a buxom blonde standing there with a fake tan and way too much make up.

“Uh…hi,” Joey said perplexed looking around him making sure she had been talking to him.

“Are you in a band?” The blonde asked. She was then joined by a friend with similar style.

“Uh…yeah,” Joey responded continuing to be perplexed. Who were these chicks?

“Ooooh, I love musicians,” One of the blondes gushed and the other squealed and giggled, “What do you play?”

“Well…I sing in the band I’m in, but I play drums too,” Joey said with a shrug and getting bored. Where the fuck was Lizzy already?

“Oh, he sings! Can you sing something for us? Singers are so hot!” One of the blondes gushed stepping closer to him.

“And a drummer, must be why your arms are so toned,” The other blonde giggled running her fingers up his arm.

“Um…” Joey looked back and forth between the two girls, “Listen, how about I go get us some drinks and we’ll talk more? Stay right here.”

The two girls giggled and nodded in agreement. Joey then escaped through a crack in the crowd into the kitchen where he saw Scott talking with Charlie.

“Listen, guys, as soon as Lizzy gets here I’m leaving with her,” Joey told them pointedly.

Scott nodded, “We were just talking about that. Some of these dudes are ragging a little too hard for us,” Scott nodded to where two of the roadies had been wrestling and had completely smashed in a coffee table in the next room.

“Oh shit,” Joey said, his eyebrows rose up his forehead, “Jonny is gonna kill all of us.”

“That’s why we are getting out of here,” Charlie nodded.

“When is Lizzy getting here? Any chance you could call and see if she is at the museum and she can just meet us at my place instead?” Scott asked.

“The museum closed an hour ago. She should have been here by now,” Joey responded. He was wondering what had been keeping her and was starting to get a little worried.

“Ok, well we’ll just wait for her and then we’ll take my car back to my place,” Scott said.

“Will we all fit?” Joey asked as he scanned around the room for her ginger hair once again.

“Well, she might have to sit on your lap,” Scott responded with an eye roll, “I didn’t think you’d mind that too much.”

“Well…not when you put it that way,” Joey responded with a goofy grin.

“There you are!” A female voice called pulling on Joey’s shoulder. Joey whirled around to be met with the two blondes once again, “I thought you were getting us drinks, mister singer man!”

Joey turned and gave Scott and Charlie a panicked look. Scott’s thick eyebrows shot up his forehead and Charlie’s furrowed. 

“Uh, ladies, how about you meet my bandmate’s, Scott and Charlie. Scott plays guitar and Charlie plays drums,” Joey offered quickly. Charlie and Scott both nodded politely at the two women.

“Hey, wait a minute,” one of the blondes said putting her hands on her hips looking accusingly at Joey, “I thought you said you play drums!”

“Well, I do, but Charlie plays drums for the band,” Joey replied.

“That’s silly, what kind of band needs two drummers?” The other blonde asked shaking her head, “Are you trying to play a trick on us or something?”

Joey looked back at Scott and Charlie who were both staring at the two women in disbelief.

“Well, anyway,” Joey clapped his hands together, “I’m actually waiting for my girlfriend, so maybe these guys can get you some drinks instead.”

It was Scott and Charlie’s turn to look at Joey in a panic, both subtly shaking their heads ‘no.’

“Oh, he’s just trying to play hard to get!” The one blonde said turning to the other and then back to Joey.

“That won’t work! We’re too smart for that!” The other blonde responded. Charlie had unfortunately been taking a sip of beer at that point which came out his nose as he snorted with laughter.

“No, seriously, I’m-“ Joey began but was caught completely off guard when one of the blondes grabbed him by the crotch. Joey froze completely for a moment. He had some pretty crazy shit happen to him since he joined Anthrax but this was a first for him. Just then he looked past the blondes to see a mane of red hair whip around and head the opposite direct, “Oh fuck! Lizzy!” He then pushed roughly passed the blondes and headed through the crowd in an attempt to catch up to the redhead.

“What is that guys deal?” One of the blondes asked with her hands on her hips turning to her friend, completely put off.

“That was his girlfriend, you fucking moron!” Scott snarled exasperatedly as he slammed his drink down onto the table and then darted after Joey. Charlie followed suit.

By the time Scott and Charlie had caught up to Joey he was standing out at the end of the drive way looking back and forth down the street wildly.

“Where’d she go?” Scott asked, running up to Joey.

“Fuck! I don’t know I lost her in the crowd!” Joey replied, “I’m sure she came out this way.”

“Look, let’s get Danny and Frankie and get in my car. She can’t have gone far,” Scott replied. He then nodded for Charlie to go find Danny and Frankie.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Joey shouted.

*****

Lizzy watched from the shadows of the bushes at the side of Jonny Z’s house. She had covered her mouth as she felt her chest tighten up and tears begin to stream down her cheeks. She had been late closing up the wine bar at the museum and it had been near impossible to get a taxi, but she was determined to see her man. She had longed to be in his arms again, to smell his scent, to feel his kisses. But as soon as she arrived all her hopes for that magical reunion came crashing down around her as her worst fears had been realized.

Joey was with not with just one but two other women, and one had her hand on his crotch. She couldn’t even make a sound. She had just turned and ran out the door embarrassed, humiliated, and heartbroken.

She knew that Joey was fast so as soon as she heard him call out her name she hid and kept quiet. This was not like the games they would play when she would get him to chase her. She couldn’t face him. She had to be invisible.

She watched in silence as the boys…whom she had once thought of as ‘her boys’…piled into Scott’s car and pulled out of the driveway. She watched as Scott’s tail lights faded into the darkness before she stood up from her hiding spot. Tears continued to stream down her face and she struggled to catch her breath.

And it was freezing out. She could see her breath spiral into clouds before her and could feel the tears beginning to freeze against her face.

She was dressed for the cold New York night, but still her gloves, hat, and long green coat were no match for the chilly weather…or the icicle in her heart.

She weighed her options. She was absolutely not within walking distance of her apartment. She looked back toward the door of the house. She could see if she could call a cab or even see if she could get a ride from one of the party goers but she dared not go in there. She didn’t want to have to face anyone she knew…or those two girls.

She decided she’d walk until she hit the main road and see if she could hail a cab from there. That’s what she and Joey had done last time there was a party at Jonny Z’s house. That would probably be her best bet. She just hoped that Scott wouldn’t loop back around and spot her. She didn’t want to have to talk to any of the Anthrax guys.

Lizzy’s shoes crunched along the snow as fresh snow began to sprinkle down from the sky as if she were trapped in some kind of snow globe. It would have been beautiful if she hadn’t felt so miserable. Every time she saw headlights on the horizon her heart would stop, praying it was a taxi and that it wasn’t Scott’s car. Neither was the case for what felt like the longest time until she saw he bright yellow savior pulling up along the road.

“Hey, please! Taxi!” Lizzy croaked out as she waved her arm furiously. Luckily the cab saw her and slowed to a stop.

“Where to, lady?” And older overweight man that smelled of cigars asked as she got into the back seat shivering. Lizzy responded giving her address and she felt the car lurch forward. The cab driver eyed Lizzy in the rearview mirror as she sniffled from both the cold and the tears. “Are you okay, lady?”

“I…yeah…” Lizzy sniffled and starred out the window.

“It’s dangerous to be walking out there alone,” The driver continued. He then glanced back at her, “You look like you’re about my daughter’s age. What are you doing wandering the outskirts of the city by yourself?”

Lizzy just shook her head and sighed, “I wasn’t planning on it.”

*****

“There is no way she beat us back here,” Joey insisted, “We should double back and look again.”

“Just go check,” Scott responded, “If she isn’t there ask her roommates if they heard from her at all. Maybe they’ll have some ideas of where she might go or can come help us look.”

“Yeah! Melanie can come help!” Frankie chimed in enthusiastically from the middle back seat of the car.

“Dude! Could you please keep it in your pants while we try and find his girlfriend?” Danny barked impatiently at Frankie who cowered back slightly in an almost comical fashion. Danny then turned back to Joey who was riding shotgun, “I’ll go up with you.”

Joey and Danny jumped out of the car and headed into the building and up the stairs to Lizzy’s floor. They dashed down the hallway to her door and Joey rapped his fist against the door. “Melanie? Mo? You home?” Joey called as he knocked again.

He then heard the sound of the door unlocking. Mo stood before them confused. Melanie came out from her bedroom, “Who is it Mo?”

“Hey, sorry to bug you guys, but have you seen Lizzy?” Joey asked quickly.

“Huh?” Mo asked confused, “I thought she was meeting up with you after work at some party.”

“Well, it’s kind of complicated, she ran off as soon as she got there and now I can’t find her,” Joey explained quickly.

“Wait, what? What do you mean she ran off?” Mo’s voice raised and she crossed her arms across her chest. Melanie came up behind Mo looking over her shoulder with a look of concern.

“I think she thinks I was cheating on her or something,” Joey explained.

“And why exactly would she think that?” Mo demanded stepping forward.

“I swear, I didn’t! I would never!” Joey raised his hands up and backed away. Mo was pretty intimidating when she got mad.

“Look, some groupies showed up at the party and a couple of them put their paws all over Joey and before he had a chance to do anything, Lizzy came in at that exact moment, got the wrong idea, and then ran off,” Danny interjected. Mo relaxed her stance slightly but continued to glare accusingly at Joey.

“But, no one knows where she is? She could just be wandering the streets alone?” Melanie asked, stepping forward.

“Fuck, that girl needs to get a car,” Mo grumbled rubbing her temples.

“Well, we’re going to loop back around to see if we can spot her. Scott is waiting in the car downstairs,” Joey said.

“Ok, well I’ll meet you down stairs. Just let me get my coat,” Mo answered.

“Okay, thanks,” Joey replied. Mo turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her.

Danny and Joey turned and walked back down the hall, down the stairs, and out the building door where they waited, watching down the street in hopes of a sign from Lizzy.

*****

Lizzy gasped and she ducked down in the back of the seat of the cab, “Please, can you please go around the back of the building?”

The cab driver glanced at her in the rearview window, “I mean…if that’s what you want.”

“Please!” Lizzy gasped again. She had spotted Scott’s car out front of the building and saw several people standing outside of it. She couldn’t make out who it was since they were in silhouette of the street light, but it didn’t matter. She didn’t want to talk to any of them anyway.

The cab came to a stop, “Can you get in the back door?” The taxi driver asked turning back to face Lizzy.

Lizzy shrugged, “Well…I hope I can.”

The cab driver looked at her skeptically, “I’ll wait here until I see your inside.”

“That’s…very kind of you,” Lizzy responded.

“I told you I have a daughter about your age,” He responded. Lizzy handed him payment for her fare and got out the car. She felt her chest tighten up and her stomach lurch. She walked up to the back door of the building and tried her key. Unfortunately the damn thing wouldn’t turn. The lock was all rusted on the inside or something. Lizzy about kicked the door and growled in frustration. She then glanced up at the fire escape. She reached up to pull down the fire escape ladder which was luckily just within her reach. She waved at the cab driver who waved back and climbed up the latter. She reached her apartment and opened the balcony door. True to his word the cab driver did not leave until he saw she was safe inside.

Melanie and Mo both whirled around and looked at Lizzy wildly.

“What the fuck?” Mo asked. She had just put her coat on and had her keys in her hand as if she was about to go somewhere.

“Lizzy, where the hell have you been? You have everyone worried sick!” Melanie demanded.

Lizzy opened her mouth to explain but all that came out was a sob and she felt the tears pour down her cheeks again. Melanie and Mo looked at each other and then back at Lizzy.

“Aww, honey, come here,” Melanie said and wrapped her arms around her friend comforting her.

“Joey…I saw him…” Lizzy said between sobs.

“Sweetie, he was here looking for you, he’s so worried,” Melanie whispered softly, “He said it was a misunderstanding.”

“I know what I saw!” Lizzy cried and pushed away.

“Well, they are all downstairs waiting for you,” Mo said, “I’m going to go down there to let them know you’re back and safe.”

“I don’t want to see any of them,” Lizzy said through her tears. Mo nodded at Lizzy understanding.

“Honey, go clean up and take a shower,” Melanie whispered, “I’ll make you some tea.”

*****

Mo emerged from the building where all the guys from Anthrax were waiting, standing around outside the car.

“Bout time! Let’s get going!” Joey said turning to get back in the car.

“She’s back,” Mo said flatly.

“Wait, what? How?” Joey asked turning back to Mo looking at her wildly.

“She climbed up the fire escape,” Mo said with a shrug.

“Okay, well, sorry about everything, guys,” Joey said turning to the rest of the band, “I’m going to go talk to her.”

“Good luck,” Danny said nodding at Joey.

“No you aren’t,” Mo said and she blocked Joey’s path. Joey looked at her confused. “She doesn’t want to see you.”

“Mo, please, if I can just talk to her and explain…” Joey pleaded with the Amazonian like woman. 

“She’s really upset. You know, I’m not even sure if I believe your story with how upset she is,” Mo said with a shrug and then crossed her arms over her chest again looking tough as nails.

“But…it’s the truth,” Joey whispered, exasperated looking back at Mo.

“I mean, we can vouch for him,” Scott said with a shrug. “Joey might be a lot of things but a cheater he ain’t.”

Mo eyed Scott for a moment then shrugged, “Well, either way it’s probably better you give her a night to cool off and calm down. Maybe try again tomorrow.” Mo then turned on her heel and went back into the apartment building.

“Come on, man, let’s get out of here,” Danny said and nudged Joey who was standing frozen, devastated.

“My baby doesn’t want to see me,” Joey whispered, echoing Mo’s words. He let out a quivering sigh as he willed himself to move. He turned, opened up the passenger car door and got back in Scott’s car.

“Let’s get out of here,” Charlie grunted from the back, “I’m freezing my nuts off.”


	14. Break In

Sleep wasn't an option that night. He couldn't Joey spent the night pacing back and forth from his kitchen while drinking beer glaring at the clock on his wall. Once again he found himself holding an inanimate object responsible for time itself. He couldn't even stand himself at that moment in time and couldn't find it in himself to settle down.

All he knew was that Lizzy thought the worst of him at that moment. Yes, he was glad that she had made it home safe, but things still were not right. She should have been with him at that very moment snuggled soundly in his arms in his bed after a long awaited reunion filled with love making. Instead she was still miles away from him in the city. He felt like his heart was about to rip straight down the middle.

And then there were those girls. Who they hell did they think they were just grabbing him like that like he was some kind of piece of meat? He had never thought in a million years thought that he would be put in a position where he was some kind of sex object to somebody and he had no idea how to process that now. Back in school, and even right before he joined Anthrax, Joey always had been kind of a loner doing his own thing. He never really had anyone pursue him before. And, to be quite frank, he hadn't really been actively looking for anything up until the night he met Lizzy. For some reason he felt himself drawn towards her. It just felt right and he never looked back. He just had no idea how to explain that to her now.

He had tried to lay down at least for a power nap but he couldn't relax at all. He would lay there and the events of the night would instantly begin replaying in his head. He remembered himself staring at the clock, those two girls following him around, one of them grabbing on to him, and then the blur of red hair heading out the door.

How the fuck did this even happen? Sure, some guys would love it if random chicks would approach them and feel them up as they looked for more. Not Joey, though. That just wasn't him. He was a simple country boy, a hick from the sticks if you will. That was never something he had in mind when he decided to pursue music. Lars would probably call him crazy.

Joey continued to pace and drink. When the clock struck five he had the sense to replace the beer with a fresh pot of coffee. By the time the clock struck eight Joey decided it was a decent enough time to head back over to Lizzy's place and try and talk to her so he could explain what happened to her.

Joey grabbed the first jacket he saw out of his closet, his leather jacket, which logically he knew would do little to shield him from the bitter cold of the New York snow, and headed out to Lizzy's apartment. On the drive he found himself being thankful to the plows and salt trucks that had worked all night clearing the roads. He then thought of Lizzy trudging through the snow late last night, a slight silhouette under a street light, and he shuddered. He couldn't stand the thought of his girl being so vulnerable to not only the elements but....anything else dark and dreary. He felt his chest tighten as he inhaled as his car made its way down the slush of the city street.

He pulled in front of the apartment building that she lived in and parked. He leapt out his car and dashed into the door way and up the steps, not bothering with the elevator. He reached her floor and dashed down the hall until he found himself face to face with her door. He rapped his fist against the door. He listened carefully but heard no movement inside. After a few moment he knocked again a little more loudly. After a moment he heard the lock give and the knob turn. The door swung open and he found himself before the cool blonde of justice that had seemed to have stolen Frankie's heart...Melanie.

"Hey, Joey," Melanie yawn sleepily stretching her arms as hear eyes seemed to have difficulty focusing on him. She must have just woken up.

"Hey," Joey said, an apologetic tone in his voice, maybe it had been still a little too early for him to drop on by but he couldn't wait, "You think I can try talking to Lizzy now?"

Melanie regarded Joey for a moment but then smiled apologetically back at him, "She's not home, Joey. I'm sorry." Joey looked at Melanie confused. He remembered clearly that Lizzy had told him she was taking the day off of work to spend with him on his first day back so they could...catch up. "She didn't say where she was going or when she would be back. I don't think she slept at all last night."

Joey let out a sigh of frustration and apprehension and he glanced down the hall, secretly hoping she would be rounding the corner at any moment to return to her apartment. He looked back at Melanie and asked, "Well, do you think I could leave her a note?"

Melanie nodded and gestured for Joey to come in to the apartment. He sat down at the kitchen table where Melanie provided him with a pad of paper and a pen. Never one good with words, Joey wrote the lyrics that had been playing at the back of his mind; ones that he felt matched his feeling best all the while he had been separated from his ladylove.

 _"Circus life under the big top world  
_ _We all need the clowns to make us smile  
_ _Through space and time, always another show  
_ _Wondering where I am, lost without you  
_ _And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
_ _Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
_ _I get the joy of rediscovering you  
_ _Oh, girl, you stand by me  
_ _I'm forever yours, faithfully"_

Joey double underlines the word "faithfully" for good measure. He signed his name at the bottom of the paper and folded it. On the front fold he scrawled Lizzy's name. He stood from the chair and walked towards the closed door that lead to Lizzy's bedroom. He slipped it into the crack of the door. He turned toward Melanie and nodded at her in gratitude.

Melanie smiled gently back at Joey and said, "Hey, don't worry; I think this will all work out in the end. Lizzy's just a little...sensitive sometimes. She'll come around."

"I hope so," Joey responded distantly. He shoved his fists into the pockets of his leather coat as he walked out the door leading to the hallway. He stepped out and let out a sigh.

"Joey," Melanie said softly walking Joey out, "I'll talk to her. I believe you when you say you'd never hurt her."

Joey smiled slightly at Melanie and gave her a nod, "Thanks."

Joey trudged down the hallway, down the stairs, and back out into the unforgiving cold of the New York winter that seemed to have come early that year.

*****

"Lizzy, come on..."

"No."

"You're being ridiculous!"

"NO!"

"But-"

"Look, lay off her, would ya?" Mo barked at Melanie as she had been pestering Lizzy.

"All I'm saying is that I saw the poor guy today and he looked, well, a mess," Melanie reasoned at Mo before she turned back toward Lizzy, "You should talk to him."

"She doesn't have to talk to anyone she doesn't want to," Mo snapped as she reclined back in her spot on the couch, "I mean, what was the guy doing letting those girls have their paws all over him, anyway? Whole thing sounds fishy to me."

Melanie glared back at Mo from the kitchen where she was preparing hot cocoa for the three of them and then turned back to Lizzy who was huddled up in a blanket at the kitchen table with her head bowed, looking away from everyone, "Give the guy a chance."

"And believe his sob story? Psssh! Fuck that!" Mo snorted. She then turned and looked back at Lizzy at the kitchen table, "You stick to your guns!"

"Would you both please just stop?!" Lizzy snapped leaping to her feet and tossing the blanket aside. Both Melanie and Mo were taken aback by Lizzy's outburst. "This is seriously hard enough without you both giving me your unsolicited advice!"

There was silence in the apartment for a few moments before the kettle on the stove wailed. Melanie turned and took the kettle from the hot burner. "Look, we aren't trying to pry into your business but," she shot a look at Mo, "We both are just looking out for you. I mean, you're the one who burst through the back door from the fire escape after the first snow of the year causing everyone to worry themselves sick so, I feel like you kinda invited us in to this situation."

"What she said," Mo nodded in agreement, gesturing toward Melanie.

Lizzy sighed and flopped back down in her chair, "Yeah, I know. Look, I'm sorry, I just...I don't' know what to do or think."

"The only way you'll know for sure if you talk to Joey," Melanie said as she poured the cocoa. She then presented both Mo and Lizzy with their own mugs. "Otherwise you'll never know and always wonder."

Lizzy let out a sigh as she rubbed her eyes. They burned from the tears and the lack of sleep. Her heart ached so much it was hard to breathe. She wasn't sure how she'd make it through the next few days of work without either breaking down from frustration or passing out from fatigue. All she knew is that she would give anything to take back the past couple of days before it all happened...before she saw Joey with those girls....before when she believed he was different and might really feel something for her.

Then the phone rang. Melanie and Mo both looked at Lizzy who sat solemnly and shook her head. Mo sighed as she hopped up from her spot on the couch and strode up to the phone. "Yo," She answered. "Uh, no, she's not able to come to the phone....yeah, I'll tell her." Mo hung up the phone and ambled back to the couch where she flopped down, "Okay, I might be with Melanie on this one. Guy sounds awful."

Lizzy turned in frustration and looked out the window as she saw flakes of snow fall from the sky and she sighed not knowing what to think.

*****

It had been five days since that fateful night. Five days of dodging phone calls and questions from her roommates and five days of dealing with the Native American Heritage Celebration at the art museum. Lizzy couldn't help but think of Joey constantly that week as crafts, artwork, and costumes from different tribes were basically shoved in her face even as she worked the wine bar. She couldn't help but wonder what Joey would think or say if he were in attendance. Granted, it might be awkward for him since he had told her his mom didn't talk to him much about their Iroquois heritage, but she knew he was still sentimental about it and had some interest in learning more.

Fuck, it seemed no matter what she did everything around her reminded her of him, from the exhibits at the art museum, to the guy peddling on the street corner singing "Oh, Sherrie" as she walk passed. Tears brimmed her eyes as she passed by, but she still tossed the man with the guitar a bill in his guitar case.

Lizzy had half a mind to hail a cab and ride on over to Joey's house to both scream at him and to make love to him at the same time. How could he hurt her the way that he did? And how could she still want him as much as she did? It was all so confusing to her.

Lizzy sighed. She ran into the corner store to grab a few essentials before she walked down the block back to her apartment. She hoisted the brown paper back on her hip as she walked down the sidewalk and entered her building. She trudged on up the stairs and rounded the corner of her hallway before she froze in her tracks.

There he was. He was standing outside her apartment, seemingly waiting patiently as if he had just knocked on the door. Lizzy seriously contemplated turning around and running back down the stairs to avoid him but she knew that first of all she would look absolutely ridiculous doing that, and second of all she would probably cause more unwanted attention to herself if she did that.

So, since turning around and running was out of the question Lizzy raised her chin high and squared her shoulders. _'I can do this,'_ she told herself and marched forward.

Joey turned as he heard someone approach and his eyes nearly doubled in size, "Lizzy!"

"What do you want, Joey?" Lizzy asked flatly in a sad attempt to hide the wavering in her voice as she avoided his gaze. She attempted to fish the key out of her pocket as she balanced the brown grocery bag on her hip. She could feel beads of sweat begin to arise as she felt Joey's eyes on her but she was determined to remain calm, cool, and collected in front of him.

"Lizzy, I...wait do you need help?" Joey offered as he observed her struggling with the task of finding her keys.

"I got it," Lizzy quipped at him as she continued to struggle to balance her groceries and retrieve her key simultaneously.

After a moment of struggle Joey grabbed the brown paper bag from her, "Baby, please, let me help."

Lizzy scowled, still not looking at him, but finally was able to locate the key in her coat pocket. She unlocked the door and shoved it open. "Thanks," She muttered continuing to avoid eye contact as she snatched the bag away from Joey.

Joey looked at her apprehensively as she turned away and entered her apartment, "Lizzy, please, I've been trying to talk to you-"

"Leave me alone, Joey," Lizzy grumbled as she began to nudge the door shut with her foot.

"Lizzy, give me a chance!" Joey begged. Lizzy stopped and looked in his direction, but continued to avoid eye contact.

Lizzy regarded him for a moment and then shrugged, "You've got 3 minutes."

Joey took a breath and exhaled slowly before stepping through the doorway and closing the door behind him. He started to take his coat off when he stopped, "Jesus, it's freezing in here!"

"Furnace broke," Lizzy said nonchalantly as she busied herself. She was hunched in front of the open refrigerator as she put away items from her grocery bag. "You're wasting your time."

"Baby, listen-"  
  
" _Don't_ ," Lizzy hissed, "call me that."

Joey blinked at her with a wounded look in his eye, "But..." Joey sighed and shook his head, "Okay, whatever you say. Listen, I know what you thought you saw the other night but you were wrong."

Lizzy scoffed and she shook her head as she slammed the door to the refrigerator before she turned her attention to the pantry, "Ok, so I just imagined two girls hanging all over you?"

"Well, no, but it wasn't what it looked like," Joey insisted.

"Don't insult me," Lizzy said flatly.

"I'm _not_!" Joey said exasperated, "Look would you...please just stop and look at me for a second?"

Lizzy paused before the pantry; she began to turn her head toward him but then refused, her back continuing to face him, "I don't want to."

"Lizzy..." Joey said softly. He stepped forward and reached his hand out to touch her shoulder but she flinched away from him.

"I think you should go now," Lizzy said. She slammed the door to the pantry closed and turned towards her bedroom and started walking towards the door, "Your time is up."

"Lizzy, please, just give me one more minute!" Joey begged following her.

"Look, this whole thing has been fun, but the groupie lifestyle just isn't for me."

"Lizzy! What the fuck? That is not what this is!" Joey called after her.

"I think you can find your way out," Lizzy said as she disappeared behind her bedroom door, slamming it behind her and locking it.

Joey stood in front of her door feeling absolutely gutted. He walked up to the door and placed both his palms against it and leaned his forehead against the cool painted wood of the door. He inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath as he held back his own tears in his deep brown eyes. He swallowed thickly before he managed to choke out, "But...I love you."

Joey paused for a moment, listening to any movements from the other side of the door separating him from Lizzy. After the moment passed he let out a soft sigh and stepped away from the door. He bowed his head and began to turn away feeling defeated when suddenly he heard the knob jiggle as Lizzy unlocked and opened her door. She sniffled as she looked at him as tears ran down her porcelain cheeks from her sea green eyes. Joey quickly strode up to her and grabbed her around the waist and crushed her against him, resting his chin on her soft ginger hair.

"I love you," Joey repeated. He leaned down and began kissing her cheeks, kissing all the salty tears away as he shoved the door closed behind him with his foot. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her fully on the lips as he backed her towards her bed. Joey broke the kiss and whispered, "I'd never do anything to lose this."

Lizzy leaned back up and kissed Joey's lips again. As she did she unzipped his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. It fell from his arms. Joey returned the favor, pulling her coat off and tossing it to the side. Joey kissed her more deeply as they pawed at each other's clothes, stripping each other completely nude, completely ignoring the frigid cold of the apartment. Joey pushed Lizzy down onto her bed and climbed on top of her.

Joey caught Lizzy's lips again with his own and she felt the tip of his tongue run along her lips seeking entrance which she granted. She felt his hands run along the skin of her body; one cupped her breast as the other traveled down towards her crotch. She spread her legs for him, allowing his fingers to re-explore the territory they had once been so familiar with. It had only been a few weeks but it seemed like longer, especially with the events of the past few days. Lizzy couldn't even bring herself to tease Joey even just a little bit. She wanted him badly. Just the thought of him made her wet. She couldn't deny him now.

She felt as he pushed two of his fingers inside and she let out a soft moan into Joey's mouth that sounded almost like a sob. Joey pulled back from her, breaking the kiss and watched her carefully.

"I love you," Joey whispered again before lowering his mouth to the breast his hand had been working and flicked the nub of her nipple with his tongue before sucking it between his lips. Lizzy's body jolted at the sensation.

Joey then removed his fingers from the wetness of Lizzy's pussy and rubbed her juices along the tip of his dick. He released her nipple from his lips with a kiss and then positioned himself at Lizzy's entrance as he looked down at her. Lizzy spread her legs for him even further as her soft breasts heaved with anticipation as she looked up at them.

Joey paused as he watched her, "Is...this what you want?"

Lizzy nodded, "Joey, please."

That was good enough for Joey as he pushed himself inside causing Lizzy her to scream out. His hard cock filled her all the way up. Joey paused, pushing his lips against hers giving her a chance to adjust to his the girth of his member.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Joey moaned as he began to slowly pull out and then back in again, "This is all I think about and it drives me wild."

Joey arched his back and pushed himself up with his arms, pushing himself deeper into Lizzy, increasing his rhythm. His brown eyes watched delightfully as Lizzy moaned beneath him. He then leaned down and grabbed her, pulling her up onto his lap. He sat on the corner of the bed as Lizzy straddled him. Lizzy began moving herself up and down his shaft as he held on to her ships, giving her support.

"I've missed my cowgirl," Joey moaned before catching her lips again before stood up and pushed Lizzy against the wall, "But, I like it like this too."

"Joey," Lizzy moaned, as he thrust against her body that was pinned against the wall, "Fuck, I'm going to come."

"Oh, baby, come all over me," Joey moaned as increased his speed.

Lizzy felt her heat build and rise inside her. Her muscles tightened against him as she screamed out. Joey's thrusts became rougher and more erratic as he met his own climax. He stumbled backward with Lizzy still in his arms and flopped down onto the bed. Lizzy rolled off of him and sprawled out next to him as they both caught their breaths.

Joey turned his head to the side as he watched her. She sat up and pulled the corner of the blankets of her bed back and climbed underneath. She looked back down at Joey for a moment before she asked in a small voice, "Come keep me warm?"

Joey scrambled underneath the blankets, wrapped an arm around her naked body and snuggling in close, "We should probably talk about all of this."

"After a nap," Lizzy yawned sleepily. She hadn't slept properly since the night of Jonny Z's party. She never really slept well without Joey anyway, even with the dream catcher that still hung over her bed. Even when she thought things were over between the two of them she didn't have the heart to take it down. It was too beautiful.

"Alright," Joey yawned as well. He inhaled the scent of her hair before he found himself drifting off into a slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics to "Faithfully" by Journey


	15. Limbo

Lizzy jolted awake to the sound of some type of popping coming from above her head. She felt an arm tighten around her.

"It's okay," Joey cooed softly and kissed the back of her shoulder blade, "The furnace is trying to come back on."

Lizzy settled back down next to Joey in her bed, snuggling back into the blankets. She felt Joey playing with her hair behind her as they lay in silence for a few moments.

"How long have you been awake?" Lizzy then asked, continuing to face away from him.

"Just a few minutes," Joey responded, still playing with Lizzy's hair. "I think one of your roommates came home and then left again."  
  
"Probably Mo between clients," Lizzy said with a shrug and a sigh.

They lay in silence for a few moments before Joey's voice broke, "We need to talk about everything."

Lizzy sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Joey tightened his grip around Lizzy's waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. He nuzzled into her hair and sighed, "Soft and warm. Everything about you is so soft and warm. Just like...like a sweet little kitten."

Lizzy stifled a giggle and bit her lip.

"I'd never want anything else," Joey whispered and he softly kissed the spot behind her ear that always gave her goosebumps.

"Joey, I thought we were talking!" Lizzy full on laughed and squirmed.

"We are!" Joey insisted, "But, uh, it's kinda hard for me to focus when you're laying here in my arms all naked and sexy, so uh, I'm gonna be multitasking."

Lizzy turned around in his arms so she was facing him. A small smile was on his face as he brushed her ginger hair out of her eyes and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You broke the promise you made me," Joey then whispered as he kissed her again.

"Which one?" Lizzy asked, furrowing her brows, looking back at him.

"The one when you said you wouldn't run out on me," Joey responded, his voice sounded distant.

Lizzy sighed and nodded, "Joey, I'm sorry. I just thought..."

"I know what you thought," Joey responded, "and, it kinda hurts my feelings you thought that of me. I mean, I guess I understand. If I randomly walked in and saw two guys hanging all over you I'd probably...well I don't know what I would do. I'd freak out. So I guess I get it, but try and have a little more faith in me."

"But...why were you just standing there, letting them be all over you like that?" Lizzy asked, turning onto her back and looking up at the ceiling, the hurt of the other night starting to come back.

"I was in shock," Joey said with a shrug, "Babe, believe me, that's never happened to me before and it really freaked me out. I mean, I've never been, just, grabbed at like that." Joey watched Lizzy closely for a few minutes, letting her process things. He sighed, and whispered, "I do love you, Lizzy. I've been trying to tell you for weeks. But...listen, if you can't do this....I'll understand." Joey sighed again. He stroked her bare arm with his knuckles, feel the softness of her skin. "God, I don't want to lose you, but I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. So...if this is too hard for you...I know it's unfair to you with me going on tour and being away and everything...please just tell me. I'll understand."

Lizzy sighed as she stared up at her ceiling. Joey remained silent as he watched her waiting for a response. Lizzy sighed again as she whispered, "I don't know what to do."

Joey nodded, understanding, "Take your time, I won't rush you. I just...if we were to break-up or something I wouldn't want you to think it was because I didn't love you or I wanted to be with someone else or something like that. Take all the time you need."

Joey began to sit up when Lizzy reached for him, "Stay a little longer."

Joey turned and looked back down at her and sighed as he got back under the covers, "Whatever you want, baby...shit I can't stop calling you that."

Lizzy smiled slightly, "I like it when you call me baby, I just was mad when I told you not to earlier."

Joey nodded, "You'll always be my baby. No matter what."

Lizzy wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling herself closer, kissing him. Joey held her around the waist. She then kissed him again and rolled on top of him, straddling his hips and she felt him start to get hard beneath her. She nipped playfully at his lip as she broke their kiss, and she began trailing kisses along his bronze skin, down his neck and along his collarbone.

"I, oh fuck, Lizzy, what are you...?"

"Shhhh, just relax," Lizzy whispered raising her head and placing a finger to his lips. She resumed kissing him down his chest. She dismounted him, kneeling between his legs as she kissed up to his navel. She then kissed along the happy trail that lead to the base of his fully erect cock. She glanced up at him, seeing him as he watched intently. Joey attempted to reach for her but she caught his wrist and pinned it firmly on the bed.

"Come here," Joey whispered gruffly.

Lizzy shook her head 'no' before she flicked the crease of the head off his dick with her tongue.   
  
"Fuck!" Joey moaned, "Baby, please, let me touch you."

"No," Lizzy whispered and she began running her tongue along the head of his dick. Joey groaned out, as he dug his heels into the mattress and reached up and gripped the pillow behind him as she teased his cocked. Lizzy then reached down and began playing with herself and moaned, looking at him, "I am really wet. Wanna feel?"

"Yes!" Joey whined.

"Too bad," Lizzy shot him a wicked grin, and then pushed her lips down onto the head of his dick. She flicked the head of his cock with her tongue again, "Remember the first time you got me off?"

Joey moaned and nodded.

"It was right in this room. We were playing a game."  
  
"Truth or dare," Joey groaned out as he bucked his hips up.

"Dare," Lizzy grinned at him devilishly as he looked at her wildly.

"I dare you to fucking ride my cock right now!" Joey wailed out in a tone she had only ever heard him use on stage before, which caused her to jump slightly. But, she obliged as she re-straddled his hips and slowly lowered herself down onto his rock hard shaft.

"Joey!" Lizzy moaned out as she adjusted to his size.

"Fucking teasing me," Joey grumbled as he sat up, grabbing her hips to support her.

"You like it," Lizzy whispered as she rolled her hips against him and started to move.

"Hell yeah," Joey grinned as he felt her begin to bounce up and down.

"You feel so good inside me," Lizzy moaned as she leaned her head back.

Joey took the opportunity to leave trails of kisses all along her neck as he moaned, "You always get me so fucking hard."

"Here it comes," Lizzy gasped as she felt the heat build in her lower stomach and a wave of euphoric bliss rise and for a moment she felt herself lost in her release.

Joey rolled Lizzy onto her back and he thrust into her several more times erratically before meeting his own release inside her. Joey collapsed on top of her as they both caught their breath.

"Fuck," Joey breathed as he pushed himself up and looked down at her, "You always get me off so good, baby."

"I...still need to think about things," Lizzy said catching her own breath.

A flicker of sadness crossed Joey's eyes but he nodded solemnly, "I know." Joey scratched the back of his head and then looked back down at Lizzy, "Hey, we're playing a show tomorrow. It'd be great if you came either way."

"Okay, I'll try to swing by after work. The museum has the really cool Native American exhibit right now that has been really popular. You....might want to check it out"

Joey raised his eyebrows intrigued, "Yeah, I'll definitely try and do that."

*****

The next day Lizzy had been opening the wine bar as she struggled to try and focus on what she was doing. She could hardly help it though. She kept thinking about things with Joey and was trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to do. And then, of course when she started thinking about Joey it would cause her to think about all the mind blowing sex that they had. Never before had she ever had a partner she had such great chemistry with. It truly was a bother because she could feel herself start to get wet just thinking about it.

Fuck, it was going to be a long day.

Lizzy sighed as she turned when she nearly dropped a bottle she was opening. Joey had seemed pretty interested in the exhibit she had told him about, but what she hadn't expected was the entire band sitting patiently at the bar waiting for her to turn around.

"Liiiiiiiiiiizzy!" Frankie called waving at her over enthusiastically.

"Uh, hi," Lizzy laughed as she walked behind the bar, "I didn't realize any of you were wine drinkers."

The five guys all exchanged looks, "Well, we aren't really," Scott said and shrugged, "It'd be pretty rude of us to come by the museum and not say hi, though."

"Oh, right," Lizzy said with a nod, "Well, thanks for stopping by. The exhibit is huge. They have everything, costumes, art, crafts, and even a drum circle around noon."

"I'm definitely gonna check that out," Charlie said with a nod.

"You should, I can hear it all the way from hear every day. It sounds really cool," Lizzy nodded back at Charlie.

"You gonna come see us play, tonight?" Danny asked sweetly, "It's gonna be a great show."

"I'll try," Lizzy smiled.

Frankie, Charlie, and Scott all departed to go check things out. Danny moseyed on out of his seat and meandered away, clearly waiting for Joey but giving him enough space for some privacy with Lizzy.

"Thanks for coming," Lizzy smiled up at Joey as he stood from his stool.

"I told you I would," Joey smiled and winked at her.

"I didn't expect you to bring everyone, though!"

"I mentioned it and they were curious," Joey shrugged and looked off in the direction that the others had wandered, "Scott and Charlie thought it might give some good inspiration for a song they've been working on."

"Oh, cool," Lizzy said with a nod and smile.

Lizzy and Joey looked at each other for a moment, before Joey leaned over and whispered, "I really want to hold you right now."

Lizzy looked around, and smiled back at him apologetically, "I'm working..."

"I know," Joey nodded and sighed, "and it'd be weird anyway since I feel like I'm kinda in limbo here. But, still, I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about it."

"Joey-" Lizzy began before he interrupted.

"I'll leave you to it. I'll try and swing by later if you aren't too busy," Joey said nodding at her. He then turned and walked over to where Danny, who was looking a little too interested at a piece from the modern art collection, was waiting.

Throughout the day Lizzy would spot the guys here and there meandering around, looking down right comical as they pretended to rub elbows with some of New York's biggest yuppies. Charlie, Frankie, and Scott would walk around with their noses in the air and their arms folded behind their backs in over exaggerated snootiness causing Lizzy to laugh from behind the bar. Danny would poke his head from around from each corner and pretend to spy on Lizzy. The only one who didn't seem to go out of his way to get her attention was Joey.

"Hey," Frankie said as he plopped back down in a stool at the bar, "What's up?"

"Not a whole lot," Lizzy said. By that time the rush hour lunch crowd had pretty much cleared out.

"Let me have a cabernet," Frankie requested.

Lizzy raised an eyebrow, "You drink wine?"

"Not usually, but I'm Italian so sometimes," Frankie shrugged, "So how 'bout it?"

Lizzy then eyed Frankie skeptically, "How old are you, now?"

"Old enough," Frankie responded with a wink and a smile.

"Okay," Lizzy said and nodded and poured Frankie a glass.

"So what's up with you and Joey?" Frankie asked point blank, taking Lizzy aback.

"I don't know just yet," Lizzy said with a sigh. "We talked a lot last night and...well he told me if I couldn't deal with his lifestyle of being in a band then he'd understand. I just...I'm not sure. I want to be with him, but it's so hard sometimes."

Frankie nodded understanding, "Yeah, I could get that. I mean, I know it's none of my business, but Joey is my friend...and you're my friend, too, and you guys just look so happy when you are together."

"Yeah, it's the part in between that makes me worry," Lizzy said with a sigh.

"Do you love him?" Frankie asked leaning forward in a hushed tone.

Lizzy looked around to see if anyone was watching. She still hadn't said the words out loud, but she looked at Frankie and nodded her head silently.

Frankie nodded back, "Well, you know I'm not going to tell you what to do. Just follow your heart."

"Well, thank you, Frankie. That's super sweet of you," Lizzy grinned at Frankie as he twirled his wine in the glass and looked at its legs before taking a sip. Apparently he didn't mess around when it came to wine.

"Hey, I think you're cool. I feel like we kinda connected back in California so I'd kinda like to keep you around. Besides, I might have some ulterior motives of my own," Frankie said with a wink.

"I'll see about bringing Melanie to the show tonight," Lizzy responded, catching Frankie's drift.

Frankie winked again and nodded appreciatively as he continued to sip his wine.

*****

"I really think it's me, though," Lizzy said later that night Lizzy was leading Mo and Melanie across the parking lot to the back door of the venue she used to work at.

"What do you mean by that?" Mo asked furrowing her brow.

"It's like, I can't even be around him without wanting to jump on him. The distant makes it worse when he's away. I don't know, is this healthy?" Lizzy asked as she over analyzed her current situation with Joey.

"No one ever said love's easy," Melanie said as she nudged Lizzy. "I say go for it. You guys are obviously crazy about each other. I don't even understand why you'd consider splitting up with him."

"I'm with her, on this. Besides, I'm sick of hearing about it. You might make me barf," Mo said half-jokingly.

"Well, I don't know. He said earlier he would come back over to the wine bar if I wasn't too busy but then never did," Lizzy sighed as she walked up to the back door, "I don't know. Oh, shit! Melanie, I keep forgetting to tell you. Frankie's got it bad for you!"

"Wait, really?" Melanie asked then promptly started fluffing her hair, "He's so fucking cute, too!"

"Yeah, well, he might wring my neck if I keep putting off mentioning it to you. Just a heads up!" Lizzy said quickly before she knocked loudly on the back stage door. The knob turned and swung open and Lizzy found herself face to face with Max.

"Ah, Lizzy! Good to see you!" Max exclaimed, "And I see you brought friends! Come on back!"

"Are the onstage already?" Lizzy asked Max as she gave him a hug.

"Nah, there is some other local band playing now. They aren't going on 'til the very end. They should all be hanging out somewhere down the hall," Max responded.

"Okay, thanks Max," Lizzy responded as she walked past Max with Mo and Melanie.

The trio walked on down the hallway when Lizzy heard her name.

"Liiiiiiizzy!!!" Frankie yelled loudly as he ran up to her and grabbed her up in a huge bear hug causing her to shriek.

"Hey, Frankie! You remember Mo and Melanie, right?" Lizzy asked after he set her down.

"Of course! Ladies!" Frankie said with a nod and smile.

"Hey, Frankie," Melanie smirked and winked at him with a toss of her blonde hair.

Frankie glanced at Lizzy quickly who gave him a reassuring nod before he grinned goofily at Melanie.

"Where is Joey?" Lizzy asked looking around.

"Bathroom," Frankie responded. "Not, like, using it or anything. He's likes to warm up in there. Less distractions."

"I think I'm about to go distract him, anyway," Lizzy responded and she sighed apprehensively.

"Oh?" Frankie asked eyeing Lizzy curiously.

"Yeah, I gotta follow my heart, right?" Lizzy responded and she gave Frankie a quick smile before heading in the direction of the bathroom. 


	16. Love Bites

Joey was standing in the bathroom alone, leaning against the sink and staring at himself in the mirror. It had stated to become a routine, he would tell everyone he was going to go warm up and then squirrel himself away somewhere that he could have some privacy. Truth be told, he never actually warmed up. He never needed to. It was just a good excuse to get himself some privacy when he just wanted to be alone, and it felt like that was happening more often than not recently.

He had been feeling pretty lousy ever since Jonny Z's party and everything that happened with Lizzy. He guessed they had kind of made up, and at the very least he was finally able to tell her he loved her, but he still wasn't sure if they were together anymore or not. He left the ball in her court....or the puck was in her rink....what the fuck ever. And, even though he wanted nothing more than to be around her, he knew he had to give her some space so should could make the best decision for herself.

He loved her enough to do that. If he had to let her go, he would.

He had been watching her work earlier that day and she was just so...beautiful. All those little mannerisms she did, the way she would nervously play with her own hair, the way she bit her lip, all those little things that he adored. He wanted to go up to her, grab her up in his arms, and whisk her away somewhere. But, of course he couldn't actually do that.

The puck was in her rink. He would accept whatever decision she would make...he just didn't have to like it and he hated the feeling of not knowing.

Joey sighed and looked down, "This fucking sucks."

He heard the door swing open. He grumbled to himself. What did he have to do to get some fucking alone time?

Joey glanced up and in the reflection of the mirror he saw her. Her red mane was down just the way he liked it. She was wearing her green coat that brought out the color in her eyes and jeans and a pair of black snow boots. He gave her a small smile in the mirror, "Well, hey there. Glad you could make it."

"Well, you came by my work today, so it's only fair I come by yours."

Joey snorted slightly with a laugh and turned around to face her.

"Joey...I'm sorry I know you're busy, but...can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," Joey responded, wincing a little. His stomach was in a knot. She wanted to talk. He wondered if this was going to be a good talk or a bad talk but guessed there was only one way to find out.

Lizzy walked towards him and took his hand in her gloved one and let out a sigh before she blurted out, "I love you, too."

Joey stared down at Lizzy, his brown eyes searching hers before and after a moment of silence he offered, "But...?"

" _And_ ," Lizzy corrected, "I really want this to work."

"Oh, baby," Joey smiled before he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled his face down into her hair and let out a sigh, "I really thought you were going to dump me there for a second."

"No such luck for you," Lizzy quipped back at him as she let herself fall into his embrace.

"Don't even joke like that," Joey whispered before he kissed her. He cupped her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers, "Lizzy, I don't think I could lose you now. That was the second time I thought I was going to and I just don't think my heart could take it a third time."

"You aren't going to lose me, Joey," Lizzy whispered and gently kissed him.

"Stay with me forever."

"Always," Lizzy whispered and kissed him again.

One of Joey's arms wrapped around her waist and the other moved to the back of hair. She could feel him part his lips and push his tongue forward, seeking entrance which she couldn't deny. She pressed her hands against his chest, feeling his lean muscles underneath the fabric of his shirt. Joey was about to lift her up onto the sink when they heard the door open, startling them both as they broke their kiss and looked to see Charlie.

"What...the fuck are you two doing?" Charlie asked freezing in the doorway.

"She loves me! My sweet little kitten loves me!" Joey beamed at Charlie causing Lizzy to laugh and Charlie to roll his eyes.

"Well, would you mind being in love somewhere else? I got some serious business to take care of here," Charlie grunted as he marched towards a bathroom stall.

"Uh oh," Joey laughed and grabbed Lizzy's hand, "Believe me, you don't want any part of this, babe."

Joey and Lizzy ran out of the bathroom laughing holding hands before he led her to a door that took them out to the back parking lot. It had begun snowing again, a soft gentle snow that sprinkled their hair and clothes. Joey then turned and backed Lizzy up against the outside of the building.

"Tell me again," Joey said as he placed a hand on either side of her and leaned in close, his brown eyes burning with desire.

"Aren't you cold?" Lizzy asked. He had left his coast outside since his original plan was to go on stage straight from the bathroom.

He shook his head and grinned down at her, "Tell me again and I won't be."

Lizzy bit her lip for a moment coyly before she leaned up at him, so close she almost brushed his lips with hers, and whispered, "Chase me," before she ducked underneath his arm and ran out into the back parking lot.

"Lizzy!" Joey laughed before darting after her.

She giggled mischievously as she ran ahead of him when suddenly she felt herself lose traction. She let out a shriek as she felt herself slip, but Joey, who was hot on her heels, caught her around the waist before she hit the ground.

"Easy, baby," He cooed softly as he masterfully balanced himself as he held her.

"My hero," Lizzy giggled. "Will you always be there to catch me when I fall?"

"Absolutely," Joey nodded, "And if I were ever to miss for any reason I will sit by your bedside and nurse you back to health."

Lizzy turned to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I love you."

"Mmmm, warms me from the inside out," He said as he pulled her towards him tightly, "I should get back inside, though. We're probably on soon."

Lizzy nodded understanding, "Of course, I don't want to make you late." She took a step before she nearly slid again as Joey caught her. "What the fuck is wrong with me? Why aren't you sliding all over the place?"

"Hockey," Joey said with a shrug, "Hold on to me and I'll get you back to the door."

"Hockey, right," Lizzy nodded as she clung to Joey's arm for balance, "I never even took ice skating lessons."

Joey's eyes lit up as he turned his head towards her, "Oh, I am so gonna teach you now! It'll be fun!"

"Oh, great," Lizzy said sarcastically with an eye roll, "Do you not remember our little drum lesson?"

"You mean...the first time I ever kissed you?" Joey asked as he turned his body fully towards her and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I recall trying to teach you a drum beat was one of the best decisions I ever made."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

Joey and Lizzy walked through the door together as they brushed the snow off their bodies. Joey rubbed his bare arms for warmth as they walked up to the rest of the band who were waiting patiently with their instruments at the ready to go on stage.

"Just in time, man!" Scott said nodding at Joey, "Hey, Lizzy!"

"Hey, Scott!" Lizzy smiled at the bushy eyebrowed guitarist, "Hey, you know, I never thanked you...or any of the guys."

"For what?" Scott asked, looking back at her curiously as Charlie, Frankie, and Danny all turned their heads interestedly.

"The other night when you went looking for me after Jonny Z's party," Lizzy explained. She felt Joey tense up next to her since it wasn't exactly a good memory for either of them but Lizzy squeezed his hand in reassurance, "I'm sorry I made you all worry, and it was super sweet of you." She then leaned forward and gave Scott a kiss on the cheek.

"Well," Scott smiled sheepishly and blushed, "It was nothing."

"Yeah, but, she loves _me_ ," Joey said as he pulled Lizzy toward him and narrowed his eyes at Scott jokingly.

"Yeah?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Joey said a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Lizzy nodded in agreement.

"She loves you, yeah yeah yeah!" Frankie then belted out the Beatles song, causing everyone to laugh.

Lizzy started to blush and turned to hide in Joey's embrace.

"It's time," Joey said as he pressed his lips against her forehead. "After this, I'm taking you home and I'm going to... _show you_ how much I love you."

"I can't wait," Lizzy whispered back to him. He gave her hand one last squeeze before he turned to take the stage. Melanie and Mo immediately appeared at her side.

"So...where've you two been?" Mo asked as she nudged Lizzy with her elbow.

"Hush up. My man is getting ready to sing," Lizzy elbowed Mo back as she intently watched the stage.

"Lizzy," A familiar voice rang out. Lizzy looked to over to see Lars.

"Oh, hey, Lars," Lizzy said cheerfully as he approached her. "These are my roommates, Mo and Melanie."

"How do you do?" Lars nodded at both Mo and Melanie before looking at Lizzy again, "Mind if I have a word?"

"Uh," Lizzy said as she looked back at the stage. She really wanted to just watch Joey perform but then shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

Lizzy and Lars walked together. Lars began to open the bathroom door before Lizzy piped up, "Not in there. It might smell like...like the Toxic Avenger busted a nut in there. I just have a feeling."

Lars turned to Lizzy looking both amused and taken aback, "Fair enough. Maybe out here?"

Lizzy followed Lars back out the door she had just come in from.

"I didn't know you guys were playing tonight," Lizzy said as they stepped outside the doorway.

"Oh, we aren't. We're just hanging out. Anyway, I just feel like I need to apologize to you," Lars said, "And to Joey. It was my fault the hookers showed up at Jonny Z's house. I invited them because I thought maybe everyone could have a good time. Joey though, man, that dude is loyal though. I hope I didn't ruin shit between you two and you give the guy a second chance."

"The hookers?" Lizzy repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, the hookers. I paid for a bunch of them to come and stir things up a little and to mess around," Lars responded with a shrug as he scratched his chin.

"Oh," Lizzy said raising her eyebrows and glancing back at the part of the parking lot where she and Joey had just been. She seriously considered fucking with Lars a little bit but decided not to. Besides, she really just wanted to go back inside, "You're a little late. He and I already made up and are all good."

"Oh, shit, well then," Lars said raising his eyebrows and running his hand through his brown hair, "Okay then. Sorry I wasted your time."

"No, it's okay," Lizzy said with a shrug and a smile and then offered Lars a hug which he gladly accepted.

"Just...tell me one thing....How do you guys do it?" Lars asked.

"With faith, trust, and pixie dust," Lizzy responded flatly. Lars looked at her skeptically. "We just do, you know. We both want the same thing so we're just making it work. I mean it's hard and it's really gonna suck when you guys head over to Europe, but we'll figure it out."

Lars nodded, "Ah, I gotcha. I dunno."Lizzy watched Lars as he furrowed his brow and looked off into the distance. "I found out my ex cheated on me as soon as we left for New York. Apparently she had been cheating on me the whole time."

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry," Lizzy said putting a hand on Lars' shoulder.

"Yeah, well, guess she had been banging a bunch of other guys from like five different bands. So, you know, I guess since then I decided to do the whole rock star thing and just sleep around," Lars got quiet for a minutes, "Still gets lonely though.

"Maybe she just wasn't the right person for you," Lizzy offered.

"Clearly not..." Lars smiled half-heartedly, "But you seem like a cool chick. You got any friends?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes, "What the fuck do I look like, a dating service?"

Lars looked back at her confused, "Uh....no?"

"Never mind," Lizzy laughed, "Kind of an inside joke with myself. Anyway, we're all good, Lars. I appreciate the apology though."

Lars gave Lizzy another smile and hugged her again, "Okay, I'll let you get back. I know you really want to go watch your dude."

Lizzy nodded in appreciation before she turned and walked back into the building. She walked back to the side of the stage and her eyebrows shot up her forehead at the sight before her.

"What the fuck is he wearing?" Lizzy asked with a laugh as she saw Joey parading around the stage with a full Native American headdress on his head.

"You missed it!" Melanie gushed, "Apparently this is a new song that they're going to put on their next album!"

"I want him so bad right now," Lizzy purred with desire as she gazed at him as he charged around the stage.

As Danny hit his guitar solo Joey dashed over to Lizzy of stage to steal a kiss from her.

"Can you, uh, wear that tonight...Chief?" Lizzy asked with a wink.

"You wanna play....Cowgirl and Indian?" Joey asked with a wink back before he turned to run back on stage so he wouldn't miss his cue, "Fuck yeah!"

"You guys are fucking disgusting," Mo said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, I think they're cute," Melanie grinned and threw an arm around Lizzy. "She's just jealous because she doesn't have anybody."

Lars moseyed up to the trio to get a view of the stage. He caught the eye of Mo and gave her a smile. Mo scowled back at him, "What are you looking at, you little twerp?"

"Well, damn!" Lars exclaimed as he walked off indignantly.

"Mo, be nice," Lizzy hissed. "He's actually kind of a sweet guy."

"Whatever," Mo said with a roll of her eyes.

"Jesus, it smells like something died in here!" James exclaimed as he burst out of the bathroom.

"Oh, God, Charlie!" Lizzy laughed to herself as she shook her head and watched Anthrax finish their set. 


	17. Love Goddess

Lizzy awoke to a wheezing, whistling sound coming from the vent above her.

"Fucking hell," Lizzy muttered as she raised her head from her pillow slightly glaring up in the direction of the vent. She had been sleeping on her side with a certain someone snuggling her tightly after a night of intimacy. Lizzy flopped her head back down a groaned, "How did we end up back here, anyway?"

"Hmmm?" Joey mumbled sleepily. He then raised his head up and propped it in his hand as he looked down at her half lidded as he tried to blink the sleep out of his eye.

"I thought we were going back to your place," Lizzy replied as she attempted to snuggle back down and get comfortable again her pillow, "You said you we're going to take me there and..."

"...show you how much I love you?" Joey asked, knowingly completing Lizzy's thought with a suggestive tone in his voice and smirk across his lips, "I'm sorry, did I not do that last night, Kitten? I'll definitely make good on that. But, there was some confusion about who was going where. Scott and Mo were the only ones who drove so... before we realized what had happened I was already chasing you up the stairs, babe," Joey began nuzzling into the back of Lizzy's neck and pulling her toward him tighter. "Besides...it sounded like I was doing okay. What was that name you were calling me last night?"

Lizzy giggled and blushed, "You mean...Chief?"

"Mmmm, yeah, Chief...I like that," Joey hummed into the back of her neck before pressing his lips against her skin..

"I, uh," Lizzy began as she felt Joey's fingertips traveling around her body. She felt as one hand found its way up to her breast where its fingers began tracing gentle circles around her pale pink nipple, whereas the other was gently trailing a line down south, "I hate that furnace."

"Hmmm," Joey murmured, "You know I've been thinking about that...and some other things that might help us with our little predicament here."

"Oh?" Lizzy moaned as Joey's fingers found their way to her clit which they began brushing along gently causing her to arch her hips forward in an effort for more contact, "OH! Wh-what were you thinking?"

Joey nibbled gently at her earlobe before moving down her jaw line and base of her neck, "Oh, well, I was thinking a few things. Maybe..."

"Oh, fuck, maybe what?" Lizzy moaned out as Joey began rolling both her clit and nipple a little more roughly. Lizzy's back began to arch, causing her to stretch out her neck giving him more room for kisses.

"Maybe you'd want to come with me, on tour?" Joey asked as he trailed his kisses down to her bare shoulder.

"Oh God, I...can't..." Lizzy whined as she writhed more from the sensations that he was emitting from her body.

"Hmmm," Joey responded, "I thought so....I know, you have your own career you're on the brink of getting started. It was just an idea. I had another..."

"Tell me," Lizzy gasped as she reached around back of her and tangled her fingers into Joey's soft charcoal curls.

"Hmmmm," Joey murmured into her neck before he kissed her earlobe. Lizzy could feel him as he got harder and harder behind her.

"Joey!" Lizzy whined as she writhed against him, "Tell me."

"Hmmmm?"

Lizzy pushed herself against his body backwards forcing him onto his back, catching Joey by surprise and causing him to let go of the embrace he had on her. She then quickly rolled herself on top of him. She positioned herself above his stiff, fully erect shaft before she lowered herself down. A grin spread across Joey's lips as he placed his hands on the bottoms of her ass checks for support. Lizzy cried out in pleasure as she lowered herself down and adjusted to his size.

"God, Chief, you're so....so fucking big," Lizzy gasped as she paused for a moment.

"Helps that's you're so fucking tight," Joey smirked up at her, "That tight little pink pussy...always so nice and wet for me."

Lizzy began sliding herself up and down Joey's hard cock. "What else, oh fuck, were you...ah, God, were you thinking about?"

"You could...fuck! You could move in with me," Joey responded as he watched Lizzy bob up and down his dick as she rolled her hips and pushed his hips upwards to meet hers, matching her rhythm, "That and, oh babe! That and there's one other thing..." Joey dug his heels into the mattress as Lizzy rode him hard, increasing her speed, giving him a mischievous look filled with desire. God, she rode him so good. "No, no," Joey grabbed her and rolled her over, "No. _You_ get off first."

He was close, but goddamn if it wasn't always better for him when he could watch her lose her mind against the sensations he caused her first. It was such a great pride to him knowing that _he_ was the one who made her feel that good. He absolutely loved giving her pleasure. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and arched his back up, angling himself deeper inside her and increased the speed of his thrusts. For several moments there was no other noise in the room other than his panting, her moaning that escalated higher into screaming, and the slapping of skin echoing off the walls of her room.

"Oh, fuck, Joey!" Lizzy screamed as she grabbed on to him tightly. He watched her and he held his rhythm. The way her nose crinkled, her lips parted, and her head rolled back as she lost herself in a state of euphoria...that is exactly what he jerked off to when he was away from her and he was damn going to relish in it while he was here. His thrusting became rougher and more erratic as he watched before her shot his load up inside her.

Joey collapsed against her as he caught his breath. Usually he tried to roll to the side to avoid the possibility of crushing her, even though he was pretty slim and didn't weigh a whole lot, but this time he couldn't help it. After a moment he felt as she shifted so her legs were around his waist and her arms were around his upper body, her finger tips brushing along his back and playing with his hair.

Joey pushed himself up and looked down on her, "Good morning, babe."

"Hmmmm," Lizzy sighed happily as she looked up at him, "What was the last thing?"

"Oh, that," Joey said and cleared his throat and looked down at her, "What are you doing next weekend?"

"Oh, for Thanksgiving? Um, well, I actually have a long weekend. The museum is closed for the holiday starting Thursday and won't open again until Monday."

"Hmmm," Joey responded as he shifted off of her and moved to her side back into a spooning position, wrapping his arms tightly around her body, "So, are you...going home to Cleveland?"

"No," Lizzy responded as she stared ahead resignedly, "I don't think I'll be heading to Cleveland this year."

"Ah, well, then I have an idea. How about you...come with me Upstate, then?" Joey asked casually.

"Upstate?" Lizzy asked turning her head towards him.

"Mmm-hmm," Joey hummed into her ear, "So you can...meet my parents."

Lizzy jerked herself around so she was facing him wide-eyed, "Meet your....parents?" She repeated.

"I want them to meet you," Joey responded as he cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I want them to meet the girl, no, the woman that I love and I really want to do it before I head on over to Europe," Joey took Lizzy's hand in his a brought it to his lips so he could kiss the pads of her fingers. "Also, we might be able to catch a hockey game and I told you I would take you to one. So, what do you say, Kitten?"

Lizzy stared back at Joey wide eyed for a moment when she finally let out a laugh and nodded, "Okay!"

Joey's lips turned up into a smile, "Good, I am glad. Just keep in mind it won't really be a Thanksgiving in a, uh, traditional sense. We don't really celebrate it because, well," Joey nodded towards his headdress that had found itself draped on the corner of Lizzy's dresser, "Then when I come back and things settle down a little we'll figure out about me meeting your family."

Lizzy stared at Joey stunned, "Geez, you're really serious about this."

"Ah, so you noticed," Joey responded with a chuckle.

Lizzy stuck her tongue out at him in response, "I'm just a little...flustered."

"Don't be, it will all be great," Joey responded and rubbed his nose against hers, "Now stop dodging the other thing."

"Hmmm?"

"Move in with me," Joey said, "It wouldn't solve the problem of me being away to go on tour, but it would great if you would just...be there just as soon as I came home and we wouldn't have to worry about having privacy and coordinating schedules and all that. I rent the place from my Uncle and, believe me, he's a great landlord. It's warm and cozy, and having you there all the time would make it so much warmer and cozier. And, there's a fire place in case the furnace ever breaks so you can still be nice and toasty warm. Think about it...the furnace breaking...I'll start a fire and bring a big blanket for us to snuggle under together...wouldn't that be-?"

"Joey, I have a lease!" Lizzy interrupted with her eyes wide.

"Well, when's it up?"

"Not until the summer."

"Well, okay, that gives you plenty of time to think about it then," Joey said as he ran his fingers through his black curls, "But, fuck, I just...I want to wake up next to you any time I can. That might be my most favorite thing in the world."

Lizzy cleared her throat and turned away nervously. Joey's brow furrowed as she watched her.

"Baby?"

"I'll think about it," Lizzy responded. Joey nodded, accepting her response. "Anyway...coffee?"

"That...would be amazing, sweet Lizzy," Joey responded with a grin and sat up in bed. Joey found his pair of jeans from the previous night to pull on as Lizzy wrapped herself in a pale pink bathrobe. Joey watched her as she got dressed, "What's that one really famous painting?"

"You might need to narrow it down for me a little, Chief," Lizzy gave him an amused grin.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. It's like...this woman coming out of the ocean...and she's all beautiful and soft with this long ginger hair and..."

"The Birth of Venus?" Lizzy inquired curiously. The then quickly turned to her book shelf and selected one of her old Art History books from the shelf and flipped through the pages. Once she found what she was looking for she approached Joey and pointed, "This one?"

"Oh, yeah! That one! That's...like you..." Joey said as he smiled and glanced up at her, "If I didn't know better...."

"That's Venus, Joey. She's the Roman goddess of love and beauty," Lizzy scoffed and shook her head as she closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

"Then it's perfect," Joey said with a nod a matter-of-factly.

"She also banged, like, everyone!" Lizzy laughed back at Joey.

"Okay, maybe not that part, but..." Joey pulled her towards him, "You're my beautiful little love goddess so just deal with it."

Lizzy felt her cheeks burn as she blushed. They had been together for months and he could still make her blush like crazy...and he loved it. Joey kissed her sweetly, "Now, how about that coffee?"

Joey followed Lizzy out into the kitchen where she began preparing to brew a fresh pot of coffee. Joey wrapped his arms around her for behind nuzzled in behind, inhaling and sighing happily as he held her.

Suddenly the door to Melanie's room cracked open and Frankie slipped out quietly. Joey raised his eyebrows and Lizzy nearly dropped the coffee pot.

"Hey, man," Frankie said with a sheepish smile at Joey as he ran his hair through his dark tendrils and then nodded at Lizzy with a wink.

"Hello...." Joey responded with an amused smile as his eyes widened in shock.

"You know where I can take a leak?"

Lizzy and Joey both gestured towards the bathroom in the apartment. Once Frankie disappeared behind the bathroom door Joey turned wide eyed to Lizzy and mouthed the word 'Wow!'

"Yes, that....escalated quickly," Lizzy agreed with a giggle before turning her attention back to the coffee.


	18. Upstate

"I have to admit I am glad I met you as a singer and not as a hockey player," Lizzy quipped at Joey as they took a walk down the trail that lead to the river nearby. The snow was piled high, but that didn't resist them from wanting to get up and move around after a belly filling dinner of spaghetti prepared by Joey's mother.

"Oh yeah," Joey glance back and looked at her as they made their way down the snowy trail, "And why's that?"

"Those fights! Lizzy responded, with a humorless laugh, "I would constantly be so worried!"

"Tonight was a...particularly rough night," Joey responded reflecting upon the hockey game he had witnessed hours before with Lizzy, "It's not always that rough."

Lizzy sighed slightly has she trudged up a small hump in the ground and then leaned against a rather large oak tree. Lizzy surveyed the wooded area before her. This is where Joey has grown up. It was a winter wonderland, snow framing the trees in the most romantic way possible as flakes gently sprinkled down from the sky. It was technically about knee high from the ground but somebody had shoveled the snow from the walking path. Joey had noticed that Lizzy has paused and then turned around to walk up to where she was leaning against the tree.

"Are you getting tired, babe? Or cold? We can turn around if you want," Joey suggested.

Lizzy shook her head slowly as she continued to lean against the tree and look at Joey with a look of desire in her green eyes, "Make love to me, Joey, right here, right now."

Joey's deep brown eyes widened as he stepped closer to her, placing his gloved hands against her hips as he looked down upon her, "Babe, you know I would. But...uh, I might freeze my balls off if I did."

Lizzy sighed slightly before she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips, "Well, I wouldn't want _that_..."

"Good to know!" Joey grinned and then nodded knowingly, "I understand though. My parents insist on us sleeping in separate rooms since we aren't married. Come Sunday when we head back home, though, I'm going to show you just how much I miss...that part of you."

"I can hardly wait," Lizzy whispered as she glanced back along the trail.

Joey placed a gloved hand beneath her chin and guided her gaze back towards him. He then gave her a tender kiss, "Anything else you want to tell me or ask me?"

Lizzy sighed and shook her head, "Not really. I just am a little nervous being around your parents. I just get kind of flustered meeting people for the first time."

Joey looked at her for a moment before he assured her, "Babe, you are doing great. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Lizzy nodded slightly and then looked at Joey, "I am getting a little cold."

"Yeah, the tip of your nose and your cheeks are getting kind of rosy. It's actually pretty adorable," Joey replied then took her hand and turned to face the way they had come down the trail, "Come on. My mom makes some really great hot cocoa."

* * * * *

Later that night Lizzy found herself snuggled down in what was actually Joey's childhood bed later that night. His parents had been perfectly warm and sweet to her; especially his mom, who would reach over and warmly clutch her hand as they would talk over dinner. Lizzy would glance over at Joey across the dinner table and he would smile and give her a reassuring wink.

Lizzy let out a quivering sigh, though. Even though she absolutely felt welcome and warm in the home of Joey's parents, she still was somewhat apprehensive. Lizzy always had a hard time sleeping in a strange bed, but even more so she had a hard time sleeping without Joey. And, the nightmares. She was afraid the nightmares would come. She glanced up at the dream catcher up on the wall and whispered, "Help me out tonight."

Lizzy lay still with her eyes shut for several moments hoping to drift off into a slumber before she heard a soft creek at the door. She gasped as she sat up, clutching the blankets towards her when she saw Joey, clad in just a pair of flannel pants, approach the bed. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she shifted her weight towards one side of the bed inviting him to lie next to her.

Joey smiled down at her as he got into bed with her. He pulled her close and let out a sigh of happiness.

"Everything ok?" Lizzy whispered as she nestled down into his embrace.

"Mmmm-hmmm, "Joey responded as he nuzzled into the back of her hair, "I just wanted to hold my kitten for a little while. Sorry that my parents put us in separate rooms...that's the traditional Italian side of my family coming out."

"It's okay," Lizzy yawned as she felt herself relaxing in Joey's presence, "I don't mind"

"They adore you, by the way," Joey murmured as he nuzzled into her hair, "Especially my mom."

"She is quite the cook!" Lizzy quipped remember the yummy pasta dinner that his mom had prepared earlier that night.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Joey agreed sleepily and he yawned, "They weren't exactly tickled when I told them I had asked you to move in with me, though."

"You told them?" Lizzy asked as she opened an eye.

"Well, sure. The only reason why they don't exactly approve is because we aren't married and, like I said, they are kinda traditional in that sense and don't want us living in sin and all that shit. When I told them that you were on the fence about it my dad was all like, 'Yes, that is a nice girl right there! Good head on her shoulders!'" Joey deepened his voice as he mimicked his dad's tone.

"Yeah, a nice little Irish girl," Lizzy laughed sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"If they only knew!" Joey stifled a laugh against the skin of her neck which tickled Lizzy. She let out a laugh too before Joey shushed her.

"Don't let them know I'm here," Joey warned in a hushed tone with a finger to his lips, "I'll never hear the end of it. Anyway, I told them not to worry and we would do that sometime the road."

"Wait, what?" Lizzy asked as her eyes widened and she turned her head towards him.

Lizzy and Joey stared at each other for a moment before Joey whispered, "You aren't going to panic at this, are you?"

"Joey!" Lizzy turned away wide eyed not knowing what to think.

"Look....I'm not asking you today or anything, but," Joey swallowed, "You did say 'always' when I asked 'forever' so I assumed that someday down the line we would."

Lizzy and Joey lay for a few moments in silence before Joey piped up, "Baby, please, relax. I'm not asking you to think about this now. I was just trying to put their minds at ease and prepare you if the subject comes up."

The lay for a few more moments in silence before Joey whispered, "You know you're the first, right?"

"Hmmm?" Lizzy asked quizzically.

"The first I ever brought home. They were really happy to meet you...and maybe a little relieved."

"You never brought a girl home with you before?" Lizzy asked as she turned around to face him. She saw the corner of his cheek turn up in a smile revealing a dimple as he brushed her hair aside with his fingers.

"Nope. I've never been with anyone else I was this serious about before. I've always been kind of a loner until..."

Lizzy watched Joey in anticipation until she could barely stand it, "Until?"

"Well, Anthrax....and then, you," Joey replied softly.

Lizzy studied Joey for a moment as her eyes searched his before she ran her fingers through his soft, thick, black curls. She then pulled herself towards him and kissed him. Joey snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer as Lizzy hooked one of her legs around his hip in an attempt to bring him even closer.

Joey broke the kiss and whispered, "God, I want to make love to you right now."

Lizzy bit her lip as she gazed in his deep brown eyes before she turned around, her back facing towards him. Joey scooted back up against her, spooning her once again.

"But soon," Joey sighed. "Besides, I really love this, too. Just laying here and holding you close."

"I always sleep best when you hold me, Chief," Lizzy admitted.

"Hmmm," Joey yawned again and nestled down next to her, "So do I."

* * * * *

"Joseph! Joseph Anthony Bellardini!" A voice called from down the stairs of the house.

Joey shot up in bed with a start. "Oh, shit!" He cursed under his breath when he realized he had accidentally fallen asleep next to Lizzy the night before. He hadn't intended on staying the whole night, he had just wanted a quick little visit and snuggle. Lizzy sat up alarmed and looked at Joey in a panic who pressed a finger to his lips as he snuck out the door of the room, closing it behind him.

"Yeah, ma!" He called back as she heard his footsteps make their way down the hallway. She could hear their voices engage in a back and forth conversation. It didn't sound angry or confrontational so she assumed that she and Joey were in the clear.

Lizzy took a few deep breaths as she steadied her heartbeat after being awoken with such a start. She then looked around at Joey's childhood room. She observed a dresser, a desk, a closet, and a book shelf that was mostly populated with records. She turned and looked above the bed and saw his dream catcher, and about a foot to the side of it hung his old hockey mask.

Lizzy then turned back and eyed the open closet door. In the sunbeam that was peeping through the window something was catching her eye in there and she wanted to find out what it was. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. She had been wearing a pair of pink and black plaid flannel pants and a pink undershirt to sleep in. Her feet padded towards the closet and she creaked the door open slightly wider where she came face to face with what was catching her eye...Joey's old white hockey jersey from when he played in high school. She brushed her fingers along the smooth fabric when she bit her lip mischievously as she got an idea. She stripped her night clothes from her body before she took the jersey off its hanger and slid it over her head. It was baggy as it was designed to accommodate padding. Not to mention Joey was slightly taller than her. It fell just past her ass cheeks. Lizzy dashed back to the bed, where she laid down on her stomach facing the door, her legs in the air crossed at the ankle.

She then heard what sounded like the garage door open down stairs. Footsteps then approached and she rested her chin in her hands as she bit her lip coyly.

"It's okay," Joey reassured her as he backed his way back into the door and closed it, "They are just...holy God damn!" Joey had turned and his eyes widened when he saw Lizzy lying in his childhood bed wearing his old hockey jersey.

Lizzy sat up onto her knees and eyed him flirtatiously, "You like?"

Joey strode straight up to her and pulled her body towards him, "You have no idea, Kitten." He then pushed his lips against hers in a deep kiss. She could feel him reach down and brush his fingers along her thighs and up her ass cheeks before he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"What about your parents?" Lizzy whispered after she broke the kiss.

"They're going to a neighbor's house. That's what my mom was calling me about. They'll be back...later."

Joey and Lizzy stared at each other for a few seconds before he dove to grab her up into his arms again, but she managed to dodge him, moving to a standing position on the floor.

"Lizzy!" Joey whined, "Come on! Not now!"

Lizzy bit her lip and then whispered to him, "Lay down, Chief."

A smile teased at his lips before Joey flopped down into the middle of the bed. He pushed the pillow up against the headboard, propping his head up. He folded his hands on his bare torso as he watched her expectantly.

Lizzy stood before him before she gave a little twirl in his jersey, emitting a small growl of desire from Joey as he watched her intently. She then perched herself on the side of his bed and then she leaned down and kissed him deeply trailing her fingers along his chest.

"You want this?" Lizzy whispered after breaking the kiss and looking down at him suggestively.

Joey nodded his head furiously, "Oh yes, yes, yes!"

"How much?" She asked as she began to climb on top of him on all fours, looking absolutely enticing to him.

"A whole fucking lot," Joey replied as he kicked his heels against the mattress impatiently causing Lizzy to smile amused. She then leaned forward until she was nose to nose with him and flicked her tongue against his lips.

"Enough to...beg me for it?" Lizzy smirked, her face still close enough to feel his breath as it increased as he got more excited.

"Baby, please," Joey moaned almost in a singing tone. She felt as his hands brushed along her thighs.

Lizzy bit her lip as she lowered herself on his hips, and she began to roll them. The only thing separating them was the fabric of his pajama pants. She could feel him getting harder as she rolled her hips. Joey began to buck his hips upward as he watched her­­. She then stopped and moved down off of his hips, eliciting a whine of protest from Joey before she tugged the flannel pants down, releasing his dick from their confines.

Lizzy smirked a little before she gently kissed the tip of his cock. Joey fidgeted in anticipation as he watched her wondering what she would do next. Would she ride him or blow him? Or would she blow him and then ride him?

She flicked her tongue out along the head of his cock before running it down to the base. Joey shifted his hips as he breathed deeply, enjoying the sensation. Then Lizzy pressed her lips on to head giving it a gentle suck before releasing it and glancing up at him, "Are you wanting more?"

Joey nodded his head furiously again. Lizzy crawled up and straddled him again, positioning herself above him. She locked eyes with him as she lowered herself down onto his shaft as she let out a moan.

Joey groaned as he watched her. She began to bob up and down on his cock before he tossed his head back and let out a wail of "Oh, fuck!" as he came up inside her. Lizzy bit her lip as she felt both proud of herself and amused.

"Oh, God, babe," Joey said with a laugh as he caught his breath looking up at her bashfully. "That was all just so...you, my jersey, in my bed...I...couldn't help myself."

Lizzy grinned and leaned back down and then kissed him sweetly on the lips, "I love getting you off."

"Hmmmm," Joey grinned back up at her, "Give me a minute and I'll be glad to return the favor."


	19. Cherry Pie and Lap Dances

Joey blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dimness and neon lights of the strip club. It was December, they were in England and England Joey found was a whole different type of cold than New York. It was cold, it was wet, and it was dreary. James, Lars, Scott, Frankie, and Joey were a little restless and had decided to go ahead and have some male bonding time and check out a local strip joint while they had the night off. Joey surveyed the place. It was a pretty standard strip club with an elongated stage with a little runway for the strippers to strut around on with poles embedded into it running up to the ceiling. There was a bar and various tables around the place, but the group decided all to take seats along the stage since it was too crowded being a weeknight just before Christmas and all.

Soon the group was tended to by a waitress whose chocolate brown hair was pulled up in ringlets. She had bright blue eyes that were offset by her dark smoky eye makeup. Her lipstick was a brick color red and she wore a sheer shimmering blue top with fishnets and matching blue hot pants.

“What could I get for the lot of you?” The waitress asked, starting at the end where Joey was sitting next to Frankie. Her accent sounded positively elegant to Joey’s country boy ears.

“Beers all around,” Frankie responded, “And my friend here will need a private dance,” Frankie patted Joey on the shoulder. Joey did a double take at Frankie.

“Wait, what?” Joey asked Frankie, “I didn’t ask for one of those.”

“I know,” Frankie said with a shrug and then turned back to the waitress, “If you could, uh, take a look at the request it would be great.” Frankie handed an envelope to the waitress.

“Whatever you say, love,” She responded as she accepted the envelope from him and departed from the group.

“Frankie, what the fuck?” Joey said exasperated, “I really don’t know how Lizzy would feel about this.”

“You mean, the chick who wanted to buy you a lap dance for your birthday?” Frankie asked, cocking an eyebrow at Joey.

“I mean the woman that I love who almost dumped me on my ass after she walked in on two chicks having their claws all over me,” Joey retorted back with a slightly shake of his head.

“Oh, just relax, Joe. I’m under strict orders here,” Frankie said with another shrug as he dug around in the pockets of his jacket for a folded up piece of paper.

“From who?” Joey asked furrowing his brow.

“From Lizzy, dumbass. She wanted to show you a good time even though she couldn’t be here and told me that as soon as I got the chance to buy you a lap dance on her behalf,” Frankie then handed the folded up piece of paper to Joey. Joey took the paper from Frankie and unfolded it.

_Sweet Joey,_

_Have fun tonight! Just…not too much fun. I have faith in you._

_Love,_

_Lizzy_

_P.S. This is your Christmas present so enjoy it._

“Holy shit, man,” Joey said with a laugh and a shake of his head. He then remembered back at the airport. Joey had been distracted by something when they were getting ready to board the plane. He then turned and saw Lizzy talking to Frankie and that she had then handed him something as Frankie nodded and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

_“What was all that about?” Joey asked when Lizzy walked back up to his side._

_“Oh, nothing,” Lizzy said barely able to contain her mischievous smile and then threw her arms around his neck and leaned up and kissed him and whispered, “Tell me again.”_

_“Forever, baby,” Joey sighed and pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes._

_“Always.”_

He had to admit, it bothered him a little bit that it seemed like they were keeping some sort of secret from him, especially since Frankie and Lizzy had become such close friends. But, he let it go. If he was going to expect Lizzy to trust him then he would have to trust her. It was only fair. Besides, Frankie was his friend and road brother, and he trusted him like family. And even besides that, he knew Frankie had been starting something with Melanie. Joey wasn’t sure exactly how serious they were about each other, but still he figured he had nothing to worry about.

But, now it was all coming together.

“Yeah, I think she was a little bummed when she didn’t get the chance to buy you a lap dance for your birthday when we were in California. So, deal with it,” Frankie said with a shrug.

“Alright then, big boy, we have a back room ready for you,” The waitress said as she returned to the group.

“Alright, Joe!” Scott cheered as the guys all hooted and laughed.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Joey moaned slightly as he laughed and got out of his seat and followed the waitress across the club to a back room. In the room was a small pedestal with a stripper pole coming up out the middle and up into the ceiling. There was a black leather couch to which the waitress indicated for Joey to sit. Joey obliged and he looked back up at the waitress

“Make yourself comfortable, lovey. Ginger will be with you in a moment,” The waitress cooed with a wink, puckering her lips in a kissing motion at Joey.

“ _Ginger_?” Joey repeated.

“That’s right,” The waitress nodded as she began to pull the black velvet curtain shut, “The note said you preferred redheads.” The waitress disappeared behind the black curtain, closing Joey in the room alone.

“Oh, God, babe what did you do?” Joey said aloud and shook his head again with a laugh.

A few moments later the lights in the room dimmed and the small disco ball that hung from the ceiling began to spin, projecting light reflections around the small room. From behind the curtain stepped a woman with long dyed red hair and a sparkly red bra that had red tassels hanging from both cups and matching red panties and red pumps. Her cherry hair was parted over to the side and hung over one eye in dramatic waves making her look almost like a real life Jessica Rabbit. She looked at Joey and blew him a kiss in the air before she strutted up to a stereo in the room.

“’Ello there, big boy,” Ginger purred in a cockney accent at Joey as she strutted past him towards the stereo, “I ‘ear you’re a Journey fan.”

“Did you, now?” Joey responded with a nervous laugh.

The stripper pressed a button and the song “Anyway You Want It” began to play in the room...the song she asked him to sing to her just before the first time they ever made love. She strolled up to the pole and grabbed a hold before she swung herself around the pole. She then eyed Joey seductively and asked, “Why the long face, big boy?”

Joey looked at her bashfully, “I…miss my girlfriend.”

“Ah, well what’s her name, lovey?”

“Lizzy,” Joey responded softly as he watched the stripper work the pole. She then unhooked a red tassel from the right cup of her bra and tossed it to Joey who caught it, a slight smirk on his face.

“And tell me, big boy, where is this Lizzy tonight?”

Joey sighed as he watched Ginger’s toned body as it moved around, “New York.”

“Well then, that is a long way away now isn’t it, dearie?” Ginger then stepped down from the podium and strutted up to Joey with the look of the devil in her eye, “Perhaps I can be your dear Lizzy tonight.” She then reached around and unclasped her bra and shimmied it off, her unnaturally round tits shaking back and forth in his face. She then straddled Joey’s lap and leaned down, “What do you say?”

Joey smirked slightly as the stripper began to gyrate in front of him, moving her hips as she leaned back, her tits protruding upwards. He let out a sigh as he watched and felt her against him. It had been only a week since he had left to go on tour in Europe but it still felt like longer. He knew Lizzy had arranged for this all to happen, and it sure as hell surprised him. But, still, he somehow felt a little guilty sitting there as another woman gyrated all up in his face and against his body, even though she was a professional. At the same time he couldn’t deny he was enjoying himself. 

“It’s okay, lovey,” Ginger whispered as she ground herself against him, “Just relax and enjoy the ride.”

Fifteen minutes later Joey rejoined the group at the main stage of the strip club where they sat and watched the women work their magic and drank.

“So, how was it?” Frankie asked Joey over the loud music of the club.

“I mean, it wasn’t the worst thing that ever happened to me,” Joey shrugged and laughed. “But, I hate that I’m missing Christmas with Lizzy.”

It wasn’t just Christmas. It was New Years Eve, Valentine’s Day, and even her birthday…all those dates that are usually so important to couples he was going to miss because of the tour. He’d make it up to her, he figured...somehow.

“How much money are we supposed to give them?” Scott asked leaning over to Lars. “I mean, it’s dollar bills where we come from. What’s the equivalent in pounds?”

“Fuck, man, just give it all!” James bellowed over Lars’ response with a laugh. Scott returned the laugh.

By the end of the night the group left the club, happy, drunk (some more so than others), and slightly more broke. Outside the parking lot was wet and slushy, glistening in the light of the streetlight from the cold, snowy weather.

“Oh, big boy,” A female voice called. Joey turned and saw Ginger outside as she walked up to the group of men, her heels clicking along the pavement. She was wearing a trench coat and not much else. “Here’s a little something to remember me by.” Ginger took Joey by the collar and pulled Joey closer and placed a kiss on his lips. Joey’s eyes widened in shock. Ginger pulled away from him, smiling at the red lip stain she had left on Joey’s lips. She then lifted a piece of folded up paper up to Joey’s eye level which, after a moment of processing, he took from her.

Joey cleared his throat, “Thanks,” he muttered. He then unfolded the piece of paper and read it.

_“It’s okay. I asked her to give you a kiss for me for Christmas._

_Love always,_

_Lizzy”_

“Fucking hell, Lizzy,” Joey laughed. Ginger the turned and walked back towards the building, disappearing inside.

“Wow,” Lars laughed, “You must have been one hell of a client.”

*****

Back in New York Lizzy was feeling restless in her apartment. She paced back and forth around. She was…frustrated. Very frustrated. She missed Joey. A lot.

“Would you please sit down and relax?” Melanie asked from the couch where she was flipping through the pages of a magazine.

Lizzy scowled and then set down next to Melanie. Lizzy shifted around and huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

“Lizzy, I said sit down _and relax_!” Melanie laughed and then rolled up her magazine and gave her a bop on the shoulder.

“I can’t,” Lizzy responded with a heave of a sigh.

“Well, why not?” Melanie asked as she sat up straight.

“I miss Joey.”

“Well, duh, I figured that much. But, I mean, he’s gonna be gone awhile, and you knew what you were getting into with him so…you’re going to have to cope with the fact that he’s going to be gone for extended periods of time.”

“I know,” Lizzy nodded quietly.

“I still can’t believe you bought him a lap dance,” Melanie laughed, “I mean, weren’t you so pissed at him a few weeks ago ­­you almost broke up with him when you saw a bunch of girls hanging off of him.”

“There’s a difference,” Lizzy said, “That night I thought he was screwing around on me. I, however, bought him a dance by a professional.”

“You know, Lizzy, sometimes those professionals can engage in some _unprofessional_ behavior, right?”

“Yeah, well, I trust him,” Lizzy said with a nod. She then began to fidget.

“Lizzy, come on now,” Melanie laughed, “What else is going on?”

Lizzy sighed and then looked at Melanie, feeling a little bashful, “It’s embarrassing.” She then looked down towards her lap and then back at Melanie, “I just can’t…you know…the way he does.”

Melanie and Lizzy stared at each other for a moment.

“Ah, so it’s going to be that kind of girl talk, then,” Melanie nodded and then tossed her magazine down on the coffee table. “Well, what are you…using?”

Lizzy smiled shyly at Melanie and then raised her hand and wiggled her fingers.

“Besides that…?”

Lizzy shook her head in response.

“Wait, you don’t have a vibrator? A dildo? Anything?” Melanie scoffed.

Lizzy shook her head ‘no.’

“Well, there’s your problem, girl. You need to get yourself some equipment!”

“But…Joey doesn’t use-“

“It’s different when you’re doing it yourself. Honey, go on and get your coat. We’re going out.”

Lizzy and Melanie caught a cab and headed out into the city to a little local shop called _Cherry Pie_.

“So…you’ve been here before?” Lizzy asked Melanie following the blonde into the shop feeling a little shy and embarrassed.

“Sure! Hey now, as independent women it is our duty to own and embrace our own sexuality,” Melanie responded as she started looking around at the shelves. “Don’t be shy. The people who work here are super friendly and helpful.”

“Geez!” Lizzy said as her eyes widened at all the different toys and stimulators that adorned the white and red painted shelves of the shop, “I don’t even know where to start.”

After looking through the shelves a woman with dark black hair with thick bangs, ivory skin, and cherry red lipstick, causing her to bear a strong resemblance to Bettie Page, approached Lizzy, “Anything I can help you with?” She was wearing a black collared shirt and black slacks and heels. Her name tag said, ‘Daphne.’

“I have no idea what I’m going,” Lizzy responded with an embarrassed laugh.

“Well, I’m more than happy to help! Could you tell me what you’re looking for?”

After asking and answering multiple questions Daphne directed Lizzy to a smooth pink silicone vibrator. Lizzy thanked Daphne with a shy smile and then went over to find Melanie who was looking at some costumes.

“Wow, they have everything here,” Lizzy stated with a raise of her eyebrows.

Melanie smirked, “Oh yeah, you should check out the bondage section. They got all kinds of things.”

“I think I’ll pass this time. I didn’t know you were so…kinky!” Lizzy responded.

Melanie then glanced up with a grin and then eyed the box of the vibrator in Lizzy’s hand.

“Awww, cute, I have the same one in purple.”

“Thanks, I really needed to know that,” Lizzy said dryly.

Meanie then held up a blue costume and white costume, “I wonder if Frankie would prefer to be arrested or for me to play nurse.”

“That…I could not tell you…and I hope I never find out.”

“Hmmmm…I think arrested,” Melanie said placing the naughty nurse costume back on the rack. She then flipped through a few more costumes and then paused, smiled, and looked over at Lizzy devilishly, “What was it that Joey said you were going play that onetime? Cowgirl and Indian? Well, look what I found!”

Melanie took the costume off the rack and raised it up to Lizzy. Sure enough it was a sexy cowgirl costume complete with a pink hat, pink plaid cut of shirt, and a pink jean mini skirt that was accented with pink plaid ruffles.

“Joey…would bust a nut,” Melanie said a matter-of-factly. “It even comes with a lasso.”

“I can’t believe you’re talking me into this.” 

*****

Later that night Lizzy went and made a trip to Joey’s place. Before left he gave her a key and encouraged her to stay there as much as she wanted and to see if the commute to and from museum would be reasonable and doable or if there would be too much traffic. He even told her she could use his car if she wanted.

Well, actually he followed her around the house singing the Beatles song ‘Drive My Car.’

Well, more like chased her around.

_“Look, just see if you feel about staying here,” Joey said after her caught her up in his arms, “I’m serious about it becoming a permanent arrangement.”_

_“Joey! You’re supposed to be packing!” Lizzy laughed as she squirmed in his arms._

_“Yeah, yeah, but I’m a little busy right now.”_

Lizzy let out a gentle snort as she thought back about it. She really did miss him. And this time it was even harder since calling overseas was so expensive. Also, traveling from country to country made it hard. One night they were going to be in England, then the next France, then a few days later over in Germany. What a crazy schedule those boys had!

“Well, here I am, Joey,” Lizzy said softly out loud as if he could hear her as she walked around his house looking around.

She then sighed and smiled to herself, feeling a little embarrassed about what she was about to do. She turned and walked to his bedroom. She flicked on the light and stared at the bed, all night and neat just the way they left it. A large blanket patterned in traditional Iroquois designs covered the bed. Lizzy sat down on the bed and then flopped over and lay down, and closed her eyes as she tried to getting the feeling of Joey’s presence.

She inhaled again, “Okay, let’s do this.”

She sat back up and pulled the box with the vibrator out of her bag. She held the pink, smooth rod in her hand. She was glad that she picked this one because the ones that were actually shaped like penises both made her laugh and creeped her out at the same.

She kicked off her boots and unbuttoned and pulled down her jeans and panties and tossed them aside.

_‘Well, here goes nothing.’_


	20. The Challenge

Lizzy was standing at the gate at the airport waiting impatiently. She could feel her anxiety sky rocketing as she waited. There were a ton of people around and random noise causing her to feel over stimulated and nervous. Also, she missed Joey and was anxious to see him. It had been months since they were last together and her heart ached for him. But, she was also nervous as well wondering if everything would be the same between them or if somehow things would be different.

She bit her lip as she looked on. It wouldn't have been so bad if Melanie had come with her since she had developed some type of thing with Frankie, but she had to work. So, Lizzy was on her own again. Well, okay, technically she wasn't alone. Jonny Z and his wife were there along with Scott's mom, Danny's parents, as well as some members of Frankie and Charlie's family that she had never met before.

Lizzy shifted from one foot to the other as she waited before she got frustrated enough to duck away from the group and go check the flight schedule again to see if maybe there had been some kind of delay. She looked at the schedule and saw that the plane was due to arrive on time. Lizzy gave a little huff before she turned to head back to the gate where she had been standing when she saw them walking out of the gate and merging with the group that she had moment before left. She felt a pang of excitement and butterflies when she saw Joey. He was looking around until he saw her and their eyes locked. She couldn't help herself. She ran to him. Joey threw his bag down and opened his arms.

"There you are," Joey smiled as he caught her up in a tight embrace, "There's my baby." Over Joey's shoulder she saw Frankie fake swoon and Charlie roll his eyes.

"I missed you, Chief," Lizzy whispered as she buried her face into Joey's shoulder.

"You have no idea, Kitten," Joey mumbled into her hair as he inhaled.

After collecting their belongings and saying their goodbyes Joey and Lizzy departed back to his place.

"You should lean your seat back and take a nap," Lizzy suggested as she drove Joey's car.

"I'd rather look at you," Joey admitted as he reached over and brushed his fingers along her hair, "It's been so long since I was able to."

"I know," Lizzy responded with a nod.

Once they were back at Joey's place they grabbed up his bag and headed into the house. When they stepped into the foyer Joey immediately dropped his bags in the middle of the floor, grabbed Lizzy by the arm and pulled her up to him wrapping his arms tightly around her waited as he rested his chin on her head.

"I've missed this so much," Joey mumbled. "I'm just going to hold you right here forever."

Lizzy sighed and leaned into his embrace until she heard a growl of annoyance come from Joey.

"Joey?"

"I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm horny, and I want a shower and I don't know which to take care of first," Joey grumbled.

"Okay, well...how about you go take a shower while I make you something to eat? We'll worry about the rest after," Lizzy said with a shrug.

"That sounds great," Joey hummed in response.

They continued to stand in the foyer until Lizzy laughed, "Joey, you have to let go of me."

"Don't wanna," Joey mumbled.

"Honey, we have all the time in the world now. I'm not going anywhere," Lizzy laughed.

"Join me."

"Chief, let me have lunch for you on the table as soon as you get out," Lizzy giggled as she pushed against him.

Joey grumbled again in protest but released his embrace on Lizzy before he turned to take his shower. Lizzy grabbed up his bags and took them to the bedroom so she could separate the laundry later. She then returned to the kitchen where she started making grilled cheese and tomato soup. Soon she heard the shower turn off and Joey exit the bathroom. She could hear his footsteps behind her as he approached and then wrapped his arms around her from behind he gave her neck a gentle kiss.

"Smells good," Joey mumbled. He was wearing his pajama pants and had a towel wrapped around his head soaking up the water from his black curls.

"Almost ready," Lizzy responded sweetly, "Have a seat."

He kissed her on the back of the neck again before obliging. She then presented him with the soup and two grilled cheese sandwiches. She placed the plate and bowl before him before he dug right in. Lizzy then unwrapped the towel from around his head releasing his black curly main from its confines. She slung the damp towel over her shoulder before she began combing through his hair with her fingers and giving his scalp a gentle massage.

Joey let out a hum of satisfaction as he leaned his head back into her touch with his eyes closed and he chewed, "Never stop doing that."

Lizzy giggled before she learned forward and kissed him on the forehead. She then turned back to the bathroom to go hang the towel up eliciting a small grunt of disappointment from Joey. She then passed him as she headed to his bedroom.

"Lizzy," Joey called causing her to turn around. He patted his lap, "Come here."

"Finish your lunch, Joey!"

"I really want to hold you."

Lizzy smiled coyly before she sauntered up to him and perched down in his lap. Joey wrapped one of his arms around her as Lizzy wrapped her arms around his neck. Joey swallowed the food he was chewing and gazed up at her with his deep brown eyes. He brushed her hair to the side gently as he watched her before he let out a sigh, "I missed you."

Lizzy nodded with a soft smile, "I know, I missed you, too." Lizzy then gave Joey a gentle kiss on his lips before she stood. "Eat up, honey. I'm not going anywhere. Well, I'm going to go sort your laundry, but not anywhere else."

Joey's lips turned up in an amused smile, "You don't need to worry about that, babe."

"I want to. I like taking care of you," Lizzy responded giving Joey a peck on his lips before she stood and walked back to the bedroom.

Lizzy unzipped Joey's bags and began digging into them and started throwing his clothes into laundry piles. Soon she came across a smooth, silky, stringy sensation as she was emptying the pockets of a pair of his jeans and pulled out a red tassel. Lizzy stared at it before she laughed and shook her head. She then got a mischievous grin on her face as she eyed the closet. She opened the door and found where she had hung the cowgirl outfit Melanie had insisted on her buying. Lizzy changed quickly into the jean skirt and plaid cutoff top and then wrapped herself up in her pink robe. The outfit was from fitting. The skirt was super short, barely covering her ass, and the pink plaid top hugged her breasts tightly. Lizzy took the red tassel in one hand and her cowgirl hat in the other. She walked to the doorway and set her cowgirl hat on the ground just out of Joey's sight. Lizzy walked purposefully up to Joey. He glanced up and then gave her a confused look as he saw the robe that she was wearing.

"How was your dance, Chief?" Lizzy asked as she dangled the tassel before his eyes.

Joey's eyes widened and then grinned embarrassedly, "It certainly surprised me!"

"Okay, well, I have a question for you. Who has better tits, me or the stripper?" Lizzy asked playfully.

Joey sat and thought for a moment as he squinted his eyes and looked up to the side thoughtfully, "Hmmmm, I'm not sure. Remind me what yours look like again."

Lizzy leaned forward to Joey so as to be nose and nose with him and hissed facetiously, "You asshole."

"Yes, but I'm your asshole!" Joey said cheerfully as he prepared to take another bite of his sandwich. "But, uh, how about you give me a lap dance of your own so I can fairly compare," Joey patted his lap again indicating for her to sit again as he grinned up devilishly at her.

"To no music?" Lizzy laughed.

"Hey, I can sing and make a beat for you right here," Joey said as a he began drumming his hands against the table. "Come on, it'll be great!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes as she turned and walked back to the bedroom as she heard Joey mutter behind her, "Well, _I_ thought it was a good idea." She picked up her pink cowgirl hat up from the ground and placed it on top of her head. She then turned back around and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Chief," Lizzy called seductively, immediately gaining his attention as he was in mid bite of the sandwich, "Do you really want your cowgirl to ride you?" Lizzy then unwrapped and dropped her robe to the ground revealing the outfit beneath the robe.

Joey's eyes widened as he swallowed the food he had been chewing and then immediately jumped to his feet and charged forward with his arms outstretched, "Come here! Come here! Come here!"

"Oh, wow!" Lizzy gasped as she turned on her heal and ran back into the bedroom not expecting Joey to be quite so enthusiastic. She reached the back corner and turned towards him.

"Ha! Cornered you! Now come here!" Joey said as he eyed her hungrily.

"Not necessarily, I could jump out the window," Lizzy responded nodding at the window next to her.

"And let the neighbors see you like that? You would never," Joey said knowingly, "Come on! Come get your Indian! I'll get the headdress if you want!"

"I thought you were tired!" Lizzy laughed nervously.

"I'm wide awake now! Now come here!"

"Gotta catch me!"

Joey then lunged towards Lizzy who dove away, rolling across the bed. She heard him whine in protest. She rounded the corner to get away when suddenly *thunk.*

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Lizzy cried as she doubled over. She balanced herself against the wall with one hand while she held her foot with the other as Joey dashed up to her.

"Come here, Kitten," Joey cooed tenderly then, his voice changing drastically from the playful tone from before. He pulled her close to him and then picked her up bridal style before turning and walking back to the bedroom. He gently rested her on the bed and then cradled her foot delicately in his hands as he looked down tenderly, "Which one was it?"

"The...pinky," Lizzy responded in a mixture of a laugh and sob as she blinked back tears, "Ow, that hurt."

"My cowgirl has got to wear some boots," Joey teased, "Now, I'm not into feet or anything, but for you I will absolutely give it a kiss if it will make it all better." Joey then gave a gentle peck to Lizzy's little toe. He then continued to hold her ankle with one hand and gently caressed her down from her ankle to her shin with the other.

Lizzy propped herself up onto her elbows as she watched him and blinked away her tears. She took her hat off and set it aside on the bed not taking her eyes off of him, "You know, Joey, I don't think I ever told you just how handsome you are."

Joey looked at her and scoffed, "Me?!" He shook his head with a laugh.

"You are. Actually...you're beautiful, really," Lizzy said as she gazed up at him thoughtfully.

Joey snorted as he released her ankle and then walked around and sat next to her on the bed, "You're the beautiful one, babe. I'm...I'm just an average Joe."

Lizzy bit her lip before she sat up and climbed up onto Joey's lap, straddling him and then wrapped her arms around his neck while kissing him, "You're anything but average, Chief."

"God, I've missed this," Joey sighed as he held her, "But, now that I have you here..how about that lap dance?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes before she did a goofy wiggle while waving her arms about causing Joey to laugh, "Happy?"

"Yee-haw! Way better than the stripper," Joey grinned. He pressed his lips against hers again, "Where did you get this outfit anyway and why am I only seeing it now?"

"Oh....Melanie and I went shopping while you guys were away," Lizzy said with a shrug and slight smile.

"Oh, damn! Does that mean Frankie is in for a surprise, too?" Joey asked amused.

"Oh, yeah, she's going to....arrest him."

Joey and Lizzy both laughed when Joey asked thoughtfully, "I wonder if I should warn him?"

Lizzy and Joey both looked at each other before they laughed again shaking their heads saying, "Nah."

Joey then pressed his lips against hers again and then rolled her over so that he was on top of her. Joey looked down at her and brushed his fingers through her ginger hair, "Tell me, babe, have you thought at all about-" Suddenly Joey's words were cut short when something caught his eye. His eyebrows furrowed as he pushed himself up off her and reached over onto the nightstand.

 _'Oh, shit!'_ Lizzy thought to herself in a panic as she squirmed from beneath him kicking herself for forgetting to hide her other purchase from her shopping trip with Melanie.

From the nightstand Joey had retrieved the powder pink vibrator. He eyed it bewilderedly before he looked down at her, "Uh, babe, what's this?"

Lizzy covered her face with her hands embarrassedly. She then responded as she laughed nervously, "I told you, Melanie and I went...shopping...."

Joey looked at the vibrator amazed before he looked back down at Lizzy, "Where exactly do you two do your shopping, Kitten?"

"It's this place in the city called Cherry Pie..."

"Wait," Joey laughed, "Wait, you went to a _sex store_?"

Lizzy crossed her arms beneath him and turned away feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, babe, no, don't do that," Joey laughed softly, "I'm just surprised. Actually, I think that's really hot."

"I was just having some...problems," Lizzy said and sighed a little.

Joey furrowed his brow, "Tell me."

"I...just...had a hard time with certain things being apart," Lizzy said with a shrug, "You know...getting myself off..."

Joey starred at her for a moment before it clicked with him, "Oh, babe, I'm sorry I didn't know."

Lizzy bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably and looked away from him. Joey looked intently down at her before he leaned down and pressed his lips against the corner of her jaw. He withdrew and looked down at her and studied her before he leaned down and kissed her again, this time leaning in for her lips. He pushed his tongue against her lips begging for entrance. Lizzy held her breath for a second before she parted her own, granting him entrance and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Joey broke the kiss lifting himself up and raised an eyebrow suggestively, "So, tell me, does it....do my job?"

Lizzy blushed and bit her lip looking away.

"Babe?"

"It's....different," Lizzy responded with a shrug.

"Different," Joey repeated thoughtfully. He glanced at the vibrator in his grasp before looking back at her, "Different how?"

"Just...different..." Lizzy responded with a shrug.

"Hmmmm," Joey said thoughtfully, "Now I'm not sure what I want to do."

"What do you mean?" Lizzy inquired from beneath him.

"Well, I planned to make love to you all night long, but now...well now I kinda want to watch you get yourself off with this...but I also want to try steering this thing. All options are so....enticing. What do you want, babe?"

Lizzy looked up at him before she whispered, "I want you."

Joey's brown eyes burned in hers before he turned to the vibrator in his hand and shrugged, "Sorry, maybe next time" as if the inanimate object could somehow understand him. He set the vibrator down on the bed before turning his attention back to Lizzy. "But, this proves that you have been staying here. Have you given any more thought about what I asked you?"

Lizzy sighed as she looked up at him, "A little, yeah."

"Well?" Joey asked expectantly.

"I'm still not really sure, Joey," Lizzy responded, "I mean, I do like it here and all but...it's kinda quiet and lonely when you're gone though."

Joey nodded and kissed her again, "I can understand that, but...hasn't _this_ been nice? Today I mean."

Lizzy bit her lip and nodded, "Until you're gone again."

"Yeah....about that. We are going to be heading to Florida for a while...and then the Bahamas..."

"Wait, what? When?"

"Next album...Scott jokingly tossed out the idea of working on the album in the Bahamas because Iron Maiden had worked there. And, well, the record company actually said yes. And we just found out that Black Sabbath wants to take us on tour later this year."

Lizzy sat all the way up with a look of shock on her face, inadvertently shoving Joey off of her, "Wait Black Sabbath? As in.... _Black Sabbath_?!"

"I'm glad you're so excited about this," Joey said with a laugh.

"That's a huge deal! You guys must be stoked!" Lizzy exclaimed as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh, we are. But, if we could get back on topic here..."

"Right, well. I don't know. It seems like you're gonna be gone a lot. I just...is there really a point in me moving in here?" Lizzy asked. She then stood from the bed and walked over to the window and pushed the blind to the side and gazed out thoughtfully. "I mean, if you won't even be here most of the time what's the point?"

"Lizzy, I told you. It would just be great for things to be...just like this every time I came home. And, I'd just kind of like to know that you were safe right here when I am away on tour," Joey said with a response. He watched her back as she looked out the window.

"I'm safe at my apartment," Lizzy responded with a shrug.

"Okay, well, if you don't want to, hey, that's fine. I've always told you that I'll never try to make you do something you don't want to do. But, things won't always be this crazy. It's just, the band is picking up a lot of steam, so we have got to keep busy right now and strike while the iron's hot. I just want to be around you as much as I can while I'm here," Joey watched as Lizzy sighed as she listened to him. He then stood up and walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her temple, "No matter where we are, you always have my heart."

Lizzy bit her lip as she shyly asked, "Always?"

"Forever," Joey responded as he leaned and rested his head against hers.

Lizzy turned around in his arms and kissed him, "I love you, Joey."

"I love you too, baby. Listen, we can come back to the whole moving in thing some other time. I really do want you here, but maybe the timing just isn't right."

"Joey, wait. It isn't that I don't want to. I do, I'm just kinda scared about it," Lizzy said, interrupting him. "Just being alone so much and...well, I've never been in a relationship this serious before."

"Neither have I," Joey kissed her on the forehead.

"I do want you and I want us to always be together...I'm just a little apprehensive..." Lizzy said with a sigh.

"Okay...."

"I have an idea, let's leave it up to chance," Lizzy said thoughtfully.

"You want to flip a coin to determine if we move into the next phase of our relationship or not?" Joey asked skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"No, no," Lizzy laughed. She then stepped away from him and paced across the room thoughtfully before she turned to him, "How about a game?"

"Truth or dare?" Joey smirked, "Okay, I dare you to move in with me."

"No, no. More like...a battle of wills," Lizzy began rubbing her hands together mischievously.

"Babe...I really don't like the look on your face," Joey winced a little. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Let's see who can go the longest...without initiating sex."

"What?!"

"If you cave in first, I win and don't move in with you. If I cave in first, you win and I will move in. Those are the stipulations," Lizzy explain. She and Joey stared at each other for a moment, "Unless you think you can't do it."

"Baby, seriously, if you just don't want to we can table the subject for now," Joey said. Lizzy smirked back at his and crossed her arms giving him a shrug. "Lizzy....we've been apart for three months...are you seriously suggesting this?" Joey asked as he stared at her in disbelief.

Lizzy smirked and nodded.

"I usually like your games..." Joey shook his head, amazed, "You know what? You're forgetting something. I'm also an athlete. I like a good competition."

"And you forget how much I like teasing you to the brink of insanity," Lizzy smirked confidently.

"Oh, no I don't," Joey retorted with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head. He then glanced over to the bed walked over to it and snatched the vibrator from the mattress, "I'm confiscating your new friend here."

Lizzy rolled her eyes, "Fine, then."

"You're on, Kitten," Joey growled, "Now if you want me, I'll be down stairs all nice and cozy taking a nap."

"Okay, Chief, and if you want me I'll be taking a bath all hot, wet, and naked," Lizzy raised an eyebrow.

Joey narrowed his eyes and glared back at her before he hissed, "You are so _mean_."


	21. Absolutely Something

Joey grumbled as he took the stairs up from his basement after a brief, restless nap, "Jet lag fucking sucks." He reached the top of the stairs and looked around to try and figure out where Lizzy was. He heard a small sound come from the family room. He moseyed over to the edge of the kitchen to check things out and saw Lizzy sitting on the couch, her back to him. Her ginger hair was wet and she was wearing her pink robe as if she had in fact taken the bath she had been taunting him with earlier.

"Lizzy?"

Lizzy sniffled with her back to him. She was hiding her face in her palms.

"Babe, are you crying?" Joey asked suspiciously. Normally he would rush over to her and dote on her. He couldn't stand seeing her cry. But now...he couldn't help but be suspicious. "Lizzy?"

Lizzy didn't respond. Joey let out a sigh as he walked over rounding the couch before sitting next to her.

"Babe? Come on, what's wrong?" Joey asked apprehensively. He rubbed a hand down her back as he saw her body shake. "Lizzy, please..."

"You...don't want me anymore..." Lizzy said between sniffles.

"You know that isn't true. Isn't that what this is all about?" Joey let out a sigh as he pulled her closer to him, "We're doing playing this stupid game because _I do_ want you." Joey held her for a moment feeling her body shake, "Lizzy, look at me," Joey sighed softly when he tried to pry her hands from her face. "Babe...for fuck's sake, you're _faking_?"

Lizzy pulled her hands from her face with a grin, "It almost worked, didn't it?"

"God damn it, don't play on my emotions like that!" Joey grunted indigently as he stood up stomped back to the kitchen.

"Oh, come on, honey! You're just mad because I almost got you!" Lizzy said with a laugh as she stood and followed him.

"No, I'm mad because you play dirty," Joey hissed over his shoulder, correcting her. He then turned to face the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Can I have one?" Lizzy asked fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, sure," Joey responded handing her the beer he had retrieved from the fridge and dug out another for himself.

"You were so ready to fuck all my tears away, weren't you Chief?" Lizzy snickered as she opened her beer can.

Joey stood from behind the fridge door and closed it as he eyed her, "I've never thought of it as _fucking_ between us, that's so impersonal," Joey stepped closer to her, backing her up against a wall. He placed a hand on the wall as he leaned in toward her, "When we are together, believe me, I'm _making love_ and connecting to you in the rawest and most honest way possible to show you how I feel about you. Are we clear about that?"

Lizzy let out a breath and nodded slightly as she looked back at him, his dark brown eyes intently blazing in hers.

"Good," Joey whispered brushing his lips against hers before stepping back and turning to walk back into the living room.

Lizzy let out another breath, suddenly feeling really hot. She took a sip of her beer before she followed Joey, "Hmmm, I have an idea-"

"I think I've had enough of your ideas for one day..." Joey interrupted with an impatient eye roll.

"Oh, come one, Joey. You'll like this one," Lizzy assured him as she followed him into the living room. Joey sat down in a recliner. Lizzy smirked as she perched in his lap, "Let's go down to the basement and play some of your records and shoot some pool."

Joey stared back at her for a moment, "I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. What's the catch?"

"No catch!" Lizzy smiled at him honestly. "I really just want to spend some time together and to work on my pool skills." Joey stared back at Lizzy stoically before Lizzy sighed, "I'm sorry I tried to trick you honey, don't be mad."

Lizzy wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled herself closer to him and gave him a kiss. Joey didn't respond. She kissed him again deeper than she had before, when suddenly her eyes popped open with realization and she pulled back and glared at him jumping out of his lap when she realized he was, in fact, playing her game.

"Nice try, Chief," Lizzy laughed as Joey winked at her.

"Almost got ya. Okay, pool it is."

"Yay!" Lizzy squealed heading to the basement as Joey followed. Once she got to the bottom of the basement steps she ran and flopped down onto the couch. She propped her head up with one hand as her other hand rested on her hip as she attempted to look seductive.

"Okay, babe, you want to rack or....kill me?" Joey asked as he came down stairs. He froze as he watched her on the couch.

"Do you remember the first time we shared this couch?" Lizzy asked coyly.

Joey watched her for a moment before he cleared his throat and turned to retrieve a couple of pool cues, "I was just thinking about it earlier when I was napping. Now my sweet, _sweet_ Lizzy, do you want to rack or break?"

"Hmmm, I think I'll rack," Lizzy stood up from the couch as she strode up to the pool table and retrieved the triangle shaped rack, "I know how you like to watch me fondle balls and all," Lizzy turned and winked at Joey who narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"You're really enjoying yourself aren't you, Kitten?" Joey grumbled.

Lizzy grinned back him, "How about some music, Joey?"

"Yeah, okay, what do you want to listen to?"

"Hmmm, how about the Beatles?" Lizzy asked as she leaned over the pool table and was lining up the balls in the rack.

"Abbey Road?"

Lizzy nodded, "One of my favorites."

Joey removed the vinyl from its sleeve and gently set it in the record player, "Something about listening to the Beatles on vinyl just...it's the only way to do it, if you ask me," Joey said as he sighed as 'Come Together' began playing. The then glanced over at Lizzy who was watching him with a warm smile on her face, "Are you sure you want to wear that while we play?"

"What?" Lizzy asked flirtatiously, "You think my robe might fall open and you might see something you like and get some ideas?"

"I already know I like everything inside there and, believe me, babe... I've already got plenty of ideas," Joey then walked back to the pool table, took a cue and broke the triangle formation of the balls sinking a solid, "I'm solids, you're stripes."

Joey was a significantly better pool player than Lizzy, so she attempted to do her best to distract him between shots. Finally he scratched and it was Lizzy's turn. She meandered around the pool table looking at her options before she huffed, "I'm so bad at this."

"You got a clear corner shot," Joey said as he watched her.

"Where?" Lizzy asked furrowing her brow as she clutched her pool cue.

"10 ball, corner pocket," Joey responded nodding to the corner he was referring to.

"Oh, I don't know. That angle though..." Lizzy responded as she viewed the shot Joey had been referring to.

"It's easy," Joey responded tenderly, "Come here. I'll get you lined up."

Lizzy walked up to him and then faced the table. She raised her cue and positioned herself. Joey leaned up behind her. He brushed her hair to the side so he could get a better look over her shoulder, gently grazing the skin of her neck send chills down her spine.

"Here, tilt the cue this way," Joey whispered softly. He placed both his hands over hers as he helped her aim, "That's my girl. Now, stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"That cute little butt wiggle you do when you want to get frisky," Joey laughed, "You always do it when you're pressed up right against my crotch."

"What? I don't do that!"

"Oh, yes you do! And you've got such a cute little rump," Joey laughed as he gave her butt a pat. "Now, you're all lined up, take your shot."

Lizzy did and sank the ball into the corner pocket, "Well, that went better than our drum lesson," Lizzy laughed as she rose up proudly, "You really are a good teacher."

The song changed. 'Something' came on and Lizzy felt Joey grab her around the waist and pulled her closer, " _Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover,"_ Joey sang into her neck, " _Something in the way she woos me."_

Lizzy giggled as she set her cue down, "Joeyyy!"

" _I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how..."_ He spun Lizzy around before taking one of her hands in his and wrapping his other arm around her waist, "Dance with me, baby."

"I didn't know you were a dancer, too!" Lizzy giggled shyly at him.

"For you, I will be, Kitten," Joey responded before continuing, _"Somewhere in her smile she knows that I don't need no other lover, something in her style that shows me, I don't want to leave her now you know I believe and how..."_ Joey then pulled Lizzy even closer to him, _"You're asking me will my love grow I don't know, I don't know, you stick around, now it may show..."_

Joey's voice trailed off from the music as he and Lizzy gazed at each other for a moment before they pulled each other in for a kiss. Joey backed her up towards the pool table before lifting her up onto it. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as her fingers tangled into his hair as he ran his hands up and down the fabric of her robe before finding and untying the cloth belt. He opened the robe, exposing her nude body underneath for him. He gently pushed her back onto the table, knocking balls out of the way. He ran his hands up and down the sides of her silky smooth skin, before taking his right hand and very gently caressed down, trailing it very gently from her neck, between hear breasts, down her abdomen, and below her belly button to her entrance. He then very gently brushed against her clit before he pushed his middle finger into her wet folds causing Lizzy to let out a gasp of desire. He watched her hungrily as she writhed with his touch wanting more.

Then, with his free hand he reached down into his pajama pants and began stroking himself.

"Joey," Lizzy moaned as she arched her back.

Joey smirked slightly as he pushed in a second finger, his ring finger, into her folds and well as began rubbing her clit with his thumb causing her to moan out even louder.

"Baby," Joey moaned softly, "You feel so good."

Lizzy then propped up onto her elbows and she looked up at him, her emerald eyes blazing with desire. He withdrew his fingers before lining himself up with her pussy before pushing himself in causing them both to gasp out. Lizzy pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist as he thrust himself into her.

"Fuck, I've missed you," Joey moaned into her shoulder as he rocked himself into her, faster and faster.

"Joey," Lizzy moaned, "Joey please...."

"Please what?" Joey whispered, not breaking his rhythm.

"I want to feel you," Lizzy gasped as she arched her back, "I want to feel you cum inside me."

"Oh, fuck," Joey gasped as no sooner the words feel from her lips did he did just that. He caught himself with one hand as he nearly fell forward. His other arm still secured snuggly around her waist.

They caught their breath as he propped himself up and looked at her, still holding her close, "Wait...I lost track....who lost?"

"I'm pretty sure that was a tie," Lizzy laughed with a shrug.

"Ah, a tie," Joey nodded, "I'm good with that. So, uh, let's go continue this tie upstairs..."

*****

Lizzy smiled and sighed happily as she woke up the next morning. Her head was rested against Joey's lean yet firm bare chest. She could feel one arm snaked around her waist as the other was gently brushing through her hair.

"You awake, babe?" Joey asked softly.

"Mmmm-hmmmm," Lizzy sighed as she nuzzled into his lean frame, "How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, I don't even know. A little while. Jet lag is killing me," Joey responded. He leaned down a kissed the top of her head as her fingers found their way to his black curls and began playing with them.

"I don't want to play that game anymore," Lizzy sighed.

"Good! I never want to play that game ever again," Joey laughed.

Lizzy then propped her head up in her hand as she looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "I have another in mind..."

Joey groaned, "Oh, please, babe, no....look if you just aren't sure about moving in-"

"No, no, you'll like this one," Lizzy insisted as Joey looked at her skeptically, "How about a game of pool?"

"Pool?" Joey asked with a raise of his eyebrows, "Just regular old pool?"

Lizzy nodded, "Yeah, but since you're such a better pool play than I am it wouldn't be fair, so Mo will play on my behalf. If you win, I move in, if she wins, I don't. Deal?"

Joey let out a sigh, "I mean...if that's what's going to make you happy..."

"You make me happy," Lizzy whispered before moving on top of him and giving him a kiss.

"Then why is this so hard for you?" Joey inquired with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Maybe I just like seeing you squirm....or maybe I just like seeing you fight for me," Lizzy shrugged, "Anyway....coffee?"

*****

"I can't believe we are actually doing this," Joey muttered as he leaned into his pool cue as he watched Mo chalk the tip of hers.

Melanie and Frankie were there too, literally sitting on the couch with a giant bowl of popcorn. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, man!" Frankie chortled cheerfully.

"Thanks, man," Joey responded begrudgingly.

And there was Lizzy, standing in the middle, watching apprehensively as they prepared to start, biting her lip. She then turned and looked at Joey before she walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips, "No matter what happens, I love you."

"Why are we doing this then?" Joey whispered so only the two of them could hear resting his forehead against hers with his eyes closed.

"Please, Joey, just go with it....for me," Lizzy whispered back.

Joey sighed and pulled away, nodding, "If this is what you want..."

Lizzy backed away as she watched apprehensively. Mo and Joey were on par where it came to pool skills. Lizzy would go out of her way to attempt to distract Joey as he played (causing Joey to threaten to chase her out of the basement), whereas Melanie and Frankie would try and distract Mo by yelling and shouting out.

"What? I'm rooting for the guy!" Melanie said defensively as she raised her hands when Mo and Lizzy both shot her a glare.

Finally, it was down to the wire. All Mo had to do was sink the 8 ball into the back pocket to win. Joey groaned as he watched with dread. It was a straight shot. No way Mo could miss it. He watched as Mo leaned in and eyed the ball like a tiger, something animalistic in her eye. She leaned forward, eyed the ball like prey, aimed, drew her arm back, and just as she took her shot there was a*bap.*

Mo turned and looked indignantly back at Lizzy who had smacked the butt of the pool cue, forcing Mo to scratch. Frankie and Melanie both grinned from the couch as Joey stood shocked with his jaw dropped.

"I know what I want," Lizzy said with a shrug as she looked at Joey.

Joey strode up to her and embraced her, "You're sure, babe?"

Lizzy nodded before resting her head against his chest, "Absolutely." 


	22. A Splash of Chicken Soup

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, now go away, Joey!" Lizzy responded as she closed the door on him.

Joey stood in the hallway outside of the apartment door blinking. _'Odd way of showing it,'_ he thought to himself before he knocked again, "Babe, come on. Let me in."

"Go away!" He heard Lizzy responded from the other side of the door.

"Baby..." Joey knocked on the door again. "I'll stand out here all night if I have to." He heard her sigh from the other side of the door before opening in again and then dashing across the apartment, as if she was trying to get away from him as quickly as possible. She was wrapped up in a blanket and coughing. "Babe, are you okay? I came home from rehearsal and you were gone. I called the museum and they said you weren't there..."

"I'm sick," Lizzy responded her voice stuffy sounding and muffled as she hid inside the blanket. She flopped down on the couch in the living area before coughing again, "I had to call out of work."

"Sick?" Joey asked concerned before following her over to the couch.

"Stay away, I don't want to get you sick," Lizzy said as she skootched away on the couch as he approached her.

"Calm down, let me feel your forehead," Joey said softly as he walked up to her. He pulled the blanket from her head. Her skin was warm and clammy but he couldn't tell if it was from her running a temperature or because she had buried herself in the thick blanket. Her eyes were watering and face was flushed as she sniffled, "Do you feel like it's a fever?"

Lizzy shook her head before she reburied herself in the blanket sniffling, "I have chills, though, and I can't breathe through my nose."

"Have you taken anything for it?" Joey asked.

"Uhn-uh. I don't have anything here and I don't want to go back out," Lizzy responded as she leaned back onto the couch, wrapped up in her cocoon. Joey smirked at the thought of her dropping the blanket only to find she sprouted butterfly wings.

"Babe, come home. Let me take care of you."

"No! You're leaving for Florida in a few days to work on the album. I don't want to pass this on to you," Lizzy responded.

"I'll be careful," Joey responded, "I mean, this is something we're going to have to deal with when you're all moved in, you know?"

"Uhn-uh," Lizzy grunted.

"Well, what are you going to do when you get sick and you don't have this place to run away to?" Joey asked.

"Quarantine myself in the basement," Lizzy responded flatly.

"Well, we can do that now. Come on, let's go home," Joey said as he reached his hand out to her, gesturing for her to get up and go with him.

"Uhn-uh," Lizzy grunted as she turned away from him.

"So sweet, so stubborn," Joey sighed with a laugh with a shake of his head. "Alright, fine, have it your way. Stay here if you want. But, I'm still going to take care of you whether you like it or not. I'll be right back, Kitten." Joey turned and headed back out the apartment door.

Half an hour later Joey had returned from the corner store with a couple of cans of chicken noodle soup, tea and honey, cold medicine, and to help appease Lizzy a medical mask for him to wear. She had a good point. Singing was his livelihood and getting sick, especially now when they were getting ready to start working on their next album, would be horribly inconvenient.

Still, he wanted to take care of her.

"Babe, next time leave me a note or something. You had me worried," Joey said as he poured the cold medicine into the plastic measuring cup before he turned and approached her, "Here, take this first."

Lizzy groaned slightly as she sat up. She pulled the blanket down from her face before she took the little plastic cup from him. She drank the syrup before making a face and gagging, "Blech."

"Did I ever tell you you're a little dramatic sometimes?" Joey asked with a laugh. Lizzy glared back him and stuck her tongue out at him before hiding back inside her blanket. "Okay, so I'm gonna make you some soup and tea. Just relax, I got this," Joey said rubbing his hands together facing the kitchen, "How about I put a movie on for you while you wait?"

"I can do it," Lizzy said as she started to stand up.

"Babe, just relax. Lie down and get comfy," Joey said as he walked up to her tv and turned it on, "What do you want to watch?"

"I think I have Splash in there," Lizzy responded.

"Ah, my little mermaid wants to watch Splash," Joey hummed remembering back to California, "Okay, you're all set. Just relax."

Truth be told, Joey wasn't much of a cook, but he hoped he could at least heat up some soup for his girl without burning down the apartment. He let out a self-deprecating snicker as he pictured himself running out the flaming building carrying her in her blanket cocoon to safety.

Nah, he could do this.

Joey moved about the kitchen, trying to keep the clanking down to a minimum to attempt to not disturb her. He wanted her to just relax and rest. He got this. He heated up the soup and boiled some water in the tea kettle and was able to present her with soup and tea feeling pretty proud of himself.

"Here, babe, eat up," Joey said as he set the soup and tea on the end table next to her.

Lizzy sat up and looked, "Wow, Chief, you cooked," she said hoarsely, impressed.

"Boyfriend bonus points for me?" Joey asked with a wink and a smirk beneath his mask.

"You're the best boyfriend ever. No contest," Lizzy smiled back as she unwrapped her head and arms from her cocoon.

"Heh, well," Joey said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Anything for you, babe. Now I'm going to do the dishes."

"Wow, you really like me a little, huh?" Lizzy asked as she leaned over her bowl of soup. She took a spoonful and blew on in.

"Baby, I think we're way beyond that," Joey retorted. "Oh, yeah, best boyfriend ever," Joey echoed her words before doing a little dance while walking into the kitchen. He then turned and saw Lizzy giving him and amused look before returning to her soup.

Joey cleaned up in the kitchen, taking Lizzy's soup bowl and spoon too once she was finished before he joined her on the couch, despite her protests. He sat at the opposite end with her feet propped up in his lap as he gave them a gentle rub while they watched the movie.

"Want more tea?" Joey asked her turning towards her.

"Mmmm, I think I might go take a shower and take a nap," Lizzy responded with a yawn.

"Yeah, a nice steamy shower should help with the congestion," Joey nodded in agreement.

Lizzy shifted her weight, sitting up before standing and shuffling her way over to the bathroom.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll get going," Joey said as he stood up and stretched. "I really wish you would just come home with me. We could do all of this just as easily over there."

Lizzy let out a sigh, "I know, I just...don't want to take any chances."

Joey sighed, "Lizzy..."

Lizzy blew him a kiss from the bathroom door, "I love you," she then disappeared behind the door.

Joey sighed again, "I love you, too." He then turned and walked back to the door of the apartment. Once he exited the door, closing it behind him he took off the medical mask and walked back down the hallway. 


	23. Sex on the Beach

"I can't believe we are actually here," Lizzy said as she and Melanie were decorating the beach house the boys from Anthrax had been staying at in Florida. She was wearing a green, one piece bathing suit with a black wrap around her waist with pink flowers printed on it and had a matching pink flower in the side of her hair.

"I'm full of great ideas, aren't I?" Melanie said with a wink as she dumped a bag of pretzels into a large blue bowl. She was wearing a red one-piece bathing vintage styled bathing suit that had a skirt with a halter top a la Marilyn Monroe.

Melanie and Lizzy had recruited Jonny Z in helping them plan a little surprise for the boys while they were hard at work in the studio working on their new album, Among the Living. Things had started getting serious between Melanie and Frankie, even though he was younger, _'He actually treats me like a human being and not just a piece of meat like all the idiots at the station,'_ Melanie had explained.

Also, Melanie and Lizzy had reasons to celebrate themselves.

Melanie had finally won her long coveted position as a DJ at the station where she was working. Sure, it was the late night shift, not the most ideal time for a DJ to be working, but hey, she was finally in!

Also, Lizzy had finally landed a position working part-time as a museum educator, where she would be able to lead tours and help educate people about the art in the museum. She would still have to work part time in the wine bar, but to her it absolutely was a step in the right direction.

So what better way was there to celebrate other than taking a long weekend down to Florida to surprise their guys?

Also, since Lizzy had been sick right before Joey had left she hadn't been able to give him a proper goodbye as she insisted on quarantining herself away from him _. 'Baby, come on, let me come over and at least hold you one more time before I leave,'_ Joey had said over the phone, but she resisted.

However, he was in for another surprise once he came home. She had been able to move most of her stuff over to his place since he had been gone in Florida with the help of Melanie and Mo. All she had left was her few pieces of furniture. But her books, clothes, and everything else she had moved. Scott had said that they could use his van when they got back to New York after they finished the album to move the big stuff.

They had enlisted Jonny Z's help in being able to get into the beach house where the boys were staying. As soon as they got off their flight they booked it over to a grocery store to pick up a cake, snacks, paper plates and napkins, and decorations. They hung balloons and streamers from the ceiling and a letter banner they had used to spell out the word "NOT," which was apparently the band's newest catch phrase.

They worked quickly to try and set things up. Every time they thought they heard footsteps heading up the steps of the beach house they would freeze and hold their breaths.

"Okay, I think that should be good," Lizzy said as she dumped a bag of cheese balls into a large red bowl.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Melanie nodded in agreement as she looked around, "Maybe we should order a few pizzas, too?"

"I doubt Florida pizza is as good as New York pizza," Lizzy scoffed.

"Eh, still, I feel like we need to have something else to eat," Melanie said as she walked into the kitchen and dug around the cabinets in search of a phone book.

"Yeah, I guess," Lizzy shrugged, "I'm sure they'll appreciate the thought, at least."

"Ah-ha, Tony's New York Style Pizza! I'll give them a call!" Melanie had said triumphantly after locating a phonebook and finding a listing that sounded somewhat promising. She called and put in an order for four large pizzas.

Lizzy and Melanie watched intently out the window for the pizza guy, apprehensive that the guys might return at any moment from the studio. Luckily for them about 20 minutes later a delivery car pulled up. Melanie and Lizzy both quickly dashed down the steps to greet the driver, paid him, and then dashed back inside.

"Okay, now we're all set," Melanie said as she set the pizzas on the counter. "Hey, I have an idea!"

"What's that?" Lizzy asked curiously as she felt her anxiety start to rise as she was becoming increasingly apprehensive about seeing Joey.

"We should jump out and flash them as soon as they walk through the door while yelling 'surprise!'" Melanie said with a laugh.

"Melanie!" Lizzy laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Come on, it will be great!" Melanie said excitedly.

"Do you even know how long it took for me to show Joey my tits? I don't know about this..." Lizzy laughed nervously.

"Oh, come on! It will be fun. Besides, since you guys have been together you've gotten a lot more confident and wild. I think it would be a huge turn on for him," Melanie said as she playfully nudged Lizzy.

Lizzy sighed as she looked back at Melanie, "Okay, fine. It's not fair, though. You've got a bigger rack than me."

"You're not exactly flat chested, Lizzy," Melanie quipped. "Yay, this is going to be awesome!"

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching.

"Hide!" Melanie whispered excitedly.

Melanie dove behind the counter in the kitchen and Lizzy behind the couch in the living area. They heard the nob turn and door swing open.

"Surprise!!!" Melanie and Lizzy both yelled as they pulled down the tops of their swimsuits.

"Oh my God! This is the greatest day of my entire life! Titties coming at me from every direction!" Scott exclaimed as he stood in the doorway alone with his eyes open wide and a big goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, Scott, it's just you!" Lizzy scoffed.

"Aaaaand you just killed it a little for me. Thanks, Lizzy!" Scott laughed, "What are you two doing here? You almost scared the shit out of me...until I saw boobs," Scott closed the door behind him. He was wearing a black Public Enemy shirt, yellow board shorts, and sneakers.

"Oh, we just wanted to throw a little party for you guys to celebrate you working on your next album," Melanie responded as she adjusted her boobs back into her swimsuit and tossed her blonde hair. "Where are the rest of the guys?"

"Hanging out on the beach and unwinding after a long day. We needed a little time to goof off 'cause, uh, well Frankie and Charlie almost killed each other....again."

"Awww, well I can help with that," Melanie responded with a wink, "I love helping Frankie....relax."

"Yeah, I just came back here to get a few beers for us and take a leak but...hey, look at this spread!" Scott said impressed as he checked out the food Melanie and Lizzy had prepared, "Man, we need to bring the party back up here."

"Wait, I have an idea!" Lizzy grinned mischievously, "Let's go back to the beach with you and you can have your arms around us and walk up to the rest of the guys like 'hey, look at the chicks I picked up!'"

Scott looked at Lizzy skeptically, cocking one of his thick eyebrows before he laughed, "I'm not looking to get my ass kicked by either of your guys but...what the hell, that'll be funny. I'll be right back."

Scott went ahead and did his business before he returned, "Let me just grab the cooler and some beers and we'll head out," He found a blue cooler and filled it with ice from the freezer and some beers. "Alright then, shall we?" He asked as he held the cooler in both his hands and offered an elbow for each girl.

They all laughed and awkwardly headed out the door, down the steps, and towards the boardwalk leading to the beach.

"Over there," Scott nodded towards where Danny, Charlie, Frankie, and Joey were all laying out. As they got closer Scott yelled out, "Hey guys! Check out the chicks I picked up on my way back from the beach house!"

The guys all turned and looked in Scott's direction. Joey and Frankie both jumped to their feet and ran over. Joey was wearing black board shorts, accented with thick white stripes and Frankie was wearing a red wife beater with light blue and white board shorts.

"I'll take this," Joey s purred, grabbing Lizzy away from Scott holding her by the waist.

"And, I'll take that!" Frankie echoed, doing the same to Melanie.

"Great, take the hot chicks and not the heavy cooler," Scott huffed, "I really need to get a girlfriend."

"Hey, Chief," Lizzy said as she looked up at Joey who leaned down and pressed his lips against Lizzy's.

"Baby....are you going to surprise me every time I'm at a beach?"

Lizzy nodded with a laugh, "Oh yeah, I'm really just here for the ocean. I'm a mermaid, remember?"

Joey smirked at her and kissed her again, "My little mermaid."

"Lizzy, tell him your news!" Melanie called over her shoulder as Frankie had slung an arm around her and was walking away.

"News?" Joey asked as he glanced over at Melanie and then back at Lizzy, "What's up?"

Lizzy sighed with a shrug, "It's really not that big of a deal, the museum is just going to split me between the bar part time and as a tour guide part time."

"Holy shit, babe, that's great!" Joey exclaimed giving her a hug.

"It's really not that big of a deal," Lizzy laughed, "I mean, I was starting to get a little frustrated with just being at the wine bar. I just have been feeling like everyone around me is doing great things and I've been kind of stuck in a rut."

"You shouldn't feel that way, babe," Joey said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I just want to be doing something I can be proud of...and you'd be proud of me for..." Lizzy said with a shrug and looked away.

"Babe," Joey said as he guided her gaze back to his, looking at her intently before saying, "Don't _ever_ think that I'm not proud of you."

Lizzy bit her lip before leaning up on her toes to kiss him, "I love you."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that. So, you're feeling better?" Joey asked. He then slung and arm around her shoulders and walked with her down the beach away from the rest of the group so he could get a little alone time with her. The sun had started to set and the light reflected into sparkles on the ocean water.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Lizzy nodded, "I hated not being able to see you before you left."

Joey nodded in agreement, "Yeah that was rough for me, too. Let's never do that again."

"We, uh, have a surprise back at the beach house for you guys if you want to head over there," Lizzy said.

"Wait, there's more?" Joey exclaimed.

Lizzy nodded, "Wanna go check it out?"

Joey sighed as he paused as he looked back in the direction they had come from and then back at her, "Not yet. I just...want to do this right now. Be alone with you, watch the sunset, this...is perfect."

"Okay then," Lizzy smiled before plopping down in the sand. Joey plopped down behind her, his legs stretched out on either side of her. He pushed her hair from her neck and shoulder and gently kissed his way down from her neck to her shoulder.

"Missed you, babe," He whispered softly into her hair.

"Mmmmm," Lizzy sighed as she happily watched the sun go down and the sky grow dark. She then looked over at the rest of the group over in the distance and then looked over the other direction of the beach. No one was nearby.

"Are you getting cold, babe?" Joey asked as he gave her a kiss on the neck.

"No," Lizzy responded softly before she turned around to face him on her knees. She looked at him intently as she made out his features in the dark, "Make love to me."

"Okay, let's go to the beach house and-"

"No, right here," Lizzy said softly before she pressed her lips against his.

"Lizzy," Joey whispered, "I don't know..."

"Please," Lizzy whispered before pushing her lips against his again. She crawled forward and gently pushed him so he was lying down. Joey's breathing became more rapid as she leaned forward kissing his lips, down to his jaw, the middle of his chest, down his abdomen, and down the trail below his bellybutton. He felt himself growing hard at the gentle, teasing kisses Lizzy left.

"Oh, babe," Joey moaned as he closed his eyes.

"Please, Chief," Lizzy whispered again.

"We, uh, gotta be quiet," Joey breathed and swallowed thickly.

"Shhh," Lizzy whispered bring herself back up so that she was nose and nose with him. She then moved so that he was straddling his lean, yet athletic frame.

Joey took his hands and ran them up her silky thighs. He then brought one of his hands towards her front and began rubbing between her legs over her swim suit. Lizzy responded by letting out a soft moan and rolled her head back.

"Joey," Lizzy whispered his name again. She raised herself off him slightly and tugged the waist band of his shorts down, freeing his erection from their confines. Then she reached down and pulled the fabric of her green swimsuit to the side before she positioned herself directly above the tip of his cock.

"Oh, God," Joey whispered in anticipation before she slid herself down his shaft.

Lizzy moaned, covering her mouth with one hand, muffling the sound, as her other hand pressed against his chest for balance. Joey placed a hand on either side of her hips as he supported her as she bobbed herself up and down his shaft. Then he reached up and caressed one of her tits with one of his hands, rubbing her nipple over the fabric of her swimsuit. Then he sat up, pulling her close to him as she continued to gyrate her hips against him. He pushed the hand that was covering her mouth away before quickly capturing her lips with his. She moaned softly into his mouth as he wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues pushing against each other.

Suddenly her breathing increased as she let out a little whine and her body began to tremble. Joey hummed approvingly as he could feel her muscles contract around him and she broke their kiss as she tilted her head back, pressing her lips together, wanting to let out a cry of ecstasy that instead came out in a long, breathy hum.

Joey trailed kisses along the skin of her neck. He felt her increase her speed, milking his member with her pussy. Joey felt his heat rise from the bottom of his stomach and shoot up his shaft right into her. He let out a grunt as he gritted his teeth, which was further muffled by Lizzy covering his mouth with her hand.

They both caught their breath as they held each other close, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. She pressed her forehead against his.

Joey let out a quiet laugh as swallowed, "God, babe. For being such a shy girl you really have a wild side to you, you know that?"

"You bring it out in me," Lizzy giggled in response.

Joey let out a hum of satisfaction, "Let's just stay like this forever."

Lizzy pulled away and looked down at him, "You're forgetting the rest of the surprise."

"Fuck it," Just said with a shrug, "I just want you."

Lizzy then pushed away and stood up from him as he let out a whine of protest. She readjusted her swimsuit before she looked down at him with a raise of her eyebrow, "Too bad." She stuck her tongue out at him and dashed away.

"Damn it," Joey scrambled to his feet as he pulled his board shorts up before taking off after her. He ran up along the beach, catching up to her and grabbing her around the waist causing her to laugh, "Always making me chase you."

"Mmmm, not always," Lizzy laughed, "But I have to keep you on your toes, no?"

Joey just laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked back towards the group who were packing up their stuff and getting ready to head back to the beach house. 


	24. Shenanigans Part Deux

Back in the beach house the boys all charged over to the welcome sight of the food and decorations that Lizzy and Melanie had prepared earlier in the day like a pack of wild animals.

"Well, they have healthy appetites!" Melanie laughed as she and Lizzy exchanged bewildered looks.

"Tell me about it!" Lizzy laughed, "I'm so glad things have been picking up with you and Frankie, by the way. It's nice to have another girl around."

"Sho ham hi," Frankie said as he chomped through a piece of pizza. Lizzy and Melanie both looked at him befuddled.

"I believe that was supposed to be 'so am I,'" Scott said, offering a translation to which Frankie pointed and nodded in approval.

"Hey, ladies! How 'bout some music?" Charlie offered as he strolled over to the stereo system that was inside an entertainment center in the in the adjacent living room. He opened the doors and looked thoughtfully for a moment before he glanced over and smirked at Lizzy, "This one's for you, little ginger."

Lizzy raised her eyebrows at Charlie until the sounds of the song 'Exciter' filled the room causing Lizzy to gush, "Oh, I love this album. But wait, weren't you guys giving me hell for liking Kiss unmasked?"

"Not me!" Charlie said with a laugh and then nodded over at Frankie and Scott who both were chewing on pizza, "That was all them."

"I do so love my Paul-bear!" Lizzy said as he clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh, Joey! Where are we going to put my poster when I move in?"

"In the garbage?" Joey asked with an innocent shrug as he was leaning over the table to retrieve the bowl of cheese balls.

"Meanie," Lizzy pouted.

"Hey, now! Is Injun Joe jealous?" Scott let out a laugh as he viewed the singer glowering at Lizzy over the poster comment.

"Jealous? Me? Of what?" Joey asked with a sniff as he picked out a cheeseball and popped it into his mouth.

"Paul Stanley," Melanie laughed with a nod, "Every time the video for 'Lick It Up' would come on MTV Lizzy sure as hell would come running. Even when we thought she was fast asleep in her room. It's like her radar would go off at that first 'yeah yeah.' Mo and I would tease her about it, too. But, I can't really talk. I always had a thing for Gene." Frankie then looked at Melanie incredulously, "Hey, I always wanted to see what all that tongue action was all about. Besides, I like bass players," Melanie winked up at Frankie who then gave her a satisfied grin.

"Thanks, Melanie, you are incredibly helpful," Joey quipped flatly as he popped another cheeseball in his mouth and rolled his eyes.

Charlie let out a laugh and then turned his attention back to Lizzy, "But really, Joey should bring you over to my place sometime. I have a whole collection of Kiss stuff that you can look through," Charlie said, "Even some boots!"

Lizzy stared at Charlie for a moment unsure if he was teasing her before she looked at Joey who nodded at her reassuringly then back at Charlie, "Okay, that'd be great."

"Yeah, between that and his little Jaws obsession, Gran was sure happy when he finally moved out into his own apartment because things were getting just a little out of hand!" Frankie laughed at the drummer's expense. "He couldn't even fit his crap in his room anymore, so he started displaying his stuff all over the living room. Next to Gran's vase there was this little shark figurine, and then next to her antique lamp a Kiss lunch box."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Charlie grumbled as he ambled back over to the spread of food and rubbed his hands together as he pondered what he wanted to eat next.

Lizzy bounced up towards Joey, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek, "You aren't really jealous though, right?"

Joey jokingly pouted and shrugged and tossed his thick black curls, "Oh, I don't know."

"Oh, come on! You must have a celebrity crush!" Lizzy let out a laugh.

Joey stood thoughtfully before he nodded, "Yep, I do."

"Who?" Lizzy asked excitedly as she clapped her hands and smiled in anticipation.

"Linda Ronstadt," Danny said flatly from the other side of the room. Joey shot him a look as Danny looked on innocently with a shrug and smile, "Hey, I thought we were all playing this little guessing game!"

"Oh, wow!" Lizzy said, "I love her! Yeah, that totally makes sense that you would like her. Her singing is so beautiful. And this whole time I thought you had a thing for redheads!"

"There's one redhead in particular I am very fond of," Joey purred as he grabbed Lizzy by the waist and pulled her close before kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh, knock it off, love birds," Scott laughed before attempting to throw a paper plate like a Frisbee at them from across the room. The plate stopped several feet short and far to the left of them.

"Nice aim," Joey laughed.

"Oh, like you could do better!" Scott retorted with a grin.

"Hmmm, maybe I can try?" Lizzy said mischievously. Scott raised his thick eyebrows as he watched Lizzy casually stroll up to the plate and picked it up off the ground. She then winked at Joey before she turned and Frisbee'd it back in Scott's general direction, also missing.

"Nice try there, Cherry Bomb," Scott laughed.

"All you guys suck!" Danny said exasperated with a roll of his eyes, " _This_ is how you do it!" He then picked up the paper plate and flung it, incidentally hitting Charlie smack dab in the middle of his forehead. "Oh....shit."

Charlie promptly narrowed his eyes at the pint sized guitarist and puffed out his chest, which made him look even taller than he already was. His nostrils flared as he dug his hand into the sheet cake, clutching a fistful in his hand before promptly walking up to Danny and shoving it in his face.

"And, here we go!" Scott said with a laughed before he dove for the cake himself in an attempt to get ammunition. All the members of the band followed suit before they squared off in the dining area looking at each other and Melanie stared on with a mix of bewilderment and amusement on her face. Suddenly cake was flying everywhere.

"Oh, shit!" Lizzy screamed as she dogged a large piece of cake that was flung in her general direction, "It's California all over again!"

"This is just a regular day for us!" Frankie quipped, "You proved you could hang before, better get ready to do it again!"

"Oh, it's on!" Lizzy shouted as she dove behind a chair in the adjacent living room for protection, "Just you wait!" Lizzy laughed since she at that particular point of time was the furthest person away from the food and had absolute nothing to throw at that particular moment. "Hey, wait...we are on teams again, aren't we?"

Lizzy was met with a chorus of, "Not!"

"Oh, hell!" Lizzy army crawled across the family room so she was then behind the couch. She could hear Melanie's shrieks of laughter and footsteps running past her and out the door. Lizzy crouched down and listened. She was met with silence, other than the music playing in the background. She then lifted her head apprehensively, peaking from behind the couch only to be met with the sight of Joey, who was now covered in cake and icing and was holding a fist full of cake in his hand.

"Uh, Joey," Lizzy laughed nervously, "What you gonna do with that cake, honey?"

"Oh, you know, I thought I might smear it all over my little mermaid and then....lick it up." Joey winked at her and licked his lips.

Lizzy bit her lip as she rounded the couch, taking the long way keeping as much distance as she could from him, and then fluttered her eyelashes at him, "You wouldn't do that to me, would you, Chief?"

Joey hummed to himself and then looked at her hungrily as he took a step towards her, "Maybe..."

"Joey," Lizzy swallowed, "Come, give me a sweet kiss. Please! No games!"

Joey looked at Lizzy suspiciously before he sighed and strode up to her, "Anything you want," he whispered before pushing his lips against hers.

Just as he was kissing her Lizzy has reached over blindly onto the table, found the cake, grabbed up her own fistful and smeared it over the side of his face and pushed him away laughing at him.

"Lizzy!" He laughed, "You naughty little...kitten!"

Lizzy laughed before she ran back out the doors and onto the moonlit beach where everyone else had retreated to with Joey hot on her heels. Out there everyone had run out of cake and resorted to throwing sand at each other.

"My eye!" Danny shouted as he went to his knees in an over-dramatic display causing everyone to laugh even harder than they already were.

"Uh-oh! There goes an Injun chasing after a ginger!" Scott shouted, pointing as Lizzy and Joey both sped past everyone else.

"Joey, come on! I'm sorry!" Lizzy screamed over her shoulder in laughter before Joey managed to catch her around her waist. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Exactly," Joey breathed with a smile on his face, catching his breath, "How sorry are you?"

Lizzy leaned forward in his arms and licked the side of his face that was covered in cake, "Enough to....lick it up...as you said."

Joey hummed in approval before grinned and winked at her, "I think I might find it in myself to forgive you."

Lizzy looked up into Joey deep brown eyes, straining to make them out in the dark of the night. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as she could, resting her head beneath his chin. She let out a sigh as she felt Joey reciprocate the move by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Babe?"

"Just hold me for a while," Lizzy sighed into him.

Joey breathed in the scent of her hair for a moment before he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Mmmm-hmmmm. Just want you to hold me," Lizzy responded and sighed into him again.

"Baby," Joey whispered, "If you don't want to play we can lock ourselves in my room and-"

Before Joey was able to get his last words out Lizzy pushed away from him, breaking his hold on her, just before Frankie and Charlie both dumped the leftover ice water from the cooler over his head. Joey let out a scream that rivaled the ones he would let out on stage before looking back and forth between Frankie and Charlie and Lizzy.

"Alright, that's it!" Joey yelled before he chased after Lizzy again leaving both Frankie and Charlie behind as they high fived and laughed their asses off.

Joey chased Lizzy further up the beach before they both had to slow down, needing to catch their breath. Lizzy turned toward Joey, walking backwards away from him as she laughed and gasped to catch her breath, "So what are you going to do when you catch me? Give me a spanking, daddy?"

"Hmmm, I would love to give that cute little rump a spanking, but I have some other ideas," Joey quipped with a smirk before her lunged for her, catching her again. He looked over his shoulder warily.

"No one is coming this time," Lizzy assured him with a genuine smile.

"Lizzy," Joey whispered before leaning down and pushing his lips against hers. Lizzy wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt him pull her tighter. She hooked one her legs around his thigh. She felt him reach down and run his hand gently along the smooth skin of her leg. Lizzy then broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"Take me back," Lizzy said pointing toward the beach house in the distance.

"Hmmm," Joey hummed as he held her close, "Whatever you want babe."

"Shower," Lizzy said softly as she gestured to the icing caked in her hair, "Then...I want to have a different kind of fun."

"That...I think I can do," Joey said with a nodded before turning and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his embrace as they walked together.

"Will it always be like this?" Lizzy asked him before wrapping her arm around his lean, athletic waist as they walked.

Joey looked down at her, "I absolutely hope so. Would it make you happy?"

Lizzy nodded and sighed as they walked together. When they approached the beach house Joey led her to a wooden stall in the garage area. He opened the door to reveal a shower. He turned the water on. Lizzy untied the floral skirt wrap from her waist and hung it over the door before she stepped in. Joey followed her inside, closing the door behind them.

"I should have gotten us towels first," Joey grumbled, "A little late now."

"It's okay," Lizzy said as she stood beneath the faucet and rinsed the sand, cake, and icing from her body and hair.

"Let me help," Joey purred as he pulled her towards him and turned her around so her back was facing the faucet. He then gently titled her head back and began gently running his fingers through her hair, rinsing it.

"You two aren't fucking in there, are ya?" A voice shouted suddenly from outside the stall. It was Charlie.

"Believe me, you would know it if we were," Joey shouted back with and eye roll before he muttered under his breath, "Asshole."

"I heard that!" Charlie laughed.

"Awww, Charlie! Are you feeling left out? Do you need a little Lizzy loving?" Lizzy called tauntingly causing Joey to snort with laughter.

"I think I'll take a rain check this time, Ginger," Charlie laughed, "But thanks for the offer."

Joey and Lizzy heard Charlie footsteps walk away before Joey mock-glared down at Lizzy, "You know I'm not thrilled at the thought of sharing you, right?"

"I was just joking," Lizzy laughed, "You know you're the only one I want. Well...you and Paul Stanley."

"Fucking hell," Joey groaned with a laugh as he returned to the task of rinsing her hair and body off. He ran his fingers back through her hair again, then down along her back, and then to her butt to which he gave a light smack, causing Lizzy to gasp out. "That's for earlier," Joey said matter-of-factly with a wink.

He kept one arm wrapped snuggly around her waist as he trailed his free hand to her front. He caressed down the slope of her neck and to the skin of her chest as he watched the water run down her ivory skin. His eyes then met hers as they burned with desire, before he took the strap of her bathing suit and lowered it down her arm and then exposed one of her breasts.

"Gotta check for cake everywhere," Joey whispered huskily before doing the same to her other strap, exposing the other breast. He began massaging one with his hand and brought his mouth to the other, giving her nipple a flick with his tongue.

"Joey," Lizzy whispered nervously as she tilted her head back into the water and let out a trembling breath of desire, "Uh....someone might hear."

"Let them," Joey whispered before sucking her nipple into his lips and twirled his tongue around it.

"Joey, I, uh...don't know," She squirmed in his arm against the pleasurable sensations he was giving her.

Joey released her nipple from his lips before rising up to meet her eyes, "You were sure about it earlier tonight on the beach, but you don't know about this?"

"Everyone was far away on the beach, but Charlie was just right outside the door. I'm..."

"Shy?" Joey knowingly offered, "Okay, I'll wait until we're upstairs." Joey brought his hand to her jaw and gave it a gentle caress before her gently kissed her lips.

"You always give me what I want," Lizzy said with an amused smile as she shifted out of his way as she readjusted her boobs back into the top of her swimsuit.

"I mean, I certainly try to," Joey said as he moved under the faucet rinsing his face, "I try to keep you happy."

"Turn around, I want to help," Lizzy said softly. Joey immediately obliged, "You're going to have to help me a little though, since you're taller than me." Lizzy went up on her tiptoes as she tried to reach the top of his head. Joey squatted down and gave her a smile, "See? Always giving me what I want."

"Well, I got a secret for you," Joey said with a smirk he then gestured for her to lean closer to him with his index finger. When she came closer he whispered in her ear, "I'm absolutely in love with you and never want to give you a reason to leave me, so keeping you happy is absolutely a priority for me."

Lizzy bit her lip as she looked at him and caressed his cheek with one and ran her fingers through his hair with the other. She then leaned forward and gave him a kiss before she whispered back into his ear, "Make love to me." Joey let out a growl before he turned to turn of the water, but she stopped him, "No, right here."

Joey turned back and looked at her wildly and then laughed, "Make up your mind, woman!"

Lizzy bit her lip again before she peeled the straps of her suit from her shoulders and then shimmied out of it and then hung it over the door and then looked at him, "Well?"

"Come here," Joey growled pulling her close to him, caressing the skin of her naked body and kissing her down her neck.

Lizzy reached down to the waistband of his board shorts and ran her fingers along it before she pulled and the band and pushed one of her hands inside, gently caressing his girth which was met with a moan of approval from Joey. "Shhhh," Lizzy whispered, "Let's try to do this quiet again."

Joey pressed his lips together as he nodded. Lizzy went up on her tiptoes and kissed him as she tugged his shorts down to reveal his hardened cock. Joey pushed the shorts down the rest of the way and stepped out of them before hanging them over the side of the door, too.

Lizzy turned around in his arms so that her back was pressed up against him. Joey reached from behind, one of his hands finding her tit while the other reached down and gently caressed her clit causing Lizzy to let out a sigh of pleasure. Joey pressed his lips against the smooth slope of the side of her neck.

"Mine," He whispered, "Mine, mine."

"I'm yours. Always," Lizzy sighed.

"Forever," Joey whispered back.

Lizzy then leaned forward, placing her hands against the stall and wiggled her butt at him, inviting him for more when suddenly it was met with a wet smack. Lizzy let out a surprised gasp and covered her mouth, looking back at him startled.

"That's for all your Paul Stanley bullshit," Joey said with a laugh before coming up closer to her.

Lizzy snickered before she leaned back forward again, balancing herself as she felt Joey place his hands on her hips and line himself up against her before pushing himself in, nice and slow as Lizzy let out a gasp and hum of pleasure.

Joey leaned forward with a gentle kiss on her shoulder blade as he gave he a moment to adjust to his size before he whispered, "You okay?"

Lizzy nodded and she felt Joey rock back out before pushing himself in again, causing another hum of pleasure with her.

"Shhhh, baby, nice and quiet for me," Joey whispered as he thrust himself in a little harder and a little faster each time, gripping onto her hips tightly.

"Mmmm, Chief," Lizzy whispered as she felt his dick filling her up so nicely, all the way up. Between the euphoric pleasure he was giving her and the rush of the thought of them getting caught she felt herself reaching that feeling of elation once again, like she was reaching the top of a rollercoaster. "Mmmm, here it comes," She whispered as she felt herself coming undone in his grasp.

"Baby," Joey whispered as he increased his speed against her, pushing himself inside her more and more erratically before he let out a scream of satisfaction.

"Nice and subtle," Lizzy laughed, "I don't think they heard you up in New York."

"Sorry, got carried away," Joey laughed as he leaned his head up against hers.

"I knew there would be fucking!" They heard Charlie call again from a distance causing Joey and Lizzy both to curse and laugh even harder.

"Hey, now, Joey has _never_ fucked me," Lizzy retorted, "He only makes love." She turned around and gave Joey a wink as he nodded in approval.

"We should steal their clothes," another voice then chimed in. It was Scott.

"Oh, shit!" Joey laughed before snatching their suits off the door before anyone was able to make good on that threat.

"My hero," Lizzy swooned and kissed him on the cheek before taking her wet, green swimsuit from him and then was then met with the struggle of putting it back on her wet, naked body. Not the easiest thing to do but she managed.

Joey pulled his trunks on and looked back at her. When she saw she was decent he opened the door to the stall and walking out, "Enjoying your selves?"

"Not nearly as much as you two," Scott laughed. He and Charlie were both standing on the wooden steps leading out of the garage and back into the house. Scott had a towel wrapped around his head and was wet, "Honestly, though, I just wanted to see what Charlie was up to since Frankie and Melanie kicked me out of the hot tub and Danny passed out from a food coma."

"There's a hot tub, too?" Lizzy asked walking out of the stall from behind Joey.

"Uh, yeah, well I'll show you that tomorrow since it sounds like it's occupied," Joey said turning to her and then back to Scott and Charlie, "Either one of you mind getting us some towels so we don't end up dripping all over the house?"

"Sure....not!" Scott laughed before he and Charlie both ran back up the stairs into the house.

"Those guys...gotta love them," Joey sighed and shook his head, "Well, guess we don't have a choice."

Lizzy tossed her floral skirt wrap over her shoulder before she leaned up and kissed him again. "Guess not," before she lead the way up the stairs into the house.


	25. Kiss of Death

"Baby, come on, you know it's hard on me, too," Joey said with a sigh. He was alone in his hotel room, sitting in the tacky accent chair, holding the handset of the phone to his ear. Anthrax was once again touring across the country, this time to support their album Among the Living. It seemed that the more the band picked up steam the more strain there was between him and Lizzy.

The night before had been particularly rough, though. It seemed like everything that could have gone wrong, did. Tech issues across the board, instruments not tuned right, and Joey couldn't hear himself for half the show. The entire band was on edge knowing they had probably come off like a bunch of amateurs, but Scott especially. Scott ended up snapping at Joey a few times during the show but apologized to him later. Joey wasn't one for holding on to grudges and understood that Scott was just stressed. They all were. But Joey couldn't wait to get back to his room to call his girl, but when he did he found himself in yet another conflict. It felt like he couldn't win.

"I know," Lizzy responded softly on the other end of the line, "I just...I'm not sure anymore Joey."

"Not sure about what?" Joey asked with another sigh, more exasperated this time, "What aren't you sure about Lizzy?"

Lizzy remained silent on the other end.

"What is it? Are you not sure about me?" Joey asked expectantly as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"I don't know," Lizzy whispered in a small voice.

"Wow, thanks for the insight," Joey said sarcastically with an impatient eye roll. "Babe, come out here then. Be with me if you want to be with me."

"I have work, Joey," Lizzy said with a sigh.

"Lizzy, you're not even happy at the museum. I know you aren't. Quit wasting your time. Come out here. You can work for us and you can be with me. Wouldn't that solve pretty much all of our problems?" Joey then stood from his chair and picked up the body of the phone with him and paced as far as the cord would allow him.

"I can't do that, Joey," Lizzy responded resignedly.

"Lizzy, I'm going to try and make this as simple as possible for you...what do you want? You said yourself I always give you what you want, so tell me what it is."

Once again Joey found himself being met with silence.

"Is it me? Am I what you want?"

He heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

"You know what...I can't do this right now," Joey sighed again in frustration. "Look, figure out what it is you want then let me know. Until then, just...do whatever you want."

"Joey..."

"I gotta go. Figure it out, okay? Bye, Lizzy." Joey hung up the phone and then slammed it back down on the table. He let a growl of frustration as he stood and glared into empty space. He then turned and hurriedly picked the phone back up and dialed the number as he muttered to himself, "Come on, come on, baby pick up, I didn't mean it..."as he listened to the phone ring and then the answering machine pick up, "Baby, it's me. I'm sorry...pick up," he paused for a moment before he sighed, "I love you... I love you so much...call me back, please."

Joey hung up the phone again and sighed with a shake of his head. He then heard a knock at his door. He ambled over to it and opened it to see Danny.

"Hey, man," Joey said with a sigh.

"What's up, dude?" Danny asked and then furrowed his brow after viewing the somber look on the singer's face, "You okay?"

"Lizzy and I had a fight and I said something really, really stupid," Joey said with an eye roll and a shake of his head.

"Oh, man, sorry to hear it. I just wanted to come see if you wanted to go check out this bar across the street with me. They're having karaoke over there. Frankie, Charlie and Scott said they'd come, too," Danny said.

Joey turned and looked back at the phone on the table across the room and then back at Danny, "Yeah, I'll come. I don't think she's going to call me back tonight. Knowing her I'm going to have to chase her down by phone all day tomorrow."

"Alright, man, if you're sure," Danny said with a nod but a look of concern on his face.

Joey walked out into the hallway with Danny and together they took the elevator down to the lobby where they met up with Frankie, Charlie, Scott and a few of the roadies, including Max. The crew made their way out of the hotel lobby and across the street to the bar that was holding karaoke.

"Come on, man, sign up for something! You'll kill it!" Danny said nudging Joey with his elbow hoping the opportunity to perform would raise the singer's spirits and get his mind off things with Lizzy. Joey had been sitting solemnly at the bar with a drink in his hand. He glanced over at the stage and then shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess," Joey sighed before he got up and walked over to the sign-up sheet. Only one song came to his mind when he was standing there. He jotted it down on the sheet before he returned to sit with the Anthrax crew.

"Hey, what's eating you tonight?" Frankie asked when Joey sat down next to him.

"Lizzy and I had a fight," Joey said with a sigh, "I said something really stupid that I shouldn't have said."

"What were you guys fighting about?" Frankie asked just as the waitress at the bar set a cheeseburger and fries in front of him much to his delight.

"Just...the distance...the time apart. I told her she should just come out here and be with me but....that wasn't fair of me, to expect her to drop everything she's doing for me. Also...I told her..." Joey sighed and shook his head mentally kicking himself.

"Told her what, man?" Frankie asked expectantly as he squeezed ketchup onto his burger and fries.

"I told her I couldn't do the whole arguing thing with her and she needed to figure out what she wants, and...to just do whatever until she figured it out," Joey sighed.

"Well...I mean...that's not _so_ bad..." Frankie said with a shrug. "I mean, it's going to be hard sometimes, but she knows that. She's a smart girl." Frankie then gestured at his fries, offering Joey some but he shook his head and declined, "I mean it's not like you told her to fuck off or something _really_ stupid like that."

"It was more the way I said it, I guess," Joey shrugged, "Just, being dismissive of her feelings and all."

"You got frustrated, I'm sure she'll understand," Frankie said with a nod. "I mean, Melanie and I get like that sometimes, too, but I think it's just kind of part of the life style. Lizzy knows that."

"I guess," Joey sighed and took another sip of his beer before he heard his name called to go up and sing.

"Alright, Joe!" Charlie cheered enthusiastically. Joey gave a half smile as he headed towards the stage.

Joey stepped up to the microphone and thought to himself, _'This is for you, Lizzy.'_

_"You should've been gone knowing how I made you feel...and I should've been gone after all your words of steel...oh, I must've been a dreamer...and I must've been someone else...and we should've been over...oh Lizzy, our love...holds on, holds on..."_

"Kills it every time," Scott said with a nod as he watched Joey do his thing, "Even when he has the night off."

Later that night after the crew departed from the bar everyone stood outside in the parking lot.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I'm beat!" Charlie said with a yawn as he stretched his arms and legs out.

"Yeah, me too," Scott said, "Maybe we'll postpone prank wars and just have a quiet night tonight."

"Well, I'm not ready to turn in yet!" Max stated, "there's a strip club a couple of blocks down, who's in?'"

"Eh, not me tonight," Danny said, "Gotta get my beauty sleep."

"Same here," Frankie yawned.

"I'll come," Joey said with a shrug as he was feeling restless still, "Might as well."

"Good deal, man!" Another roadie said, "Let's go!"

"Hey, man," Frankie said pulling Joey to the side as the roadies lead by making began walking down the street, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Joey nodded with a sigh, "Yeah, I'm good."

Frankie looked at Joey skeptically before he shrugged, "If you say so."

* * * * *

The next morning Joey groaned as he lifted his head. He felt like there were mini jackhammers drilling into either side of his temples and he felt dizzy. He sat up and blinked, trying to get his bearings in his own room before he noticed something was off. Something, or better yet someone, was in bed next to him. His eyes widened as his breath hitched in his chest.

"Hey there, sweetheart," A voice cooed drowsily from the lump in the sheets next to him. She had jet black hair that had been curled to the side in big, fat classic curls. Her skin was as fair as Lizzy's, and her cherry red lipstick was smeared. She looked just like a screen siren from the bygone era of old Hollywood, "Thanks for letting me crash last night."

Joey simply blinked at her. He then lifted the sheets to peer underneath. He was relieved to see he was still wearing his jeans and they were still zipped and buttoned up. That was a good sign, at least. He then looked back at her, "Uh, sure."

The woman sat up in bed, and stretched. She was wearing a form fitting blue dress that was wrinkled, "I'll be out of here in a minute."

"Yeah, take your time," Joey responded as his stomach lurched. What the hell had happened last night? Last he remembered was being at the strip club with the roadies having a drink. After that...he wasn't really sure.

"Denise," The woman stated.

"Huh?"

"My name, it's Denise. I wasn't sure if you remembered," He said with a laugh and a toss of her black curls. "But I go by Diamond on stage. I'm considered the cream of the crop at work."

"Yeah...uh, I'm Joey," He responded as he scratched his head. "Hey, uh, Denise....did we....?"

"You were a perfect gentleman," She responded and grinned at him endearingly.

Joey furrowed his brows as he looked at her.

"You really don't remember, do you? You guys stayed until you were kicked out of the club last night and then invited a bunch of us girls back here for a little after party," Denise smirked, "Then it got so late you all insisted we stay. I just got lucky to bunk with the gorgeous singer."

Joey shook his head slightly, not remembering any of the details, "But, uh, did we...?"

"No. You might be the first man to bring me to bed but not try anything. It was really quite charming," Denise said with a wink.

"Uh, thanks," Joey said as he let out a slight sigh of relief, "I'm going to hop in the shower here. Take all the time you need to head on home."

Joey slipped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He leaned up against the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face and neck were covered in red lipstick stains.

"What the fuck?" Joey hissed at himself before he turned back to the door and went back into the room. He pointed at his face, "You're sure we didn't...?"

"Hey, I never said I didn't try," Denise let out a giggle as she gathered her belongings.

Joey let out a sigh and shook his head, which was painful due to the nasty hangover he was experiencing and he felt like he was going to puke at any moment. He went back into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locking it. He steadied himself against the sink counter and stared at his reflection. It was a relief that, even if you put forth her best effort, nothing seemed to have happened between him and Denise the night before...to be quite frank he didn't even remember meeting her much less bringing her home. But, still, he couldn't imagine how Lizzy might react knowing that he had woken up to another woman being in his bed with a bunch of lipstick stains all over him no less.

Joey narrowed his eyes at his reflection before shaking his head again, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Joey sighed and then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before stripping them off his body. He then turned to the shower and turned on the water before hopping in. He grabbed the soap and lathered himself up furiously before rinsing off. He stood for a few extra minutes letting the hot water beat down against his skin as he took in several deep breaths.

"Don't be stupid," Joey whispered to himself, "Don't fucking lose her."

Joey inhaled again before he turned to the tap and twisted it back off. He grabbed a towel and began to pat his skin dry before he wrapped it around his waist and grabbed another to wrap his hair up in. He stepped outside the bathroom and looked to see Denise still there.

"Well, hello again, big boy," She said in a whispery, breathy tone, "Just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh, yeah," Joey responded apprehensively wishing she would just leave, "I'm just fine."

"I tried to make myself useful while you were in there. The phone rang but she wouldn't leave a message," Denise said. "Well, not much of one, anyway."

"Wait, what? Who?" Joey asked alarmed.

"She wouldn't say. She just said it didn't matter but she did ask me to tell you that she had figured it out. She didn't say anything else though," Denise said with a shrug as she put her black pumps on her feet and adjusted herself in her dress and slung he black purse over her shoulder, "I wasn't sure if it was important to I thought I would at least mention it.

"Fuck!" Joey hissed as he rubbed his temples, "Fuck!"

"Oh, I suppose it was important," Denise said as her eyes widened and raised perfectly arched eyebrow.

Joey looked up at Denise in a panic, "Yes, that was my girlfriend and...I'm going to guess she got the wrong idea with you answering the phone."

"Oh, your girlfriend," Denise nodded, "Well, yes, I'm sure you're right."

Joey glared, "Look, if you are done getting your stuff together I'd be happy to walk you out."

"No need," Denise scoffed with a toss of her curls, "I can find my way out." She then walked indignantly toward the door.

Joey followed her, "Look, it's nothing personal. I...just don't remember anything about last night and...Lizzy means everything to me."

Denise turned and look at Joey and raised her eyebrow again at him, "Well, good luck to you then." She then opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She turned to him, brought her hand to her lips and blew him a kiss and winked and said in her breathy voice, "Bye," before she turned and sauntered sexily down the hall toward the elevator.

Joey poked his head out into the hallway to watch to make sure she made it to the elevator. When he saw her make it he began to turn and walk back into his room when Frankie caught his eye. Frankie was heading down to the breakfast area when he froze seeing Denise leave Joey's room with Joey wrapped up in a couple of towels. He raised an eyebrow at Joey.

"Dude...what the fuck, man?" Frankie asked in utter disbelief.

"I can explain," Joey responded exasperated, "Well...at least I think I can..."

"Dude!" Frankie hissed before pushing Joey back into his room and closing the door behind him, "Did you _cheat_ on Lizzy?"

"No," Joey shook his head, "No, I didn't. Frankie, you've got to believe me!"

"Well, who the hell was that and why was she in your room?" Frankie asked exclaimed in alarm, "And why are you only wearing towels?

"Well, she's stripper from last night-" Joey began before Frankie cut him off.

"What the hell, Joe?!" Frankie shouted at the singer, "I knew you should have just come back with us last night."

"I guess she and a couple of other girls came back to the hotel with us and I offered her a place to crash! She said nothing happened between us!" Joey explained quickly.

"Wait...you aren't sure yourself, though?" Frankie demanded, "How long were you out last night and how much did you have to drink?"

"Frank...you aren't my dad," Joey hissed at him.

"You're right, I'm not," Frankie nodded in agreement, "If you want to ruin your life doing dumb shit, then by all means do it....but Lizzy's my friend too....don't ruin her life."

"Oh, hell," Joey said alarmed, turning from Frankie and then diving toward the table in the room. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number to his house in New York. The phone rang as Joey whispered, "Pick up, pick up, pick up." The phone went to the answering machine again, "Lizzy, baby, if you're there pick up. Please, baby...I need to talk to you." Joey lingered on the phone for a moment before he hung up and stared at it on the table.

"Joey?" Frankie asked. Joey turned to him and his arms were crossed and his eyebrows were raised, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm going to lose her," Joey choked out in disbelief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics to "Oh, Sherrie" by Steve Perry.


	26. Like the Last Time

_Joey jolted up to the sound of a knock at his hotel room door. Clad only in his pajama pants he rolled off the bed and to his feet as he walked to the door. He opened up the door to see Lizzy draped in a green satin dress that brought out the color of her eyes standing before him._

_"Hey there, Chief," She said with a coy grin._

_"Baby, what are you doing here?" Joey smiled back before he pulled her into his arms._

_"I got lonely in New York all by myself and it sounded like you were having a little too much fun without me," She whispered into his ear before pulling away from him and floating into room like a little angel. For a moment he found it odd she didn't have any bags with her but he very quickly realized he didn't care as long as she was there with him._

_Lizzy crawled onto the bed as she eyed him like a little sex kitten and she let out a soft purr, "I've been so lonely."_

_"Oh, baby, let me take care of that," Joey said as he strode to the bed and then lay down next to her. He gently caressed his fingers along her porcelain cheek before wrapping his arm around her waist._

_"How about you call your friends to join us?" She whispered softly, "I want to meet them."_

_"Which friends?" Joey asked as he leaned in for a kiss, but she put her hands against his chest stopping him with only a feather light touch._

_"Diamond and Ginger, I think we could all have a lot of fun together," Lizzy smirked up at him, "Isn't that what you want?"_

_"Baby, Ginger's all the way in England," Joey responded. He laughed despite an odd sinking feeling he had in his stomach._

_"It doesn't matter here. Just think of her and she'll be right here," Lizzy whispered as she glanced at the door and then back at him. She puckered her lips at him as if for a kiss, but turned away when he tried to meet her lips._

_"Baby, I just want you," Joey whispered._

_Lizzy looked up at him sadly with her sea green eyes glowing with tears, "You can't have me anymore."_

_"What?" Joey asked furrowing his brow the dread in his stomach rising up to his chest, "Babe, what do you mean?"_

_"This is just a dream," Lizzy whispered, "I'm gone. You lost me."_

_"No," Joey said alarmed. He sat up on his knees and attempted to pull her up into his arms, "No, Lizzy, don't leave me."_

_"I'm already gone," Lizzy's whisper faded into the air as her body dissipated in his arms._

_"But...forever..." Joey choked out._

_"....never," Her voice was but a gust of wind echoing off the walls of the room._

*****

Joey woke with a start, finding himself leaning up against the window of the tour bus. They were on their way home after a long cross country tour. Tensions in the band at that point were bad. Everyone was at each other's throat, particularly Frankie and Charlie (more-so than usual). Scott had been in a real pissy mood lately, too, but Joey was pretty sure he just really needed to get laid. The only person Joey had felt close with lately was Danny and in a lot of ways it seemed to him Danny was getting kind of bored with things.

_"I think we all just need this break," Danny told Joey honestly the night before, "We all need to relax and regroup before we head back to Europe."_

Then there were things between Frankie and Joey, which were really bad at the moment. Since the morning that Frankie saw Denise leaving Joey's room Frankie had been cold to him, which was a little odd because usually when Frankie got pissed he would just blow up because he was such a hot head.

It wasn't really about Joey and Frankie though, it was really about Lizzy. Frankie and Lizzy had become really close friends and Frankie was being protective of her.

_"I love her, Frankie," Joey had insisted._

_"Well, you better hope she believes that and you can fix this," Frankie flatly snarked back at him as he was tuning his bass._

_"Please, has Melanie said anything?"_

_"No, and keep my girlfriend out of it."_

Lizzy wouldn't take his calls. It had been weeks and he hadn't been able to talk to her. He wasn't even sure if she was still at his place because he was pretty sure the tape for his answering machine was full from his messages to her. He tried calling her old apartment but was only greet with the iciness of Mo who said she didn't know where she was and wouldn't tell him even if she did. Then he would try and call the museum only to be told she was busy and couldn't take a call. He didn't want to get her in trouble, so he didn't call there too often, but he was desperate to talk to her.

But now he was back in New York and talking to her in person would be easier than over the phone...or at least it would be harder for her to avoid him.

He had to try and win her back and fix things.

When they arrived at their destination the bus parked and the guys all got off and collected their belongings, keeping their goodbyes short and to the point.

Joey felt a pang of sadness that she wasn't there to greet them like Melanie was. He saw as Melanie ran up to Frankie wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a full kiss on the lips, "Missed you, tiger."

That's how it should have been for him a Lizzy, too. She should have been running up to him so he could wrap his arms around the soft, delicate curves of her body, so he could feel her smooth skin, and inhale the scent of her hair.

Joey wanted to ask Melanie about Lizzy but decided it might be better not to, at least not then. Frankie was already annoyed with him enough as it was and he really had no idea how Melanie felt about him right then. She might be just as pissed at him as Frankie was.

Joey hailed a cab and rode back to his house apprehensively hoping deep down she was there waiting for him so he could scoop her up in his arms, shower her with sweet little kisses, and beg her to forgive him.

Joey got out of the cab and walked up the porch steps to the door and unlocked it. He held his breath as he stepped in. He was met with darkness and silence. Her name was on the tip of his tongue but he dared not speak it out loud feeling he might break down if he did. He set his bags down in the foyer and took a look around. It was dark. No one was home.

He headed back through the kitchen and to the bedroom and he looked around. Not only was she not there but neither was any of her stuff.

"Fuck," Joey moaned. She was gone.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and put his hands on his knees as breathed deeply. He had to be rational. Where could he find her?

At work or at her old apartment, he thought. He had to start at one of those two places.

He decided on her old apartment. As much as he wanted to see her he wanted to make stopping by her work an absolute last resort so he wouldn't upset her while working or get her in trouble.

Joey sighed and grabbed up his keys and ran out to his car in the driveway. He didn't care how tired he was...he hadn't had a proper night's sleep since the Denise incident. He had to see her.

Joey made the familiar drive to her old apartment. He parked and ran into the doors and dashed up the steps. He bounded to the door and rapped his hand against the door and he held his breath and waited. He knocked again and whispered, "Please."

He heard the knob jiggle and twist as the door opened.

"What do you want?" Her voice was cold.

Joey stared down at her. His baby. His little cowgirl, mermaid, angel, love goddess, and kitten all wrapped up in one. Her normally soft green eyes were cold like sheets of ice as she glared icily up at him.

"Lizzy..." Joey whispered as he looked down at her. No matter how mean she tried to look she looked beautiful to him, "Lizzy, where've you been?"

"Here," Lizzy responded curtly, "Is that all you wanted?"

"No, babe, I've been so worried. You...you wouldn't take my calls...you wouldn't call me back..."

"I didn't have any interest in speaking to your secretary. What was her name, anyway?" Lizzy hissed at him.

"She was just a girl I let crash in my room, nothing happened, I promise," Joey said.

"I called and called you all night that night. What were you doing? Partying? Fucking that...girl?" Lizzy hissed as she squared her jaw and attempted to keep her composure.

"Babe, please, let me come in. I'll tell you everything," Joey said softly as he looked back and forth down the hallway. They seemed to be alone but Joey started to get nervous as she raised her tone.

Lizzy shook her head, "I don't want you here. Go home, Joey."

"Come home with me," Joey whispered back to her.

"I don't live there anymore," Lizzy responded, "Didn't you notice? I got all my stuff out the next day. I was so...so stupid thinking this could work."

"Don't say that," Joey responded, his eyes pleading with her, "Lizzy, I love you."

"No...you don't," Lizzy said as she began closing the door.

Joey was alarmed as he saw the door start to close and before he could think of anything else to do he belted out, _"You should've been gone knowing how I made you feel..."_

"Shhh! Joey, are you out of your mind?" Lizzy asked with her eyes wide and a finger to her lips.

"Yes, out of my mind in love with you. Please, just give me...five minutes," Joey responded desperately.

Lizzy shook her head and began closing the door again.

_"And I should've been gone after all your words of steel..."_

"Get in here!" Lizzy said exasperated opening the door wide and grabbed his arm and pulling him in.

Joey strode in and let out a slight sigh of relief. He hadn't planned on doing that but he was glad it worked. He turned to her, "Baby, come here."

"I'm not your baby anymore," Lizzy said as she turned and walked away to the kitchen.

"Don't say that. Forever, remember?" Joey said as he followed her to the kitchen. She was leaning up against the counter, her back towards him. "I say forever and you say..."

Lizzy just shook her head silently as she looked down at her hands pressed down against the edge of the counter.

"Always, baby," Joey whispered feeling a pang of sadness in his stomach, "Always."

"I can't," Lizzy said as she sniffled slightly and raised her head up and sighed. Joey realized then she was crying.

"Come here," Joey whispered. He brushed his hand against her shoulder but she turned and walked away to the family room, "Let me hold you."

"No."

"Babe, please don't give up on us. I love you. I'll do anything. Tell me what you want and I'll do it," Joey whispered, he felt tears brimming in his own eyes as he watched her move away from him, his arms longing to embrace her and feel her soft, sensual curves. "Lizzy, please, look at me."

"I can't," Lizzy whispered as she stared out the glass door that lead to the balcony outside, her arms folded across her chest.

"But...I love you," Joey said as he stepped closer to her timidly. His voice broke as he continued, "Don't....you love me?"

Lizzy remained silent. His heart screamed out at her silence.

Joey took a deep breath and sighed before he whispered, "Tell me you don't love me and I'll go. I'll leave you alone and I'll never come back."

"You know I can't," Lizzy said softly.

"Then don't leave me. Don't make me leave. We can fix this," Joey insisted as he walked up behind her. He swallowed thickly before he quickly wrapped his arms around her from behind. Her body stiffened but she didn't try to fight him or pull away. She let out a quivering sigh as she stood there like a statue letting him hold her. He place a kiss on the soft skin of her shoulder and then another on her neck, "Baby, I love you. Give me a chance."

Lizzy sighed out then nodded slightly, "Stay the night then I guess," She then pulled away from his grasp, "I'm going to order a pizza."

"Okay," Joey nodded slightly as he felt a small bit of relief in his chest and he breathed out, "Yeah, okay, that's good. Let's start there."

Lizzy went to the phone getting ready to pick it up.

"Are you...staying here again?" Joey asked before she picked it up.

Lizzy nodded, "The person Mo and Melanie had lined up to take my spot fell through so it kind of worked out perfectly."

Joey winced a little. He wanted to go back to where she was living with him but he figured one step at a time. He was pretty sure she still thought he had cheated on her so he didn't want to push too many things at once. Get her heart back first, worry about the rest after.

"Um...this might be weird, but I didn't get a chance to shower or anything when I got back. I came straight here. Would you mind if I..." He gestured toward the bathroom.

Lizzy shrugged and gestured for him to go ahead.

Joey nodded slightly and then turned and went into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and then leaned against the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He still couldn't stand himself at that moment. They shouldn't be in this situation and it was his fault they were.

Joey turned the water of the sink on and began splashing it over his face. He wanted a full on shower but he didn't want to take too long being away from Lizzy.

Then he heard a knock on the bathroom door. He turned the water and wiped his face with his arm. He opened the door to see Lizzy.

"Towels," She said presenting him with two bath towels.

"Thanks," Joey responded as he took them from her. He was about to explain he wasn't sure if he wanted to take a full on shower just yet when she interrupted his train of thought.

"You always give me what I want, right?" Lizzy asked as she crossed her arms and looked him. Her eyes were icy again as she pursed her lips.

"I try to..."

"Fuck me."

"What?" Joey asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Fuck me, Joey. I want you to _fuck_ me. Fuck me like I was just some little groupie who spread her legs for you and begged you for it."

Joey stared at her stunned before he started shaking his head, "Babe...no..."

"You fucked that girl, didn't you? Or did you make love to her?" Lizzy asked raising her eyebrow at him in a challenging manner, "What would you call it?"

"No, Lizzy, I didn't. I didn't even remember bringing her to my room," Joey retorted.

"Then how do you know you didn't?" Lizzy asked, as she uncrossed her arm and put her hands on her hips.

"She...told me," Joey said with a sigh and as soon as the words left his lips he realized just how stupid they sounded.

Lizzy snorted and let out a humorless laugh, "She had to tell you? Well, that's reassuring."

"Baby..."

"Fuck me, Joey. Don't you want me? Don't you find me desirable?" Lizzy asked in a taunting manner. She then reached down a pulled her green shirt off her body and then unzipped and dropped her shorts so she was standing before him in her lavender bra and matching panties. She then got on her knees before him and then looked up at him, "Or would you rather me blow you?"

"Lizzy, come on, stop it," Joey then sat the towels on the sink counter before he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet, "Stop it. I've never wanted you like that."

"You never wanted me to blow you?" Lizzy raised an eyebrow as him, "I don't remember you ever putting up much of a fight before."

"No, baby," Joey sighed before he pulled her into his arms, her body stiffened again as he held her, "You know that's not what I mean. I've never wanted you like a groupie."

"Just...use me to get yourself off," Lizzy whispered as his arms tightened around her.

"No," Joey said, "No, stop." The stood for several moments there as he held onto her stiff body wishing she would melt into his embrace, "Baby, don't you remember my favorite things?"

"Music and hockey."

"No, that's not what I mean. Remember...holding you while falling asleep...waking up next to you...getting you off...those things," Joey mumbled into her hair, "I don't want any of those things with anyone else."

"Except that girl. What was her name? And was she the only one, or were there others?"

Joey sighed, "Lizzy, nothing happened, baby. Stop." Joey then swallowed and began to sing, _"You tell me that you're leaving and I'm trying to understand...I had myself believing I could take it like a man...But if you gotta go, then you gotta know that it's killing me...and all the things I never seem to show...I gotta make you see..."_

Lizzy let out a dry snort, "Wow, never thought I'd hear you sing a Kiss song... a Paul Stanley song none the less."

"I'd sing their entire catalog to you if I thought it'd keep you with me make you happy," Joey uttered into her hair, "Want me to keep going?"

He was met with silence for a moment, but then suddenly a sob escaped her lips as he felt her body tremble and soften. Joey's embrace tightened on her.

"Please don't cry, I can't stand that," Joey exhaled.

"Joey..." Lizzy sniffled, "Please."

"Please what, babe?" Joey asked apprehensively, wary of the answer.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, "Joey, make love to me....like it was the last time we ever could."

Joey inhaled and tightened his arms around her waist, "Baby."

Lizzy then pushed her lips against Joey's, kissing him deeply. He grabbed her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot before he gently placed her down on the bed. He looked down at her clad only in her bra and panties as he pulled his shirt off over his head and dropped his black colored jeans to the floor. He crawled onto her bed next to her when Lizzy rolled on top of him, straddling his hips, tears staining her cheeks that Joey reached up and wiped away with his thumbs.

Lizzy began to grind her hips against his, causing him to get hard as she kissed him again while pushing him down so he was lying flat on the bed. She then broke the kiss and propped herself up with her hands against his chest and ground her hips faster emitting a moan from his lips. She felt his hands run up along her thighs to her hips before reaching around and grabbing her ass­­ and giving it a squeeze. She raised her hips slightly off him and reached down to rub herself before Joey noticed and stopped her.

"Let me," He whispered as his fingertips brushed against her most sensitive region above the thin fabric of her panties. Lizzy arched her back and leaned her head backwards as she let out a moan as she felt Joey tease her clit and slit with his fingers. As she moved against him she reached around and unclasped her bra allowing her soft ivory tits to bounce free.

She then reached down and began removing her panties. Joey let out a growl and gladly offered her assistance and he helped pull them down and off her legs as she shifted around.

Then she reached down and tugged his underwear down, his dick was big and hard more than ready for her. Lizzy started to lower herself onto him when he stopped her.

"If it was the last time," Joey whispered, "I think...I might want it like this." He sat all the way up and pushed himself towards the edge of the bed, holding her in his lap. Lizzy paused for a moment before lowering herself down onto his shaft and she moaned out. Joey wrapped his arms around her body as she began to bob up and down and he let out cry of pleasure before gasping, "This way I can still hold you." Joey then began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck and collarbones. He then leaned back slight as he brought one of his hands forward and gently brushed his fingers from her jaw line, down her neck, and down between her breasts as he watched her move against him.

"Like art," He whispered as he watched and felt her.

Lizzy moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she rode him letting out little gasps and sighs as she did. Her eyes were closed and he realized she was trying to hold back tears.

Joey placed another kiss on her neck before he tightened his grip on her and then rolled her over so he was on top, "Let me make you feel good," Joey whispered into her ear. "Just relax and enjoy this."

He ran his fingers along her cheeks, wiping away more tears as he thrust himself into her, keeping a slow pace at first but then speeding up his rhythm as the little moans she was making increased in volume and intensity.

"Feel it, feel how much I love you," Joey moaned himself. He ran his hand from her hips, up to her tits giving them a gentle squeeze before running them back to her hips again.

Lizzy's back then arched again against her bed as she let out a mixture of a scream and a sob as she felt herself get lost in the euphoric wave that crashed over her.

"That's it," Joey whispered, "That's my girl."

He thrust himself more quickly into her as he watched her coming down from her orgasm before he lost himself in his own. His heat rose from the pit of his belly before shooting up out of him and into her. Joey threw his head back and let out a wail as it happened. As he came down he placed a hand on either side of Lizzy as he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed as she lay there catching her breath.

"Hey," Joey said softly with a slight smile but feeling both confused and concerned, "Look at me."

Lizzy blinked her green eyes opened as she looked up at him, tears falling from them.

"Mmmm, babe, stop that," He whispered as he brushed her tears away again, "Everything's going to be okay now."

Lizzy let out a sigh and nodded a little. Joey pulled out of her and flopped down next to her. He watched her as she rolled over to her side with her back to him. He rolled up behind her as he traced his fingers down the bare skin of her arm before he wrapped it around her tightly and pulled her towards him and she let out a little sigh and a sniffle.

"Joey, I...." Lizzy said with a sigh.

"What is it?"

"I'm hungry and I never got around to calling the pizza place," Lizzy said with a sigh, "I got distracted when I went to bring you the towels for the bathroom."

"Oh, okay," Joey said as he propped his head up into his hand and looked down at her. "Want me to call?"

"Um..." Lizzy said, "No, I will. Uh, could you do something for me?"

"Anything, baby," Joey whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder and looked at her bothered by the fact he could see that there were still tears silently running down her cheeks.

"Could you go to the corner store and...get us some ice cream?" Lizzy asked with a sigh.

"Really?" Joey asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Something didn't feel right.

"Please? I really want ice cream right now." Lizzy said with a swallow.

"I mean...yeah, I'll do that for you. What kind do you want?" Joey asked as he gently traced his fingertips along the softness of her bare arm.

"Cookie dough, if they have it. If not...chocolate," Lizzy responded.

"Okay...yeah, okay, I'll do that for you," Joey responded as he looked down at her. He let out a small sigh. He didn't want to leave her side. He felt wary about it. Something was off. She was avoiding looking at him. He just wanted to lay there and hold her until...just until. Until things felt right again.

But, if ice cream was going to make her happy right then, then he would get her some ice cream.

He sat up and scrounged around for his clothes, dressing himself. As he did he kept looking back at her as she lay in bed. She had covered herself with a white bed sheet and she looked...he couldn't decide if she looked more like an angel or like a Greek goddess. Either way she looked beautiful to him.

"Okay," Joey said with a sigh as he looked at her, "I'll be right back."

She didn't respond as he started walking to the door. He wanted to run back into the bedroom and dive back in bed and hold her until he felt better about things, but... if this would make her happy he'd do it.

He walked out the door and began to walk down the hall.

"Joey," Lizzy's voice called behind him. He turned to look back at her. She was wrapped up in her white bed sheet as she stood in the hallway, decidedly looking more like the goddess.

"Babe! What are you...did you forget something?" Joey asked confused.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, Joey....because you're never going to touch me again. Goodbye."

She turned and ran back into the door slamming it behind her as Joey stood frozen in the hallway stunned.


	27. Now You're Gone

Lizzy sat out on the balcony of her apartment staring out into the view of the city as she let out a little sigh. It had been three months since that day and yet somehow it felt like a thousand years ago and only yesterday at the same time. She constantly felt like she was going to have an anxiety attack or burst into tears at the drop of a hat. Sleeping was harder than ever and she could barely eat and had dropped some weight because of it.

Melanie and Mo were both concerned about her but she would assure them she was fine. But, she wasn't. She was heartbroken and she felt like she'd never be able to move on.

 _"Lizzy, are you sure you made the right decision?"_ Melanie had asked her. Melanie had been pissed when she found out about Joey having some other girl in his room, but for some reason she always gave Joey the benefit of the doubt. She could always see Joey as just being a good guy and maybe he really was just being nice and letting a girl crash in his room because she had nowhere else to go or something like that.

But, Lizzy couldn't get the thought out of her mind. Him being with someone else. How many others were there? And, what did she expect? For him to be faithful to her always when he was out on the road half the time? He was a guy after all.

But then she remembered the last time she saw him. The way he turned and looked at her in the hallway. The way his face fell when those words escaped her lips. _"...you're never going to touch me again. Goodbye."_

It was like she watched his heartbreak right before her.

She wished she didn't care. She wished she didn't love him. But, she did.

So many times she thought about going back over to his place, to run his arms, and to beg him to forgive her and for him to never let her go. But, she couldn't. She couldn't deal with his chosen life style. It wasn't his fault. It just couldn't work.

And honestly, it would get worse when Frankie would come by. Frankie would give Lizzy a big bear hug when he was over to see Melanie, and every time she felt like she would come apart in his embrace because it would make her long for Joey even more. And it sucked because she loved Frankie. He had become one of her best friends, but it hurt to see him. She would usually go and lock herself away in her room after being friendly for a few minutes. She knew it hurt Frankie, but she knew he understood.

Anthrax was on tour over in Europe now though so she hadn't had to worry too much about that the past couple of weeks.

Suddenly, Lizzy wasn't alone. She turned to see Melanie come out a take the seat next to her.

"Hey, girl," Melanie said softly, "You doing okay?"

Lizzy nodded silently but she could feel as tears brimmed her eyes threatening to fall.

"Lizzy...honey, I'm getting worried about you. You haven't been yourself. Mo's worried, too," Melanie started.

Lizzy felt the tears well up and her face contort into a frown as she let out a sob, "When...does it stop hurting?"

Melanie sighed and shook her head, "Honey, I wish I knew. Sitting around and moping isn't going to help, though."

"Yeah, I know," Lizzy responded softly and sighed out, "I just...I miss him."

Melanie nodded, "I know you do. So, you have three options here. Option one being you accept the fact that he was always telling you the truth and he didn't cheat on you. Option two being that you accept the fact that he may have cheated on you and you forgive him for making a mistake and being human. Option three you accept the fact that you made the decision to end things with him and move on."

Lizzy sighed a little and nodded, knowing Melanie was right. She then looked at Melanie and asked, "What would you do?"

"I mean, I always rooted for you and Joey. I could tell just by the way he looked at you that he absolutely adored you. But, it's your life. And if you do make the decision to try and get back with him you are going to have to trust him. Also, you have to prepare yourself for the fact that he might not feel the same anymore. The way you dumped him was pretty messed up."

"I know," Lizzy nodded, "I was just...God, I was so mad. I was out of my mind mad."

Suddenly the phone rang. Both Lizzy and Melanie and turned in the general direction of the door. The phone rang again and Melanie stood, "I'll get it."

Melanie disappeared into the apartment. She then returned, "Lizzy...it's for you. He says it's important."

"Who?" Lizzy asked apprehensively, "Is it Joey?"

Melanie shook her head, "No, it's Scott."

"Scott?" Lizzy asked furrowing her brow before she stood and walked over to the phone. She brought the receiver to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, Cherry Bomb," Scott said. He was attempting to sound casual but Lizzy could hear a wavering in his voice. Something was wrong, "Sorry to bug you, but I was hoping you might be able to help us."

"With what?" Lizzy asked, she felt her heart racing. Something was wrong.

"It's Joey. He's...he's out of control," Scott said with a sigh. "I know you guys broke up and all, but we're all really worried about him."

"Wait, back up," Lizzy said shaking her head trying to wrap her mind around things, "What do you mean out of control?"

Suddenly she could hear someone tell Scott, "Give me the phone."

"Hang on, Frankie wants to talk to you," Scott said as he apparently handed the receiver to Frankie.

"Hey, Ginger Locks. It's Frank," He said, "Do you remember back when you came to visit us in California and I had to pretty much carry Joey back to your hotel room because he got so hammered?"

"Yeah..." Lizzy responded remembering.

"Well, it's pretty much like that but all the time now. Every night he's getting drunk off his rocker. He's depressed. He doesn't want to hang out with us. He just wants to drink and do God knows what else. We're going to talk to him. I mean, we all have tried individually, but we're going to talk to him as a group and we were wondering..."

"What, Frankie?"

Frankie sighed, "It's a lot to ask of you, but so far he hasn't listened to any of us. But...he might listen to you. Would you meet us in Paris?"

*****

Lizzy walked out of the gate at the airport. She had told the museum that she had a family emergency and took the week off. Technically it was true. Scott had once told her that they were all like family and she had become part of it.

She really didn't know if this was a good idea though. She had no idea how Joey would react to seeing her. And if his drinking had really gotten as bad as Scott and Frankie had said would she just make matters worse just by being there? Lizzy had no idea.

Lizzy made her way through the airport and started looking around for a familiar face when she saw Scott himself. Lizzy set out a sigh and walked up to him and they wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace.

"Thanks for coming, cherry bomb," Scott said with a sigh. "I'm sorry we had to drag you into this."

"It's okay," Lizzy sighed apprehensively, "I just hope I can help. Me being here might make things worse."

"It's worth a shot," Scott said. "Did you check a bag?"

"Nah, just got my carry on," Lizzy said as she started to sling her duffle bag over her shoulder only to have Scott grab it from her.

"Allow me," Scott said with a slight smirk on his face. "Come on."

Lizzy followed Scott out the airport and down the street. She stopped in her tracks and looked around. Scott furrowed his brow at her.

"I...can't believe I'm in Paris, though!" Lizzy gasped as she looked around her like a kid in the world's biggest toy store.

Scott smirked at her amused before she snapped back to attention and kept walking with him. The sky was getting dark. It was late. Lizzy followed Scott to the hotel and they went to the elevator.

"So, uh, we would be happy to get you your own room, but Frankie said you can bunk with him. What would you like to do?" Scott asked as they waited outside the elevator.

"Oh, I can just stay with Frankie," Lizzy responded with a nod. "That would be just fine."

"Okay, cool," Scott nodded as the door opened and they stepped in. Scott pressed the button for their floor and Lizzy felt her stomach lurch as it was set in motion.

"Prank wars tonight?" Lizzy asked curiously.

"Nah, not tonight," Scott responded, "And they've kinda evolved into full on pirate raids now, so..."

Lizzy raised an eyebrow at Scott wondering what exactly what he meant by that.

"But, with the talk we're going to have tomorrow morning with Joey I think it would be better that we try and keep things quiet tonight."

The door to the elevator then opened and they were greeted with a shout.

"Let me go!"

"Shut the fuck up! Just shut the fuck up! You are going to bed!" Another voice shouted.

Lizzy and Scott exchanged looks before they stepped out and looked out into the hallway.

Frankie had Joey's arm slung over his shoulders and Joey was trying to fight against him, stumbling all the way.

"Oh my God," Lizzy gasped in disbelief.

"I tried to warn you," Scott sighed apologetically.

"Let me the fuck go!" Joey had shouted at Frankie as he shoved against him.

Lizzy looked at Scott and then took a deep breath before she stepped into the hallway and approached them.

"Joey," Lizzy called, "Joey, please stop."

Joey's head snapped in her direction. He was sweating, his hair matted against his skin. He stopped fighting against Frankie as he registered her presence before him.

Frankie kept a firm grasp on the singer's arm as Joey leaned forward. Lizzy took a few more steps forward until she was only a couple of feet away from them. She could see Joey's eyes were glazed over as he blinked at her.

Lizzy let out the breath of air she hadn't realized she was holding, "Joey, come to bed."

"Lizzy?" Joey asked confused.

"Yes, it's me. Come to bed," Lizzy said softly as she reached her hand for his.

Joey looked at Frankie and then at Lizzy again.

"Let me go," Joey grumbled slightly.

"Please, Chief," Lizzy pleased, "Please let Frankie help you. Show me where your room is."

Joey stared at her for a moment. He blinked his glassy eyes and then nodded in agreement, "'Kay." He then grasped Lizzy's hand with his free hand as Frankie walked him forward. The three walked together with Scott in tow and they reached a room. Frankie reached into Joey's pocket for the key card and slid it into the slot and opened the door. Frankie dragged Joey to the bed and dropped him on it.

"Thanks, Lizzy," Frankie said with a nod but with a look of absolute frustration and annoyance on his face.

Joey sat in the bed and stared at her with a look of bewilderment.

"I'm going to try and settle him down," Lizzy whispered to Frankie.

"Okay," Frankie nodded, "We'll be right outside if you need us."

Lizzy nodded and she watched Frankie and Scott depart from the room. She then turned to Joey who was sitting on the bed. He was still staring at her as if he couldn't believe she was actually there.

"Lizzy..." Joey croaked out hoarsely, his brown eyes looking up at her, pleading for her.

"Honey, lay back and relax," Lizzy said as she walked up to the bed. She perched on the side of it next to him. She gently pushed him back so he was lying down on the pillow.

"Are you really here?" Joey asked as he looked at her blinking.

"Yes, Chief, I'm really here," Lizzy whispered.

"Are....you sure?" Joey then asked, for a moment sounding like a lost little boy.

"Yes," Lizzy responded. She then brushed his curly black bangs from his forehead with her hand. She then began gently stroking the middle of his forehead to the top of the bridge of his nose with her index finger.

"I dream about you," Joey whispered, "But I can never hold on to you."

"Shhhh," Lizzy whispered, "Get some sleep."

Joey then reached up and brushed the tips of his fingers against her cheek, "Stay with me, Kitten."

"Sleep now," Lizzy whispered again. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Joey blinked a few more times before he finally drifted off into a slumber. Once she was sure that he was asleep she stood from his bed and then snuck out of the room.


	28. Always

_"Stay with me," Joey had whispered. He was laying on his bed looking up as Lizzy, who was perched on the edge. She was soft and her skin was glowing. This time she was wearing a flowy white dress and had a pair of magnificent white fluffy angel wings extending from her back._

_She smiled sadly as she looked down, "I can't. I'll lose my wings." She then stood from his bed and stretched her wings out. "Goodbye." She walked to the window and opened it. He jumped up out of bed and tried to grab a hold of her but he was too late. He was always too late._

*****

Joey woke with a start to the sound of knocking at his door. He sat up and looked around, his head was pounding. He let out a sigh. For some reason the dream felt even more real this time.

The knock came again. Joey grumbled as he got to his feet and ambled to the door and opened it.

"We need to talk," Scott said.

Joey blinked. Scott stood there with Frankie, Charlie, Danny, and Lizzy. Joey's eyes lingered on Lizzy.

"Uh, yeah, okay," Joey nodded. He then turned and walked back into the room and sat down on the foot of his bed and stared at the floor as everyone walked in. Danny sat next to Joey on the bed, Frankie leaned against the wall, Charlie pulled over the accent chair as sat, and Scott stood before Joey. Lizzy stood next to Frankie.

"Dude, you have got to stop," Scott said, "You are...out of control these days."

Joey took in a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"We are all really worried man. It's like you're raging at a level eleven every night," Charlie nodded in agreement.

"We love you, dude. You're going to get yourself hurt. You're going to hurt the band," Danny chimed in.

"I love you, man, but I might end up killing you if we have another night like last night," Frankie said tersely. "You're luck Lizzy came in time to get you to calm the fuck down."

Joey's eyes flashed to Lizzy apprehensively for a moment before he looked down again.

"Okay," Joey nodded, "Okay, I'll stop."

"Okay, well...we'll give you time to process things," Scott said with a nod. "Joey, we love you, man."

Joey nodded silently as he starred at the floor like an ashamed little boy.

Danny stood up and patted Joey on his back before leaving. Charlie followed suit as did Scott. Frankie looked at Lizzy. She nodded him towards the door indicating for him to leave. Frankie closed the door behind him and it was just Lizzy and Joey.

Lizzy bit her lip as she tried to think of something to say but Joey beat her to it, "What are you doing here?"

Lizzy inhaled nervously, "Joey, Scott called me and said he was worried."

"You're here because Scott called?" Joey asked as he stared at the floor.

"Joey...I care about you."

"You _care_ about me?" Joey repeated carefully. "That's...sure not what you said the last time I saw you."

Lizzy sighed as she looked at him, his dark curls masking his face as he stared down at the floor. God, she had really hurt him. Sure, she was hurting at the time when she had done what she had done, but that did not justify things. She remembered, he was trying so hard being so sweet trying to get her to listen to him and fix things and she was just a nasty bitch to him. God, she wished she could take it all back.

"Joey, I'm...sorry. I thought this might be a mistake. I'll go," Lizzy said softly as she felt tears brim her eyes. She wanted to reach down a hold him and run her fingers through his hair.

Joey's head snapped up and looked at her again, "No...wait. Stay," Joey sighed, "Please, stay."

Lizzy looked at him for a moment. She then nodded, "Okay."

They stared at each other for a moment before Joey cleared his throat, "Um...I'm going to take a shower. How about you watch a little TV until I'm done and then we'll take a walk?"

"Okay," Lizzy said with a nod.

Joey stood from the bed and started to walk to the bathroom door. He then stopped and looked at her again as if he was checking to make sure she wouldn't disappear. He then went into the bathroom.

Lizzy perched down onto the foot of the bed and flipped on the TV. She then laughed at herself amused since everything was obviously in French and she didn't speak French. Still, she channel surfed until she found an old episode of "I Love Lucy" on. Even though it was dubbed it didn't matter...she had them all memorized. It was the episode where Lucy and Ethel had to get jobs and they ended up at the chocolate factory. She let out a little snort of laughter as she watched.

The door to the bathroom opened and she glanced and saw Joey walk back out. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and another wrapped around his thick black hair. She couldn't help but look as his slim yet toned chest and waist glistened, still wet from the shower. She then quickly turned her attention back to the TV realizing she might make things even more awkward than they already were if he caught her ogling him.

Joey stopped and looked at her again for a moment before he grabbed up his duffle bag and took it into the bathroom so he could get dressed. Even though they had been naked together a million times now that they were broken up he was going to change in the bathroom. God, he was so sweet.

Soon he emerged from the bathroom wearing black jeans and a black button down shirt. He grabbed up his black Chuck Taylors and sat in the accent chair as he put them on and tied them. He glanced at Lizzy as she tried to focus on the episode of "I Love Lucy" playing on TV.

"So, uh, you wanna take that walk?" Joey asked, his voice sounding distant.

"Yeah," Lizzy nodded. She turned off the TV and got to her feet.

Joey led her out the door and they walked down the hallway together. They took the elevator down to the lobby and headed out the door. They walked down the sidewalk in silence. Lizzy looked up at Joey a few times and tried to think of something to say to break the silence but she didn't know what to say. She looked around her, again not believing she was actually in Paris. She then looked ahead and her breath hitched in her throat. Joey glanced down at her.

"Oh my God, It's Notre-Dame!" Lizzy gasped and then smiled excitedly and clapped her hands together. "I can't believe it! I'm actually looking at Notre-Dame."

Joey let out a small laugh as his lips curled into half a smile, "Wanna go check it out?"

"Oh, yes!" Lizzy said excitedly. Without even thinking about it she grabbed onto Joey's hand and pulled him down the street with her as she ran ahead excitedly.

"Geez!" Joey let out a laugh, "It's not like it's going anywhere, babe!"

Joey then swallowed apprehensively, bewildered at how easy it was to fall back into old patterns with her there. She didn't seem to notice what he had called her and just let out a sigh.

They stopped in front of the cathedral as pigeons flew about and looked up at the tall arches and structure of the building.

"My God," Lizzy grinned up, "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Joey just looked at her and didn't answer. "Oh, let's go in!"

"Okay," Joey nodded.

They walked through the doors and into the grand halls of the cathedral. They both craned their necks up to look around.

"My God, can't even believe I'm here," Lizzy said in a hushed tone, "I remember when we studied French Gothic architecture in one of my first art history classes I told myself I would absolutely visit this place before I die and now I'm actually here! Joey, look at those rose windows! Have you ever seen something so breathtaking?"

"I have never seen you this excited before," Joey said with a smile and a shake of his head and then he sighed, "Jesus, I was a really lousy boyfriend, wasn't I?"

"Wait, what?" Lizzy asked as she looked at him strangely, her smile faltering.

"You have all this passion for history and art and I never...God, I never even took you to a museum. You always did what I wanted to do, coming to my shows, going to hockey games, all that. But...I never even thought to take you anywhere like this."

"Joey, stop. You were always a good boyfriend," Lizzy responded turned to him. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"No," Joey shook his head with a sigh of frustration as he drew his hand away from her, "We'd still be together if I had been."

"Joey, don't do this, please," Lizzy whispered back to him, looking at him. She reached for his hand again but he pulled away, "Not right now."

"If not now, then when?" Joey asked with another sigh before turning away from her and looking back at the doors of the cathedral, "I keep waiting for you to disappear like you do in my dreams."

Lizzy stared at him for a moment before she sighed and turned and walked away. She felt tears beginning to brim her eyes. She began to walk out the doors when she felt Joey grab her arm and pull her against him.

"I'm sorry," Joey said in a hushed voice, "Don't walk away. I won't ruin this for you," Joey whispered into her hair as he held her against his chest, "Go look around. I want to watch you be happy and excited."

Lizzy didn't respond. She just leaned into his chest and inhaled his scent, the earthy, spicy scent that she had missed so much. She closed her eyes as she felt him hold her close and listened to his heart beat. She had missed him so much.

"Lizzy," Joey said softly, "Go ahead. Please, I'll keep my big yap shut."

Lizzy let out small laugh against his chest and let out a sigh.

"Have you...lost weight?" Joey asked then concerned, "You feel different."

"I haven't been able to eat much lately," Lizzy responded quietly, "Joey...I think there was a café or something down the street," Lizzy pulled away and looked up into his familiar brown eyes, the gaze that she had missed so much and longed for, "Let's get some coffee maybe."

"But...don't you want to look around some more?" Joey murmured as he looked around the cathedral and then back at her, his brow furrowed.

"We can come back maybe," Lizzy responded with a shrug. "I think...we should get some coffee and sit down together.

Joey sighed and nodded resignedly, "If...that's what you want."

Lizzy pulled away from him and he watched her longingly. He wanted to hold her again. He sighed and followed her back out of the cathedral and walked back down the sidewalk to the café Lizzy had spotted earlier. They got themselves a couple of coffees and sat outside at a table.

Lizzy and Joey sat together at the little table outside, a cool breeze blowing through their hair. Lizzy stole several glances at Joey. She felt nervous, but she knew this time she had to be strong for both of them. She knew this was going to be harder for him than it was for her. She cleared her throat and said, "So, um, I feel like we really should talk about things." 

Joey's brown eyes met hers and he gave her a nod with an apprehensive sigh, "Probably a good idea." 

"What's been going on with you?"

"I miss you," Joey said with a sigh. He looked away. It was like he couldn't watch her for too long. Lizzy wasn't sure if it was from shame, from longing , or maybe both. "You haunt my dreams."

"Does...drinking so much help?" Lizzy asked. For the entire time she had known Joey, he had always drank, but her rarely ever over did it. She had never seen him the way he was the night before and it absolutely scared her. She had to know why he was doing that to himself. How could that possibly be helping?

Joey just shook his head solemnly and continued to look away from her, "No. I guess...I just wondered how many beers it would take for me to forget you."

Lizzy wanted to cry. She wanted to lung for him. She wanted to jump into his lap and wrap her arms around his neck and just hold him. She wanted them to hold each other and make the heartache go away, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I really am. I wish..."

Joey looked at her, his deep brown eyes burning into her just like they used to which made her breath hitch in her throat, "You wish what?"

"That things were different," Lizzy's voice trembled as she spoke despite her trying to be strong, "That...I had acted different. God, I know I was so mean to you and I wish I could take it back but...you hurt me, too."

"Lizzy, I swear I didn't do anything," Joey leaned forward towards her, his brown eyes pleading with her, "I'd never try and hurt you. Believe me."

"Maybe...you should tell me," Lizzy then said as she tried to steady her breathing and ignore the ache in her heart, "What happened that night, then? I'll listen this time...I promise."

Joey swallowed as he remembered back and looked away again. He sighed a said, "We went out. All of us. First, karaoke. Then I went with a bunch of the roadies to a strip club. Somehow we all made it back to the hotel...including some of the strippers. Then the next thing I knew I was waking up the next morning with a strange girl in my bed. I went to take a shower to try and figure out what the hell happened and when I came back she told me that you had called..."

"So...you blacked out?" Lizzy asked.

Joey nodded as he bit his lip and let out a humorless laugh, "Yeah. Maybe I really should quit drinking. That should have been my first sign, I guess."

Lizzy nodded solemnly, "Probably."

"Lizzy," Joey whispered. He looked at her again, ache filling his eyes as he did, "I can't stop thinking about you."

Lizzy nodded as she sniffed, feeling tears begin to brim her eyes. She blinked them away. She couldn't cry in front of him. Not now. She had to be strong , "It's been real hard on me too."

"So...come on, let's give it another shot," Joey insisted as he leaned towards her, watching her, studying her close. He knew her so well...there was no way he couldn't read her face and body language, "Baby, please."

"Joey," Lizzy sighed feeling completely torn. On one hand, yes, she just wanted to be with him and for the ache to go away. She wanted him to hold her, to kiss her, to love her just the way he used to. The way he always did. The way he promised to forever. But, it wouldn't fix things. They wouldn't change. This was his chosen path. This was his destiny. This was what he was born to do and be. There was always going to be another tour. There would always be the distance. There would always be other girls around. And she would always wonder, "I just don't know if it's a good idea."

"How can you even say that?" Joey whispered in disbelief watching her, a hint of pleading in his voice, "Why are you here?"

"Because, I told you, I care about you and I want you to be well, " Lizzy responded and in a hushed tone.

"You care about me," Joey repeated and then sighed shaking his head with another humorless laugh. "You _care_ about me."

"Joey, I do, it's true. I came all this way because I...I thought I could help," Lizzy insisted looking back at him.

Joey sighed out loudly and shook his head as he looked away from her, "Right."

"What if I was in some kind of trouble?" Lizzy retorted leaning forward, trying to catch his eye again, "What would you have done?" 

Joey looked back at her and paused. His face softened as she held his gaze. Finally he murmured, "You know I'd do anything for you."

"So then...quit drinking and take care of yourself," Lizzy insisted.

"Whatever you want," Joey said faintly, his eyes fixed on her. "I'll always give you what you want."

*****

Lizzy lay in bed. She couldn't sleep. It didn't help the fact that she was lying next to Frankie and he was a complete bed hog and snored his ass off. She let out a sigh and shifted uncomfortably wondering to herself how Melanie put up with it. She was leaving to go back to New York tomorrow and part of her just didn't want to. She felt so torn and she couldn't sleep.

She let out a sigh and got to her feet. She glared down at Frankie's sleeping form and muttered, "Bed hog."

She sighed as she looked at the door. She was wearing her pink and black plaid pajama pant and pink tank top. Truth be told she wanted to go see Joey one last time before she left, but she really didn't know if it was a good idea.

"Oh, fuck it," She whispered out loud to herself as she walked to the door and exited the room. As she closed the door behind her she realized she didn't have a key. "Well, crap."

She shook her head and sighed before she turned and looked at Joey's door.

"This is a dumb idea," She whispered to herself but she found herself knocking on the door anyway. Then she wondered to herself it he was asleep. She'd hate to wake him. The knob started to jiggle and door opened. Joey blinked at her for a second wearing just his pajama pants. "Sorry, I woke you."

Joey blinked at her again and shook his head, "No, it's fine I...just couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not."

"Uh...I accidentally locked myself out of Frankie's room and, well, I don't think he would hear me knock over his snoring."

"Sounds about right," Joey nodded with a slight smirk, "Uh, you can come in if you want. "

"Thanks," She said as she stepped through his door, walking past him. "I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, me neither," Joey said and sighed. He closed the door behind them and followed her back into the room.

Lizzy sat at the foot of his bed. He looked at her apprehensively before he sat down next to her.

"Do you think maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Joey asked softly as he watched her, studying her with his deep earthy brown eyes.

"You could...hold me one last time while we sleep?" Lizzy asked as she looked away from him, "I...always slept best when you were holding me."

"Lizzy," Joey sighed, "You know I will but....why does it have to be the last time?"

"Joey, I can't do it," Lizzy said with a sob, tears finally falling from her eyes. She held them back at the café but she couldn't now, "I wish I could but...I can't do this. I guess I'm just...insecure and jealous. I'm always going to be thinking..."

Upon seeing her tears Joey wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her head and whispered, "I love you."

She then sighed and pulled away from him as she wiped away her tears and crawled up into the bed and lay on her side. Joey climbed up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I love you, too," Lizzy sighed as she shut her eyes and tried to sleep, but sleep never came.

*****

Lizzy stood outside the gate waiting for her turn to board. Joey stood with her. He insisted on at least seeing her off. They stood in silence as they watched out the window.

Joey then sighed, "You wanna get married?"

Lizzy looked at him startled, "What?"

"Would that help? I'll marry you if that would put your mind at ease," Joey said as he looked down at her. "Would that keep you with me?"

"Joey," Lizzy shook her head, "No, I don't think that would change anything."

Joey let out a humorless laugh and shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

Lizzy's plane was then called. She bit her lip and felt the tears brim her eyes again. She looked up at Joey before she threw her arms around his neck, "Please...please take care of yourself sweet, beautiful boy."

Joey wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her hair, "Baby...stay with me, please."

"I can't," Lizzy sighed and she felt the tears coming, "It...wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"And this is what you call fair?" Joey asked as he tightened his grip on her.

"Joey," Lizzy sighed and pulled away, "Please, just be well. Remember, I do love you."

"I'll come see you when I'm back in New York," Joey said, "Okay? It doesn't have to mean anything. I just...I'll want to see you."

Lizzy didn't respond. She reached up on her tiptoes and cupped his cheeks before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll love you always," She pulled away from him and grabbed up her bag before she turned to board the plane. She looked back at him one last time with tears in her eyes before she walked on.

"Forever," Joey sighed as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. 


	29. The End

Joey swallowed thickly as he stood outside the apartment door. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not, but he wanted to see her. When they were together in Paris things were…at least not so heated anymore. He stayed true to his word and stayed off the bottle. Slowly he was able to repair the strained relationships he had with his bandmates. Him and Danny would always be good. Scott and Charlie, well there was still a little tension there but each day got better and better. Him and Frankie? Well, it was a little awkward. Joey’s ex-girlfriend was Frankie’s best friend. He couldn’t help but want to pick Frankie’s brain about her and try and find out how she was, but Frankie kept his trap shut. It was probably for the best, but there was always an elephant in the room.

But, now they were back in New York. He had asked Lizzy if he could come see her back in Paris. She didn’t respond. If she really didn’t want him to he was sure she would have given him a solid ‘no,’ but she didn’t.

Joey knocked on the door and held his breath. After a moment the knob jiggled and he was greeted Melanie.

“Hey, Joey,” Melanie said with a sad smile.

“Hey,” Joey nodded, “Is Lizzy around?”

Melanie sighed as she looked at him apologetically before she said, “No, Joey. She left.”

“Is…she at work?” Joey asked but he already knew the answer to that question.

Melanie bit her lip as she looked at him, “No. She moved back to Cleveland.”

Joey closed his eye and let out a long sigh, “Oh, I see.”

“She did say if you came by that she left something for you in her old room. I haven’t looked myself but you are welcome to,” Melanie said as she opened the door wider inviting him in.

Joey nodded as he swallowed stepping into the familiar apartment. He couldn’t help but remember back to the very first time he had been there. He could almost hear her sweet voice whispering _‘Truth or dare?’_ in his ear. He breathed in again as he stood outside the door of her room remembering…so many memories all at once. Like a montage playing in his head.

Joey grasped the knob in his hand as he sighed as he pushed the door open.

The room was empty. Her posters, her books, her records, everything was gone; everything except the bed that had been completely stripped of all the bedding. And in the middle of the bed lay the dream catcher he had given her so long ago.

Joey closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He picked the dream catcher up off the mattress and held it delicately in his hands as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked down at it as he felt tears run down his own cheeks. He had half a mind to crush it in his hands, throw it across the room, slam it down on the floor and stomp on in. But, he couldn’t. Even if she didn’t want it anymore it still was hers. Something precious she had left behind that he decided he would keep close to him...forever.

And with that he knew that his state of euphoria had come to an end.


	30. The Soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of songs that helped inspire the fic.

Anthrax- Armed and Dangerous

Black Sabbath- Neon Knights

The Cars- Magic

The Beatles- I Saw Her Standing There

Anthrax- Medusa

Anthrax- Madhouse

Foreigner- Waiting for a Girl Like You

The Beatles- We Can Work it Out

Journey- Separate Ways

Steve Perry- Oh Sherrie

Anthrax- Gung-Ho

Journey- Any Way You Want It

Halestorm- Break In

Def Leppard- Loves Bites

Anthrax- Indians

The Beatles- Drive My Car

The Beatles- Something

Kiss- Lick it Up

Kiss- I Still Love You

Whitesnake- Now You're Gone

Bon Jovi- Always


End file.
